El guerrero de la eterna esperanza
by Kaito J
Summary: Durante la celebración del Tanabata, la ciudad imperial ofrece un deseo a quien gane un evento llamado "La torre de madera" ¿Que deseo pedirías si pudieras tener la oportunidad? NARUXSAKU
1. I

Aclarando: Naruto, Sakura, y todos los personajes en los que se basa esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Mi único fin es el de entretener sin fin de lucro.

¡He Vuelto!

Introducción:

Nuestra historia se realiza en la ciudad imperial y sus alrededores, en lo que podría considerarse un Tokio antiguo entre el país del fuego, la desaparecida aldea de la cascada y la rumorosa aldea del sonido. Aquí el emperador durante la época festiva del verano concede un deseo a futuro, empeñando su palabra. Este deseo puede ser cualquiera que él o los daimios del imperio tengan al alcance.

Los personajes usados son quizás de un Naruto de diecisiete años. De allí en adelante, los puristas de la serie y que saben de los rangos de edades, pueden adivinar las edades de los demás.

Nota: Los personajes usados en este fic son ajenos a otras obras de mi autoría. Este fic es otro mundo, una dimensión distinta a los anteriores. Es solo que me falta un poco de creatividad, y ya.

El guerrero de la eterna esperanza.

Comenzamos esta historia en las calles de Konoha, donde un evento festivo se realiza representando diferentes aldeas, que como cada año durante la mañana del Tanabata los ninjas de las diferentes aldeas se reúnen en la ciudad imperial en un festival con sus mejores hombres, guerreros y acróbatas para brindar un espectáculo digno de leyendas. Muchos son los representantes de las diferentes ideas, aun cuando es libre la participación de cualquier civil, guerrero o incluso un Hokage. El éxito de las aldeas en poder obtener un habitante victorioso remarcaba el éxito de la aldea, siendo los mejores concursantes los provenientes de la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

La ciudad imperial ya se preparaba para recibir a aquellos afortunados que participan este año en la festividad del Tanabata, y esta ocasión los Hokages estarían intentando llegar al premio, esto con diferentes objetivos: algunos por premios, otros por orgullo… y ella por diversión. Tsunade había estado escuchando sobre el festival de verano, encontrando un motivo para celebrar al escuchar que, fuera del festejo principal de la ciudad imperial, había regocijo, Buenaventura y licor para botar por el caño. Así que, pensando primero que nada en los demás, se armó de un equipo medio de escoltas y fue a visitar la ciudad imperial, la misma que no visitaba en bastantes años. Sakura, Shizune y Naruto fueron sus elegidos. Cualquiera en la aldea dijo que este era un honor, pero ellos siempre eran sus elegidos por el mismo motivo de falta de confianza en otras personas para cargar las maletas. Sakura y Naruto en especial, que juntos arriaban la carreta de la Hokage, donde estaban los seis maletines de ella y tres de los demás.

–¡No hay nada mejor que un tiempo para quererse a sí mismo! El Tanabata está aquí, y estamos por presenciar la semana imperial de las estrellas.

–Al menos ella está feliz. –Dijo Sakura empujando la carreta cansada del viaje que ni siquiera tuvo descanso más que para comer y dormir.

–Me alegra que lo haga. Mientras nosotros estamos caminando desde hace días cargando esto por cualquier tipo de terreno.

–Hay una buena razón para obligarlos a hacer esto. –Dijo Tsunade acercándose a un puesto ambulante de recuerdos. –Es un mejor entrenamiento del que nadie de ustedes podrá tener en su vida.

–Si claro. Eso y que no pudo conseguir un par de mulas para tirar de la carreta.

–Lo peor es que creo que si las consiguió. –Sakura ya estaba agotada. Pese a su fuerza sobrenatural originada por el chacra, poco a poco menguaba.

–No los considero mulas. Si los comparara con algún animal sería con una especie de Frisón de raza pura.

–¡Por más fino que sea el animal, sigue siendo una bestia de carga! –Tsunade no objetó esto. Bien dejó de discutir cuando eligió algunos recuerdos.

–Si tanto les molesta cargar el equipaje, ¿Por qué no se adelantan con Shizune a la posada donde nos hospedaremos.

–¿Por qué una posada y no un hotel? –Preguntó la misma Shizune que no sabía de lo que hablaba su maestra.

–El hotel estaba lleno. Conseguí buen hospedaje en la posada más humilde. Tal como debe ser.

–Debió apartar su habitación hace meses, no de improvisto.

–Si, lo sé. Pero tengo años tratando de venir aquí, y todo ese trabajo en la aldea ha sido una pesadilla. No tienes ni idea de las mil peripecias que tuve que hacer para venir aquí para vacacionar por una semana completa.

–¡Usted dijo que era por el bien de la aldea! –Dijo Sakura.

–Lo es. Una Hokage aburrida solo causará más problemas a la aldea.

Prefiriendo no discutir más, Sakura solo siguió jalando la carreta seguida de Naruto.

Shizune tenía la dirección de la posada que les brindaría hospedaje a los cuatro. Encontrarla quizás era el único problema, la ciudad estaba hirviendo en turistas. Desde niños que corrían por las calles jugando con otros niños de diferentes procedencias; ancianos que se reunían en parques y plazas disfrutando de la ciudad imperial; familias que pasaban justas un gran tiempo por la cantidad de actividades recreativas de las que eran testigos y participes; e incluso grupos elite que participarían en el evento final, el día del Tanabata. Pasar con una carreta, pequeña o de cualquier tamaño, se complicaba por el simple hecho de tener que pasar entre la gente. Sin mencionar la cantidad de amantes de lo ajeno que podía existir en este sitio.

Mientras estaban caminando, los tres pudieron observar como una chica algo delante de ellos era abducida de manera veloz y silente. El que pudieran verlo no significaba que nadie más pudiera. Shizune y Sakura estaban alertas, mientras Naruto se adelantaba a saber del paradero de la chica. Por motivos de protección a sus propios bienes, Sakura se quedó a cuidar las pertenencias, ciñéndose los guantes de batalla en caso de necesitarlos. Para cuando Naruto estuvo cerca de la esquina al callejón, un sujeto ya estaba hablándole al oído a esta chica, aunque al parecer no le estaba gustando la situación. Naruto y Shizune estaban listos para actuar en sincronía. Cuanto el sujeto sacó un cuchillo, Shizune se arremangó su traje y usó una aguja senbon para inutilizar la mano del agresivo hombre, que acertó en un nervio que puso al sujeto en problemas. Naruto, quien apenas podía ponerse quieto, desarmó al sujeto y lo derribó al suelo, llamando la atención más de lo que debía.

Las autoridades cercanas acudieron al escándalo producido, derribando a Naruto y esposando a los tres.

–¡Están arrestados en nombre del emperador!

–¡Esperen un momento! –Dijo la joven doncella recién rescatada. –No los arresten a ellos.

–Acaban de alterar el orden público, no irán a otro lado si no a la cárcel.

–¡Ellos me defendían de este hombre! ¡Son inocentes!

–¡Es verdad! –Decía Naruto. –Intentábamos defenderla, tenía un cuchillo y quería hacerle algo! ¡De veras!

–Eso lo veremos en la comisaría. Ustedes no deberían tener armas shinobi en este sitio.

–¡Déjenlos ir! –Dijo Tsunade acercándose a la escena. –Pueden tener armas porque son participantes del evento de la torre de madera.

–¿Es eso cierto, jóvenes?

–Pues…

–Aquí está, su inscripción al evento. –Tsunade le mostró a los oficiales los oficios de inscripción con todo y la cuota de inscripción pagada. –Nos dirigíamos a la posada y al palacio a firmar de conformidad.

–En ese caso, mil perdones. –Los oficiales le removieron las esposas a Shizune y a Naruto, que apenas entendía eso de participar en la torre de madera. –Entonces nos llevaremos a este sujeto detenido. Deben presentarse en la jefatura para presentar cargos, si así lo desean. Tienen 48 horas, de lo contrario nos veremos en la necesidad de soltarlo.

–Sí, señor.

Ante la retirada, la joven doncella inclinó su cabeza agradecida de lo que habían hecho por ella.

–Les agradezco, y pido me perdonen por el problema que le causó mi descuido.

–No es nada. –Dijo Shizune bajando también la cabeza. –Si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, el mundo no lo hará. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mi nombre es Mamori Miyasawa. Soy una humilde ciudadana de la ciudad imperial que intenta vivir día a día entre burócratas y comerciantes.

–Mi nombre es Tsunade, soy la Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, y ellos son mis amados hermanos en estirpe: Shizune y Sakura, mis aprendices y familia. Y él es Naruto, un shinobi cabeza hueca con gran corazón. –Naruto no sabía si aceptar esto como ofensa o halago. –Todos originarios de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

–Gusto en conocerles.

–¡Basta de formalidades! ¡Quiero saber eso de que estamos inscritos en el evento de la torre de palillos!

–A su tiempo. Por ahora hay que descansar. –Dijo Sakura. –¿Podrías indicarnos donde está la posada "Plumas de paloma"?

–Me parece que hay un error. Plumas de paloma es mi padre. Y según yo, no existe cosa tal como una posada llamada así. –Nota: Los personajes usados en este fic son ajenos a otras obras de mi autoría. Este fic es otro mundo, una dimensión distinta a los anteriores. Es solo que me falta un poco de creatividad, y ya.

–¿No existe una posada así?

–No que yo sepa. –Mamori observaba el documento. Esa dirección era familiar para ella. –Es curioso. Según este documento, la posada está en mi casa.

–¿En tu casa? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Vengan. Quiero saber de qué se trata esto de la posada "Plumas de paloma."

Mamori inició su camino a casa, confundida por la similitud de las direcciones y el nombre de su padre. Detrás de ella estaban los supuestos huéspedes, halando la carreta de pertenencias. Naruto apenas ponía atención al aspecto de la dama Mamori. Ella era una mujer de cabellera larga, suelta en ese momento, de rojizo color. Aparentaba tener unos veinte años, quizás un poco más; su piel era blanca y su ropa humilde más no pobre. Sus ojos no podía verlos, pero según su forma de hablar podía pensar que se trataba de una mujer amable, mucho más de lo que había percibido de otros seres en la ciudad.

–No podremos llegar con la carreta por este camino. ¿Les importaría tomar otro camino? Es un poco accidentado, pero es posible que pasemos con mayor libertad.

–Sí, será lo mejor. –Dijo Tsunade. –De cualquier forma confío en ellos para cuidar mis cosas.

–Claro, confía en el par de frisones raza pura. –Dijo Sakura molesta.

El camino que eligiera Mamori era de terracería, a espaldas de un barrio pobre y peligroso. De tan solo ver el tipo de lugar, Sakura volvió a ceñirse los guantes de batalla.

–Descuiden. Este barrio podrá ser humilde, pero no peligroso. El peligro está en las calles del centro. Allí están los verdaderos peligros.

–Parece que conoces mucho sobre la inseguridad del lugar.

–He vivido aquí veintidós años. Conozco mejor que nadie la forma como se desenvuelve este sitio, sobre todo en las fiestas de Tanabata. Esos días son los peores de todos.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Tsunade. –Este sitio se vuelve más colorido, alegre y vistoso.

–Al turista solo se le deja ver el lado bueno del festival. Por detrás de las cortinas, no hay nada bueno en esta pantalla. Resulta ser un nido de serpientes. Este sector, aunque pobre, trabaja para sobrevivir. Es el único sitio honesto, pues allá afuera, durante el tanabata, se desarrollan cientos de actividades ilícitas que los policías dejan de lado por ser competidores.

–Gracias a ello, nosotros estamos libres. –Dijo Shizune.

–Todos los comerciantes, todos los hoteles, todo este lugar no deja ningún beneficio para las zonas pobres de la ciudad.

–Es posible que ese sea el motivo por el que tu padre nos ofreció posada.

–Si, tal vez.

–Si ese es el caso, estaremos felices de contribuir a la economía de este sector.

–No sé si quieran quedarse después de todo.

–Ahora debemos hacerlo.

Mamori les condujo a una humilde casa, quizás más grande que las de los alrededores. La fachada necesitaba pintura, el techo algunos arreglos menores, y el césped estaba algo crecido. En el jardín un anciano estaba removiendo el césped. Sus ropas estaban sucias de tierra, quizás por la falta de herramientas para cortar el césped, su cabello blanco largo hasta media espalda agarrado en una trenza, su barba larga que descendía solo del mentón. A su lado tenía una jaula de una paloma, la que rascaba un poco la tierra bajo la jaula y casaba algunos bichos.

–Papá…

–Mamori, ¿Cómo has…?

–Traje a tus huéspedes.

–¡Oh! Si, claro.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de la posada?

–No es momento para eso, cariño. Debemos ser condescendientes con nuestros invitados.

–Sabes que no tenemos habitaciones extra. Comprometiste a estas personas por algo que no podemos darles.

–Está la habitación de Kotaro.

–Esa habitación no está disponible y lo sabes.

–Debes dejar de pensar en él. No volverá pronto, fue a buscar un lugar para trabajar…

–Si nuestra presencia es una molestia…

–No, mi señora. Venga, les mostraré su habitación.

Las damas comenzaron a acompañar al anciano, que juntando su jaula de hierro comenzó a guiarlos al interior de la casa. Mamori solo se quedó de brazos cruzados, mientras que Naruto observaba los alrededores del barrio.

–Les pido mil disculpas por lo de antes. Entenderán que esta parte de la ciudad se puede ver bastante problemática, pero somos gente de bien. No es sino un poco de mal desarrollo urbano.

–¿Por qué se explica tanto?

–Bueno, mucha gente que nos visita en estas épocas del año creen que este sitio no es sino un nido de ladrones y prostitutas. Muy lejos de la realidad. La prostitución y los casinos están en el centro de la ciudad, no tiene nada que ver con este sitio. Espero perdonen mi inseguridad.

–Es de valientes aceptar que hay problemas, pero de cobardes ocultar la verdad.

–Me temo que solo tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles. Son las que ocupaban mi hijo y mi mujer.

–¿Dormía separado de su mujer?

–No, mi señora. Esa siempre fue su habitación. Yo me mudé con ella y ocupamos la habitación de mis suegros. Pero a su muerte no quisimos sino dejar su habitación. Hay comida por las mañanas y en la tarde. La cena se sirve dos horas después de anochecer, lo que podrán ver en un reloj de arena en el recibidor. Aquí solo está permitido que entren mi hija y yo. Si ven a alguien más, me temo que es un intruso. Tienen permiso de capturarlo, pero no lo dañen mucho. Mi hija aún tiene esperanzas que algún día él regresará.

–¿Su hijo?

–No, mi yerno. Historia larga que nadie quiere saber aún. –El anciano abrió una puerta del segundo piso. Dentro había una cama matrimonial y algunos muebles vacíos. –Esta es una habitación. Dos personas pueden acomodarse aquí, sin mucho problema. Enfrente. –El anciano abrió otra habitación justo frente a esa. Aquí había solo una cama individual. –Está la otra habitación. Solo tiene una cama, pero hay un futón en el armario. Espero no sea molestia para ninguno.

–Claro que no es molestia, mi señor. Con tal que podamos dormir la semana del Tanabata, será de gran ayuda.

–Hay un baño al final del pasillo y debajo de las escaleras la primera puerta a la izquierda. Las duchas están en el exterior, la construcción de piedra detrás de la casa. Hay un cambiador y una gran tina de agua, pero solo hay una. Si necesitan salir, pueden hacerlo a cualquier hora, pero me agradaría mucho me avisaran primero que salieron. Y si piensan participar en el evento de la torre de madera, les deseo suerte.

–Muchas gracias por todo. –Tsunade sacó de sus ropas un pago generoso de dinero, entregándoselo al anciano. –Su pago por adelantado, señor. Espero no seamos una molestia para usted o su hija.

–Muchas gracias, señora. Dios la bendiga.

Naruto estaba observando sobre una barda la calle por donde había pasado para llegar a la casa del anciano "Plumas de paloma." Un camino de terracería con hoyos llenos de agua, césped descuidado, casas de fachada desgastada y otros cientos de defectos. Y pese a ello la gente que allí vivía era tan calmada, alegre y amable. No así el otro lado de la calle. La casa del anciano era una especie de frontera entre la buena ciudad y la ciudad desconocida aún, separadas ambas por el cruce de las calles en una cuchilla. Pavimentada con adoquín, casas bien presentadas, comercios desde donde podía perder la vista hasta donde iniciaba la calle, mucha gente de un lado a otro disfrutando de las festividades. Pensar en lo que la señorita Mamori había dicho, que las festividades solo traían consigo nidos de serpientes… ¿Por qué sería así? ¿Y por qué solo estar allí le traía cierta felicidad, si al principio parecía ser tan inseguro siquiera pasar por allí.

–¿Piensas en la vista del lugar? –Preguntó Sakura acercándose a Naruto, y observando lo que él podía ver a lo lejos.

–Al principio creí que estábamos saliendo de la ciudad, pero ahora veo que es extrema la forma como este lugar queda marginado. Es decir, no a menos de veinte metros de este sitio termina el camino de terracería, y comienza una ciudad relativamente moderna. Con caminos, comercios y otros lujos como cualquier otro ciudadano fuera de este barrio. ¿Por qué es esto?

–Quizás el anciano pueda decírnoslo. Escucha, vine para informarte lo que hay en la casa. –Sakura le repitió las mismas indicaciones que les diera el anciano, siendo interrumpido a veces por aclaraciones. No así, la última indicación que ella dio era sobre las habitaciones. Ella, respaldada en la barda de ladrillo, le informó de las habitaciones. –Solo hay dos habitaciones. Una de ellas con cama matrimonial, y la otra con una cama individual, pero con un futón para dormir en el piso.

–¿Qué te preocupa de eso? –Preguntó Naruto.

–¿Solo dirás eso? Es decir, esta sería tu oportunidad de dormir a mi lado y solo te atreves a preguntarme "¿Qué te preocupa de eso?

–No sé si lo has notado, pero aunque yo comience a alegrarme por alguna situación ligeramente soñada de mi parte, solo consigues deprimirme y golpearme. Estoy harto de eso. Si lo que deseas es que me quede a dormir en el suelo, o que duerma en otro espacio lo más lejos de ti, no me importa. Al final, solo consigo hacerme daño a mi mismo.

–Eso… es bastante maduro de tu parte.

–No tengo otro remedio. En fin. –Naruto bajó de la barda, resbalando con la hierba y hundiéndose el coxis al caer de sentón. –¡Duele!

–Aunque sigues siendo el mismo chico torpe y atolondrado que tanto adoramos.

–No soy torpe, es esta maleza que debieron haber regado recientemente. –Naruto se recostó frotándose las posaderas, sin saber que Sakura extraía de un bolsillo una pomada para los golpes.

–Toma, Naruto. Te ayudará con el dolor.

–Gracias.

Después de casi un año de no publicar nada con tal de terminar cierto proyecto literario, vuelvo para quedarme…un ratito. Al parecer, mi Hamtaro cerebral ha decidido darme ideas para una nueva novela, que sería como la secuela de la primera. Sin embargo, aun ando creando el boceto inicial. Como sea, regreso con esta historia. Tal vez sea un inicio algo confuso, pero ténganme paciencia. En el siguiente capítulo aclararé algunas cosas. Por el momento, les dejo el intro de esta historia.

Por cierto, como es costumbre, dejó abierta la maldición del periquito, que al que no deje comentario irá por las noches a darles besos de piquito. Esto es en serio, ya perdí un amigo que terminó traumado en terapia y hasta le compró una jaula de oro a mi mendigo periquito.

Nos leemos pronto!

Kaito J


	2. II

La segunda entrega de este fic, nacido de la inspiración que solía dame mi padre, aquel quien (Q.E.P.D.) me introdujo al mundo de Japón y el anime. No solo eso, sino que me heredó un sentimiento de fanatismo lejos del solo mirar la TV.

Si notan que publico demasiado rápido, es porque, de momento, me encuentro sin estudios ni trabajo. Por eso no tengo mucho que hacer.

II

La primera comida en la posada fue un poco alterante. Mientras Mamori parecía ausente observando a Naruto, el anciano plumas de paloma contaba algunas historias del barrio. Historias sin mucha importancia, más divertidas como solo anécdotas de vecinos podían ser. Contaba de algunas mini peleas entre los vecinos por tonterías que después causaban que se recordara varios días después. Tsunade y Shizune también contaban algunas historias, la mayoría sobre Naruto (El que mejores anécdotas tiene hasta ahora). Sakura estaba centrada en la expresión de Naruto, que parecía mirar a Mamori con cierto nerviosismo. Esto tal vez porque ella era una mujer muy bonita, y el que ella también lo mirara a él con una expresión vacía, causaba que Sakura se sintiera algo nerviosa por la extraña química que parecían tener ambos. De pronto Naruto dejó su plato de golpe, aún con comida en su interior, y se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa.

–¡¿Qué sucede?! –Exclamó Naruto algo molesto. –¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Has estado mirándome de forma extraña desde hace media hora, sin parpadear y sin despegar tus ojos de mí!

ZAPE!

–¡Ten más respeto por los caseros! –Dijo Tsunade después de causarle una leve contusión a Naruto por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio. –Si no fuera por ellos, tú estarías en la calle, construyendo un refugio para todos nosotros.

–¡Me pone nervioso! ¡Parece ausente y siento que está haciendo conjeturas sobre mí!

–Mamori, ¿Sucede algo?

–Ese chico, me parece haberlo visto en otro sitio. Es como si ya lo conociera. Es extraño que tenga esa sensación.

–Quizás lo conociste en otra vida. –Dijo Plumas de paloma. –Es posible que en alguna vida anterior ustedes estuviesen saliendo, quizás fueron marido y mujer… o le confiaste algo de importancia. –[¿Una hija quizás?]

–No. Es más reciente. –Mamori se levantó de su lugar, pasó a su habitación arriba de las escaleras, tomando un periódico antiguo, en el que había una imagen de la aldea de Konoha, en especial de un chico que salvó la aldea de una amenaza latente en Akatsuki. Al ver la imagen, cayó en cuenta que Naruto era aquel que salvó a la aldea derrotando a Pain y seis de sus cuerpos. –¡Es cierto!

Mamori salió corriendo hasta el comedor, tumbando a Naruto y montándose en él, tomándolo por la chaqueta y mirándolo con asombro.

–¡De verdad eres tú!

–¡Soy yo!

–¡Tú eres el que derrotó a Pain y regresaste a la vida a toda la aldea de la hoja, rescatándolos de la extinción y reconstruyéndola después!

–No hice nada de eso, las noticias me hacen ver como a un héroe, pero…

–No solo es un héroe. –Dijo Tsunade. –Naruto es nuestro más condecorado shinobi, al que le debemos más de lo que tenemos. Sin él, la mayoría de nosotros habríamos muerto en esa estúpida guerra. Aunque, no por ello, deja de ser él. Un ninja cabeza hueca.

–Mi marido me contó sobre algunas de tus proezas, y siempre quiso conocerte. Quiero que me cuentes sobre toda tu historia, quiero que me cuentes sobre todo, tus peleas, tus actos heroicos, tus técnicas…

–No puedo hacerlo. Mucho de lo que hice no tiene la mayor importancia, ni mucho menos merece ser resaltado. Solo soy un guerrero, que ayudó a su pueblo cuando lo necesitaban. No soy sino un juguete del destino.

–Con todas las proezas que has logrado, debes tener cientos de chicas interesadas por tu pellejo. Dime, ¿acaso tienes un harem propio? –Sakura sintió que la espina le vibraba con esta clase de preguntas.

–De hecho…

–Lo mejor será que dejes al joven en paz, Mamori. Sé que Toguro habría deseado verlo más de alguna vez, pero alterarlo no hará ningún bien. Ni a Naruto ni a nadie.

–Sí, lo siento. Es solo que me emocionó encontrarme con el héroe de Konoha, el más condecorado y esas cosas. A mi marido le habría encantado verte. ¿Podrías tomarte una fotografía para cuando regrese. –El anciano bajó su cabeza, esperando que Naruto se negara a las peticiones de Mamori.

–Sí, claro.

–¡Perfecto! Iré por la cámara, no tardo.

Al verla abandonar la habitación, el anciano solo pudo disculparse por la forma como se comportaba su hija ante la presencia de un shinobi en los alrededores.

–Deben perdonarla. Mi yerno alimentó mucho su imaginación, dejando sobre la mesa solo historias de logros y aventuras de Naruto, y de muchos otros shinobis. Ella misma ha imaginado sus propias historias, buscando en periódicos por aventuras de algunos otros shinobis. Incluso ha comprado algunos manuales de ninjutsu, pero como podrán darse cuenta, Mamori solo es una fanatica. No daña a nadie, pero tampoco se hace un bien a sí misma.

–Hablan mucho del marido de la señorita Mamori. ¿Qué fue de él?

–No es algo que puedo decirles. El caso es que no lo sabemos. Un día salió de esta casa, y no regresó jamás. Quizás se marchó, quizás lo secuestraron. Ella cree que volverá a verlo, pero han pasado más de dos años y no sabemos nada de él.

Los pasos rápidos de Mamori alertaron al anciano para guardarse la historia de su yerno, mientras ella comenzaba a encender la cámara y a tomar fotografías de Naruto sin pedir que posara. El primer flash hizo Que Naruto se cayera de espaldas sorprendido, y retrocediendo a paso de araña trataba de huir de ese repentino acoso, que quizás en su niñez hubiera sido demasiado presuntuoso con esta clase de técnicas. Mamori le seguía de cerca, disparando la cámara y cegando al shinobi con el flash. Cuando Naruto casi que perdió la vista por la enorme cantidad de flashes disparados en un solo rato, cayó al suelo, aturdido y mareado.

–Mamori, debes dejarlo respirar.

–Pero si es el mejor ninja que he escuchado.

–No es el mejor. Es perseverante, teco y astuto, pero no el mejor. –Dijo Sakura celosa del asedio que recibía Naruto. –Yo podría derrotarlo en cualquier momento.

–Eso es porque jamás se atrevería a atacarte. –Dijo Tsunade.

–¡Entiendo! ¡Eres su novia!

–¡¿Qué cosa?!

–Tú debes ser la novia de Naruto. La chica por la que él sueña, pelea y trata de ser mejor cada día. –Mamori comenzó a disparar nuevamente, repitiendo parte de lo que había ocurrido con Naruto. –Quizás incluso piensen en casarse. No eres la gran cosa, lo que me hace pensar que es demasiado humilde. Ahora que lo pienso, en Konoha hay otras mujeres realmente bellas. Escuché de algunas shinobis que combinan sus habilidades con gracia y belleza. El clan Hyuga, por ejemplo, se dice que sus mujeres son muy hábiles, y además muy hermosas. Debes estar siendo la envidia de todas ellas…

–¡Déjame en paz! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

–¿Cuándo se casarán ustedes dos? ¿Puedes invitarnos a la boda? Me gustaría poder…

–¡Mamori!

El anciano gritó, ordenándole con la mirada a su hija que dejase de asediarlos y tomara asiento nuevamente. Mamori dejó la cámara en manos de su padre, mientras un poco sentida volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa. Tomó los palillos y volvió a su labor alimenticia. Shizune se acercó a Naruto tratando de "recuperarlo," si así podemos decirle. Sakura no necesitó tanto, por lo que sola se recuperó respaldada en un muro.

–Les pido me disculpe. Mi hija es un poco impulsiva.

–Deje de pedir perdón. Me recuerda a cierto mojigato que solo se disculpa por haber arruinado cosas.

–Lo siento.

Naruto comenzaba a recuperar la visión después de mantener cerrados los ojos durante un largo rato. Esa oscuridad comenzó a recordarle cosas que ese mismo día habían ocurrido. Y recién recuperado, se lanzó a la mesa a confrontar a Tsunade.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Ya recordé lo que quería saber! ¡¿Qué es eso del evento de la torre de madera?! ¡¿Y por qué nos inscribió sin pedirnos opinión?!

–¡Bájame tu tono de voz, insensato! –Tsunade tenía los papeles de participación en un bolso cercano, sabiendo que posiblemente se enfrentaría a Naruto y Sakura por semejante revelación. –No les diré que los inscribí para salvarlos de cualquier problema legal, no es el verdadero motivo. Es solo que me llamó la atención el enorme premio que hay al ganar.

–Su codicia nos trajo a esto.

–El premio no es monetario. –Dijo el anciano.

–Cuéntame, anciano.

–Verás, la torre de madera es una tradición imperial. La torre es una enorme estructura de vigas de madera, colocadas sin mucho esmero. Solo cuerdas y equilibrio la mantienen de pie camino al cielo. En la cima una placa de oro puro, un vale por un deseo a cumplir. Ese deseo puede ser cualquiera que pueda ser cumplido por el emperador o los señores feudales de los países que componen el imperio medio. Sin embargo, el llegar a la cima no es ni el primero de los problemas. Cientos de guerreros, entre samuráis y shinobis, participan cada años para lograr cumplir sus deseos. No les importará en lo más mínimo perder la vida, y tampoco les importa arrebatarla. Cientos de buenos guerreros son asesinados cada año, recibiendo una sepultura de honor. No hay nada menos honorable que morir por codicia, ustedes lo saben.

–Aun sabiendo eso, ¿por qué nos ha inscrito a los tres? –Preguntó Sakura.

–¿No lo intuyen? Pueden pedir lo que sea. Desde riquezas, propiedades a nombre de los daimios e incluso un ejército a su mando. Podría ser quizás una oportunidad para pedir ayuda y buscar a cierto shinobi cabeza dura que buscan.

–Sasuke. –Dijo Naruto. –Esa misión es mía, anciana, Tsunade. Necesito terminarla para poder concentrarme en mi… –Apenas le cayó el veinte al joven rubio. Si el Daimio del país de fuego estaba entre los organizadores, esta podría ser la oportunidad de hacer un esfuerzo extra. –Podría ascender mi rango a Hokage si gano este concurso.

–¿Perdon? –Tsunade comenzó a sudar.

–O podría obligar a los mejores peleadores del imperio para que me instruyeran en los jutsus más poderosos. Hyoton, Yoton, Fuuton, Jinton… Estamos de acuerdo, le entro.

–¿No crees que te estas consiguiendo problemas? –Dijo Sakura.

–No, es justo lo que necesitaba. Poder pedirle un deseo a la estrella… y uno a los señores feudales. ¿Tú qué pedirías? –Se dirigió a Shizune en esta pregunta.

–Yo… Bueno… –Shizune se sujetaba las mejillas y comenzaba a ruborizarse. –No me preguntes algo que no sé si puedo contestar.

–Yo le pediría una dotación anual de sake, el mejor sake del imperio. –Dijo Tsunade.

–Sakura estoy casi segura que pediría lo de Sasuke. Anciano, ¿Usted qué pediría?

–No me preguntes eso. Los deseos de ese concurso no son sino la antítesis de la felicidad. No bien conseguiste algo tardas toda tu vida tratando de conservarlo. Pero, conseguirlo a pulso, ese es el verdadero premio de la vida.

–Habla como si tuviera experiencia con esto de los deseos. –Dijo Shizune.

–Yo estuve participando en el evento tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, nada de lo que conseguí fue grato.

–Usted logró el premio. –Afirmó Naruto.

–Y lo perdí todo hace unos años, cuando ese sujeto pidió todo cuanto yo tenía. No era mucho. Solo pedí un sitio para poder comerciar algo de arte, lo llevé a grandes alturas, logrando comerciar mis esculturas, fotografías y pinturas en toda la ciudad. Creí que era por mi talento, pero solo era por el renombre de haberlo ganado con la sangre derramada en la torre de madera. Cuando ese sujeto pidió mi taller de arte lo perdí todo. Nada es lo que parece. –Naruto volvió su mirada a Mamori, que estaba cabizbaja sin tocar su comida. –Pero aun así, conservo mucho de lo que soy. Este es el mejor lugar de la ciudad, mi casa que está a mi nombre, y los señores feudales no tienen jurisdicción por ello. Por eso dejaron de ayudar este sector. Y todos aprendimos a vivir sin ayuda de nadie. Apoyándonos entre nosotros.

–Es una pena escuchar esa historia. –Dijo Sakura. –Tal vez podamos hacer algo por ustedes.

–Ya lo han hecho. Al alojarse aquí, han apoyado a nuestra economía. Y al alimentar las fantasías de Mamori han enriquecido mi espíritu. Hace ya un rato que no la veo hacer eso.

–¡Papá!

–Recuerden que aún hay que ir a firmar los papeles de participación. Terminando de comer, tenemos que acudir a firmar.

–Ya qué. –Dijo Shizune. –¿Por qué siempre permito que me meta en esta clase de enredos?

–Porque tienes poca personalidad y nula asertividad.

–La odio.

En el palacio, justo a la entrada, estaban reunidos muchos participantes y acompañantes. Muchos de ellos guerreros de las provincias cercanas, otros eran de las aldeas del imperio. Y unos cuantos más seres horrendos de espíritu que presumían de poder ganar el premio mayor. Las filas no eran largas, pero si tardaban un poco por la firma y entrega de algunos documentos. Cuando por fin los tres lograron firmar, el encargado le entregó algunos papeles y un listado de leyes a tomar en cuenta. Cuando los tres encontraron un lugar para leer, cerca de una jardinera.

–Lista de enmiendas para participar en la torre de madrea. –Comenzó a leer Sakura que estaba sentada en una banca cercana. A sus espaldas estaba Naruto con los brazos en la nuca, colgado por sus pies con el control de chacra. Frente a ella estaba Shizune, de brazos cruzados y mirada centrada en Sakura. –Los participantes del torneo no pueden faltar al evento. Una vez firmada la enmienda de visto bueno no pueden dejar la ciudad. De ser así serán encarcelados. Todos y cada uno de los participantes tienen derecho a una cena gratis en el restaurante "La casa de Kaguro" cortesía del emperador. Todos los asistentes deben asistir a la reunión organizada seis días antes del evento, llevado a cabo en la explanada imperial dentro del palacio. Allí se le dará introducción y se revelará la forma de participación. Queda prohibido ganar en grupo. Si se llegan a formar alianzas, debe quedar claro que solo uno de los implicados podrá reclamar el premio. La policía no podrá apresar a ninguno de los implicados por delitos menores ni por disturbios. Está permitido eliminar a la competencia siempre y cuando no sea asesinado nadie. En caso de que esto suceda, el provocador deberá pagar los daños al propietario del mobiliario dañado, y una multa por daños y perjuicios. De ser encontrado culpable de algún crimen mayor a un disturbio, debe ser citado y juzgado por el mismo emperador en una corte imperial. De ser declarado culpable con sentencia, será privado de sus derechos.

–Esto es algo peligroso. –Dijo Shizune. –Si es posible eliminar a la competencia, es posible que se arme una guerra civil aquí en la ciudad imperial.

–"Queda estrictamente prohibido ganar en grupo." Eso significa que deberemos participar individualmente. Naruto, ¿Qué opinas de una alianza?

–No podremos ganar esto si no lo hacemos. Según mi número de inscripción, hay más de quinientos participantes. No parece ser un simple torneo. Es una guerra total. E iniciará mañana por la tarde.

–Más nos vale mantenernos al margen. Si entramos en este concurso no fue por libre albedrío.

–Aún no sabemos qué pedir. –Dijo Shizune.

–Eso no importa ahora. Con el tiempo elegiremos entre nosotros quien pide el deseo y que deseo pedir.

–¿Ustedes creen ganar el evento?

Una voz cortó el silencio, impactando a todos al saber de quien se trataba. Sobre un árbol se encontraba el ninja renegado más buscado del libro bingo.

–¡Sasuke!

–Espero que recapaciten la posibilidad de competir. No muchos se atreven a enfrentar este reto sin saber que van a morir.

–Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Encaró Naruto a su amigo. – ¿No has venido a disfrutar del carnaval.

–Cuando gane este estúpido evento pediré un ejército conformado por los mejores shinobis de las aldeas. Con ese ejército podré tomar venganza sobre su aldea. ¿Tienes el valor de enfrentarme a mí con tal de proteger tu amada aldea.

–Por experiencia te debo decir, sí.

–Bueno. Que la misma codicia traiga el ganador real de este festival.

Dicho esto, Sasuke dejó los alrededores. Sakura y Shizune sabían que las cosas se complicarían, pero Sasuke solo era uno de los participantes.

–El anciano tenía razón: Este sitio no es más que un nido de serpientes. –Dijo Shizune.

Si hubo un motivo por el que decidí regresar a la página fue porque, al regresar mis pasos hacia atrás a mi primer fic, bien recuerdo fue "Volando a los cielos," me doy cuenta de todo aquello que, directa o indirectamente, me hizo sentir el hecho de poder haber entrado en los pensamientos de algunos de los que me consideran un buen escritor. Saben que desde hace un tiempo que vengo leyendo los comentarios pasados que me han dejado en la cajita de aquí abajo a través del tiempo. Escuchar que al 99% de los lectores les ha gustado lo que escribo, y que me divierte que el uno por ciento no necesitaba dejar un comentario "Hater" me hace reír con algunos de sus comentarios. Eso es lo que siempre me agradó de ser un escritor de deconstrucciones. Un comentario para la inspiración. Sea constructivo o destructivo, no dejo de disfrutar provocar reacciones. No hago esto por dinero, como lo haría siendo Blogger. Yo solo quiero causar algo. Tristeza, indignación, romance, horror. Todo lo que pueda provocar, me enorgullece. Es por eso la enorme petición de comentarios. No tarda uno más de cinco minutos, mientras que yo me la paso algunas horas frente a la computadora pensando, escribiendo e inspirándome para traerles esto. Sé que fue un largo discurso. Si llegaste hasta aquí, posiblemente estés a punto de llorar o caer dormido o dormida. Comentarios, Please.


	3. III

La tercer entrega. Inicia el festival Tanabata. MMMMM…. No estoy seguro de qué más decir.

**III**

Los problemas no habían sino empezado. En la misma jardinera donde se había aparecido un decidido Sasuke, completamente inmune hasta iniciadas las festividades, se presentó el que bien podría hacerse pasar como favorito del evento. Un lugarteniente de nombre Hiroto, de robusta corpulencia y ropajes finos. Siempre llevaba al evento cerca de veinte participantes incluido él mismo. Este hombre siempre viajaba con todos, manteniéndolos tan cerca cómo era posible. Recién había salido de recoger los documentos cuanto desplegó sus hombres por todo el lugar. Y sacando un abanico comenzó a ufanarse frente a todos.

–¡Desdichadas almas perdidas, hoy conocen a su ganador! –Con esta clase de grito llamó la atención de quienes estaban aún cerca. –Seis años seguidos ganador del evento de la torre de madera, el hombre más rico y valeroso del imperio. Si así lo prefieren, no hay necesidad de participar en el evento. Si, pueden estar allí, pero pobre del desgraciado que ose meterse en mi camino, porque el infierno no será sino una recompensa comparado con el dolor que puedo hacerle pasar.

–¡¿Qué te has creído, cerdo?! –Dijo Naruto Furioso de por si por la aparición de Sasuke en los alrededores. Hiroto no bien había centrado su atención recibió más provocaciones del rubio. –¡¿Crees que estamos todos nosotros pintados?! ¡¿Qué simplemente rendiremos nuestros sueños solo porque tú has ganado seis años seguidos?! ¡No vine de tan lejos para recibir esa clase de basura en mis oídos! ¡¿Crees que tengo tiempo para escuchar tus palabras rebuscadas?!

–Que valiente joven idiota. Dime, ¿Quién eres, muchacho?

–Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y algún día seré Hokage. Pero ahora te digo que si quieres el premio deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver.

–¡Naruto! –Dijo Sakura sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

–Hokage, un título de shinobi. ¿A eso has venido? Yo vengo aquí para mantener las cosas tal como están. Me agrada tu ingenio y valentía. Y por como veo debes ser un chico talentoso. Te uniría a mi equipo, pero al parecer no vale la pena tenerte entre nosotros. Echa un vistazo, joven rubio. –Naruto no necesitó recorrer los alrededores con los ojos para saber que Hiroto tenía un alto número de guerreros, tan poderosos como temibles. –Este es mi ejército de peleadores, que harán lo que sea necesario para traerme la placa de oro. Tienen tanto poder como lealtad. Te sugiero no me provoques, que este ejercito puede ir hacia ti, y sacarte de la competencia antes del día del evento.

–Me gustaría que lo intentaran. Puedo hacerme de ellos en un momento.

–Muy valiente. Vengan, chicos. No podemos tocarlo hasta mañana por la noche.

Hiroto parecía molesto por la forma como Naruto se dirigió a él en ese momento. Fue retirándose dejando la propaganda de lado. Sakura de inmediato reprendió a Naruto con el clásico cocazo a la mollera.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!

–¡Eso dolió!

–¡Veinte guerreros, contando a ese enorme mastodonte en contra de nosotros! ¡¿Tienes idea en la que nos acabas de meter?! ¡Ahora mismo debe estar pensando en cómo hacérnosla pagar por haberlo dejado en ridículo!

–Eso es lo que espero.

–¿Qué?

–No mires ahora, pero la gente de alrededor ha cambiado.

Sakura comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No es como si hubiese prestado realmente atención hace un momento, pero los que parecían ser próximos competidores ahora estaban realmente motivados por la forma como uno se le enfrentó al dueño de los últimos seis títulos, creciendo en mente y espíritu. Shizune si notaba el cambio, sobre todo en aquellos que parecían desear entrar en el evento aún.

–Ese mastodonte no nos detendrá. Ahora no importa lo que pase, los demás competirán para no dejarle ganar.

–¿Entiendes que posiblemente muchos de ellos podrían morir en manos de ese idiota? –Preguntó Shizune, lo que dejó a Naruto paralizado… no, petrificado de lo estúpido que se sentía en ese momento.

–¡IDIOTA!

Sakura lanzó a Naruto por el aire, estrellándolo contra el árbol de la jardinera, un enorme roble que se cimbró al golpe. Sakura se retiró rompiendo el adoquin con cada paso, mientras Shizune solo podía mirar a Naruto y reconocer que por más tiempo que pasara, ellos dos solo podían pelear entre sí.

Para cuando Los tres regresaron a casa, Tsunade ya estaba acomodando sus cosas dentro de la habitación de cama matrimonial. Esto fue notado solo cuando Sakura y Shizune llegaron por el atardecer, cayendo en cuenta de que sus maletas habían sido transportadas hasta el segundo piso.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Bueno, considerando que no regresaban, y que se está haciendo tarde para mi sueño de belleza, decidí que debía asignar las habitaciones yo misma. ¿Se divirtieron?

–Sasuke está en la ciudad. –Tsunade no parecía alterarse por esta noticia.

–Lo sabía. –Dijo Naruto. –Nos trajo aquí porque sabía que él estaría aquí. Sabía lo que deseaba él en este sitio.

–Naruto…

–¡No era para concedernos un deseo, sino para que él no pidiera uno! Tiene tantas ganas de que nosotros tres participemos en el dichoso evento con tal de que Sasuke no se vea beneficiado por obtener un ejército de las otras aldeas. ¿Crees que el emperador es suficientemente estúpido…?

–No es que sea estúpido, es que está forzado a hacer esto, cumplir el deseo del mejor guerrero de la torre de madera. Es una tradición que data desde el inicio del imperio mismo, incluso antes. Necesito que participen para inutilizar el deseo de Sasuke, háganlo y tendremos un año extra de paz. Fallen, y la aldea correrá peligro una vez más.

–¡Es estúpido! –Naruto salió caminando y maldiciendo de la recamara de Tsunade, sin dar siquiera oportunidad a una nueva discusión.

–¡Es un reverendo idiota! –Dijo Tsunade lanzando una almohada a la cabecera, la misma que explotó esparciendo plumas en la habitación. –Arriesga a la aldea con su forma orgullosa y egocéntrica de ser.

–Tampoco es como que nosotras estemos muy felices. –Dijo Shizune. –¿Por qué no nos contó el plan, en vez de solo buscar que lo descubramos?

–Porque Naruto aún busca redención para Sasuke. –Dijo Sakura apoyada en el marco de la puerta. –Si Naruto hubiese sabido que estábamos buscando nuevamente a Sasuke, no permitiría que nos inmiscuyéramos en el asunto. Ha gastado una vida entera buscando que regrese, aun cuando yo misma le dije que dejara de seguirlo. No le importó y continuó su propio método. No quiere enfrentarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Aliarse con él, quizás.

–No puedo permitir que Uchiha logre una alianza con nuestro rubio de oro. Sería tan peligroso como que Pain volviera a atacar la aldea. Ni siquiera yo pude contra Pain.

–Subestima a Naruto. –Dijo Sakura dando la espalda. –Él no se pondría en contra de nuestra aldea. No si con eso pierde más de lo que tiene.

Sakura fue la siguiente en dejar la habitación. Shizune veía sus maletas al otro lado de la cama matrimonial, lo que le decía que esa noche y durante una semana compartiría habitación con Tsunade.

Sakura buscaba a Naruto por la casa, encontrándolo en el balcón de la habitación. Antes de llegar a él, pudo ver cómo sus maletas y las de él ya estaban cerca de la puerta, lo que le hizo entender que esa noche y las que vienen compartiría lecho con el rubio.

–Grandioso, como si mi maestra no me deseara ver preocupada por esto. Al menos serán camas diferentes. –Susurró Sakura un poco molesta.

Luego de quejarse con su maestra en silencio, fue a ver a Naruto. Miraba este un cielo ya sin sol, el instante en que la noche comienza a expandirse en el cielo. La calle parecía algo silenciosa, al menos la parte de la calle en la que Naruto había puesto atención esa misma tarde. Oía venir a Sakura por los pasos tras de él, y la inconfundible forma de ser hacia él, un tanto comprensiva cuando entristecía o se alteraba en nivel medio y, sobre todo, en alto nivel. Solo ella lo iba a buscar, solo ella realmente se preocupaba por él, aún fuera de cualquier muestra de interés romántico.

–Naruto.

–Te equivocas si vienes a aconsejarme sobre esto de ponerme contra Sasuke. Ni siquiera creo que los señores feudales no sepan de su reputación Como guerrero rango S del libro Bingo.

–En realidad, vine a ponerme de tu lado. –Dijo Sakura respaldando sus brazos en la media barda de madera del balcón. –Esto se me hace el peor insulto a los guerreros del imperio, ponernos en contra de los demás con tal de satisfacer nuestro propio pecado.

–No hay de otra. Si participamos en esto debemos hacerlo juntos, fuera de cualquier deseo que podamos pedir.

Sakura tenía curiosidad. Anteriormente los tres acordaron cuidarse los unos a los otros, al menos hasta pedir el deseo final. Naruto había mencionado algunas cosas que irían encaminadas a ser un buen Hokage, como el hecho de ser instruido por los mejores shinobis del imperio. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que realmente desearía Naruto?

–Oye, necesito que me saques de una duda. Antes… me preguntaste sobre mi deseo, y ciertamente no sabría contestarte realmente. Pero, si habláramos de ti, ¿Tienes algún deseo que pedirle a los señores feudales.

–Mis deseos no son materiales, Sakura. Los deseos que valen la pena son ideas y sentimientos.

–Considerando que estamos cerca de pedir ambos, el deseo material y el espiritual. ¿Qué podrías pedirles a los señores feudales?

–No lo sé. –Naruto ahora dejaba de ver las estrellas para mirar a Sakura a los ojos. Ante la luz de la luna en creciente resplandor, podía ver esmeraldas dentro de los ojos de Sakura, brillando con luz propia. –Muy posiblemente a ti.

–Naruto. –Sakura se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al balcón. –Por favor, no hagas que esto crezca más. Recién me habías dicho que estabas harto de que te hiciera a un lado, tanto rechazo y depresión.

–Preguntaste qué es lo que desearía. –Naruto se recostó ahora en el balcón. –Y, debo confesarte, siempre lo deseo, cada Tanabata. Pero creo que no se cumplirá mágicamente. No hay forma. Tal vez deba dejarlo. Después de todo solo te molesto, y me ilusiono. Ya es suficiente.

–¿Cada año deseas que me enamore de ti?

–No, Sakura. Jamás se desea por el bien de uno. Solo… pido a los amantes de las estrellas qué me den una pista, una oportunidad, un rayo de luz que pueda hacer que yo destaque, una vez nada más, por encima de cualquier otra persona en tu corazón, ya sea persona del pasado, el presente o el futuro. Así al menos mi existencia valdrá algo para ti.

–Destacar en mi corazón. Ya lo has hecho, Naruto. –Naruto volvió sorprendido a ver a Sakura. –Desde que te conocí, pronto comencé a perder cualquier tipo de expectativa negativa hacia ti. Fue Sasuke quien me hizo saber que no comprendía lo que estabas pasando. Solo desde pequeño, condenado a ser señalado por cualquier persona que pasaba. Y sin embargo muestras una sonrisa en tu rostro, sin importar lo mucho que estés pasando. Has cambiado la vida de toda persona que te trata, especialmente las que necesitan cambiar su vida. Cualquiera estaría encantada de ver a un chico así. Sin embargo, tú eres una persona especial. Como lamento que tus deseos se vean frenados por mi propia intervención.

–Tu intervención. –Naruto bajó de la barda de madera. –tu intervención no es sino tus deseos. Cualquiera tiene derecho a desear por propio albedrío. Si no puedo tenerte, al menos te puedo proteger hasta el último de mis…

–Por favor, no te atrevas a ponerme por sobre tu vida.

–¿Y por qué no? –Naruto le tomó el hombro. –Tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, por sobre todos los demás.

–Solo te dañas a ti mismo. –Sakura comenzó a girarse hasta estar frente a frente con él, a medio metro de distancia. –Prométeme que no cambiarás jamás. No puedo darte lo que mereces, pero puedo estar aquí para ti. Esa es la mejor forma como puedo pagarte todo cuanto has hecho por mí.

–No soy una persona adepta al cambio. Te lo prometo.

Sakura se fue acercando a él, abrazándolo y bajando la cabeza hasta pegar la oreja con el hombro de Naruto. No solo estaba tratando de calmar el ya alterado estado de Naruto, sino trataba de tranquilizarse ella. De seguir así las cosas no habría sino lágrimas y lamentos esa noche.

–Para la próxima vez que quieras calmarme, compadecerte de mí o incluso darme los buenos días, hay que saltarnos las palabras rebuscadas e ir directo a esta parte.

–Idiota. –Sakura terminó el abrazo, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar a la habitación. –Será mejor que entremos a nuestra habitación. Tsunade dejó nuestras maletas en esta habitación.

–Toma la cama. Yo… estaré bien en el piso.

–Claro, no lo pensaba de otra manera. –Naruto con cara de T-T.

El día del inicio de la semana del Tanabata se llevó a cabo la presentación en la explanada del palacio imperial. El emperador en persona recibió a la gente que lo arriesgaba todo con tal de cumplir su deseo más anhelado, o el más necesario. Cerca de trecientas personas se daban cita en la explanada con sus mejores ropas (No, Ninguno de los protagonistas o Sasuke tenían otras ropas, por decreto de la ley de apariencia del anime escritas desde que inició el mismo). Acompañado por seis buenos guerreros, y los señores feudales del imperio, el emperador alzó los brazos y dijo con voz potente.

–¡Bienvenidos a todos, mis invitados! Hoy inicia la semana de fiesta por el Tanabata, la que iniciaremos aquí con la presentación de los guerreros que, haciendo uso solo de sus habilidades físicas, se enfrentarán en el evento de la torre de madera. A partir de este día todos ustedes serán huéspedes de la ciudad. Las reglas son sencillas. Aunque les está permitido eliminar a la competencia, el asesinato de un participante será penado con la muerte. Ya se les ha entregado un aro de chacra, el que nos dirá si están dejando la ciudad. –Naruto se tocaba el aro del cuello, un pedazo de metal que respondía a su propio chacra. –De momento nos permite monitorear su ubicación, permitiéndonos saber si han dejado la aldea. De ser así, el aro se cerrará cada vez más en su garganta conforme más se alejan de la ciudad.

–Grandioso. –Dijo uno de los guerreros al lado de Sakura.

–Como pueden ver, se les ha complacido con una cena en el restaurante "La casa de Kaguro." El dueño es el campeón de los últimos seis años, Hiroto. Lo que vuelve inútil pelear allí a menos que él directamente pelee con otro participante. Por lo mismo de que es el dueño y actual participante, estamos monitoreando constantemente sus actividades para evitar alguna ventaja que pudiera planear al introducir algún ingrediente extra en los alimentos. Si hay un caso de enfermedad, envenenamiento u otra estupidez causada por la comida, a él se le declarará traidor del imperio, y será encarcelado por el resto de sus días.

–Claro que no necesito esas niñerías. Perdería más de lo que gané en seis años.

–Les está permitido usar armas, chacra, cualquier tipo de técnica siempre y cuando ninguno de ustedes dañe a los civiles de la ciudad. De ser así, perderán cualquier derecho sobre su participación e inmunidad legal en esta ciudad. Así, se volverán civiles infractores. Los actos de heroísmo deben ser aclarados a las autoridades. –Naruto sabía que esto se dirigía a un caso similar al suyo. –Al iniciar el evento de la torre de madera los aros de chacra impedirán que ustedes la usen, y la única forma de desactivarlas será tomar la placa de la cima de la torre de madera y tocar con ella el aro. Hasta ese momento pueden usar su chacra. Aquel que toque el suelo de piedra de la explanada, con la placa dorada en manos y con su máscara puesta logrará ganar el deseo de mi persona, sea cual sea que podamos cumplir.

Los guerreros comenzaban a acicalarse sus armas, armaduras, protecciones y demás. Las cosas comenzarían cuando el emperador declarara iniciado el evento de eliminación aleatoria.

–Veo que no pueden esperar mucho. Bueno, que remedio. Oficialmente declaro iniciado… –Naruto, Sakura y Shizune estaban listos para enfrentar una avalancha de golpes por ser el blanco preferido de Taka, quienes ya estaban mirándolos, y de Hiroto y su mini ejército. –el torneo de la torre de madera del Tanabata… ¡Ahora!

La escolta del emperador se hizo cargo de llevarlo rápidamente a su refugio blindado, pues recién inició el festival todos los guerreros se fueron unos contra otros, buscando salir de la explanada aún de pie. Taka de inmediato buscó a Naruto y su pandilla, al igual que Hiroto lo hizo. Naruto se reprodujo en varios multiclones de sombra, protegiendo a sus compañeras con esto. Sasuke, sabiendo que esto sería posible, usó un jutsu de fuego, llamas de fénix para eliminar todos los clones de sombra. Sin embargo, no sabían que dentro se desarrollaba una estrategia más elaborada que solo un escudo.

–Estilo de la hoja, Granada de sombras.

Sakura expulsó a todos los clones de Naruto en una explosión de energía, lo que hizo que varios clones impactaran en todos los guerreros cercanos, especialmente en los dos grupos que se fueron en su contra. Aún mejor fue ver que al explotar había una cortina de humo negro que cubrió el escape de los tres de Konoha.

–Son buenos. –Dijo Jugo.

–¿Qué esperabas de alguien que se proclama futuro Hokage? –Afirmó Sasuke con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto, Sakura y Shizune lograron salir apenas completos del palacio. La guerra había iniciado, y ellos ahora eran el objetivo de dos peligrosos bandos. Como escondite de momento tenían el techo de una tienda de telas, lejos del palacio. Asomándose por la orilla, comenzaban a pensar la forma correcta para inmiscuirse entre todos sin ser descubiertos.

–Bueno, no esperaba que fuera fácil. –Dijo Sakura.

–Necesitamos desviarlos de nuestro camino a la posada. –Shizune comenzaba a analizar las calles y el camino. –Si los guiamos a la posada será un desastre para plumas de paloma.

–Me da curiosidad saber el motivo de ese apodo. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama realmente?

–Ni idea. –contestaron ambas.

–Bueno. Debemos movernos, no es así. –Naruto comenzó a conjurar el jutsu de clones de sombras, formando así tres replicas. De allí, logró disfrazar a dos de ellos de Sakura y Shizune.

–Aun cuando sean fieles copias, no podemos dejarnos ver entre la gente. –Dijo Sakura.

–No nos verán. Ahora, necesito que me imiten. –Ambas se pusieron de pie, logrando imitar los sellos de mano de Naruto. –Lo que van a aprender es un jutsu personal. Si lo usan de mala manera, lo sabré.

–Muy bien.

–De acuerdo. Les pondré el ejemplo y ustedes lo imitarán. Arte de la familia Uzumaki: ¡Jutsu Sexy!

Naruto ahora tomó la imagen de su versión femenina, de larga cabellera rubia, maquillando sus bigotes y con una ropa de aldeana. Incluso había enmascarado con el jutsu el aro de chacra, lo que era ideal para evitar ser reconocidos por los demás participantes. Esta imagen no solo sorprendió a Shizune, sino que alteró a Sakura.

–¡¿Ese estúpido jutsu otra vez?!

–¿Tienes una mejor idea? –Naruto se acicalaba su ropa a la cintura y los hombros. –Estas ropas no son muy cómodas que digamos. Bueno, su turno. Solo piensen en quién les gustaría ser. De preferencia, en tu caso Sakura, elige otro color de pelo. No es muy común el color rosado en los seres humanos.

–¿Eso me hace parecer fenómeno?

–No, sino que te hace ver única ante los ojos de muchos. –Sakura se sonrojó sin dejar de mostrar un rostro enojado.

–Muy bien. Lo intentaré. –Shizune fue la primera que intentó el jutsu sexy de Naruto. –Jutsu sexy.

La imagen de Shizune era buena: se había alargado también el cabello y lo dejó suelo mostrando un cabello ondulado y sedoso. Sus ropas eran también de aldeano, su piel era un poco más oscura y sus ojos de un color miel.

–Bueno. Si debo ponerle un nombre a este jovenzuelo será Ahomaru. –Dijo Shizune al nombrar su nuevo yo. –¿Permaneceremos así?

–No por mucho. Solo hasta que alguien nos descubra. Trata de fingir la coz, o no servirá de mucho.

–Sí, claro. –Ahomaru se abrió un poco la camisa, observando lo bien definido que había quedado. –Dios santo. Que buen cuerpo. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

–Es tu cuerpo.

Mientras Shizune se exploraba todo cuanto podía, Sakura pensaba en el chico que deseaba ser. Una idea le llegó de pronto, y pensando en esa clase de ideas se transformó ella misma con el famoso jutsu sexy de Naruto. Al despejarse el humo, Sakura se había vuelto un joven de cabellera corta y alborotada de color castaño oscuro, con ropas de aldeano, ojos negros y sonrisa encantadora. Sakura ahora era un chico, lo que le hizo sentirse mal dentro de ella.

–Dios, soy un chico. Ahora si he tocado fondo.

–No es tan malo, Sakura. –Afirmó Ahomaru. –Y si has de nombrarte a ti misma…

–Sakura, solo Sakura.

–No puedes usar tú mismo nombre. Si no te decides… podrías ser Sakumo, o Sakuya, o…

–Te llamarás Sora. –Dijo Naruto. –Mientras que a mí me llamarán Natsume.

–¿Natsume?

–Sí. Ahora, que los clones distraigan a algunas personas mientras bajamos de aquí.

Los clones se lanzaron a su misión, mientras que los tres comenzaban a mezclarse entre el público.

, al servicio de la comunidad.

Se busca a un ave de verde plumaje y pico duro que responde a nombre de Polie. Esta ave dejó la casa en la que se le cuidaba. Se dice que ha ido a buscar gente que ha osado leer reviews sin dejar un comentario. Aunque el dueño comenta que no es un ave peligrosa, antecedentes mencionan que podría estar armada y es seriamente peligrosa. Si usted ve a esta ave, que no es más que un perico australiano con una furia incontrolable, tenga cuidado. Podría ser incluso más peligroso que un gerbo, un gremling o incluso un político que acaba de perder la terna. Padece de sus facultades mentales. Se recomienda dejar un comentario en cada uno de los fic que lea en la página, en especial este de aquí.

al servicio de la comunidad.


	4. IV

Gracias a que el petróleo se mantuvo (negro será) y el perico no ha regresado puedo llevarles a sus casas, trabajos, ciber café o móvil predilecto la historia del guerrero de la eterna esperanza.

IV

La vida con el sexo opuesto no era gran cosa. Claro, había algunas diferencias, tal es el caso de entrar al baño opuesto y asimilar la actitud del sexo opuesto, solo para disimular. Caminando por la ciudad imperial veían como el lugar se había vuelto una guerra sin cuartel ni alianza. Guerreros que trataban de eliminar competencia, mientras los tres protagonistas caminaban con despreocupación por las calles. Tratando de parecer ajenos al conflicto, cada uno de los tres comenzó a fingir una personalidad opuesta, tratando que su actuación fuera completa. Naruto, en su papel de Natsume, simulaba ser una adolescente que visitaba el sitio; Sakura, en su papel de Sora, estaba simulando ser un chico apuesto y atento (su ideal si así deseamos decirlo); y Shizune parecía ser un chico duro. Al ser inmunes por no poder ser atacados por los guerreros, Naruto decidió darse la vida con esta treta.

De inmediato comenzaron a gozar de las festividades civiles antes de meterse de lleno en el torneo completo. Naruto comenzaba a correr por las calles disfrazado de la siempre alegre Natsume, siendo esta la única oportunidad que tendría en un largo rato. Tomado del brazo de Sora, lo llevaba por toda clase de comercios, mostrando una sonrisa que alegraba a quienes le veía.

–¿Por qué no puedes ser como esta persona siempre? –dijo Sakura fingiendo la voz para meterse en el papel de Sora.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas, Sora? ¿Te gusto mejor así?

–No es eso, sino que me parece demasiado extraño que te comportes como una niña mimada a estas alturas de tu vida.

–No soy una niña mimada. Es solo que pocas veces puedo disfrutar de la vida de esta manera. Sin preocupaciones por los conflictos entre aldeas, sin el estar dentro de casa en los deberes o sin tener que correr por la calle sin preocupación por el que me vayan a secuestrar. ¿Has visto toda la seguridad que hay desplazada en la ciudad?

De pronto un shuriken atravesó el viento y cayó justo frente a Natsume, arrebatándole el helado. Al darse la vuelta, cientos de shuriken extra dibujaron su contorno en el muro más cercano. Ningún rasguño, pero el miedo le hizo sudar como si su vida hubiese estado a punto de extinguirse.

–Sí, mucha seguridad –dijo Sora cruzando los brazos y burlándose de su amiga–. Al menos se trata de un ninja disciplinado. Sugeriría a cualquier otro que no se atreva a lanzar armas a lo bestia.

–Entendido, no armas lanzarles –dijo Natsume confirmando que Naruto ahora entendía el mensaje.

Camino a la posada, Ahomaru, personaje de Shizune, estaba detectando la presencia de algunas personas que les seguían. Pese a la alta cantidad de guerreros en la ciudad, estas personas parecían usar una especie de aparato que les obligaba a levantar la guardia. Cuando Ahomaru le avisó a Sora que les seguían, Sora planeó rápido detenerse en una tienda de ropa, en la que había demasiadas personas para mezclarse entre la gente. Aquí, Natsume se percató de esos aparatos. Los sujetos parecían detectar el aro de chacra, pero no podían localizar su ubicación exacta. Esto detectado al estar buscando con la mirada al guerrero más cercano. El hecho de que ellos también tuvieran aros de chacra le indicaba que eran participantes del evento.

–Al parecer localizan los aros. Están eliminando la competencia –dijo Ahomaru eligiendo un kimono masculino de festival.

–No es solo eso, sino que están actuando de modo ilícito –dijo Sora probándole a Natsume un sostén de la talla de Sakura.

–Si el emperador no dijo que no se podía, significa que es completamente legal –Natsume Elegía un lindo kimono blanco con detalles rosados tan hermoso que no pudo negarse a comprarlo para seguir el personaje, pese a que esto le dejaría sin dinero–. ¡Pero que hermoso kimono!

–Dios, eres tan gay –dijo Sora.

–Estás a punto de que te corte, novio mío.

–¿Qué cosa? –Natsume señaló a una competidora cercana que estaba en la tienda, eligiendo algunas prendas algo eróticas para cualquier gusto. Luego le susurró al oído–. ¿Pretendes que te haga pasar por mi novia, Naruto?

–Es esa una propuesta, la acepto –Natsume le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora, lo que hizo que se dividieran las reacciones entre el soportar el darle un puñetazo que los descubriría y el sonrojo por haber sido besado tan de repente.

–Bueno, a que esa no la viste venir –Dijo Ahomaru.

–Estás muerta.

–Señorita –Natsume se acercó a la caja a pagar el kimono blanco, evitando por completo un batazo que le hubiese sacado la cabeza de lugar. Más aún, Sora era detenido por Ahomaru para evitar le descubrieran o llevaran a la cárcel.

El regreso a la posada no fue sino un juego para ellos. Por la calle de los que fueron marginados por el gobierno caminaban con relativa tranquilidad. Los clones de Naruto ya habían sido destruidos en el combate en el cual fueron enfrascados, y aún a esa hora de la tarde (cerca de la comida) nadie les había molestado. Natsume tenía en manos el kimono hermoso que compró para guardar apariencias, Sora apenas se había calmado y Ahomaru estaba un poco agotado por la posibilidad de haber gastado chacra continua en su personaje. Pronto el jutsu se bloqueó a si mismo, y la shinobi medico apareció.

–Debo irme a la posada pronto. Podría delatarlos.

Shizune se fue adelantando a velocidad, mientras Natsume y Sora seguían uno a un lado del otro. Él no quería ni verla a ella en pintura, mientras ella parecía mantener el personaje riendo y meneándose por la calle como toda una dama. Sora parecía analizar a Naruto en el papel de chica. La verdad es que no lo hacía mal, y con la imagen y el comportamiento, Sora comenzaba a pensar terriblemente por la posible experiencia de este actuando como mujer.

–Naruto….

–Natsume…

–Sí, claro. ¿Has hecho esto de disfrazarte de mujer antes.

–No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Te balanceas, sonríes, actúas como toda una mujercita real.

–Bueno, aprendí mucho de mis compañeras de equipo a través del tiempo. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, tu… simple observación e imitación. ¿No es eso lo que hacemos con los jutsus?

–Tienes un talento para imitar lo que sea.

Natsume se detuvo, viendo en el suelo un pequeño rastro de plumas de paloma, las que dirigían a la posada. Esta era la razón de su seudónimo, siempre llevaba una jaula de paloma atada en la espalda, y cuando la paloma se movía se desprendían algunas plumas, dejando el rastro del anciano.

–El anciano estuvo aquí.

Al elevar la mirada, ambos observaron cómo Plumas de paloma era provocado por el robusto Hiroto, Este parecía ufanarse frente a él, siendo el anciano bastante tranquilo al tratarlo, aun teniendo que soportar la forma como era tratado. Los vecinos de la calle de la esperanza se reunían fuera de sus casas escuchando la discusión. Con cierta precaución, Sora y Natsume se acercaron a los vecinos a informarse.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre, señora? –preguntó Sora.

–Es Hiroto. Ese maldito gordo no ha dejado en paz a Souji desde que le quitó su taller de arte años atrás. Siempre se aparece para pedirle la casa en poder del pobre hombre. Supongo que ese será su deseo después de tomar el premio.

–¿Por qué tanto odio del mastodonte?

–Bueno, Plumas de paloma fue el primer ganador de la torre de madera. En ese evento falleció el padre de Hiroto al caer de la torre. Cuando Hiroto ganó su premio seis años atrás, le arrebató todo lo que pudo a Plumas de paloma, y cada año lo priva de más cosas. Este año posiblemente le quite su casa.

–Eso si Naruto lo permite –dijo Sora volteando a ver a Natsume, que por alguna razón se adelantaba a la posada, meneando las caderas y tomando a plumas de paloma por los hombros.

–¡Hola, abuelito! –Dijo Natsume dándole un beso en la mejilla al viejo–. ¿Quién es este caballero de voz chillona?

–Natsume, este es Hiroto.

–Mucho gusto, señor. Mi nombre es Natsume, y estoy aquí para pedirle que deje a mi abuelo porque es hora de la comida, tengo mucha hambre y su presencia retarda a mi abuelo para que se siente con nosotros a tomar los sagrados alimentos. Así que le pido de la manera más atenta que se esfume y permita que disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo.

–Tú no tienes derecho de hablarme así.

–Y usted está cubriendo el sol que tanta falta le hace al jardín. Por favor, apártese.

–Eres muy valiente. Pero eso se acabará ahora.

Hiroto trató de tomar a Natsume del cuello, lo que no pudo lograr por verse impedido por una daga que Natsume extrajo de entre sus ropas apuntando a la mano de Hiroto.

–Por favor, no tocar.

–¿De dónde…?

–Verá, mi abuelo me ha contado que durante el festival del Tanabata este sitio se vuelve un nido de víboras. Una dama como yo debe venir preparada. Veo que tiene un aro de chacra, por lo que usted debe estar participando en la torre de madera. Ahora, si no quiere problemas por tratar de lastimar a una civil, le sugiero que retrocedan sus pasos.

Hiroto estaba contra la pared, y estaba consciente de que estaba violando los términos para poder participar en el torneo. Así fue que decidió retirarse por su propio bien, pero esto no quedaría así.

Sora se fue acercando a Natsume, bajando la daga y mirando la retirada de Hiroto. Para él, o ella, esa había sido una táctica bastante astuta y peligrosa.

–¿Te das cuenta de que si te hubiese tocado todo hubiese sido en vano?

–Pero no lo hizo. Ven, Sakura. Vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Una vez adentro, Natsume se convirtió en Naruto, estirando las piernas y la columna por el enorme tiempo que pasó con la imagen de Natsume esa tarde. Sakura hizo lo propio, estirando ella los brazos al cielo.

–Esto del jutsu sexy es agotador después de un rato.

–Siempre fue uno de mis jutsus favoritos. Así me permitía escapar de muchos problemas, pero me metía en otros problemas más graves.

–Debo aceptar que me gustó ser chico por un rato, pero es algo problemático ajustarse a la nueva vida.

–Veo que ya llegaron. –Dijo Tsunade agitándose la cara por el calor–. Fue una buena idea disfrazarse de civiles para salir invictos. Pero quiero advertirles que esto solo ha comenzado. Faltan seis días para que se lleve a cabo el evento de la torre de madera. Quiero que estén listos para cualquier tipo de cambio –Tsunade mostró el libro de reglas que le entregaron a todos con la inscripción–. Hiroto deseará verlos en el restaurante.

–Entonces debemos darle gusto.

–¿No te parece que estas corriendo demasiado riesgo? Hiroto podría estar queriendo que los participantes lleguen para eliminarlos a golpes.

–No podría enfrentarnos a todos. Además, defenderé al anciano por lo bueno que ha sido.

–Eso no será necesario –Plumas de paloma entró en su casa colocando a su palomita en un colgador metálico de jaulas–. Verán, el emperador y los señores feudales no tienen poder sobre la propiedad privada. No podrá quitarme esta casa aunque así lo deseara.

–¿No ha pensado entonces que podría pedir inmunidad sobre un acto futuro?

–¿A qué te refieres, jovenzuelo?

–Bueno, si yo fuera él podría desear inmunidad en un crimen. Ese sería destruir propiedad privada. Me parece que esa sería la única forma de hacerlo sin que le cause problemas.

–Bueno, tienes razón. Podría pasarse de listo manipulando la voluntad de los grandes gobernantes.

–No deberías preocupar al señor, Naruto –dijo Sakura dándole un ligero golpe en la mollera.

–No lo estoy alertando, sino que le aviso y le adelanto lo que ese malnacido podría hacer. Además, no es nuestro único problema. Taka está aquí, sin mencionar a los demás seres que existen allí afuera.

–¡La comida está lista! –gritó Mamori llamando la atención del rubio.

–Pero primero hay que comer. No puedo actuar sin el estómago lleno.

Esa noche, mirando nuevamente por el balcón, Naruto veía la guerra que todo este asunto de la torre de madera había causado. Para evitar que le reconocieran, se había disfrazado de Natsume una vez más, no así Sakura, que al verla sentada en el balcón se acercó a ella para saber de sus intenciones para volver a este sitio.

–Bueno, ya regresé para otro de tus monólogos.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme sentir mal cuando mi vida no puede ser más desdichada.

–Perdón, pero necesito saber de ti un poco. Me causa curiosidad el verte aquí afuera, observando esta ciudad desde este sitio. ¿Qué piensas ahora.

Naruto volvió a su estado normal, sentándose tras del muro del balcón para evitar que lo viesen. Con un gesto le indicó a Sakura que podía sentarse a un lado de él, lo que ella por supuesto hizo.

–Pienso en el deseo. Es mi oportunidad para tanto, pero nada que realmente desee. Una casa en Konoha… la verdad no estoy mucho en casa. Un maestro nuevo… no habrá jamás nadie como mi maestro Jiraya. Ser Hokage… no hay caminos rápidos para ser un buen Hokage. La mano de una hermosa doncella…

–No hay nada mejor que ganarte el corazón de una chica.

–Exacto –Naruto escondió su cabeza entre las piernas–. Lo único que realmente necesito es algo de apoyo. Y ya lo tengo de ustedes tres.

–No solo de nosotros. En Konoha hay todo un pueblo apoyándote…

–No confundas el apoyo con el agradecimiento. Si, salvé varias veces la aldea algunas veces, pero nadie ha olvidado que dentro de mi está ese animal tratando de salir y consumir todo lo que pueda. Siento como si se tratara de una maldición.

–Claro, auto compadecerte te ha funcionado todo este tiempo.

–Si no siento compasión por mí mismo nadie lo hará.

–Yo podría hacerlo.

–En serio. ¿Cuántas veces te has compadecido realmente de mí. Inicialmente tú eras de las que peor me trataba, quizás superada por Ino y Hibiki –un destello rojo se mostró en sus ojos, y Naruto comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo–. ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime si tienes miedo! –Naruto ahora estaba a centímetros de su rostro–. Dime a los ojos que no recuerdas que este ser causó tanto daño a la aldea, que aún hoy día las heridas producidas en la aldea siguen ardiendo en el frio y el calor. Asesinó a cientos, y pudo seguir de no ser por el sacrificio de mi padre y madre –la energía roja se apagaba, y Naruto se desmoronaba en dolores pasados.

–¡Naruto!

–Tú no sabías por qué era señalado, por qué todos me miraban con desprecio, por qué me comportaba como un idiota solo para evitar esas miradas que apuñalaban mi espíritu y arrancaban mis primeros deseos forzándome a buscar una permanencia en la aldea por sobre de otros. Cada músculo desgarrado, cada hueso roto, cada herida sufrida con tal de permanecer en la aldea, y ser reconocido algún día. No quería destacar, y ser reconocido como todos los demás. Quería ser otro de ustedes.

Sakura ahora podía entender lo mucho que pasó Naruto. Silenciosamente lo abrazó, respaldándolo en su pecho y besando su frente.

–Lo siento, Naruto. Debí saber que te dolía tanto ser lo que eres.

–¿Ser lo que soy? ¿Ahora eres tú la que me dice fenómeno?

–No. No eres un fenómeno. Eres demasiado especial para muchas otras persona, en especial para mí.

–Eres tan original (¿).

–(Risa) Mírame a los ojos, amigo –Naruto, con esos ojos azules en mitad de la noche hicieron que Sakura se ruborizara. Cubrió con ambas manos los bigotes de Naruto, haciendo que este parase la trompa por la ligera presión que ejercía al cubrirlos–. ¿Sabes? Si te quitáramos esos bigotes, no te verías tan mal. Me pregunto si así se veía el cuarto Hokage, Minato.

–No lo sé –Naruto trataba de hablar moviendo los labios tal como estaban en ese momento–. No puedo compararme realmente con él. He pintado tantas veces su rostro, que ya comienza a tener efectos permanentes.

–Vándalo.

–No es lo peor que me han dicho.

–Me ofendió que me besaras en esa tienda de ropa. Te hiciste pasar por mi novia sin preguntármelo antes.

–Bueno, si tanto te ofendí, podrías pagármelo con la misma moneda –Con su dedo señalaba su mejilla, lo que de verdad motivó a Sakura para besar esos bigotes que tanto daño le hacían a su imagen. Este beso quizás fue el gesto más bonito que nadie antes le hubiese hecho. Al separar los labios de su mejilla, Naruto parecía derretirse entre sus dedos, recostándose en el pecho de Sakura nuevamente sin dejar de mirarla.

–Naruto, no creas que esto es…

–No me importa, solo, no te muevas ahora.

Las cosas fuera de complicarse se ven como un reto por encima del cristal. Las miles de estrellas que se ven en el cielo (de marte, porque la tierra no tanto) sirven de inspiración. Perdí a mi perico, emigró al saber que leen y no comentan. Ofrezco recompensa de docemillones (Uno de aguacate y otro de mamey) a quien me diga algo sobre el paradero de mi perico. Atención: solo quienes lo vieron, porque si los atacaron por la noche puede que no sea mi perico (ya he recibido cuantiosas demandas por confusiones y daños a terceros).

Hasta el siguiente episodio.


	5. V

Me siento orgulloso. El domingo abrí mi correo electrónico y me llegó un comentario de Asuka02, uno de esos comentarios que me encantan. Ella me corrigió un pequeño error que notó, acerca de Mamori, que llega una vez que la llamo Midory por error. Todo eso ya ha sido corregido. Pero ese comentario me enorgulleció por el interés que mostró esta lectora hacia mi trabajo. Esto es lo que me enorgullece de ser escritor.

Quinto Episodio, bueno no creí que llegaría tan lejos con tan poca inspiración. La verdad han sido capítulos un poco más cargados en historia que en acción. El siguiente, lo prometo habrá acción. Sobre todo porque se viene la cena en el restaurante de Hiroto.

V

La mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó notando la ausencia de Naruto en la habitación que ambos compartían. Aún en pijama, ella se levantó y bajó a la mesa limpiándose las impurezas del sueño. Allí ya estaba el anciano, sirviendo un poco de arroz y filete de anguila para sus huéspedes. Apenas escuchó los pasos de la doncella se dirigió a ella sin hablar.

–Naruto me pidió que no te dejara salir el día de hoy. Dijo que iría a buscar algunos insumos, pero que no te preocupes. Tratará de no meterse en problemas.

–Meterse en problemas es una especialidad de él.

–Debiste verlo salir. Ese chico es talentoso con sus disfraces. Salió de aquí vestido de pordiosero, y se cubrió el cuello con una ilusión que jamás había visto. Me agrada ese muchacho.

–¿Una ilusión? Por poco creía que el jutsu sexy era el único truco de transformación que conocía.

–No lo creo. Era bastante convincente para cualquier otra persona –Mamori apareció de pronto bajando algunas prendas que era preciso lavar pronto–. Además, verlo me recordó a un sujeto que conocimos en un viaje. Era algo grotesco, sucio y desalineado. Como un vagabundo de varios años sin un poco de aseo.

–Si, debe ser Naruto.

–¿Por qué esa agresividad hacia él? –el anciano ahora alimentaba a su palomita, la que aún fuera de su jaula venía a él a comer–. Estoy seguro que él solo busca lo mejor para la gente que le rodea.

–No me malentienda, yo quiero mucho a Naruto. Es solo que… no puedo evitarlo. Una vida tratándolo así no se repara tan fácil sin que el piense lo que no es.

–¿No quieres que piense que lo aprecias?

–Sí, pero…

–¿No quieres que piense que lo quieres?

–Sabe que lo quiero, pero si yo…

–Entonces se trata de una relación conflictiva. Sí, mi esposa hacía lo mismo conmigo. Me trataba mal con una mano nada pesada, y al estar a solas, fuera de cualquier influencia externa se portaba tan cándida y tierna conmigo. Era como si me demostrara que me apreciaba, y terminó aceptando que me trataba mal por el hecho que no podía decirme cuán importante era para mí. Por lo general usábamos el balcón, charlábamos a la luz de la luna. Para nosotros era como magia.

Sakura sabía de lo que hablaba. Ese balcón había traído ya tres momentos pacíficos, los que mejor trataron entre los dos. Tal vez si había magia en ese balcón, pero creer en ellos solo hacía que deseara tener cuidado con él.

–Ya veo.

–Lo peor que puedes hacer es dejar de confiar en él. Mi mujer lo hizo desde que gané el evento de la torre de madera. Creyó que solo quería alimentar mi bolsillo.

–¿Qué pasó después?

–Bueno, poco después de un año de mi negocio, ella falleció. A partir de ese día estaba solo. Luego, como llegada del cielo llegó a mi puerta mi hija. Entenderás que Mamori no es de mi sangre, pues ella es muy joven y yo muy viejo. Me quedé con ella, la alimenté y la vi crecer. Le di todo cuanto pude. Excepto tal vez la vida que deseaba.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, ella aún hoy día quiere ser shinobi. Pero aquí, en la ciudad imperial solo los nobles se vuelven Shinobi. Hace unos años volvía a participar en la torre de madera, pero mi hija me convenció que no siguiera adelante, pues ya era algo grande y no quería perderme. Así nos decidimos a seguir con el taller de arte, hasta que me lo arrebataron.

–Es una pena.

–Es una lección de humildad. Debí asegurar mi lugar en logar de darlo por sentado. Tantos años y en un día me lo arrebataron.

Sakura veía en el anciano una lección viva de humildad, una muy importante que había que aprender. Mirando a Mamori por la ventana dedicada a cuidar de su abuelo sin pregunta alguna… eso era el amor que ese hombre necesitaba para ser dichoso, pese a la posible falta de felicidad total.

Un pordiosero juntaba leña en la ciudad, pidiéndola a las casas y llevando a sus espaldas ya algunos tablones y maderos entregados voluntariamente por los demás habitantes. De vez en cuando un shuriken se clavaba en sus tablas, y solo una vez le acertaron un golpe que le partió varios de los maderos pero no lo lastimó más de estrellarlo en el muro. La gente de pronto lo miraba caído en la calle, juntando sus maderos y siguiendo su camino. Solo el guerrero que lo tiró se apiadó de él, acercándose poco después para ayudarle.

–Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó al verlo levantarse con dificultad.

–Sí, muchacho. No te preocupes. Yo no soy ningún debilucho. Tengo brazos fuertes, pese a mi falta de oficio. Hace falta más que eso para derribarme.

–Me alegra escucharlo –el guerrero juntaba los maderos, cargando la mitad para ayudarle un rato–. ¿Qué hace ahora?

–Bueno, junto madera para llevársela a un amigo. Su nombre es Souji. ¿Le conoces?

–Habla de plumas de paloma, ¿verdad?

–Sí, el bonachón de la jaula de paloma a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo es que le conoces tan bien?

–Es el primero en ganar la torre de madera. Un héroe entre los héroes de la ciudad.

–¡AAAH! Muy bien muchacho –el vagabundo tocó un instante el anillo de chacra del guerrero–. Veo que tú también vas a participar del evento. ¿Quieres emular a tu héroe?

–Sí, pero no quiero ganar. Solo quiero que ese malnacido de Hiroto pierda. Y estoy de buena suerte. Está ocupado buscando a un shinobi rubio, un tal Naruto al que quiere despedazar con sus manos. Ahora el reto es sobrevivir a esta locura.

–Ya veo, ya veo –el vago tocó a una puerta más, preguntando por leña que pronto le entregaron en forma de viejos tablones secos. Se los echó a la espalda agradeciendo. Luego volvió a charlar con el guerrero–. Y dime, muchacho. ¿Por qué el deseo de hacer que ese Hiroto pierda. Según yo ha ganado fama y fortuna por medio de ese torneo al que tu participas.

–Bueno, porque es un imbécil. Solo gana por que tiene varias decenas de guerreros a su mando. Dicen incluso que les paga, todo el año para tenerlos a su favor. Lo que sea está bien: vándalos, asaltantes, pandilleros, guerreros. Se dice incluso que esta mañana ha contratado los servicios de Sasuke Uchiha.

–Que contrató a Sasuke –El anciano casi que pierde el control de los maderos a sus espaldas, temblando de miedo por esta revelación.

–¿Pasa algo, señor?

–No, es solo que perdí el equilibrio de los maderos –Volvió a echarse los maderos a la espalda, ya sabiéndose cerca de la casa de su amigo–. Escucha, chico: Sasuke no es ningún hombre que sea fácil de enfrentar. Los guardias dicen que es el más peligroso de los ninjas renegados, que es especialmente buscado y que no ha podido ser vencido por nadie antes.

–Sí, pero ese sujeto está buscando a Naruto. Mientras no lo encuentre, solo es un hombre más en el torneo.

El vagabundo se detuvo entonces a la puerta de plumas de paloma, siendo él quien abrió y recibió a los dos.

–Nobiroke… creí que tardarías más.

–No, nada de eso. Este jovenzuelo me ayudó a cargar parte de los maderos que te prometí traer.

–Me alegra saber eso. Pero si eres el joven Izu. ¿Qué haces aquí en la ciudad?

–Mi padre me contó lo mucho que sufriste por perder tu taller, y todo lo que has perdido por causa de ese barrigón durante todo este tiempo. Tú siempre fuiste mi héroe, y planeo, al menos por este año, detener a Hiroto.

–No, chico. No te preocupes por eso. Deberías estar concentrándote en tus clases de bushido, y volverte un buen guerrero.

–Lo haré, pero no durante el Tanabata.

–Bushido. ¿Acaso eres un Samurái? –Dijo el trotamundos golpeando un poco la espalda del guerrero–. Creo que debí saberlo. Ese peinado, la fuerza de tus brazos y espalda y el enérgico caminar firme. Yo pude ser un buen samurái también si no fuese una disciplina para nobles. No, este haragán solo podía ser pordiosero… o parlamentista –la risa casi gargajienta del anciano hizo que el joven guerrero sintiera la necesidad de salir de las cercanías por miedo a contagiarse de algo.

–Sí, buen chiste. Me perdonarán, pero puedo causar algún problema si algún guerrero me ve aquí.

–Cuídate, Izu. Y tú, sin vergüenza. Ven adentro para darte ese plato de arroz que te prometí.

–Esa voz me agrada, Souji amigo.

Una vez en el comedor, Naruto se quitó el disfraz de vagabundo no sin antes sorprender a Sakura y Tsunade por lo buen vestido hacia el concepto.

–Te ves grotesco, debo aceptar –dijo Tsunade.

–Las cosas comienzan a complicarse.

–¿A que te refieres con eso? –Dijo Sakura preocupada.

–Sasuke ahora nos está buscando, indicándole a Hiroto donde estamos. Y si conoces a cierta kunoichi rastreadora sabes que ahora mismo puede…

–Estar camino a ustedes –Karin se mostró sobre la barda de la puerta de la casa. Ella estaba sola de momento, y no parecía deseosa de atacar a nadie–. Ahora sé donde se hospedan. Y créanme que desearía entregarlos. Pero las ordenes de Sasuke fueron explicitas. No quiere que ninguno llegue a las manos de Hiroto antes de pasar por él.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Es sencillo. Jugo sabe que Hiroto no es más que un tramposo, que nos echará abajo en el momento adecuado. Estos aros –Karin acarició su aro metálico–. Impiden que Sasuke sea lo suficientemente poderoso para salir de aquí con el trofeo. Quiere una especie de alianza, solo para sacar a Hiroto. Después de eso, continuaremos siguiéndonos los unos a los otros.

–¿Qué me asegura que podemos confiar en ustedes.

–Bueno, piensa en esto. Debe haber una razón por la que la albóndiga ha ganado los últimos seis años. Te juro que no ha sido solo suerte, sino un número alto de seguidores que lo siguen fielmente. Según nuestros informantes se trata de sobornos, pero no parece así. Él les hace algo diferente. Queremos averiguar qué es y como impedirlo. Si lo rompemos dejará de ser un problema, y solo quedará una pequeña batalla entre Konoha y Taka. ¿Te parece la idea?

–Háblame más.

–¡Naruto!

–No le tengo miedo a ese sujeto, sino a aquellos que logre controlar. Dime, cómo fue que convenció a Sasuke y al resto de Taka para cooperar.

–Bueno, Sasuke me mantuvo escondida de todo este asunto de la torre de madera –Karin bajó de la barda, entrando en la casa de plumas de paloma. Sakura elevó entonces la guardia, amenazando con atacar–. Tranquila, no pienso hacer mucho.

–Yo no lo pienso así –un clon de sombras apareció por la espalda de Karin, tomándola en un candado que la inutilizó–. Lo peor de nuestro oficio es que no se puede confiar lo suficiente en nadie.

–Tranquilo, estoy desarmada. Puedes buscar todo cuanto quieras, no encontrarás nada.

–Ni siquiera el aro es real –dijo plumas de paloma acercándose a ella–. No parece ser una chica tan peligrosa. Ven adentro, pequeña. Prepararé un poco de té.

El clon de Naruto desapareció, mientras Karin ajustándose los anteojos se metió en la casa. Naruto y Sakura se vieron el uno al otro, confundidos por las palabras llenas de seguridad del anciano.

Una vez dentro, incluso Shizune servía el té que plumas de paloma había preparado. Este estaba cantándole a la palomita una canción de cuna, lo que sorprendía como el ave se quedaba tranquila. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Naruto y Sakura, sentados uno al lado del otro y frente a Karin, se miraban entre ellos confundidos por el sentido de paz que brindaba la escena. Karin parecía tratar de elegir la forma como podía expresarse en estos momentos. Y Tsunade… ella cambió el té por una copa de sake.

–Esto es tranquilizante… –dijo Karin dándole un sorbo al te.

–Bueno, te escuchamos.

–Sí. Verás, Sasuke sabe que no podré ayudar de mucho si participo en el torneo. No soy una muy hábil peleadora, a pesar de ser muy hábil. Me dijo que les localizara y me ocultara con ustedes. Sabía que no harían nada en mi contra por ser una "shinobi no agresiva".

–¿Por qué te ocultaríamos aquí entre nosotros?

–Bueno. Sabe que Hiroto está buscándote. Disfrazada como aldeana, pude ver que cuando ustedes desaparecieron de la explanada, Hiroto se deshizo de muchos de los competidores ese día. Posee una fuerza basada en la explosión de chacra, similar al de Tsunade. No es tan controlada, pero es así como derrota a la mayoría de los guerreros estándar, sin grandes habilidades. Lo extraño es que no detecto flujo de chacra en su cuerpo. Entonces se trata de un sujeto con cierta ventaja en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Es así como lo hizo la primera vez.

–Usa una base similar al sumo, pero con cierta ira desatada. Es terrible.

–Bien –Naruto cruzó los brazos al analizar las palabras de Karin–. Verás, creo que me mientes.

–¿Qué miento. De verdad es peligroso que enfrenten solos a ese…?

–No me refiero a lo que dices de Hiroto. Es sobre lo que dices que hizo Sasuke. Conociéndolo, y sabiendo que está aquí, no viene a hacer un pacto o alianza. Más bien, tratas de conseguir refugio. Sasuke te pidió que no participaras y te fueras, o te echó de Taka momentáneamente. Por eso intentaste localizarnos, por eso simulabas estar dentro del torneo con el aro falso. Sabías que estaríamos aquí, y querías que te protegiéramos.

–Naruto –Karin bajó la cabeza.

–No creo que sea verdad que quiera una alianza, por que escuché en el pueblo que Hiroto había contratado a Sasuke. Ahora debe estar buscándote, y no te conviene ser encontrada ahora mismo. –Naruto tomaba el anillo de chacra falso, sabiendo que había otro miembro de Taka que posiblemente también estuviera fingiendo su aro de chacra. –El chico de agua, ¿Qué hay de él? Según entiendo sería peligroso que le nulificaran el uso de Chacra.

–Ni Suigetsu ni Jugo están dentro. No solo porque es peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros participar al ser todos experimentos de Orochimaru, sino por que Sasuke quiere conseguir el deseo él solo. Suigetsu y Jugo fingen con el aro para ayudar a Sasuke a eliminar a la gran mayoría de la competencia fuerte, y así el día del evento Sasuke logrará el deseo que tanto quiere. En cambio a mí me usan como botiquín de primeros auxilios.

–Me lo imaginaba.

–¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Es sencillo. Déjenla quedarse aquí –dijo el anciano–. Si ustedes así lo prefieren, podría hospedarse junto con ustedes, pero me temo que no hay más habitaciones.

–Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debo saber algo. ¿Sasuke estaría buscándote?

–No. Me sugirió que me fuera de la ciudad para que dejara de estorbarle. Pero no sé si pudiera dejar el lugar. Y dejarlo a él aquí, solo.

Naruto se puso de pie, caminando un poco hasta el jardín. Sakura estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero Tsunade la detuvo un momento.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya debe tomar decisiones solo. Ya lo ha hecho, pero ahora es más necesario.

En el jardín, Mamori comenzaba a tender la ropa que había lavado, entre ellas algunas prendas de los chicos. Ella sentía cierta pena colgando algunas de las prendas del rubio, pues desde que su marido se fue las únicas prendas masculinas que había tenido que colgar eran las de su abuelo, y la sensación de saberse acompañado de un chico era indescriptible. Pronto lo vio salir, Naruto parecía estirarse un poco en lugar de verse preocupado por lo de Karin.

–Al parecer la compañía de tu otra amiga te alegra.

–No es eso, es solo que estoy provocando un poco de tensión en la escena. Se quedará, pero quiero que todos crean que lo pensaré.

–Aparentas ser serio, cuando la verdad eres un libro abierto.

–¿Un libro abierto?

–Sí. Mi marido era similar. Aun cuando oculta todo lo que le pasa, uno sabe que no está del todo bien. Por ejemplo, sé que te preocupa que esa chica te traicione y comparta algún secreto con alguien, que esté mintiendo. También pude ver cuando ustedes llegaron que estaban molestos por alguna cosa, quizás por arrastrar la carreta. También, cuando estaba fotografiándote pude ver a través de tus ojos que, aunque tratabas de fingir modestia, te sentías halagado y digno de todo lo que decía de ti.

–Claro. Ya veo a lo que te refieres –Naruto enrojeció.

–Quizás puedan ponerle algunas reglas a la pelirroja. Así al menos todos estarán más a gusto con su permanencia aquí.

–No podría hacer tal cosa. Ella está huyendo de él.

–¿Huyendo? ¿Quién podría ser tan peligroso como para que buscara ayuda del mejor shinobi de Konoha.

–Uchiha Sasuke.

Mamori no era una gran conocedora del mundo Shinobi, mas de aquello que su marido le contara del mundo fuera de la ciudad imperial. Sasuke Uchiha era una de esas historias, y una de las que perturbaban su concentración. No es que estuviera aterrada, solo se detuvo sin soltar la ropa.

–No es un buen chico, ¿cierto?

–Es mi amigo, pero hace ya varios años que decidió seguir un camino señalado con venganza y sed de sangre. He tratado de regresarlo al buen camino, pero…

–¿De verdad eres amigo del último Uchiha? –Mamori dejó la ropa un instante, tomó un abanico y se sentó en el suelo abanicándose para refrescarse un poco–. Bueno, es poco lo que he escuchado de Sasuke, entre otras cosas que es el último Uchiha sobreviviente a una especie de genocidio ocurrido en la aldea de Konoha, causada posiblemente por su hermano. Fue el mejor de la generación en la que estuvo estudiando –pedrada a la cabeza de Naruto–. No mucho después de graduarse como genin abandonó la aldea y se le ha estado persiguiendo como ninja renegado…

–Hoy es el número uno del libro bingo.

–¿En serio? Vaya. Debió haber hecho cosas terribles.

–No tanto. En fin, debo regresar. Quizás ahora mismo estén preguntando por mí.

–Claro –A punto de marcharse, Mamori volvió a dirigirle una palabra–. Oye. ¿Crees que mi marido esté también de renegado? Su nombre es Keisuke.

–No que yo sepa. Además, debería ser un shinobi poderoso o de delitos bastante graves como para aparecer en ese libro.

–Entiendo. Keisuke no podría aparecer nunca allí. No es un shinobi –Naruto regresó entonces al comedor, donde todos esperaban cualquier palabra que él dijera. Se sentó nuevamente y expresó–. No te tengo suficiente confianza, y estoy seguro de que pronto me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer. Pero puedes quedarte.

–¿De verdad me resguardarán con ustedes?

–Hay condiciones. Número uno: tú no puedes salir de este lugar. Número dos: no puedes hablar con nadie que no duerma en esta casa. Tres: obedecerás las reglas del anciano plumas de paloma…

–¿Quién?

–Y por último, harás todo lo que yo diga sin rechistar ni dudar. Si yo digo que te detengas en lo que haces, te detienes, si digo que te ocultes en la habitación, te ocultas en la habitación. Si te digo que tu trasero me pertenece…

–Es todo tuyo.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo Sakura sonrojándose mientras preparaba el Sakura Punch.

–Sakura, no fue mi intensión.

–¡Eres un Pervertido!

Y ese puñetazo lanzó a Naruto hasta un muro al otro lado de la habitación, en la que al estrellarse cayó noqueado. Tsunade, Karin, Shizune y el anciano le dedicaron una mirada de "eso no era necesario" mientras Sakura se sentaba a tomar más té.

Les quiero contar algo, no tiene nada que ver con el periquito. Esta historia está siendo publicada en dos páginas simultaneamente. Y me da cierto gusto que está recibiendo la misma cantidad de comentarios, bueno una cantidad similar que difiere en pocas unidades. Me alegra saber que hay gente que de verdad le gusta opinar, aun cuando a veces son uno o dos por capítulo. Y a veces es el mismo personaje. Sé que está lejos de ser mi mejor trabajo, pero al menos tiene cierto cariño. Por favor, gente. Varias decenas de personas leen esta historia por día, gastando aproximadamente de diez a veinte minutos en leer. No tardas un minuto en redactar un comentario, me sirve de inspiración, me ayuda a escribir e incluso algunos de los comentarios que puedes dejar pueden ayudar a que el mismo autor se motive a cambiar la historia. Ya ha pasado antes. Si llegaste hasta aquí, un comentario ya sea de la historia o de si te gustaría ver situaciones con Karin que pongan a Sakura erizándole los pelos. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Polie no ha regresado por lo mismo. Ya lo extraño (¬º-º)¬.

Por cierto, si alguien notó que cambio mi avatar, verán que hay un chico detrás de una chica. Esta chica se integra como un personaje extra a los monólogos al final de cada capitulo... a partir de la próxima vez. Si quieren conocerla y conocerlo a él también, pueden visitar el perfil. Sé que no les importa, pero lo mejor de poder tener un personaje, además de tener una imagen idealizada, es el poder tener una historia manipulada por mí mismo. (FEEL LIKE GOD (¬ºxº)¬).


	6. VI

–Sexto episodio. Lo prometido es deuda, y ante ustedes les entrego la siguiente entrega de "El guerrero de la eterna esperanza". Ya mencioné que se me unirían en los comentarios. Ella es KED. Solo yo le digo así, por su nombre real. Se llama Kaede, y yo resumo eso con una K, una E y una D. Kaede, KED.

–No pensaste mucho en el seudónimo, ¿cierto?

–No. Eso es lo que me agrada.

**VI**

Según el mismo emperador, Hiroto tenía un restaurante en la ciudad: "La casa de Kaguro", el mismo al que cada participante estaba invitado a disfrutar de una cena completa y feliz. Según la invitación todos podían ir, lo que más bien se podía traducir como un círculo en el que se podía analizar al contrincante o un flujo de información en el que podía detectarse a quien se estaba buscando. Esa tarde en la que Karin se sumó a la casa, Naruto y Sakura habían estado distanciados. Todo por esa frase que Naruto trataba de hacerla pasar por una voz imperante, pero solo logró que Sakura malentendiera su intensión. Fue entonces que tomando su abrigo salió de la casa sin avisarle a nadie de su partida. Su intención era buscar algo que ofrecer para comer, lo que no podía pagar por culpa de su compra durante el día anterior. Así se decidió ir al sitio en el que Hiroto seguramente le esperaba, decidido a verlo reducido a un lisiado.

La fachada del lugar era conservador, digno de un edificio del antiguo Imperio. Estaba hecho de madera casi en su totalidad, con ventanas cubiertas por papel de arroz con hermosas imágenes de dragones y tigres, pilares de madera tan firmes y bien labrados, mesas algo modestas comparado con el resto del lugar. Dentro era iluminado por la luz de lámparas de aceite, lo que le daba un toque más romántico que formal.

–Por dios, si Sakura pudiera ver esto.

–Naruto –la voz de la pelirosa se escuchó, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con ella y Shizune, quienes le habían seguido hasta ese sitio sin que él lo supiera–. No debiste salir de la casa sin nosotras.

–No quise que se vieran en problemas con nadie que no fuera yo. Pero… –Naruto vio que se acercaba el maestro, quien al verlo le reconoció como el ninja que Hiroto estaba buscando.

–Señor Naruto. No esperábamos su visita tan pronto.

–Seguro que no lo hicieron –dijo Shizune.

–Pase. Nuestro jefe se encuentra de momento indispuesto para atenderle en persona en estos momentos. Pronto estará con ustedes, pero de momento le suplico que disfrute de la velada. Venga, le tenemos una mesa preparada.

–Si no le molesta, tomaremos nosotros una mesa sin ocupación. Vengan chicas, esta mesa está más cerca de la ventana. Así la luna podemos verla mejor.

–Como usted así lo desee

Honestamente, aunque Naruto trataba de extremar precauciones sobre esto de la invitación de Hiroto a comer, no parecía haber nada turbio sobre este sitio. Sakura analizaba con la mirada los invitados de esa noche, la mayoría civiles, aunque habían tres mesas que tenían guerreros en reposo charlando entre ellos. Shizune trataba de usar su olfato para distinguir alguna clase de alucinógeno en el aire, y su sentido para detectar alguna especie de genjutsu activo que pudiera causar problemas a futuro. Sin embargo solo podía olfatear el aroma de la comida cocinándose, y presentir una cuenta astronómica tan solo por el aroma.

Naruto y sus compañeras de equipo ascendieron a un segundo nivel, cercana a una ventana de la cual pudieran prestase para salir si así era necesario. Se sentaron dejando a Naruto de espaldas a la ventana, y ellas a cada lado de él, entre protegiéndolo y reacomodándose para saltar por la ventana.

–No se preocupe, mi señor. Desde que este restaurante está en pie hace cinco años, jamás ha ocurrido una pelea ni de los comensales ni de mi jefe hacia los mismos.

–Siempre hay una primera vez. Sobre todo al darme cuenta que tu jefe me ha estado buscando.

–Pero no es por tratar de eliminarte, mi querido Naruto. –Hiroto apareció con una calabaza de vino, bebiendo de ella con confianza–. Verás, he sido el ganador de este torneo seis años seguidos, y solo ahora veo en ustedes un pequeño problema para lograrlo este año. He mentido, robado, torturado y comprado a todo aquel que entra en mi círculo. No sé cómo lograste ocultarte todo este tiempo, otros mejores que tu han caído en mi dominio. Incluso los más bondadosos y rectos.

–Me ofende, Hiroto.

–Por favor, llámame Tamaki. Hiroto Tamaki. Eres el primero que conoce mi nombre completo desde que mi madre me bautizó. Bueno, tú y esas nenas que te acompañan –Hiroto comenzó a examinar de lejos a Sakura y a Shizune. –Es curioso. Jamás creí que te gustaran poco femeninas.

–Una mujer es tan femenina como se siente, no como se ve. Sakura y Shizune son respaldo de mis palabras, y las mejores mujeres que he conocido.

–Comprendo. Verás, Naruto. He estado investigando sobre tus antecedentes. No está mal, el mejor shinobi de Konoha y el más odiado en parte. Un junchiriki, bastante molesto en realidad; y has derrotado a varios ninjas renegados entre ellos Nagato, el terrible Pain de Akatsuki. No solo te temo, sino que te admiro. Sin embargo, no es la gran cosa si lo pensamos por un momento.

–¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Es sencillo. Tengo mi deseo de ser el ganador de este torneo, o cuanto menos pedir ese deseo. Quiero que tú me ayudes a poseerlo. Si tú haces eso por mí, no me importará más participar en esto. De hecho, yo podría nombrarte el nuevo dueño de todo esto –Hiroto alzó los brazos, enseñando el restaurante como oferta–. No me importa quedarme sin nada. Podría darte todo cuanto tengo con tal de ver cumplido este, mi último deseo.

–¿Y por qué valdría tanto este último deseo?

–Porque es algo que no pude hacer en mis últimos seis años de campeón. Necesitaba los otros seis deseos para formar las bases, y ahora que por fin tengo esas bases, puedo ejercer mi voluntad tal cual.

–Bases. Significa que todo esto que has hecho durante seis años solo ha sido una especie de edificación a la que ahora le pondrás los muebles.

–Necesito una respuesta Naruto. Sé que eres una especie de líder ahora en tu grupo. De inmediato se reconoce al cabecilla del grupo por ser el de las aspiraciones más profundas. Si tú les dices a ellas que te ayuden, lo harán, y sé que podrías ejercer un buen trabajo entre mis hombres, incluyendo a tu ex amigo de cabello negro –Naruto se sorprendió al saber que Sasuke estaría a tus ordenes–. Podría incluso entregarte a Sasuke, y todos sus amigos. Ayúdame, y yo te entregaré todo cuanto poseo.

Sakura veía a Naruto pensando, pensando tanto como siempre lo había hecho cuando se mencionaba la posibilidad de volver a Sasuke a la aldea. Y tomándolo de una mano, Sakura obtuvo la atención de él. Mirarla a los ojos en ese momento fue como obtener una respuesta telepática, aquella que necesitaba decir.

–Necesito pensarlo. De momento, disfrutaremos de la cena que se nos prometió. Sin trucos, Hiroto.

–Como gustes, Naruto. Pero te diré que necesito una respuesta hoy. Señor Takeda, atienda a Naruto como nunca atenderá a otro comensal en su vida.

–Sí, señor. Si me permite, traeré el menú y nuestro mejor mesero.

Al retirarse los dos seres, Sakura apretó con mucha fuerza la mano del rubio, que apenas sintió el dolor se retorció en su lugar hasta poder ser liberado.

–¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo. No negociamos con gente como él, ni en el peor de nuestros días.

–Tranquila. Estoy tratando de hacer tiempo. Hiroto muestra interés por nuestro apoyo, no nos hará nada durante la comida. Y mucho menos si los guardias del emperador están aquí.

–¿No se te ocurrió que él ya ha comprado a los guardias?

–No puede hacerlo –Naruto volvió a su lugar y se sentó formalmente–. Si algo sucede aquí, hay varias decenas de comensales que son testigos. Afuera hay gente del imperio y todos están atentos a lo que pueda pasar. Además, ustedes dos son las mejores para detectar sustancias prohibidas, y también son las mejores shinobis médicos de Konoha instruidas ambas por la diosa de las pociones. No nos puede tomar de sorpresa.

–Dígame, señor Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quiere degustar con nosotros el día de hoy?

–Yo voy a pedir…

Tras de una suculenta cena cuyo único problema fue un poco extra de azúcar en el postre los tres miembros del equipo de Konoha se sentían satisfechos, mas no felices del servicio. Hiroto, bastante interesado por la respuesta de Naruto, se acercó con algunos papeles que le cedieran todo cuanto poseía.

–Bien, Naruto. Mi abogado ya ha redactado el cede de derecho…

–Me parece que estás un poco desesperado por este deseo. Si voy a poner mi vida en juego por ti, deberé saber de qué se trata este deseo.

–No puedo decirte eso. Si quieres todo cuanto soy…

–Todo cuanto eres –Naruto elevó un poco la mirada logrando ver la gran cantidad de seres a los pies de Hiroto, pero no veía a nadie realmente a su lado–. Creo que lo que eres no me es suficiente como para prostituir mi integridad. No solo no hay trato, Hiroto, sino que he de decirte que mi deseo no viene acompañado de ninguna venganza. Yo deseo justicia, y lo conseguiré.

–Entonces debo entender que no desea ayudarme. Entiendo. Entonces mi oferta la cambiaré. Uchiha –Sasuke salió de entre las sombras, mostrando su rostro deseoso de sangre fresca–. Verás, ahora tendrán que soportarlo a él. No quise jamás llegar a esto, pero no es uno de los míos realmente. Si los mata, no estoy involucrado. Nos vemos Naruto.

Hiroto se lanzó desde un barandal, ordenando de inmediato que sellaran las ventanas. En el exterior una red de cuerda gruesa impedía que los comensales favoritos dejaran el recinto, mientras que los demás comensales sacaron armas, dispuestos a impedir que ninguno de ellos saliera.

–Brillante. Envidiablemente brillante. Hoy día no puedes confiar en nadie en la tierra.

–Espero que tengas algo planeado para salir de esto –Shizune ya se había arremangado el kimono para mayor libertad.

–No son la gran cosa. Pueden con los guerreros. Yo, en cambio me encargo de…

Un millar de aves se escucharon cantar, señal de que Sasuke ya estaba listo para atacar y clavar en Naruto un golpe eléctrico. Saltando de entre las sombras, Sasuke acudió al llamado de la guerra, siendo recibido por un Naruto que apenas logró armar un rasengan para obligarlo a retroceder.

–No saldrás de aquí con vida, Naruto…

–Tu venganza no es hacia mí. ¿Qué te está pasando?

–Mi sed de poder: si te mato, mi Sharingan vibrará con nuevas energías –Sasuke ahora preparaba fuego–. Katon: Karyū Endan!

Fuera de cualquier cosa, Naruto tomó a Sakura y Shizune, arrojándolas a un lado luego de recibir la técnica de fuego, siendo expulsado a través de la red, hasta el otro edificio de enfrente. Sasuke salió del restaurante con la firme intención de perseguirlo. Sakura y Shizune estaban en contra de los demás guerreros, con la misión única de escapar. Shizune se encargó de abrir camino con un jutsu de niebla venenosa, la que obligó a todos a abrir el paso. No así, nuevas guerreras aparecieron, arrojando aceite sobre de las chicas y produciendo que se cayeran en su propia neblina tóxica. Ambas debieron reaccionar rápido para cubrirse nariz y boca y no respirar nada de ese humo. Entraron entonces guerreros armados montando un vehículo de palo que patinaba con costados de espada y garfios. Se movía por medio de cuerdas que se cruzaban por todo el lugar, tirado por gente afuera. Así fue más difícil de escapar, pues no podían moverse libremente, y las armas que forraban por completo el caparazón de madera fue suficiente para meterles en embrollos inimaginables. Sakura necesitó poder ponerse en pie, momento que fue atacada por los del caparazón, cortándole brazos y piernas en lugares más superficiales.

–Claro, enfréntense a todos ellos, son solo cincuenta. Yo me cuidaré de uno que puede matarme con menos dolor. Necesitará más que una charla para poder darle el perdón. –Sakura centró un golpe en el suelo, fisurándolo y hundiéndolo. Con este golpe elevó el caparazón, mostrando a quienes estaban dentro. No eran sino chicas de la aldea, quienes se ofrecieron para atacarles por un poco de dinero–. Ustedes son civiles.

–¿Qué mejor forma de no resultar heridos.

–Según el código, si una de ustedes nos ataca, puedo defenderme sin consecuencia mortal. Esta me la pagarán.

–¡Sakura!

Antes de que Sakura se encargada de las aldeanas, unos guerreros entraron por el techo, usando sogas flexibles estilo bonji y algunas espadas para atacarlas. Shizune ahora usó sus agujas senbons y sus mini ballestas del brazo, quitándoles de las manos las espadas y paralizándolos de las extremidades. El ataque estaba bien coordinado.

–¿Cómo nos quitamos el aceite? –dijo Sakura tratándolo.

–Solo con un buen baño, amiga.

–Sube. Tenemos que salir.

Sakura y Shizune le arrebataron el vehículo a las aldeanas, saliendo con las cuerdas del restaurante. Una vez afuera, se encontraron con una marea de guerreros, todos ellos dirigiéndose al fondo de la calle, atacando todos a Naruto que apenas podía soportar los envistes de Sasuke. Sakura veía que estaba convirtiéndose en un problema, pero el verlo defenderse hizo que confiara en poder derrotar a Sasuke. Sakura comenzó a correr camino a Naruto, logrando llegar hasta el principio de la fila de guerreros, tomando una carreta solitaria y colocándola entre la pelea y los guerreros.

–Si van a atacar a Naruto…

–Pasarán sobre nuestro cadáver.

Shizune se acercó a Sakura, esparciendo un humo somnífero esta vez.

Naruto estaba en problemas. Sasuke ahora estaba a poco de rebanarle la cabeza con la espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru. Naruto necesitó perder su chaqueta en plena pelea para poder darse una oportunidad de desarmar al azabache, que no tardó mucho en volver a atacarlo. La misma se la tiró a la cabeza, siendo partida en dos, pero brindando una oportunidad de arrebatarle a Sasuke la espada, que clavada en el techo el rubio decidió partirla con un golpe de palma que solo dobló la espada, perdiendo sangre al ser lastimado por el mismo sable.

Pasando de Kusanagi, Sasuke Se preparó a atacar con fuego, lo que solo llamaba la atención de los turistas y lugareños. Naruto no podía usar ningún arma arrojadiza por falta de precisión, pero si podía usar un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sacó entonces unas cuchillas de chacra, aquellas que Asuma hiciera famosas en la aldea. Usando su propia energía de tipo viento le dio un filo más agudo y una dimensión extra. Sasuke extrajo entonces de su cintura su espada Chokuto, llenándola de energía infernal en un fuerte despliegue de poder.

–No te servirán de nada esas miserias. Estas enfrentando una versión infernal de Chokuto. Las flamas de Amateratsu te quemarán por siete días y siete noches.

Aunque chokuto era un peligro, Naruto solo intentaba quitarse de encima los envistes. Usando las cuchillas, comenzó a cortar parte de los muros a su alrededor, lo que pronto vio como una estrategia para encerrar a Sasuke en un círculo de cortes, que con un poco de chacra, Naruto convirtió en una trampa.

–Futon: Kazeburade….

Una ráfaga de viento salió de la boca de Naruto, estrellándose con los cortes realizados en los muros y traduciendo esto en cortes de diferentes ángulos, cuchillas de viento que cortaron la mayor parte del cuerpo de Sasuke, aunque aún con esto seguía aferrado con la idea de asesinar a Naruto. Usando su espada infernal trató de acertar un golpe que le comenzó a quemar la cinta de protección desde las puntas, lo que reaccionó Naruto al cortársela por completo y abandonándola en el techo.

–De nada te sirve esa pieza metálica si no puede con un filo de fuego negro. ¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto?

El rubio no pudo sino actuar por mero impulso. Con algunos sellos de manos anunció en voz alta su próxima jugada…

–Katon: Haisekishō.

Al escuchar este jutsu de voz de Naruto, Sakura volvió su rostro impactada. Este era un jutsu predilecto de Azuma Sarutobi, de la gran familia Sarutobi. Naruto expulsaba humo negro de la boca, amenazando con hacerlas explotar. Sasuke por simple reflejo tuvo que apagar las llamas de chokuto, evitando así encender el humo explosivo. El impacto de Sakura fue mayor al ver la enorme cantidad de ceniza explosiva que expulsaba Naruto, con la que podría hacer explotar dos calles a la redonda. Naruto continuó espetando cenizas, desapareciendo en el humo. Un viento extraño esparció el humo incandescente, lo que cubrió todo a su alrededor. Naruto no estaba peleando, sino cubriendo su escape con un jutsu falso. De inmediato tomó a Sakura de la cadera, pasando entonces a huir. Sasuke no pudo ver por un rato hasta ver dispersado el humo, el suficiente tiempo para escapar y regresar a la casa.

No bien entraron por el balcón, Sakura y Shizune se desplomaron por la cantidad de heridas que tenían, debido a los cortes del vehículo de madera que usaron las aldeanas. Tsunade y Karin acudieron al llamado de Naruto, que se vendaba con un trapo el brazo con el que dobló el sable de Sasuke. Tsunade se encargó de Shizune, que no pudo escapar de su propio humo venenoso a tiempo. Karin veía los cortes de Sakura, que sangraban con cierta intensidad.

–¡Muérdeme!

–¿Qué?

–¡Que muerdas!

Karin se descubrió parte del brazo mostrando la enorme cantidad de mordidas que minaban su brazo, permitiéndole así morder a la dama. Con un mordisco Sakura se curaba por medio del traspaso de chacra de Karin, pasando ambas después a tratar a Naruto. Este se había cortado profundamente la mano, Aplicándose él mismo un torniquete. En sus ojos podía verse desvanecer poco a poco, lo que Karin trató de la misma forma. Introduciendo parte de su brazo en su boca, le pidió a Sakura que accionara su mandíbula para que le mordiera igual. Ella aceptó y pronto las heridas de Naruto se curaron, aunque al despertar, él mismo se alejó de Karin, sorprendido por estar mordiéndola en primer lugar.

–Descuida. Estoy acostumbrada a esto.

–No es que no lo estés, pero…

–¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? –Preguntó Tsunade.

–Fuimos al restaurante. Conocimos a Hiroto… y su ejército a su mando. Ahora comprendo mucho, pero surgen muchas dudas de ver lo que hace Hiroto. Todos ellos… casi un pueblo entero.

–¿Por qué te ofreció todo cuanto posee? ¿Y por qué querría sacarte de en medio? –Sakura comenzó a descifrar las interrogantes más especiales de esa noche.

–No lo sé –dijo Karin tratando a Shizune–. Ese hombre envenenó a Sasuke desde que él lo conoció.

–¿Envenenarlo?

–Es como si Sasuke hubiese perdido su humanidad, toda inhibición por mantenerse estable. Cualquier sensor tras de eso… perdió cordura y se abasteció de una sed de sangre tremenda.

Naruto ahora caía en lo que ocurría con Karin y el motivo de buscar refugio entre ellos. Karin no fue apartada, sino que corrió de la cercanía del mismo Sasuke Uchiha. Era miedo y no estrategia.

–¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

–Porque buscándolos era la única manera de alejarse de él. Sabía que si los encontraba me protegerían sin importar lo que estuviese sucediendo, tal como pasó tiempo atrás. Necesitaba que me protegieras. Así al menos estaría investigando desde aquí lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke.

Naruto la sentó en el suelo usando sus manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerla calmada.

–Si lo que buscas es una manera de regresarlo, yo he intentado lo mismo que tu durante años. Juntos podremos descubrir qué es lo que ocurre. Dime con lujo de detalles lo que pasó.

–No es algo muy claro. Fue el día en el que la explanada explotó en guerra. Justo cuando ustedes se fueron, Sasuke eliminó a varios rompiendo sus collares de chacra, cerca de treinta fueron eliminados por él. Pero cuando Hiroto lo miró a los ojos, algo dentro de él lo obligó a detenerse. Él simplemente bajó su espada, y cayó al suelo. Jugo y Suigetsu me ayudaron a transportarlo lejos de la explanada. Y cuando despertó tomó a Jugo del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo con violencia. Después de él fuimos Suigetsu y yo. No solo nos asfixiaba, sino que sus ojos reflejaban un deseo por querer asesinarnos. Apenas logré liberarme lo tuve que anestesiar con un punto de muerte, y así fue que los tres escapamos. Jugo y Suigetsu escaparon de la ciudad, y yo me quedé… esperando poder rescatarlo de su modo violento.

–Al mirarlo a los ojos –Sakura parecía estar descifrando algo–. No pareciera que fuera un genjutsu. De lo contrario cuando lo vimos nosotros habríamos estado en problemas. Además, controlando a Naruto se habría acabado nuestra participación.

–No solo eso –dijo Tsunade–.Si Hiroto controlara a Sasuke por algún motivo, ¿Cómo explicas que no controle al emperador? Hay algo que estamos dejando de lado.

–Es sencillo –Naruto se recostó en el piso–. Si no ha podido controlarme es porque soy más poderoso que Sasuke.

–Puede que lo seas, pero Sasuke es mucho más peligroso. Con un toque de su espada infernal extinguirá la vida de quien sea.

–No creo que sea la gran cosa. En el evento de la torre de madera, Sasuke perderá toda posibilidad de usar chacra. Será entonces nuestra oportunidad para despertarlo.

–¿Cómo esperas que ganemos un reto que es seguido por cientos de guerreros, entre ellos el shinobi más peligroso que existe?

–Confianza, algo de valor y cero prudencias.

–Sí, buen consejo. Esto es en serio, Naruto. Necesitamos un plan…

–¿Desde cuándo hemos actuado con planes?

–Ustedes dos pelean como marido y mujer. –Dijo Karin ganándose un golpe de Sakura.

–¡Cállate!

–Sea como sea, debemos hacer algo. Sasuke debe estar rastreándonos.

–Cada que veo al sol... ... ... ... me quemo los ojos… (Si, nada gracioso) En fin, últimamente he estado mirando al cielo porque mi periquito no ha regresado. Tengo miedo que alguno de los lectores lo haya atrapado para usarlo en contra de los lectores de esta página. Polie debe estar asustado, cansado y con el pico hinchado por tanto beso de piquito. Solo dos o tres personas han comentado. Lo mejor será que levante la maldición, o de lo contrario perderé a mi amigo proxeneta.

–Kaito, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–KED. Nada. Solo escribo.

–¿Alguna noticia del gorrión?

–Perico. No, ninguna.

–Ya veo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?

–Porque antes de ti, estuvo él acompañándome. Aún recuerdo que me hacía compañía comiendo semillas…

–¿Sabes lo enfermo que se escucha eso de la amistad animal? Además, ahora me tienes a mí, para ayudarte a escribir (beso sexy y corto que motiva e inspira).

– … … … … … … Bueno, fue una buena compañía. Hasta la próxima.


	7. VII

–Ideas producidas de un comentario. Sorpresas el próximo capítulo, quien me lo haya comentado ya se enterará. Escribía esto cuando llegó la sugerencia, y mi hámster se detuvo a pensar (Al parecer tengo un zoológico en casa).

–Es que a mí me agradan los animales tiernos –Kaede se ve acariciando un conejito blanco de orejas adornadas con un moño en cada una–. No como tu estúpido perico violador.

–¡Polie no es violador! Es un casanova que busca oportunidades para atacar.

–Claro, por qué no. ¿Puedo?

–Sí, adelante.

–Séptima entrega, El guerrero de la eterna esperanza. Comenzamos en donde nos quedamos, poco después de regresar a la posada. Esta es sobre el romance, y lo espontaneo y sorpresivo que puede ser el romance que nace.

–Arruinas el spoiler.

–No, no lo hago.

VII

Esa noche, apenas fueron curados todos, Mamori sirvió en la mesa para cenar un poco de chocolate caliente y pan de melón. El anciano era el primero en sentarse a la mesa, partiendo parte de su pan y colocándolo dentro de la jaula de su palomita, la que lo recibió de buena voluntad. Mamori de inmediato sirvió la comida para sus cinco invitados, procurando claro a los tres participantes primero. Sakura, que como era costumbre, se había sentado entre Tsunade y Naruto, dejando a Tsunade en un extremo de la mesa, opuesto al sitio de Plumas de Paloma. Shizune a su izquierda y al lado Mamori. Eso deja a Sakura a la derecha de Tsunade, disfrutando de su pan de melón. Naruto, en cambio, ahora estaba entre Sakura y Karin, que no dejaba de verlo mientras lentamente comía el pan. Esto por supuesto ponía nervioso al rubio, que con los ojos entrecerrados parecía tratar de ignorarla sin éxito. Cuando la chica parecía ajustarse los lentes, dejó de mirarlo, pensando ella en su mundo mental. Por supuesto que sus acciones en todo momento eran monitoreadas por Sakura, pues aun cuando se sabía una amenaza neutral (y que les había ayudado hace rato) no confiaba del todo en ella. Apenas volvió a ver a Naruto, este detuvo toda acción para saldar su propia duda.

–Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te está llamando tanto la atención sobre mí?

–Es que no dejo de pensar en lo especial que debes ser para Sakura.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Ustedes son novios, ¿No es así? –Sakura casi que se atragantó con el pan cuando esto salió de boca de Karin, mientras Naruto parecía desconcertado y confundido–. Efectivamente eres bien parecido, si pudiéramos quitarte esos bigotes. Tampoco parece que eres mal chico, lo que me hace pensar que los gustos de ella cambiaron a los chicos caballerescos. O será que ustedes…

–Creo que estás confundida –dijo Naruto–. Entre Sakura y yo no hay sino una amistad relativamente sana.

–¿Solo una amistad? Me pareció lo opuesto ayer. Las reacciones de Sakura fueron las de una chica celosa que de verdad siente algo por un chico, y que viéndolo coqueteando con otra…

–¡Reaccioné así porque Naruto es un cochino degenerado! º/-/º

–¿Era en serio eso de que mi trasero le pertenecía?

–¡Claro que no! –Naruto dejó el pan en la mesa respondiendo un poco molesto y ruborizado–. Mi intención era dejar en claro que estabas a mis órdenes.

–¿Por qué sería a tus ordenes? La rubia de pechos voluminosos es la actual Hokage, ¿No es así?

–¡Más respeto a mi maestra! –dijo Sakura levantándose de su lugar.

–Está bien Sakura. Honestamente no me molesta que hablen de mis pechos libremente, siempre y cuando no los toquen.

–Eso es confianza –dijo Mamori entre risas.

–Al menos ella tiene algo qué presumir –Karin se tocaba el pecho descubriendo que estaba poco agraciada físicamente. De forma indirecta, Sakura se miró su pecho, sintiéndose de manera similar a Karin.

–¿A quién le importa lo grande o pequeño de un pecho femenino? –Naruto a ojos cerrados y brazos en la nuca se expresó sin pensarlo–. Es decir, si, se ve más atractivo y deseable, pero no importa mucho el exterior del pecho, sino el tesoro que este aguarda.

Karin y Sakura miraron a Naruto, en lo que podría ser el comentario más lindo que pudieron haberle dicho en ese momento tan inesperado. Sakura sonrió, y Karin se acercó a besarle la mejilla, frotando después mejilla con mejilla por agradecimiento a unas lindas palabras.

–¡Eso ha sido lo más lindo que alguien alguna vez ha dicho por mí!

Sakura sentada en su lugar desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos. Mamori ya veía esto tan normal como esperado. Las reacciones de ellos dos eran una experiencia completa.

Por la madrugada, Sakura y Naruto se camuflaron con la imagen de Natsume y Sora, trataban de investigar un poco más sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante, pero al llegar allí solo se vio un número enorme de comensales y el mismo mesero que les atendió, como si nada hubiese pasado allí. De la noche a la tarde siguiente todo estaba funcionando nuevamente. Esta clase de reparaciones no se reparan en una noche. Incluso, el ver que la calle donde estuvo ardiendo una guerrilla y la destrucción que esta produjo estaba de nuevo en movilidad develaba cierto problema dentro de lo que era encubrimiento de acciones ilícitas, que no solo produjeron daños cuantiosos, sino que pudo haber causado la muerte de algunos civiles dentro del radio de batalla. Lejos de eso, la ciudad parecía no recordar nada.

–Este lugar es bastante pacifico –dijo Sora cruzando los brazos, improvisando algunas líneas para pasar desapercibido.

–¡Jum! Así parece. ¿Sora? ¿Te parece si vamos a buscar problemas?

–¿Cómo has dicho?

–Emoción, drama, felicidad. Algo que nos cause diversión en esta aburrida ciudad.

–¿Qué propones?

–No lo sé, podríamos disfrutar de la danza de los cuchillos –Natsume extrajo de entre sus ropas un papelito que al desdoblar se hacía más y más grande, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un mapa completo de la ciudad–. Según esta guía máxima, hay un festival de danza de cuchillos, tan antiguo como este imperio.

–¿De dónde sacaste…?

–Según esto, se trata de una tradición que inició con algunos pioneros que trataban de conquistar a una chica con habilidades con los cuchillos. Y mira esto, el que se ganó su corazón perdió un dedo malabareando con imprudencia los cuchillos. ¿No te parece enfermo y romántico?

–¿Qué es lo romántico en…?

–Siento como si tú pudieras hacer algo similar, por mí. Hay que quitarle un kunai a uno de estos seres y malabarearlo para mí. Por supuesto, ni siquiera tendrás el arma en el aire cuando yo ya estaré entre tus brazos.

La imagen de Sasuke entre la multitud hizo que Sora sintiera que le observaba. No estaba lejos de ser así, pues Estaba buscando en todos los presentes algún signo de Naruto o los de Konoha. Desesperado por aparentar ser un ciudadano más, Sora tomó a Natsume y la besó sin ningún miramiento. Sasuke, al ver solo ciudadanos de la ciudad pasó de largo por completo. Al saberlo lejos, Sora detuvo el beso teniendo a Natsume entre sus manos a punto de turrón.

–¡¿Sucede algo de lo que deba enterarme?! –dijo Natsume derritiéndose en los brazos de Sora.

–Sasuke estaba cerca. Necesitaba sacarlo de nuestra atención.

–Claro. Quizás deba pasar por aquí más seguido. ¡Sasu…!

–¡¿Estás loco?! –Susurró alterado cubriéndole la boca a la rubia–. Si Sasuke se da cuenta de nuestra presencia, puede lastimar gente inocente…

–Bien, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿Podríamos fingir un poco más?

–Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte….

–Hiroto se acerca.

Sin fijarse ni pensarlo dos veces Sora volvió a besar a Natsume, la que se prendió de su cuello ilusionada por este el segundo y mejor beso. Hiroto realmente estaba cerca, y alterando la estabilidad emocional de Sora, este le tomó del hombro separándolos.

–Muchachos, no quiero muestras de cariño tan cerca de mi restaurante. Vayan a un hotel o a otro sitio más escénico.

–¿Tu otra vez?

–Señorita Natsume. Veo que no vino sola de visita. Largo de mi restaurante.

–¡Debería darle vergüenza! –Natsume comenzaba a sobre reaccionar por la misma incapacidad de seguir en su escena–. Usted no es sino un aguafiestas. Mi novio debería darle una paliza, pero en vista de que no vale la pena…

–¡LARGO!

Asustada, Natsume tomó de la manga a Sora corriendo hasta la siguiente esquina en la que dieron vuelta. Corriendo aún por la calle, ambos llegaron a un parque donde existía un lago central. No se detuvieron hasta que ella se cayó en el centro de un puente. Al caer, se raspó la rodilla, lo que Sora comenzó a atender sentándola en un borde del puente, lo que a la dama le pareció un alivio después de lo ocurrido en frente del restaurante.

–Eso fue algo torpe. Te abriste la pierna como pocas veces lo he visto en una caída así. ¿Te duele?

–Ya hace rato que no siento nada –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto boba en la cara.

–Naruto…

–Natsume.

–Sí, claro. No quiero que vayas a pensar mal de mis acciones. No se me ocurría mucho para simular. Con eso que dijiste en la tienda que era tu novio no podía sino seguir el papel que me obligaste a tomar.

–Eres una actriz entregada.

–Si así podemos decirlo.

Increíble era ver alrededor, acción que ejerció Natsume por la atención que Sora ejercía en sus raspones. No había ningún guerrero visible, solo ciudadanos. Ya se habían acabado las guerras matutinas, ya ni siquiera parecía existir presencia marcial imperial asegurando las calles.

A su lado se colocó una mujer de larga cabellera negra, ojos blanquecinos y ropas que bien parecían tradicionales chinas. Miraba el agua con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba con ilusión, el mirar el lago, con los nenúfares y lotos en pleno apogeo. Peces Koi nadando y saltando por alimento. En sus manos un hogaza de pan que fue desmoronando y alimentando a los seres del lago. Y sobre su cabeza un sombrero que bien simulaba ser chino. Natsume la reconoció casi en seguida, sabiendo que ella estaba lejos de su casa y visitando tal vez por motivos del festival. Sin salirse de su personaje, la saludó cálidamente.

–Buen día, señorita.

La dama Hyuga volvió su mirada a la rubia sobre el puente, así como Sora se percató de la presencia de ella en los alrededores. Tratando de reconocerla, se acercó de inmediato a Natsume mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Te conozco?

–No hace falta conocer a una dama para saludarla –Natsume estiró la mano tratando de ser cortés–. Hola, mi nombre es Orihime Natsume.

–Hyuga Hanabi –así como saludó a Natsume, volvió su mirada a Sora, quien parecía estar curando a la chica, que le dirigió una mirada, una sonrisa y un saludo además–. Sakumo Sora, un placer.

–¡Esos ojos que tienes, me causan cierta discrepancia! Parece que estuvieras ciega, por la claridad o falta de color en tus ojos. Dime, ¿Te pasa algo?

–Es un rasgo familiar, mis ojos son así desde que nací. Puedo ver mejor que nadie aquí.

–¿En serio?

–Debo irme. Mi padre podría estar buscándome.

–¿Por qué nos tienes miedo?

–¡¿Miedo yo?! No conozco el miedo. Nosotros somos parte de un clan guerrero. Podríamos derribar a quien sea.

–¡Ya veo! ¡Están compitiendo en el evento de la torre de madera!

–¿La qué?

Hanabi era completa ignorante de la torre de madera, lo que ayudaba a que Naruto y Sakura tuvieran menos problemas con los Hyuga en el torneo. Natsume elevó la mirada tratando de divisar al padre de Hanabi, encontrándose en su lugar a Hinata. Por alguna razón, ella la miraba con cierta sorpresa y sonrojo. Eso le hacía pensar que Hinata realmente la había descubierto.

–No podría esperar nada mejor de los Hyuga.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Nada –Natsume casi que se revela ante Hanabi–. Esa chica de allí se parece mucho a ti. ¿Es tu hermana, madre, prima, clon desconocido?

–Mi hermana –Hanabi le hizo señas a Hinata y ella pronto se fue acercando con un rostro rojo y una mirada en el suelo clavada–. ¿Qué extraño? Usualmente no es así a menos que vea a Naruto.

–[Si, definitivamente nos descubrió] –Sora dejó de atender a Natsume al instante en el que Hinata estaba a cinco pasos de ellos. La joven de cabello negro pronto preguntó, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana que les presentaba a ambos.

–Hermana. Este chico apuesto es Sora, y esta… rubia rara…

–¿Rara?

–Su nombre es Natsume.

–U-un placer. Soy Hinata.

–Planeábamos recorrer la ciudad imperial, pero me detuve a ver el lago. ¿Ustedes son de aquí? Podrían darnos un tour por el lugar.

–No, nosotros también somos turistas, venimos a disfrutar del Tanabata –dijo Sora.

–¡Oh, lo siento!

–Es fácil confundirse. Es más, Natsume tiene a un pariente viviendo aquí.

–Mi abuelo vive en la zona más tranquila de la ciudad. Podríamos caminar con ustedes si así lo desean?

–Claro –Hanabi tomó a Sora de la mano, notando la suavidad de estas–. ¡Qué curioso! Tienes manos como de chica.

–Eso me hace sentir terriblemente ofendido [Y halagada por dentro].

Hanabi comenzó a caminar pasos adelante con Sora, guiando al grupo dejando detrás a Natsume y Hinata. Cuando Hanabi parecía estar distraída, Hinata comenzó a charlar silenciosamente con su acompañante, que al parecer estaba ejerciendo un muy buen papel de dama manteniendo las manos atrás.

–Hum, Natsume. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo Hinata en un susurro.

–Creo que ya sé a dónde vamos.

–¿Por qué estas disfrazado de chica?

–Es una larga historia, pero la acortaré un poco. Hay gente que nos busca en la ciudad. Tratamos de pasar desapercibidos o nos cortarán la cabeza, en una forma maligna y sanguinaria de hablar. Claro está que también podrían cortarnos las venas, atravesar nuestro corazón, empalarnos un sable en…

–Y-ya entendí.

–Es por eso que usamos este disfraz, Sakura y yo.

–Sí, Sakura me pareció un poco apuesto para ser mujer.

–Dime algo, Hinata, ¿Cómo me reconociste?

–Bueno, estando en la ciudad imperial uno comienza a preocuparse por la seguridad. No es como si este fuera un lugar seguro. Estando con mi hermana menor, aunque sé que puede defenderse, me preocupa. Además, estamos en tiempos del Tanabata, y este lugar se llena de guerreros de toda estirpe. Es posible, aunque esté penado, que algo se salga de control. Así que activo el Byakugan mucho cuando estamos en la calle.

–Espera, ¿Sabes lo de la torre de madera?

–S-si. Es una tradición de estos lugares.

–Tu hermanita no la conoce. Le pregunté sobre eso hace rato, y pareció confundida.

–B-bueno. E-ella jamás había estado en la ciudad imperial. S-solo mi padre y yo hemos venido antes, a representar a nuestro clan.

–¿Representar?

–S-sí. Mi padre ha estado presente en este evento al lado del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego. A-anteriormente también lo acompañaba un representante del clan Uchiha, a-antes del…

–Lo comprendo. Entonces, ¿participarás en este evento también.

–¡Oh, no! A nosotros, los Hyuga, nos tienen prohibido participar. P-pero, estaré animándote. Eso claro… si no te molesta.

–¡Para nada! ¡Estaré honrado de escucharte gritándonos y animándonos!

–¿Honrado? –Hanabi había escuchado la voz de Naruto, dándose a conocer ante ella y algunos de los presentes en la plaza que cruzaban. Natsume se llevó las manos a la boca, Sora se dio una palmada en la frente y Hanabi comenzó a verlo con su propio Byakugan–. ¡Ya te reconocí! ¡Eres…!

–¡Bien, ya estamos retrasadas para ver al señor feudal! Papá dijo que no tardáramos, y si no nos presentamos estaremos en serios problemas –hasta lo tartamuda se le había quitado a Hinata al tratar de encubrir a Naruto en su disfraz, tomando a Hanabi por los hombros y comenzando a empujarla–. Nos veremos otro día, con más calma. Nos vemos, Natsumi…

–Natsume –dijo Sora.

–Sí, eso. Vamos, Hanabi.

–¿Por qué está…?

–Te lo contaré después. Dejémoslos solos.

Natsume respiró aliviada, aunque Sora le tomó por la oreja reprimiéndola al tirar de ella con energía, casi arrancándosela.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces?!

–Me distraje, como si no te hubiera pasado nunca.

–No tan estúpidamente como tú lo has hecho, idiota.

–Lo mejor será moverse de aquí, o nos delatará nuestra relación poco afectiva.

De regreso en casa, por el atardecer, Natsume y Sora se adentraron en la posada, encontrándose a Karin, Mamori y Tsunade apostando en un juego de canasta. Plumas de paloma estaba afuera, con la jaula de su palomita a un lado, fumando un poco de tabaco a través de una pipa larga de madera, labrada por él mismo. Shizune, en cambio, tal vez estaría adentro, en su habitación oculta lo mejor posible del mundo.

–¡Gané! –Exclamó Mamori vencedora de esta ronda.

–¡Demonios! No solo tengo mala suerte, sino que ahora también me ganan seres fuera de mi aldea.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Sora desactivando el jutsu sexy.

–¡Oh! Ya llegaron. ¿Cómo les fue? –Tsunade comenzaba a revolver las cartas.

–La princesa de dorados risos casi nos descubre frente a las Hyuga.

–¿Ya llegaron los Hyuga a la ciudad?

–Sí. Dicen que vienen a acompañar al Daimio como representantes de Konoha, o algo así.

–Son el clan más importante de Konoha, por lo que vienen representándola.

–Lo que es curioso, porque si hay alguien quien debería representar Konoha, sería la misma Hokage –Tsunade no le dio mucha importancia a este comentario, por lo que continuó repartiendo cartas. A Naruto no le pareció que estuviera ignorando, sino que ocultaba la información que debía saber el resto de sus guerreros–. Ahora comprendo por qué no se inscribió con nosotros.

–Entre otros motivos, como el que sin uso de chacra mi cuerpo envejecería al punto de no poderme mover libremente…

–Estará también al lado del Daimio en la torre de madera. No le permiten inscribirse, ni manipular nada sobre ello. Por eso no sale con nosotros. Por eso se mantiene siempre al margen.

–Tómalo de esta manera. Sí, es cierto que no puedo participar, y que me traje a los ninjas de mayor confianza para participar. Y para corresponder su confianza, es mi deber y deseo habitar tan humildemente como mis guerreros de confianza. Es por eso que el Emperador no sabe de mi llegada, o al menos no estoy hospedada en el palacio imperial, como lo estarán los Hyuga en este momento.

–Bueno, eso no lo había considerado.

–Hazle un favor al mundo, y descansa un poco. Esto de la torre de madera no te permite tranquilizarte como es necesario.

–Tiene razón, joven Naruto –dijo plumas de paloma, tan calmado como siempre–. Estas algo tenso recientemente…

–Le juro que después de lo que ocurrió este día, no podría relajarme más.

Naruto se tocaba los labios como sintiendo aún los labios de Sakura aún pegados a él. Sakura, que se imaginaba a lo que se refería comenzó a pensar en esto. Ella también sentía aún los labios de Naruto. Un calor que ambos compartían en un secreto que nadie sabría. Ni siquiera Mamori, que al observarlos tan raros pudo atinar a lo que se referían (además de estar concentrada en otras cosas, como ganar nuevamente por sexta vez ese día).

Siguiendo la tradición de Naruto Shippuden, y como esta es mi historia, este es el primer OMAKE! De la nueva era de Kaito J u Kaede.

En la casa se ve a Kaede alimentando a sus mascotas. Ella posee un conejo, un perro akita japonés, y a Kaito, el que se alegra de tenerla porque ella, y los comentarios, le inspiran a escribir de todo. En fin, decíamos que alimentaba al conejo y al perro, cuando Kaito se acerca al perro, cuyo nombre es Pero-Pero (Quizás lo reconozcan de alguna parte).

–Pero-Pero, estás en mi lugar.

–No pelees con el perro.

–Pero está en mi lugar…

–Eres un cerdo. ¿Crees que mis piernas son exclusivas para ti? Debes compartirla con Pero-Pero, o de lo contrario se las heredo a él.

–Al menos los labios aún me pertenecen.

–… … (…)

Momento de tensión, Kaede le da un beso en la cabeza a Pero-Pero haciendo que Kaito se encele (¿Del perro? Eso si que es enfermo, Hermano?)

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Pero-Pero ha estado conmigo desde que tenía 15, no dejaré que alguien ocupe su lugar en mis alrededores. Antes que tú, estuvo él a mi lado haciéndome compañía.

–Ya veo, usas mis propias palabras contra mí. (…) Vuelvo en un momento.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A buscar Shampoo para el perro. Si quiero seguir besándote espero al menos que su cabello esté limpio.

–¡Búscale también a Usagi-chan! –Y un beso sonoro que se escuchó en toda la cuadra para el conejo.

–¡No puedo creerlo!


	8. VIII

-… Espero saber lo que estoy haciendo. Hola, chicos. Lamentablemente Kaito se encuentra indispuesto. Ha estado colocando carteles por la ciudad para ver si por fin puede encontrar a su plumífero maleducado. No le digan a nadie, pero yo me encargué de que ese pervertido pájaro encontrara un final adecuado. Lo cambié por un conejo y una rama de cilantro, para el conejo. Sé que es cruel, pero así no volverá a molestar a nadie.

-Eres una…

–¡Kaito! Te lo puedo explicar… Es que Usa-chan era hermoso, y me pedían el periquito…

–Esta noche vamos a cenar conejo…

–¿Qué haces? ¡Oye, deja a Usa-chan tranquilo!

VIII

Karin no tenía un sitio para dormir. La noche anterior Naruto le otorgó su lugar para que descansara, mientras él se perdió en la casa sin que nadie supiera a donde había dado a parar. Esta noche, cuando Sakura la vio entrar en la habitación con toda la intensión de recostarse en el futón comenzó a vigilarla, teniendo un kunai siempre cerca de ella.

–Veo que tú aún no confías en mí.

–Lamentablemente Naruto tiene cierta razón: siendo un shinobi lo mejor es no confiar en nadie.

–Escucha, no estoy muy de acuerdo con estar con ustedes, sobre todo después de que en cierta forma eres una especie de rival para mí, pese a que no podría enfrentarte. Sin embargo, no quiero irme de la ciudad sin Sasuke. Vine para que ustedes me ayudaran a regresarlo a ser el hombre que fue antes de llegar aquí. Le tengo miedo ahora.

Sakura bajó el arma, guardándolo en su bolso de equipo.

–¿Qué es de Sasuke, ahora que ha dejado la aldea de la hoja?

–Pues, hace poco me contó el motivo de su rebelión. Decía que su clan fue extinguido por su propio hermano, y que desde ese día había jurado tomar venganza. Cuando mató a su hermano se dio cuenta de un supuesto complot de Konoha hacia el clan, y que Itachi era el único que podía llevar a cabo esto. Por eso es que le tiene tanto repudio a su aldea natal. Piensa destruirla piedra por piedra, por la enorme desolación que esta le causó en su infancia.

–Es una estupidez. Konoha jamás haría nada así. En la aldea acostumbramos a encarcelar a quienes consideramos nuestros enemigos. No los asesinamos a menos que no haya otro remedio.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no había otro remedio?

–Los Hyuga también tienen un poder similar al de los Uchiha. Si ellos tenían preferencia entre nuestra aldea, es porque es uno de los clanes fundadores.

–Ya veo.

–Además, Sasuke no tiene escusas de encaminar su venganza hacia Konoha. Muchos de nosotros hemos tenido el mismo deseo de venganza, y cada uno ha sabido enfocarlo de diferente forma.

–¿Cómo puedes comparar el sentimiento de Sasuke con los de otros? No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que ha pasado.

–La tengo, y no lo justifico ni lo culpo. Sasuke vivió su infancia solo, pero no es el único de nuestro equipo que tiene motivos de sobra para sentirse miserable.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Te contaré una historia.

Sakura comenzó a relatarle a Karin la historia de Naruto, todos los aspectos que conocía y lo mucho por lo que pasó. Desde que ellos estaban en la academia, lo mal que se portaba por llamar la atención, la lucha que tuvo que hacer por convertirse en un genin de la aldea que lo despreciaba, sus batallas, el martirio que se volvió entrenar con Kakashi, las esperanzas que contagiaba a todos quienes (una vez dados por vencido) entregaban todo apoyo, deseo y esperanza a Naruto. Incluyéndola a ella, en su promesa por recuperar a Sasuke y regresarlo a Konoha. Los años que estuvo lejos de la aldea entrenando con Jiraiya, su regreso, su desarrollo, su vida en riesgo, sus servicios a la aldea… Para cuando la noche se volvió vieja, Sakura ya había capturado la atención de Karin, que comprendió por fin el respeto y obsesión de Sasuke hacia él. No solo eso, comprendía el por qué ella misma se decidió acercarse desde un principio a él en lugar de huir de la ciudad. Ahora mismo ella estaba entregando toda esperanza restante para rescatar a Sasuke. En parte se sentía como Sakura aquél fatídico día, en el que Sasuke desertó de su posición y renunció a la aldea.

–Y dices que él sigue empeñado en regresar a Sasuke a Konoha.

–Yo ya le he liberado de esa promesa. Incluso me declaré a él sabiendo que me comprometería a cumplir mi palabra con tal de que dejara de seguirlo. Sin embargo él supo de inmediato que le mentía y que mi declaración era por que dejara de seguirlo. –Sakura sintió el dolor de ese frio día, recordando sus palabras: "Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma"–. Me dolió que me hablara así. Que lo hubiera orillado a desconfiar. No puedo corresponder a mi propio amor, porque ya no estoy seguro de si lo amo o solo me engaño. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo… –Karin bajó la mirada tratando de comprender por lo que pasaba Sakura desde ese día–. Y sin embargo me encanta estar con él. Verlo sonreírme aun cuando por dentro esté a punto de desmoronarse –Sakura se cubrió una vez más con la sábana, tratando de dormir después de toda esta charla, dejando a Karin con una pequeña duda.

–¿Sabes? Pienso que después de todo lo que me has contado, Naruto de verdad es un chico único. Quizás, si tú me lo permites, podría quedarme con ustedes. Dejar de lado mi pasado con Taka y comenzar a vivir como una shinobi de la aldea de la hoja. Tal vez, tratándolo un poco, pueda darle la oportunidad que tu no le has podido dar. Eso no te molesta, ¿o sí?

El silencio hoy y un suspiro ahogado. Algo que pensar.

.

Naruto, como era su costumbre, salía muy temprano por la mañana buscando información. Esta vez estaba disfrazado con el atuendo de un hombre de clase bastante atractivo, con una línea facial apenas por encima de los labios, ojos profundos, ceja delineada y voz seductora. Vestido en un traje sastre blanco, un pañuelo rojo como corbata, un chaleco sastre negro, camisa blanca y zapatos en blanco y negro al estilo gánster. Este sujeto paseaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, deteniéndose pronto en una tienda de sombreros atendida por dos chicas de buen ver, que al detectarlo en las cercanías se mostraron sorprendidas y atraídas por el joven. Tomó un sombrero blanco tipo fedora de fieltro y un laso negro en la base de la corona. Este se lo probó mirándose en el espejo y notando lo bien que se le veía. Acercándose al mostrador, notó lo mucho que llamaba la atención su nuevo disfraz.

–¿Cuánto le debo por este? –La aterciopelada voz de Naruto no pudo sino hacer que la cajera se derritiera hasta tener que apoyarse con ambos brazos en el mostrador para evitar caer. Con ojos de ensueño, la chica le propuso un trato al caballero frente a ella.

–Si me da un beso, se lo regalo.

–No tiene por qué comprometer su negocio a cambio de un beso, mi lady –Naruto tomó su mano y la besó con tal sutileza que el tacto viajó un largo camino que enchinó el brazo de la dama y le hizo vibrar la espina–. ¿Cuánto le debo? De verdad quiero comprarlo.

–Son 20000 yenes.

–Al instante. –Naruto tomó sus últimos 20000 yenes y se los entregó a la dama. Se dio un pequeño golpecito en el sombrero y comenzó a retirarse.

Con tal de sacar algo de información, Naruto no ocultó el aro de su cuello, siendo localizado de inmediato por unos cuantos guerreros que salieron de su camino de un golpe evitando mostrar sus ataques característicos. Al ver el poder del caballero, Hiroto de inmediato se acercó, tomándolo del cuello como si fuera un camarada que no veía hace años.

–Caballero de fina estampa, no recuerdo haberlo visto en la presentación.

–Es un poco molesto asistir a los eventos de ese tipo. Apenas me pusieron el aro me salí del palacio. La clase rica no es para mí, me aburre.

–Ya veo. Dígame, ¿De dónde viene usted?

Del país de fuego, una ligera provincia en las afueras de la aldea de la hoja llamada Iburu.

–Lo conozco. Sirven buen dango allí. Dígame, ¿Qué lo trae a la ciudad imperial?

–El reto. Escuché sobre la torre de madera. Es un buen lugar para perder un poco la cabeza y pelear. Si consigo el premio no me importará tanto. Solo quiero entrenar un poco.

–¿Qué dice? ¿Qué no quiere el premio?

–¡Para nada! Tengo más de lo que deseo. Soy feliz con un poco te tierra en el rostro, un moretón o dos y un cuerpo sudoroso causado por una buena pelea.

–Entonces esto es para usted. Verá, soy un buen lugarteniente que desea el premio. ¿Le parece si le ofrezco algo?

–Adelante.

–Paree que usted es una buena persona. Quisiera que me hiciera un favor: yo quiero llegar a la cima, y tomar el premio. Lo necesito para cumplir un sueño que acaricio desde hace rato. Si usted pudiera liberar el camino, le agradecería mucho. No le pido que gane por mi, sino que pelee como nunca.

–Bueno, le confieso que creí que quería que peleara para usted. Pero si vamos por separado, me parece un buen trato.

–Lo entiendo. Deme esa mano…

–Sin que parezca una grosería, prefiero no darle la mano a la gente. Tengo unas manos sensibles. –Naruto sacó unos guantes de pelea (similares a los del arte marcial mixto) –Por eso uso estos.

–Comprendo. Bueno, nos vemos en tres noches.

–La tercer noche, Señor… Dios, no conozco su nombre.

–Hiroto.

–Señor Hiroto. Keitaro Nanase, para servir a eros. Nos veremos después.

Naruto siguió su camino, dirigiéndose al palacio. Pronto, sabiendo que no le seguían por un rastreo de esencia natural al activar su modo sennin, desvió sus pasos. Pronto se encontraba camino a la posada, descubriendo a la distancia la enorme cantidad de gente que vigilaba las calles. Estos eran hombres del emperador, que sabían de los problemas que podía haber en las calles por causa de la cercanía del evento principal. Pasando al lado de un guardia que lo miraba, Naruto entró en la posada, encontrando a Sakura charlando con un caballero de su edad, que parecía hacerla reír. Esta risa parecía apuñalar su corazón y anular su razón. Hervía su sangre y sus puños se cerraban con toda la fuerza que tenía. Poco le faltó para arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo al sujeto, pero no había nada por el qué pelear sabiendo que ella jamás le miró ni cercanamente como él a ella. Simplemente se dio vuelta y entró en la casa. Pasó a un lado de todos los que se pusieron en su camino, e incluso se estrelló con el hombro de Shizune sin disculparse. Se colocó en el balcón observándolos de cerca, siendo consumido por la ira y los celos.

Sakura abajo charlaba con el chico, que era un vecino de los alrededores que había llegado buscando a Souji (plumas de paloma) y terminó coqueteando con Sakura. Ella le hacía platica, teniendo cuidado de no hablar de más.

–Jamás vi a una chica con tanta sensibilidad. Es una lástima que no podamos vernos más después del Tanabata.

–Tampoco deseaba quedarme. Mi familia me espera, y yo planeo regresar pronto, lo más pronto posible.

–Dime, Sakura. ¿Hay posibilidad de que podamos salir tu y yo esta noche?

–No, no la hay. Verás, según este aro, soy un blanco para cualquiera que afuera piense que puede descalificarme. Necesito la placa.

–Entiendo. Entonces hoy se acaba todo. Bueno, lo intenté. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

El vecino se adelantaba alzando los labios para besar a Sakura. Naruto estaba extrayendo de su bolsillo un kunai, el que planeaba usar para atravesarle la cabeza por atrevido. No así, Sakura sacó el mismo tipo de arma, colocándolo entre ella y él, amenazando con clavárselo en un ojo.

–Me agradó platicar contigo, pero no te atrevas a tocarme. Si tu llegas a acercarte más, no me detendré ante mis propios instintos.

–No puedes hacerlo –el rostro del sujeto cambió, mostrando una cara maligna y tomando a Sakura por el Kunai y alzándolo en el aire–. Si algo bueno sale de esto del Tanabata es que ninguno de los guerreros tiene permitido atacar a los aldeanos, so pena de perder inmunidad. Así, puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que puedas intervenir –Naruto estaba a punto de saltar del balcón, si no fuera por la intervención de alguien fuera de los participantes.

Una paloma atacó al sujeto, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla y golpeándolo en el rostro en un regreso. La paloma se posó sobre el hombro de su dueño, el dueño además de la casa.

– Debería darte vergüenza por la forma como has tratado a esta chica. Te pido que dejes mi propiedad de inmediato.

–¿O que me harás, plumas de paloma?

–No necesito hacer mucho.

–Yo actúo ahora.

Tsunade se acicalaba los puños recuperando un poco de actividad reciente.

–¿Qué me puedes hacer, anciana?

–¡Anciana!

Tsunade golpeó un muro cercano, fisurando la capa de yeso con una fuerza impresionante de impacto. El yeso que le cubría se cayó, dejando al descubierto el ladrillo del que estaba erigido. El pobre muchacho palideció, dándose cuenta que esa mujer no tenía un aro de chacra, y que podía meterse realmente en problemas por actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Pies en polvorosa, salió despavorido. Al verlo a medio kilómetro, Tsunade vio el daño que le había hecho al muro, lamentándose apenada frente a plumas de paloma.

–Yo, no quería hacer esto. Lo repararé…

–Descuida. Protegías a tu discípula. La verdad, si yo hubiese podido romper todo eso… yo… bueno, honestamente lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

–Así es ella de impulsiva –dijo Sakura entrando en la casa molesta casi de la misma forma que Naruto.

Caminaba con esta ira en la casa, pasando al lado de todos y estrellándose con Shizune sin pedir disculpas. Llegó al balcón, y descubrió a Naruto vestido como estaba, pero ahora como era él realmente. Tenía en manos un kunai, el que apretaba con fuerza decidiéndose si debía arrojarlo o no. Se colocó a su lado, tratando de calmarse apretando los puños. Buscando una forma de tranquilizarla, aun cuando su sangre hervía y sus dientes peligraban por la presión que ejercía su quijada sobre ellos.

–Y, ¿pasó algo además de ese infortunado incidente aquí en la casa?

–No mucho.

–Y…

–Sé que estas tanto o más molesto, no puedo pedirte que me tranquilices estando así.

–Por más molesto que esté, no puedo justificarlo. No soy tu novio y mucho menos tengo derecho de interrumpir tu vida. Debí quedarme aquí, al menos así hubiese evitado que esto pasara.

Sakura miraba por el rabillo del ojo a un chico que no podía soportar el hecho de verla con otro, lo que sabía porque jamás había visto así al rubio. Esta clase de celos parecían tranquilizarla, sonriendo por lo lindo que se veía el chico haciendo pucheros y apretando los dientes.

–Te ves lindo vestido así.

–No me molestes, Sakura.

–Quizás con un bigote de chocolate… muy fino arriba del labio….

–¡Déjame en paz!

–¡Estás realmente celoso! –Sakura reía a carcajada sonora, señalando al rubio con el dedo. Naruto solo se sumergía en su molestia, dándole la espalda para evitar verla–. ¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Ha hahahahahaha!

–¿Te agrada verme sufriendo? –Naruto se dio vuelta personificando a Keitaro Nanase tal cual, lo que detuvo las risas de Sakura–. El sufrimiento de los demás no es sino un poco de tu propio morbo, mi niña. Es lo nuestro, lo que ocurre con nosotros dos cuando estamos a solas el motor que mueve a mi corazón. –Naruto comenzó a invadir el espacio personal de Sakura, avanzando lentamente y haciéndola retroceder nerviosa–. Cuanto desearía dejar de fingir que no te deseo, que no provocas cada uno de los latidos de mi pobre corazón. Cuantos deseos me inspiras, amada mía –Sakura topó con pared, y Naruto la acorraló con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, hablándole al oído–. Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo último que viera al dormir, pero la distancia entre tu corazón y el mío nos separa tanto, niña de mis ojos. Y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo último que vea antes de despertarme. Ámame sin parar niña de mis sueños, refúgiate en los tesoros de nuestro amor adolescente, siente conmigo el regalo de un beso con pasión y llévame hasta ti. Ansío tus labios de placer, quiero recorrerlos suavemente mientras te acaricio, quiero acariciarte mientras te beso… quiero besarte mientras te amo.

Naruto ya tenía a Sakura a mil por hora, tratando de respirar con normalidad y a punto de motivarla a besarlo. Ella tomó a Naruto por las mejillas, tocando el rostro falso de este.

–Ciertamente sabes provocar a una dama, mi amigo –Sakura desactivo la ilusión al apretarle las mejillas. La imagen distorsionada del rostro de Naruto causada por este apretón, casi cerrándole los ojos y deformando sus labios al punto de verlo alzándolos–. No quiero equivocarme, Naruto. No quiero hacerte daño, más daño del que ya te he hecho. Jamás debí pedirte que lo trajeras de regreso.

–No vejo poque… –balbuceaba Naruto con el rostro deformado.

–Porque al hacerlo, te lastimé entonces, te lastime después y te lastimo ahora. ¿Podrás perdonarme, Naruto?

–No tengo nada qué perdonarte.

Sakura sonreía, cerrando los ojos y suspirando feliz. Después el desplante que intentó Naruto salido de sus propios labios.

–No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –abrió los ojos un poco, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora a Naruto que bien pudo causar reacciones impropias–. Ámame. Se mi dulce paraíso por un momento. Acúname en tu tierno amor, acaríciame con tu corazón de miel, elévame al cielo con tus besos, haz que me vuelva loca al mirarte a los ojos. Bésame, abrázame… quiero conocer a que saben tus besos y como se duerme en tus abrazos. Sigue besándome, sigue abrazándome y así podré morir de ti. Colores, sabores, deseos de llamarme tuya. Palabras llenas de ti, el pasar el tiempo mirándote. Besos, deseos de seguir besándote y no querer dejar de quere…

No bien terminó su recital cuando Naruto ya la había atrapado en un beso, el que Sakura recibió con los ojos cerrados y los labios dispuestos. Tantas reacciones propias de una mujer enamorada. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras él se apoyaba aún de la pared, ahora con el brazo completo. En sus brazos se sentía el calor del fuego, la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa en sus labios, la fragilidad del cristal al tomarle las mejillas… y el vals en el palpitar de su corazón, que armoniosamente latía al compás del suyo, sus caricias percutían, sus labios hacían coro y los pequeños murmuras que entre gemidos de gusto y satisfacción completaban la orquesta que siempre tocaba melodías de amor.

Separándose un poco, Naruto y Sakura se unieron frente con frente, respirando un poco acelerados sin abrir los ojos para disfrutar de esta pequeña pausa en sus acciones. Él le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca, mientras ella seguía con sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, apenas comprendiendo lo que ella estuvo haciendo.

–Naruto…

–Dime…

–No quiero que pienses…

–¡Oh, no lo arruines!

Nuevamente Naruto la cayó con un beso, desencadenando a una Sakura tan apasionada como enamorada. Ahora incluso lo abrazaba con fuerza, ciñéndose el cuerpo de Naruto que bien le ajustaba al suyo. La tranquilidad al sentirlo suyo, el fresco aroma del pino de la casa, y el sonido de la palomita que susurraba cerca de ellos una canción romántica.

Al escuchar la palomita, Sakura terminó el beso cubriéndose los labios y mirando a su izquierda ocultando su rostro apenado al agacharse. Ya estaba bajo advertencia de que les estaban observando no solo las aves, sino también los habitantes. Al darse vuelta, Naruto pudo ver a todos, todos los habitantes de la casa mirándolos. Algunos aplaudían, otros silbaban, y plumas de paloma se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

–Por fin lo logran –dijo Tsunade aplaudiendo–. Pensé que terminaría como yo: reconociendo que deseaba darle una oportunidad al final, cuando ya no era posible.

–No quiero que malentiendan…

–No, lo entendimos por completo –Mamori se acercó a Sakura, tomándola de los hombros y motivándola a mirarla a los ojos–. No hay mucho que entender. Simplemente sientes por él más de lo que sientes por nadie. Lo amas. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

Aún no era ni medio día, y la vida comenzó a cambiarles.

.

–¿Los encontraste?

–Sí. Están con el anciano.

.

.

.

–Usa-chan, no tienes por qué preocuparte, mi amor. Ese hombre no te tocará jamás después de esto. No te preocupes, mamá te cuida.

–No debiste entregar mi perico por ese conejo. Creí que estaba claro que polie es un amigo. Es para mí como Pero-Pero o Usagi-chan para ti.

–Ese perico pervertido no es sino un sádico…

–No es un sádico, es mi amigo. Y lo perdí completamente.

–Si tanto te importa ese perico, debiste cuidarlo y no dejarlo libre…

–Lo cuidaba. Sabía regresar. Ahora que está en una jaula… no creo que salga libre. Y todo por que querías un conejo. Debiste decírmelo, tengo suficiente dinero para comprarlo…

–Bueno, el anciano vino y quería el perico. Dijo que me lo cambiaba por el conejo, y lo tenía tan hermoso… no pude decirte nada. Perdóname, amor. T-t-te prometo que te compraré otra mascota, dime cual animal quieres, yo te lo compro…

–¿Quiero a mi Polie…?

–Para qué me molesto. Quieres más a esa ave que a mí…

Instante de silencio, razonamiento cruzado, obtención de resultado cognoscitivo.

–Espera un segundo, ¿Entregaste a mi perico por que estabas celosa de él?

–No, ¿cómo crees que haría algo así? ¬/_/¬

–Kaede, yo jamás te querría más que a una mascota. Yo te amo por cómo eres…

–Claro.

–Es en serio. Te amo, pequeña traidora –abrazo de osito de peluche–. De haberlo sabido antes, quizás pudimos evitarnos todo esto.

–¿En serio?

–Mi amigo posiblemente no regrese. Pero te tengo a ti, y al pulgoso y al orejón… … … … Bueno, contigo estoy feliz.

–Lamento haber vendido a tu amigo. Te juro que lo compensaré.

–Puedes empezar por darme un beso... cada que mencione tu nombre por las proximas dos semanas.

–Aprovechado.


	9. IX

Novena entrega, ya casi se lleva a cabo el torneo de la torre de madera. La noche anterior al evento, una serie de acontecimientos amenaza con provocar problemas de comunicación en la posada de plumas de paloma.

-Aun no comprendo cómo es que Naruto siempre se queda con Sakura de cualquier modo.

–Esta vez fue la magia del balcón.

–¿De verdad crees que creerán eso?

–Bueno, cada quien es libre de creer.

IX

Mamori estaba en el jardín, teniendo al personaje de Natsume y Sora ayudándole a rastrillar las hojas que habían caído recientemente. Natsume no podía creer lo bien que estaba resultando ese día, y a juzgar por la sonrisa boba que tenía mientras con energía rastrillaba el césped, estaba feliz de estar vivo de momento.

–Natsume, no lo hagas tan fuerte –Mamori le detuvo el rastrillo–. Podrías arrancar el césped.

–No creo que te haga caso del todo –Shizune barría la entrada, mientras el anciano se abanicaba arrodillado en el pórtico–. Aún no está seguro si está soñando o si está despierto. Con eso que siempre quiso que Sakura se enamorase de él.

–¿"Siempre"? ¿Cuánto llevan conociéndose?

–Desde la academia –dijo Sora–. Desde entonces ya se comportaba molesto. Era una pesadilla…

Naruto no podía sino hacer las cosas que se le encargaron con gusto y felicidad. En su cabeza sucedían fenómenos que no podía controlar: El mundo se tornaba en tonos rosados, el aroma a pino no era sino una esencia de relajamiento, y las aves cantaban con melodías que le recordaban sus días en el equipo siete… miles de aves cantando en una enorme parvada. Este sonido, lejos de agradarle, lo puso en alerta, tirando el rastrillo y dándose la vuelta. Una ráfaga azul había llegado como un relámpago, atrapando a Natsume en medio de su camino, cruzándole de lado a lado el hombro derecho, y clavándola con el filo de una espada eléctrica en el muro más cercano. La ilusión de la doncella Natsume desapareció, y Naruto tomaba la espada con ambas manos tratando de salirse de su empalamiento.

–No debiste intentar engañarme, Naruto. Sé quién eres y sé cómo puedo destruirte –Con un Kunai, Sasuke estaba a punto de descalificar al rubio del torneo. Y dando un golpe al cuello, Naruto desapareció de las cercanías de la espada Chokuto. Dándose la vuelta, Sasuke se encontró a Naruto, sangrante y débil.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–En su confianza por confiar en la gente cayeron en una de mis trampas. Un informante me dio su localización exacta…

–¡Joven caballero! ¡Esta es mi casa! Les está prohibido allanar una residencia privada.

–Si ese es el problema, en un momento lo resuelvo.

Con una impresionante velocidad, Sasuke activó el canto de los mil pájaros, un Chidory que, al tratar de ser bloqueado, mandó a Naruto por los aires. Con tan mala suerte, el joven rubio se estrelló de espalda en el borde de la barda, haciendo que por inercia girase su cuerpo y cayera del otro lado. Sakura y Tsunade intervinieron entonces, siendo fácilmente repelidas por una descarga del Chidory Nagashi, que las mandó a estrellarse en los muros. Shizune y Karin salieron al exterior a auxiliar al rubio, más fueron sorprendidas por una cantidad enorme de guerreros que rodeaban a Hiroto, quien ya tenía a Naruto tomado del cuello con sus enormes manos.

–No eres fácil de encontrar, mi buen Naruto. Pero ahora no podrás evitar que te destruya con mis propias manos.

–¡Suéltame enorme bola de manteca!

–Con mucho gusto. Solo tengo que destruir tu aro, lo que será una lástima. Quizás tu hubieras sido un problema para el resto de nosotros.

–¡Que me sueltes!

Naruto comenzó a emanar un brillo rojo, y tomando a Hiroto de ambas manos comenzó a abrirlas poco a poco, hasta poder respirar con normalidad. Ahora casi libre, le incrustó en la cara una patada que lo puso a ver estrellas durante un rato. Mas, no bien cayó al suelo, fue atravesado nuevamente por la espada en la altura del hombro izquierdo. Usando diferentes tipos de cuchillo, Sasuke comenzó a clavar al jinchuriki en el suelo, dejándolo a merced de cualquier ataque.

–¡Infeliz shinobi! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

–¡Permíteme salir para que sientas lo que es el dolor!

–Sí, claro. Sasuke, termínalo de una buena vez.

–¡Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!

De repente un enorme bosque creció en la tierra sin adoquinar, y con su madera cubrió a Naruto y se formó un escudo de árboles alrededor de la casa. Naruto quedó protegido bajo las raíces de un enorme cerezo de varios metros de alto y toda la calle de ancho.

–Si no quieren problemas, deberán abandonar los alrededores. Me cuesta mucho mantener la paz en esta parte de la ciudad como para que ahora ustedes vengan a perturbarla.

–No podrás defenderlo por siempre anciano. Ya nos veremos las caras en otro momento.

Una luz amarilla comenzó a salir de entre las raíces, y un relámpago de energía salió expulsado, tomando a Sasuke por el cuello. Preparó un rasengan en su mano, y sin hacerse esperar se lo incrustó en el estómago lanzándolo al otro lado de la calle, noqueado y malherido. Sakura veía en este guerrero un poder que no podía comparar con ningún otro ser sobre la tierra.

–¡No me provoques, Hiroto! Porque no siempre durará este torneo. Algún día nos veremos las caras.

–Más pronto de lo que crees.

Hiroto emprendió una retirada, la que se vio detenida por los guardias del emperador. Ellos llegaron para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, siendo repelidos ante la aclaración de que ningún mandamiento había sido quebrantado. Al fondo, Sasuke se levantaba, mirando con su ojo Sharingan a Naruto al otro lado. Una señal de Hiroto fue suficiente para alejarlo de cualquier otro problema.

Naruto dejó el modo Kurama y se desplomó en el suelo herido por las perforaciones que Sasuke le hiciera para clavarlo al suelo. Karin y Sakura comenzaron a auxiliarlo: Sakura analizaba el estado de las heridas mientras que Karin intentaba despertarlo para que lo mordiera.

Con el tiempo, Naruto despertó en la habitación que ahora compartían Sakura y Karin, recostado en la cama de la primera, arropado con mantas y con el estómago vacío. Al cerciorarse del sitio se dio pronto cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, y las consecuencias de haber tratado de engañar al destino y a Sasuke eran las que en su cuerpo experimentaba. A pesar de ser curado casi en su totalidad, la espada relámpago de Sasuke dejó una cicatriz permanente debido a que quemó su carne al entrar. Esta le ardía, lo mismo que algunas marcas de las cuchillas que entraron en sus manos, pies y hombro.

Apenas se ponía en pie, Karin entró en la habitación. Tenía una charola con tazas y una tetera en sus brazos y un bolso de cuero a su lado.

–Ya era hora de que despertaras –Naruto se veía confundido. ¿Cómo supo ella que despertaría a esa hora–. Si, sé lo que estás pensando. Pero de repente sentí que tu chacra cambiaba. No podía sino significar que estabas despertando –Karin dejó la tetera en una cómoda cercana, sentándose a un lado–. Escucha, después de que Sasuke se fue y tú te desplomaste sobre el cerezo, Tus compañeras de Konoha me cayeron encima. Creen que yo revelé su posición, pero no fui yo. Deben creerme.

–No hace falta explicarlo. Te creo.

–¿Qué?

–Dilo intuición. No creo que tu hayas echado abajo nuestra posición. Yo desconfiaría de otro sujeto.

–¿Cómo puedes hablarme con tanta seguridad?

–Es intuición… … y un sensor de malas intenciones que viene con el modo Kurama.

–¿Puedes detectar malas intenciones? ¿Cómo rayos es eso posible?

–¿Sabes quién activó el jutsu de madera?

–Bueno, esa fue la cosa más rara del día de hoy. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Naruto se puso en pie y fue acercándose a la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por Karin. Abajo algo diferente a lo común sucedía. Mientras Sakura y Shizune estaban sentadas dándole la espalda al pórtico, Tsunade estaba respaldada en el marco de la puerta dándoles la espalda a todos; Mamori estaba dándole la espalda a su padre y Souji "Plumas de paloma" parecía cabizbajo en su sitio de la mesa, con su jaula de paloma a un lado y los puños cerrados apoyándose en sus piernas. No era común ver esto, por lo que tomando asiento aún con un dolor grave en el hombro derecho.

–Muy bien, me perdí de una charla interesante, por lo que veo. Y me hubiese gustado discutir con ustedes, pero antes de eso necesito información.

–Esa debe ser tu forma de preguntar "¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?" –dijo Sakura–. No soy la indicada para contestar eso. Los involucrados son la maestra Tsunade y nuestros caseros.

–Naruto, no te metas en esto –dijo Mamori sin dirigirle la mirada.

–¿Es culpa mía por alguna razón?

–Joven Naruto. No debe preocuparse. Es mi culpa el que ellas estén un poco alteradas –Plumas de paloma tomó a su palomita y la dejó volar un momento mientras explicaba lo ocurrido–. Es mi origen el que ha tratado de conseguirme problemas en mi sencilla vida como aldeano. Verás, mi nombre real es Senju Souji.

–¿Senju? –Naruto se impactó con lo que esto significaba–. ¡Ese es el apellido de la abuela Tsunade!

–Si. Lamentablemente pertenezco a un clan bastante importante de Konoha. Yo…

–Es el nieto del tío Tobira, segundo Hokage y héroe de la primera guerra mundial Shinobi por parte de nuestra aldea –Tsunade no parecía feliz por haber encontrado a uno de sus parientes del mismo clan, y el motivo estaba por salir a luz–. Él es la oveja negra de la familia, que habiendo llegado a ser el mejor genin de su generación desertó antes de una misión. No quiso seguir las órdenes de su padre, y salió de Konoha como un desertor. No fue perseguido a causa de mi tío desistió de perseguirle. Creía que algún día lo volvería a ver. Luego estalló la primera guerra shinobi, lo que le costó la vida. Creí que había sido asesinado en esta guerra. Pero ahora veo que no fue así.

–Dios, Tsunade. Si yo supiera que existe una persona que se relaciona familiarmente conmigo, estaría saltando de alegría, sin importar si ha sido renegado, desertor o incluso homosexual.

–No me malentiendas, no estoy furiosa o molesta. Es solo que… no sé cómo tomar esta noticia. Es decir, no soy la única sobreviviente del clan Senju, pero… ¿Qué fue de ti en todo este tiempo?

–Pues, me volví un carpintero, y poco después artesano de la madera. Poco a poco fui olvidando mis orígenes bélicos, lo que fue una vida prospera y lejos de aquello de lo que huí.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–La necesidad de matar, Naruto. Yo fui el más talentoso de mis compañeros de generación, pero no era por mis métodos violentos y mi habilidad con las armas y mi temple de acero. Yo era un sujeto un poco más pacífico. Destaqué por el manejo de mi chacra, el taijutsu de puño gentil, que evitaba provocar daño severo. Sin embargo no podía enfrentar la idea de asesinar a una persona. Como shinobi de estilo madera, mi deber principal era preservar la vida. Cuando me encargaron el asesinato de un hombre, no pude hacer nada. Mi filosofía y mi deber chocaron, y tuve que partir. Tiempo después me di cuenta que había abandonado todo, y mis compañeros de equipo, mi maestro, las personas que alguna vez llegaron a ver en mi un ejemplo a seguir fueron apagándose dentro de mi cabeza, sentenciados a ser parte de un recuerdo. Llegué a la ciudad y conocí a mi mujer, trabajé como carpintero por un tiempo y después de eso nos casamos. Doce años tras de mi partida me enteré que estaban organizando un torneo en la ciudad. Y la necesidad de un sitio propio para trabajar, ya que todo lo hacía en esta casa, en el jardín, me motivó a participar de él, cosa que ella jamás entendió. Quería trabajar y ganarme el dinero honestamente, aunque eso significara hacerlo por mi cuenta. Y tras ganar el torneo lo único que pedí fue un taller propio, en el cual poder trabajar. Desde ese instante de imprudencia, ella jamás me creyó otra vez. Como había tomado renombre, y nuestra situación había mejorado, terminó errando toda intención que yo tenía. Después enfermó, y en su lecho de muerte lamentó no haber podido darme el hijo que esperaba en sus entrañas. Ya habíamos arreglado su habitación, pero jamás lo vimos en nuestras manos.

–Murió en el embarazo –murmuró Tsunade sin dejar su posición.

–Mucho tiempo después llegó Mamori a mi vida, y en ella renació aquel mundo que tanto esperé olvidar. Los shinobis de la ciudad impresionaron a Mamori, y ella soñaba con ser una de ellos.

–¡Oh! Ahora comprendo por qué…

–Siempre quise ser una kunoichi, pero mi padre no podía darme esa vida –Mamori estaba dándole la espalda de momento–. Jamás se le ocurrió que podía entrenarme igual.

–Mamori…

–¡Eres el nieto de un Hokage! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que pude haber aprendido de mi padre? ¡No pido que me enseñes a hacer crecer árboles, solo algo de Taijutsu para evitar los asaltos en esta época cada año! ¡Ya me han asaltado diez veces antes!

–Mamori, no era mi intensión enseñarte realmente. ¿Sabes lo mucho que le temo a matar a alguien?

–No quiero que me enseñes a matar con un cotonete, solo quiero algo de defensa, tan simple como eso.

–En cierto modo tiene razón –dijo Sakura.

–Sí, debí enseñarle. Me preocupaba que emocionada pidieras más y más.

–Si, tal vez así hubiese sido… cuando tenía diez. Hoy es demasiado tarde para ser la mejor kunoichi del imperio…

–Eso nunca me ha detenido –dijo Sakura.

El silencio abarrotó la casa, en la que solo se escuchaba el susurro de la palomita de Souji. Durante cerca de diez minutos, todos se quedaron en silencio, y hubiese continuado de no ser porque las necesidades físicas hicieron de las suyas. Superior al susurro del ave, un rugido parecido al de un león en agonía se apoderó de la habitación, tomando la atención de todos por el intenso sonido que les asustó, al punto de subir la guardia de Tsunade y Shizune.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –preguntó Mamori recibiendo respuesta de la pelirosa.

–Es solo el canto más desesperado de la bestia interior de Naruto: su estómago.

–No digas cosas tan vergonzosas, Sakura.

–Me asustó mucho –dijo Mamori–. Creí que se había metido uno de esos animales salvajes que rompen todo cuanto tocan…

–Sí, ese es Naruto –Sakura se levantó de la mesa, tomó su monedero y revisó un poco–. No parece hora para comenzar a cenar, pero no pasará mucho para ello. ¿Estarás feliz con un poco de ramen insta…?

–¡Sí!

–Me lo suponía. Volveré pronto…

Naruto ocupó un lugar en la mesa, apoyando su mentón en uno de sus brazos y comenzando a soñar. Apenas esa mañana había caído en la realidad de que Sakura le amaba, o al menos así parecía, y ahora se sentía consentido por ella, al ser consentido con un poco de ramen, su comida favorita. Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para él.

–Naruto, lo mejor será que vayas tras ella –dijo Karin un poco después de que Sakura se fue.

.

Sakura regresaba de la tienda cuando una sombra se puso en su camino. Este era el sujeto que intentó propasarse con ella ese mismo día. Con la presencia de la guardia imperial, Sakura no le tomó mucha importancia, hasta que él se puso directamente en su camino, evitando su avance. Con él en medio, Sakura solo pudo frustrarse un poco, impedida a lastimarlo.

–Bueno, espero que tengas un motivo para…

Y ocurrió. Un sonido metálico y un impacto en el cuello de Sakura fue un referente de su inhabilitación para participar en el torneo de la torre de madera. Su aro cayó al suelo partido en dos, y el responsable no era otro sino Sasuke, que usando a Chokuto la descalificó por completo. Después de arrebatarle la oportunidad, la tomó del cuello y la alzó del suelo, asfixiándola mientras la miraba son rabia y desenfreno. Aplaudiendo la hazaña de su subordinado, Hiroto se fue acercando a los dos, ufanándose de la hazaña.

–Bravo, Sasuke. Por fin nos libramos de una de esos tres incorruptibles, la chica de los cabellos rosados. No fue muy inteligente salir a la calle tu sola, doncella.

–Bájame para que pueda romperte el cuello…

–No hace falta. Necesito que le envíes un mensaje a tu compañero. Verás, tengo planeado un duelo entre él y Sasuke el día de mañana. Como sabrás, mañana por la noche se llevará a cabo la torre de madera, y con ello el final de la utilidad del Tanabata para mis fines. He esperado mucho para armar las piezas suficientes y tomar venganza de ese maldito shinobi desertor. Dile que si no se presenta…

–¡Oodama rasengan!

Naruto atacó a Sasuke, quien al soltar y arrojar a Sakura a un lado permitió que aterrizara en Hiroto, que recibió de lleno el ataque siendo descalificado al romperse su aro de chacra con el poder de su técnica. Sakura por fin estaba libre siendo auxiliada por Naruto.

–Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Sí, estoy bien. Pero mi aro…

–No le tomar tanta importancia. Creí que estaba por perderte.

Sasuke estaba de pie en el techo de una casa. Los secuaces de Hiroto fueron a auxiliarlo, descubriendo que este había perdido por completo su aro. Él al darse cuenta de esto, creció en rabia, amenazando a Naruto por su osadía.

–¡Maldito seas, Naruto! Pero no te hagas de ilusiones. Mis deseos, aunque no los pida yo, pueden volverse realidad. Si de verdad quieres conservar la vida del anciano y su hija, te presentarás mañana por la mañana en la explanada del palacio.

–Como si fuera a creer que Souji fuera a caer tan fácil…

–No solo con armas se destruye a un hombre. Piensa en eso.

Naruto comprendía de lo que hablaba. De la misma forma como ellos planearon lastimarlo a él anteriormente, así podía pasar con plumas de paloma.

De regreso en casa, Sakura comprendió que estaba dejando a Naruto enfrentarse al reto acompañado de Shizune, pues ella ya no podía participar. Esto fue comprendido por Souji y Mamori, quienes veían las piezas del aro en la mesa.

–Esto es un problema –dijo Tsunade presenciando la descalificación de Sakura en el torneo–. Bueno, al parecer no es posible que participes. Así que solo podrán participar Shizune y Naruto.

–¡¿Solo yo y él?!

–¿Tienes otro aro de chacra que puedas darle a Sakura para participar?

–Yo si lo tengo –Karin levantó la mano–. Para que fuera creíble y permitirnos la entrada al torneo, Sasuke nos inscribió, –Karin comenzaba a extraer de un bolso de cuero curtido un aro de chacra–. Pero cuando perdió el control de su mente, todos nos separamos. Yugo y yo rompimos nuestro aro, y Suigetsu se lo quitó volviéndose agua. Lo tiró a la basura cuando nos separamos, y yo lo junté. Creí que podría servirnos si aprendía cómo activar sus propiedades antichacra, pero creo que ustedes lo necesitan ahora.

–El único problema será ponérselo en el cuello. El aro tiene esa circunferencia…

–Eso no será difícil.

Plumas de paloma se puso en pie y salió al patio. Se agachó cerca al pórtico y extrajo de debajo de una piedra un frasco de cerámica. Acercándose a Sakura, comenzó a untar un líquido viscoso alrededor del cuello. Luego, con algunas plumas caídas en la jaula de la paloma comenzó a forrar el cuello ayudado por el líquido pegajoso.

–Bueno, al menos te ves bien con las plumas.

–Paciencia, Naruto. Solo estoy preparándolo…

Al cubrir todo el cuello con plumas, Souji tomó en sus manos el aro metálico, Hizo unos cuantos movimientos de manos y en un instante las plumas desaparecieron, cediéndole lugar al aro de metal que desapareció de las manos del anciano.

–¡Increíble!

–Otra habilidad que no podré aprender –dijo Mamori.

–Ahora hay otra cosa que debemos planear –Naruto se recostó en el tatami, mirando al techo y tratando de pensar–. Hiroto me dijo que no solo con armas se destruye a un hombre.

–Trata de destruirlo de otra forma, arrebatándole lo que más le importa.

–¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

–¿Qué es lo que más le importa a Souji? Va contra de Mamori…

–¡Eso es! –Naruto estaba sorprendido de obtener la respuesta de una interrogante que había estado pensando–. ¡Ya sé cuál es el deseo de Hiroto!

–¿En serio? –Sakura estaba impresionada.

–Sí. Debe ser eso…

–¿Y eso es?

–Hiroto quiere desquitarse con plumas de paloma –Naruto comenzó a extraer de entre sus ropas una pequeña libreta en la que había estado almacenando datos extraídos de sus investigaciones matutinas–. Quiere venganza por lo ocurrido a su padre el primer torneo de la torre de madera, pero no había podido caer en lo que realmente le dolería al anciano. Sin embargo, siendo Mamori lo único que tiene ahora, se me ocurre que su deseo va dirigido a ella. No estoy seguro qué puede ser, pero…

.

.

.

Sentado en la cochera, con Kaede a mi lado veo caer la lluvia mientras bebo una taza de café una tarde sin sol. Cubiertos los dos en una frazada tan calientita que nos hace reflexionar. ¿Qué fue lo que nos unió? La lluvia se vuelve un ventarrón, y mientras los gatos y los seres humanos corren inútilmente para evitar mojarse un recuerdo nos llega a la cabeza.

–Mi amor… ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

–En estos momentos, sí. Fue bajo la lluvia, estabas empapada cubriéndote del agua mientras yo hacía esto mismo: salir a la calle a ver el infortunio de los demás mortales bajo la lluvia mientras yo en mi casa me cubría de cualquier problema. Me pediste una taza de café y yo te abrí la puerta. Luego te ofrecí una toalla y una frazada. Te uniste a mí en mi distracción… y luego antes de despedirnos… me abofeteaste.

–Te lo merecías por maldito. Mirar a la calle con el morbo del infortunio ajeno mientras bebes café. Pero… volví la tarde siguiente. Volvió a llover y me volviste a abrir.

–Diez días continuos me visitabas y abofeteabas, y en el onceavo día… te besé. Me abofeteaste igual y me besaste una vez más. Te amo, KED.

–Te quiero mucho…

–¿Por qué nunca me dices que me amas?

–Porque si lo hiciera estaría cediendo. Y no lo haré pronto. Pero mientras me decido, puedes ser mi amigo con derechos, y besarme cada día, cada noche hasta que la muerte te lleve de una vez por todas.

Como sea, amo a esta mujer.


	10. X

–Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de subirla. Le has prestado más atención a este que a otros anteriormente.

–Es que necesito adaptar la historia chingona, de lo contrario solo es otro fic romántico.

–Si la querías adaptar tan buen, ¿Por qué no te recuestas a dormir más temprano? Tienes ojos de fantasma japonés acabado de salir del infierno-manicomio-reclusorio a las tres de la mañana del 25 de enero… en Suiza.

–Escribo luego existo.

–Espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación nocturna más. De verdad necesitas descansar. Vamos a un antro, una cantina… vale, te acompaño a un prostíbulo, pero relájate un poco.

–No, eso no. Si quieren contratar mis servicios que vengan aquí a contratarme –Una esfera de cristal cruzó el aire estrellándose y explotando tras del impacto en la cabeza de cierto escritor, abriéndole una fea herida en la cabeza

– Duerme, amor. Yo me encargo del resto. Bueno… ¿Qué es esta ventana parpadeando?

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente parte puede tener cierto contenido de Spoiler ligero, lo que podría poner en contra del autor a aquellos quienes no han visto el anime o el manga. Se recomienda discreción al lector.

–¿Discreción? Pero si toda la historia ha tenido Spoilers a más no poder. A veces me sorprende lo inoportuno que puede llegar a ser este hombre.

X

Por la mañana un séquito enorme de personas se dio cita dentro de la explanada. Todos los guerreros a favor de Hiroto parecían rodear la explanada, y en el centro Sasuke y Hiroto esperaban a Naruto, con la firme intención de finalizar la participación del rubio en el torneo.

–Ese malnacido. Descalificarme de la competencia no le servirá de nada. No mientras te tenga a ti de mi lado. ¿Crees que venga? –Sasuke no respondió. Estaba más enfocado en ver llegar al rubio que en las palabras de Hiroto–. Sí, eso imaginé. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú me ayudarás a llegar más alto de lo que ya estoy ahora. Contigo bajo mi control podríamos incluso fundar una aldea nueva. Ya tengo un nombre planeado: la suprema aldea del rey Respeto (Hiroto en japonés escrito con el kanji de respeto). ¿Qué te parece?

–Si lo escribes como impertinente, será mejor.

Todos miraron directo hacia el techo de uno de los corredores pagoda del palacio. Sentado balanceando los pies y mirando al horizonte. Tras de obtener la atención de todos, regresó su mirada a ellos, especialmente a Sasuke.

–¡Increíble, si viniste! Baja, para que podamos negociar un poco.

–Si quieres negociar te escucho desde aquí. Tienes treinta segundos para que te escuche.

–Debo aceptar que tienes agallas, chico. Y me agradas, no eres como todos los demás, sobornables o convencibles de modo violento. Tu puedes defender a todos y protegerte a ti mismo a la vez. Sin embargo, elegiste el momento menos indicado para aparecerte en mi vida. Escucha, solo quiero que renuncies a participar. Solo debo convencerte a ti, y todo estará arreglado. No es en tu contra, pero si estas en medio de mi camino no me queda de otra que avanzar y arrollarte sin misericordia.

–Diez segundos.

–Si no aceptas cooperar conmigo, deberás enfrentarte a Sasuke, y no quiero enfrentar a dos viejos amigos. Decide de una vez, y elige bien.

Naruto bajó del tejado, cayendo detrás de la puerta que daba a la explanada. Caminando con seguridad comenzó a desplegar un aura roja, a la vez que del suelo emanaban esferas de energía similares a las del Kyubi de cuatro colas. El cielo se volvió rojo, y la tierra temblaba. Hiroto comenzaba a sudar, descubriendo el verdadero poder de Naruto en un despliegue de chacra. Ese color comenzó a desplegarse como absorbido por Naruto, desapareciendo y mostrando a un Naruto, que había activado el modo sennin mostrando unos ojos amarillos y un rubor anaranjado. Sasuke comenzó a desplegar de la misma forma su energía infernal, que se representó con unas llamas azules que lo envolvían, mostrando un aura maligna que tenía una intensidad similar a la de Naruto. Detrás de él se originó un guerrero de chacra, el poderoso Susanoo.

–Si acepté venir aquí es para regresar a Sasuke al buen camino. Sé que de alguna forma tú le has alterado, haciéndolo olvidar lo que fue una vez. No sé cómo y no me interesa el motivo, pero te juro que lo regresaré a ser el desgraciado infeliz que alguna vez fue.

–¿Crees poder convencerlo de regresar a esa aldea?

–Lo intentaré.

–Prepárate, Naruto –Sasuke ya estaba preparándose para lanzarse al ataque, activando por completo el Susanoo, anunciándose el ataque.

Naruto, preocupado porque el calor de la batalla podría herir a algún inocente dentro y fuera del castillo desactivó el modo sennin y comenzó a evitar la espada de Susanoo, mientras comenzaba a convertirse en el Modo Kurama de primera fase. Una vez así se multiplicó cinco veces, enviando a sus clones a abrir campo para un jutsu de barrera. Al colocarlos cerca de los pasillos, los clones usaron el sello manual Tora (tigre) y anunciaron al unísono "Shishienjin", el mismo jutsu de barrera que usaran los cuatro del sonido para encerrar al tercer Hokage y a Orochimaru en la invasión de la arena y el sonido a Konoha. De esta forma los muros evitaban que cualquiera de los dos corriera, y protegía de daño a cualquier inocente y al mismo emperador del calor de la batalla. Incluso, al ser un espacio no tan amplio, Sasuke se vio encerrado e imposibilitado para usar el Susanoo con libertad. Esto por el mismo poder del jutsu de barrera que, aunque normalmente Susanoo podría romperlo, los Narutos en las esquinas eran potenciados por el modo Kurama.

–Muy listo, bastardo. No solo tengo a Susanoo para que me proteja.

–Demuéstrame cuanto has avanzado.

Mientras un numero enorme de seguidores de Hiroto estaba centrado en ver la pelea, seis personas se cuelan entre las sombras, pasadas por completo desapercibido por no ser reconocidos gracias a un buen trabajo de caracterización como doncellas y sabio de la corte del emperador. Gracias al plan de Naruto de caracterizarlos por completo, Tsunade pudo presentarse con todos frente al emperador, lista para ocupar su sitio apartado desde un principio en el Palacio. Una vez dentro de la habitación, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

–Lo admito, Naruto no solo tiene determinación, sino un par bien ubicado para salirse de los problemas en los que a veces se mete.

–¿Creen que se encuentre bien –Sakura se asomó al exterior por una ventana, logrando ver el inicio de la pelea–. Me preocupa. Sasuke no es un rival que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

–Estará bien –Tsunade y Shizune se asomaron por una ventana diferente, presenciando el jutsu de barrera–. Jamás apuestes en contra de Naruto en estas ocasiones. Bien, la fase dos debe iniciar, chicas y primo. Debemos estar listas para cuando inicie la torre de madera.

Afuera Sasuke estaba listo para atacar envistiendo de luz su espada y su palma Izquierda. Su ojo se activaba en un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno lo que le daba la habilidad de ver más allá de lo que ocurría realmente.

–De nada servirá tu velocidad, Naruto, si puedo ver lo que haces perfectamente. Hoy te eliminaré de la competencia.

Naruto sacó de entre sus ropas un par de cuchillas de chacra, que invistiéndole la energía del chacra de tipo viento crecieron hasta formar unas espadas invertidas. Con esto trataba de hacer una rivalidad contra la espada. Y decidido a iniciar el combate, Naruto comenzó a correr con las espadas formando una "V" invertida, Desapareciendo junto con Sasuke para comenzar un combate de velocidad. De ellos solo podía verse el destello de ambas armas estrellándose y abanicando entre el corto espacio de batalla. Después algunos rasgos de energía elemental de rayo y viento, los que se mostraron como descargas y cortes que recorrieron todo el camino hasta la barrera. Estos puntos de viento se dejaron marcados, lo que debelaba una estrategia de Naruto usada anteriormente. Separándose comenzó una guerra de armas, acribillándose con Shurikens que al estrellarse salían despedidos por todas partes, siendo repelidos por la barrera y regresando a minar el campo en una lluvia de metal que puso en aprietos a ambos. Con tal de defenderse de los Shurikens, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a usar sus filos para botarlos al suelo, clavándolos todos. De pronto la atención de Naruto se vio alterada por los ojos de Sasuke, más que nada uno de ellos, haciendo que corriera por su vida alrededor de la barrera, pues Amateratsu amenazaba con consumirlo. Sabiendo que el fuego era imposible de apagar sin ayuda de Sasuke, Naruto trató de cegar a Sasuke momentáneamente con una bomba de luz ubicada delante de él, cosa que funcionó por segundos, mas no así dejó vulnerable al Uchiha, pues en cuanto quedó cegado activó el Chidory Nagashi, causando que todo el sitio se viera electrificado. Cuando Sasuke recuperó la vista, notó la ausencia de Naruto en las cercanías, lo que hizo que buscara con su Sharingan eterno por todas partes.

–¡Sasuke! –al virar su atención, se encontró con Naruto sellando el fuego negro en un pergamino con el Fuka Hoin (Método de Sellado de fuego). Así se libraba de esa molestia–. Al parecer esto se volvió una guerra, más que una competencia.

–Creí que nuestra pelea era en serio.

–La verdad preferiría vivir y que vivieras. Ya te dije que te obligaré a regresar a la aldea. No me importa si tengo que llevarte convaleciente.

–Divertido. Naruto, no lo lograrás. Esta es una misión en la que siempre fracasarás.

–¿Por qué el ímpetu de seguir huyendo y buscando venganza? Ni siquiera matando a tu hermano, a Danzo y muerto Tobi has logrado superar tu sed de sangre.

–Konoha me ha traicionado desde antes de lograr ser genin. Y ahora deberá pagar por su osadía –Sasuke ahora preparaba el elemento Infierno en su espada–. La soledad me hizo ser un vengador.

–¿Quieres destruir Konoha porque estuviste solo? Jamás lo comprendiste, ¿cierto? Bueno, si es la soledad la que de motiva a pelear, será la esperanza la que me motive a defender.

Naruto ahora mostraba una faceta diferente del modo Kurama: la velocidad extrema. Extrayendo de su bolsillo una serie de kunais, los lanzó al aire, desplegando las colas de Kurama para atraparlos con ellas. En ambas manos centró la energía del viento con sus cuchillas de Chacra, que ahora tomaban un color azul más luminoso.

Sasuke comenzó a usar su espada de forma diestra, intentando acercarse a dañar a Naruto, que en su estado era poco probable ser dañado. Más a su favor, con la enorme cantidad de armas en su poder, Naruto estaba haciendo ligeros cortes en la piel, la ropa e incluso el equipo de Sasuke, que pronto sintió el rigor de la pelea. Explotando nuevamente en electricidad, Sasuke expulsó a Naruto preparándose para un jutsu de la rama Uchiha: Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu, que fue un problema para Naruto. Luego, combinando el rayo con el cielo, Sasuke pensó en dejar caer el Kirin, más la cercanía de Naruto a él podría producir problemas. El espacio no era suficientemente grande para evitarse parte de la descarga.

Naruto comenzó a recuperarse, a la par que comenzó a ser bombardeado con fuego negro, el que avanzaba consumiendo gran parte del sitio.

–Te tengo –Naruto elevó el brazo, descubriendo una de las estrategias realizadas en el momento de la ceguera de Sasuke. Un gran número de alambres delgados atados a las Shurikens del suelo, incendiados con el fuego negro. Con esto en mente, y debido a que se propagaba a gran velocidad, Naruto dirigió los shurikens directo a Sasuke, que tuvo que activar el escudo Amateratsu, más no pudo evitar que algunas de las esquirlas se incrustaran en su cuerpo. Luego, en un despliegue de velocidad y talento, Naruto usó los sellos Serpiente → Dragón → Conejo → Tigre y activó con ayuda de los alambres un jutsu de fuego.

–¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!

Con esta llamarada guiada, Naruto encerró a Sasuke en su propio escudo, produciendo quemaduras que alteraron a Sasuke por un instante. Para darle más problemas, utilizó los sellos de manos Carnero → Caballo → Serpiente → Dragón → Rata → Buey → Tigre, y a continuación aspirando profundo soltó un jutsu peligroso de fuego: Katon: Karyū Endan. Una bala de fuego de dragón salió disparada, haciendo un daño impresionante al Uchiha.

Apenas había terminado su despliegue ígneo, Naruto se dio vuelta alzando las cuchillas, repeliendo el ataque de Sasuke, que ya estaba tras de él para cortarle la cabeza. Sasuke comenzó a utilizar el rayo nuevamente, colocándose en el centro del espacio de la barrera y alzando el brazo. Su estrategia era basada en el Chidory Eiso, que pronto se ramificó en varias lanzas relampagueante, que cubrieron el campo con una red de luz. Naruto no salió bien librado, pues apenas logró encontrar un sitio donde poder refugiarse, siendo rodeado por las lanzas y afectado por las descargas. Usando sus colas pudo atacar a Sasuke con un rasengan, rompiendo su concentración y liberándolo de su prisión eléctrica.

–Esto está yendo demasiado lejos –Naruto tiró sus cuchillas a un lado y comenzó a preparar en su brazo derecho un rasengan de elemento viento–. No permitiré que continúe por mucho tiempo, viejo amigo.

Sasuke preparaba su chidory en un nivel de energía imposible de detener. Este era un enfrentamiento clásico entre ellos dos, Rasengan vs Chidory. Y sabiendo la rutina, Los dos se prepararon y se lanzaron al ataque. No así, Sasuke ya estaba preparando una vez más el Amateratsu, lo que daría fin a la vida de Naruto. Y concentrado, en reunir energía en uno de sus ojos, notó la aparición de un objeto metálico, arrojado por una de las colas del zorro. Apenas esquivó este sintió un corte en su mejilla, abriendo el ojo por completo y lanzando su maldición de fuego. Sin embargo, con el fuego se desvaneció el rubio de su vista, sintiendo cómo un impacto potente se incrustaba en su espalda, y lo presionaba contra el suelo con una potencia como nunca antes sintió. Este impacto le hizo tanto daño que comenzó a botar sangre por la boca, quedando al poco tiempo inconsciente. Hiroto desde el exterior no podía creer que su mejor guerrero había sido derrotado, entrando en una fase de ira y desesperación.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste derrotarlo?! ¡No puedes ser tan poderoso como para…!

–Usted me obligó a vencerle. No fue mi deseo real pelear con él.

–No puedes ganarle así de fácil a un Uchiha –Hiroto tomó una espada y señaló fuera de la barrera a Naruto–. Perecerás esta noche, muchacho. Tú y tus protegidos conocerán la perdida que a mí me originó este estúpido torneo.

Los clones fueron desactivados, abriéndose la barrera y permitiendo que un sinnúmero de seguidores de Hiroto dirigieran sus pasos hacia Naruto. Este arrojó al viento varias bombas de humo, las que cubrieron su cuerpo y el campo aún disponible. Luego, el humo se arremolinó alrededor del rubio desapareciendo él y el cuerpo de Sasuke. Hiroto había perdido a su más hábil y poderoso aliado.

.

Naruto apareció en la habitación de Tsunade dentro del palacio, sobre un pergamino de invocación que Sakura activó para transportarlo. Fue una sorpresa verlo cargando en brazos el cuerpo de Sasuke, recostándolo en la cama de Tsunade.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Sakura al verlo tan preocupado por Sasuke.

–Hace ya varios años te prometí que lo traería de regreso para ti. Bueno, este es un intento…

–¿Por qué no le has cortado el aro? –preguntó Karin tomando un kunai y acercándolo al aro, lo que Naruto reaccionó deteniéndola.

–Debemos tener cuidado. No estoy seguro si podemos negociar con él, pero tendremos cuidado de ello.

–¡¿Negociar?! ¡¿Pretendes negociar con Sasuke?! –Tsunade parecía estar molesta por la clase de tonterías que se le ocurrían de pronto–. ¡Es Sasuke, el shinobi más peligroso y traicionero del imperio!

–No creo que esté consciente de lo que hace. No en los últimos días. Sakura, cúralo.

–Espera, si piensas que seré parte de nuestro homicidio…

–Revísalo. Algo debe haber dentro de su cabeza que no lo deja pensar.

–Naruto, te quiero y te apoyo en tus decisiones. Pero confiar en Sasuke es algo que yo no podría colocar por encima de mis propias acciones.

–No te pido que confíes en él. Confía en mí criterio.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke inconsciente maltrecho y con un hilo de sangre dibujado desde su boca hasta su cuello. Pese a que su consciencia le decía que sacara un Kunai y lo clavara en su garganta, Naruto merecía ser tomado en cuenta. Después de todo, ella era la principal responsable de que le tomara en cuenta cuando eran jóvenes, de que lo siguiera sin importar lo que ocurriese y de lo mucho que deseaba verlo de regreso como compañero de equipo. Con esto y mucho más en mente, miró a las tres kunoichis médicas en la habitación, quienes parecían asentir a la petición de curarle.

–Voy a necesitar su ayuda.

–Ya estamos en camino.

Para cuando Sasuke despertó, una serie de cadenas de chacra lo estaba cubriendo, cadenas que provenían del torso de Naruto, que le impedían moverse en lo más mínimo. Usando su rastreo de Chacra, Karin ya había "profetizado" el despertar de Sasuke, y con ello la siguiente posible entrevista. En la habitación solo estaban Naruto y Karin, quienes eran más o menos los que lo tratarían sin intentar matarlo.

–Karin… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Naruto! ¡¿Por qué está Naruto aquí?!

–Sasuke, está bien. Me prometió no hacerte daño…

–A menos que me ataques.

–¿Por qué estoy encadenado? ¿Dónde están Jugo Y Suigetsu? ¿Y dónde estoy?

Naruto y Karin se voltearon a ver extrañados por el cambio de actitud de Sasuke, que ya no poseía esa sed de sangre que por días había tenido en su rostro. Ahora parecía tranquilo y confundido, mirando a todas partes como buscando y reconociendo el lugar.

–Sasuke, ¿Sabes lo que es la torre de madera?

–¿La qué?

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú no querías venir a la ciudad imperial por esa nimiedad! ¡Sabía que jamás permitirías que tu venganza fuera auxiliada por nadie más!

–Te recuerdo que sigo entre ustedes, Karin.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo siento!

–¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?!

–Sasuke, ponme atención un momento. Quiero saber si en algún momento conociste a un hombre algo, gordo, sin un solo cabello y orejas caídas.

–¿Te refieres al hombre del rio?

–¿A quién?

–Camino a Amegakure nos detuvimos a refugiarnos en el bosque. Separándome de todos fui a tomar agua del lago. Entonces vi a ese hombre en una caravana camino a la ciudad imperial. Creí que podía robar algo de dinero y comida, así que los seguí hasta el rio. Pero cuando ese hombre me miró, perdí noción de lo que ocurría. ¿Pasa algo de lo que deba enterarme?

Naruto se puso de pie, tratando de entender el modo que había usado Hiroto para tomar control sobre Sasuke, pero mientras más investigaba sobre este asunto menos sabía acerca de él. Solo tenía algunas pistas, mirarlo a los ojos era suficiente. Pero de ser así, él habría caído en el restaurante. Tampoco Sakura o Shizune se habían visto afectadas, lo que implicaba que tal vez no tenía total control sobre todo tipo de personas. No había afectado a plumas de paloma con el tiempo, ni mucho menos al 99% de los aldeanos de la calle donde vive el anciano. Y con eso en mente, alrededor del ochenta por ciento de los guerreros estaban a favor de Hiroto.

–Sasuke, has sido controlado por ese hombre. Han pasado cerca de una semana desde que llegué a la ciudad, y creo que desde antes has estado siendo controlado e influenciado. Karin me dijo que no eras el mismo, y que habías perdido el control acerca de tus acciones.

–¿Es eso cierto, Karin?

–Lamento si busqué ayuda de Naruto. Pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Después que nos atacaste, Jugo y Suigetsu abandonaron la ciudad, y yo me quedé a saber lo que había pasado. Después se me ocurrió buscarlo a él, el shinobi que no se rinde.

–Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no me vas a dejar ir así nada más. ¿Qué debo hacer para que me liberes?

–Bueno, de momento mantenerte tranquilo. No puedo creer que no pueda resolverlo. ¿Qué hay de diferente entre los seguidores de Hiroto y la mayoría de nosotros? ¿Por qué no…?

Entonces lo comprendió. Naruto encontró una diferencia bastante notable entre todos al recordar el día que se vistió de Keitaro Nanase, el hombre casanova de traje. Ese día Hiroto se le acercó a hablar con él, sabiendo que a ese hombre no le conocía. Recordaba preguntar sobre su necesidad de participar, y él le contestó que era por simple reto, un ejercicio divertido. En cambio la mayoría del resto había asistido al evento con un sentimiento de codicia, muy similar al hecho que Sasuke intentara robarle alimento y dinero.

–Por supuesto. ¡Por supuesto! ¡"Este no es más que un nido de serpientes"! ¡Es por eso que me ofreció todo cuanto tenía, tentándome a sentir codicia por sus propias pertenencias!

–¿Codicia?

–Sasuke, no te forzaré a hacer un pacto conmigo. Pero te ofrezco una "tregua temporal".

–¿Crees que me uniré a ti?

–Claro que no –Naruto liberó a Sasuke de su prisión de cadenas de chacra, lo que motivó a que Sasuke se levantara buscando a sus espaldas su espada, la que no se encontraba allí–. Jamás creería que te unirías a mi nada más porque si. Pero no pierdes nada haciéndolo. Ya no tienes a tus dos amigos, y solo te queda Karin. Si así lo desean pueden irse, no los detendré.

–¿Dónde está mi espada?

–Está afuera, te la traigo.

Naruto salió de la habitación a una habitación contigua donde se encontraban los demás, sentándose hasta el otro lado de la habitación con las armas de Sasuke en manos, meditando un poco con una paciencia increíble y extraña debido a la situación. Sasuke se quedó en la habitación con Karin, mirándola de frente y esperando que le dirigiera algunas palabras acerca de los días que habían pasado.

–Sasuke, yo… no creo que esté esperando que regreses por voluntad propia el día de hoy. Solo necesita tu ayuda.

–Jamás ha necesitado ayuda. Desde temprana edad mostró ser más talentoso que la gran mayoría. Jamás necesitó un dojutsu, un truco o un impulso para ser quien es.

–No tienes ni idea de cuanta falta le haces, Sasuke. Lo sé con tan solo verlo a los ojos –Karin ahora tenía toda la atención de Sasuke–. Desde un principio intentó regresarte al buen camino, sin importar cuánto tiempo, cuánta sangre… cuántas vidas le tomara. Trató de impedir tu inclusión al libro bingo durante tanto tiempo… e incluso renunció a la idea de luchar en contra del amor que Sakura te profesaba, y pasando sobre de él por un tiempo.

–No creo que Naruto sepa lo que intento hacer.

–Nadie lo entiende realmente, porque la masacre del clan Uchiha ha tenido tantos giros inesperados, y tú has matado a tanta gente por causa de esto, que no creo que haya una verdad absoluta –Sasuke mantenía baja la mirada sin importarle mucho lo que causara al buscar una venganza eterna que solo crecía y se estancaba–. De tu clan solo quedas tú. ¿Por qué no limpiarse de rencores y buscar la conservación del mismo? Si amenazas la aldea, Naruto se verá en la necesidad de matarte, extinguiendo el fuego del clan para siempre. Aún te queda una esperanza para comenzar a reinstalarlo en alguna aldea. Si no es Konoha, puede ser otra aldea, pero no quiero que te veas extinguido más y más con el deseo de venganza. Mírame –Karin elevaba la mirada de Sasuke con una de sus manos, acariciándolo de paso para declararle un amor incondicional–. No puedo pelear más contra Naruto, por que los dos estamos en una situación similar a la tuya. Él y yo somos los únicos miembros del Clan Uzumaki en el mundo.

–¡Tu…!

–Mi nacimiento fue dentro de la casa Uzumaki en el país del remolino. Jamás conocí a la madre de Naruto, pero solo por su apellido sé que pertenece a mi familia, a mi clan. Tsunade ya me ofreció pertenecer a la aldea que intentas destruir, pero no puedo traicionarte sin sentir que te estoy dejando solo con tus deseos de venganza, y no quiero apartarme de ti si puedo evitarlo.

–Si no puedes pelear con Naruto, no puedo mantenerte a mi lado.

–Sí, creí que pasaría algo así.

–Tampoco quiero enfrentarte a ti… No podría hacerlo. ¿Te vas a poner del lado de ese sujeto.

–Quiero conservar mi clan. Si no es por mi parte, quisiera que fuera por la de Naruto. Y solo podría conservarlo si te convenzo de olvidar tu venganza –Karin acarició una de las mejillas de Sasuke, pasando pronto a tomarlo por ambas mejillas–. No sé si sirva de algo confesarte mis sentimientos hacia ti una vez más. Te amo, Sasuke, y quisiera poder ayudarte a reinstaurar tu clan si así me lo permites. De no ser así, no tendré mucho por qué seguir –llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cuerpo, mostrando un kunai. Esto por supuesto alteró a Sasuke, que tomó a Karin del cuello alzándola en lo alto. Ella no intimidándose alcanzó el otro brazo del moreno, colocándole el kunai en su mano–. No pienso pelear contra Naruto, pero no quiero estar en tu contra. No voy a servir de mucho una vez que partas de la ciudad, porque pienso pertenecer a Konoha, siendo entonces una de tus enemigas por afiliación. Te entrego mi kunai, para que puedas darle un final a esta historia, antes de que avance más. Ya intentaste matarme cuando me atravesaste junto con Danzo. Un atentado más será suficiente para terminar con toda esta hermosa historia –Karin volvió a tomar con sus manos las mejillas de Sasuke, rogando en una mirada que decidiera. Sin embargo, Sasuke, aunque levantó el Kunai amenazando con terminar su existencia, solo pudo arrojarla al suelo. Luego abrió una ventana y se fue. Naruto, Sakura y Shizune entraron pronto al escuchar el golpe de Karin en el suelo. Y recuperando el aire, intentó dirigirse a los tres de forma respetuosa.

–Lamento no haber podido convencerlo. Pero muy posiblemente ya no le sirvo para sus propios propósitos.

.

.

.

–Bueno, como ponerlo de manera amable y sin que noten que soy yo… huy, torpe. Si está grabando esta cosa. Bueno, Kaito está indispuesto ahora, así que me dirigiré a ustedes de la forma más profesional que pueda. … … Eto.. … pues sí, comenten en la pequeña caja en la parte de abajo sobre la historia. Recuerden que por lo general sus comentarios sirven de inspiración o de opinión. También recuerden que Kaito no es perfecto pero ni de lejos, así que les pido le disculpen si de alguna forma se equivocó en la historia. Los invito a visitar la página del perfil de Kaito J para poder hojear las otras historias, que aunque no son las mejores les hará pasar un rato divertido o entretenido. Vale, creo que sería todo. Sobre el Omake de este día… –Kaede voltea a ver a Kaito que seguía inconsciente–. No creo que se le ocurra algo por ahora. Lo dejamos pendiente. Por cierto, ahora que aprovecho su atención, el próximo 8 de abril cumple años mi amado Kaito. Planeábamos irnos a la playa durante semana santa, pero no estoy segura de que eso pase por que este sujeto trabaja demasiado en el fanfic para complacerlos. Así que les pido un consejo: ¿Qué le regalarían a Kaito en su cumpleaños? Ya me encargaré de leer sus propuestas. Nada erótico ni indecente. De eso me encargo yo. ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos luego… ¿Cómo apago esta cosa? Bueno, la dejaré grabando mientras se despierta. No pasa de que se le acabe la batería. Bien, ahora a comprar algo de comer a Pero-pero y a Usagi-chan.

Tres horas después…

–Me siento bastante raro. Me duele la cabeza… y… creo que no siento mis brazos… o las piernas… o cerebro.


	11. XI

Kaede se encuentra haciendo yoga en mi casa ayudada de un video con este contenido. No sé si comprenderán, pero cada que hace esto toma unas poses tan… inspiradoras que uno inconscientemente deja lo que hace para prestar atención, generalmente mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Mientras su figura (que debo aclarar es atlética con un poco de busto extra, ni muy grande ni muy plano) me dedica una danza erótica de pasos extraños, mi corazón se acelera…

–Pervertido, deja de mirarme el trasero –dijo estas palabras con un tono calmado inclinándose con los brazos cruzados lo más que pudo.

–No puedo evitarlo –me volteo sentándome al revés en la silla, con el respaldo en mi pecho–. Te ves hermosa no importa lo que te pongas. Esas mallas y esa camisa holgada, sin mencionar tu sostén deportivo…

–Harás que me apene, caiga y asesine…

–Moriría feliz mirándote a los ojos como última imagen.

Esta frase fue suficiente para que Kaede dejara de hacer sus ejercicios de yoga, pausara el video y se dirigiera a mí. Tomó un banco alto cercano y se sentó frente a mí, respaldándose en el respaldar de mi silla, mientras yo me alejaba un poco del mismo.

–Sabes, a veces me desesperas a la vez que me enamoras. Eres un caso raro. Tal vez por eso lo intento contigo. Tus letras, tu verbo… tu cuerpo cuando se ciñe al mío… ¿No tienes que publicar una historia o algo así?

XI

El evento se acercaba. Mientras en la explanada algunos obreros levantaban la estructura a paso acelerado, los guerreros que estaban clasificados (Aún con su aro de chacra) se comenzaban a reunir a una hora que, según el manual de participación entregado el primer día, era la hora neutral, una hora antes de comenzar el torneo. Según las reglas, los aros comenzaban a hacer efecto en este tiempo, neutralizando por medio de puntos de presión bastante sensibles alrededor del cuello el chacra del usuario. Es por esto que durante esta hora los guerreros, una vez armados con todo lo que podían, se acercaban a la explanada observando cómo es que la torre se armaba y los demás se acercaban. Los primeros en el sitio una vez iniciada la hora neutral eran el equipo de Naruto. Luego Hiroto y su perrada, que acudió como acto de presencia, vistiendo sus mejores ropas y una máscara que se removió pronto apenas entró en la explanada. Detrás de todo ese movimiento entraron tres personajes importantes para el evento, sobre todo para los beneficios de Hiroto.

–¡Ah! ¡Joven Keitaro!

–Mi señor Hiroto –Keitaro, el joven galante que conociera Hiroto desde hace unos días se presentó, acicalándose los guantes de artes marciales. Venía vestido en un pantalón ligero y una camiseta negra sin mangas–. Aquí estoy listo para participar.

–Me alegra verlo después de tanto. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Bueno, son algunos compañeros de batalla. Verá, aunque bien esto es entretenido, necesito un poco de ayuda. No creerá que me enfrentaría a todos ellos yo solo. Al menos ellos me auxiliarán. Él es Sakuya Ayanami –El joven Sakuya se acicalaba también unos guantes negros, solo que estos parecían ser un poco más delgados por la ausencia de protección acolchada. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo a los hombros. Vestía una camisa ajustada de color rojo y un pantalón negro ajustado a la cintura con un cinto rojo con una placa de la aldea del remolino. En su espalda había un ninjato delgado cubierto con vendas–. Es mi mejor amigo, y un malnacido en combate. Y ella es Shiory Tatsumoto –La dama Tatsumoto era de cabello negro y largo, con un traje jounin de la aldea de la arena. Ella era algo tosca, y tenía cubierto un ojo con un parche que producía cierto morbo–. Si le parece bien, estaré en el centro. Por cierto, entenderá que pelee con sus hombres, no espero que lo entienda, pero es un ejercicio bastante bueno para el cuerpo el hecho de pelear en desventaja.

–Siempre que no me estorbe. Este joven hará el trabajo que Sasuke no pudo completar.

–Me parece bien.. –Keitaro estaba por alejarse cuando se detuvo de pronto, sorprendido por algún motivo que externó hacia Sakuya–. ¿No es ese Naruto Uzumaki.

–Ese bastardo será suficiente problema.

–Eso creo. Bueno, sería el único. No le presten atención a menos que les ataque.

En los palcos superiores, los clanes más importantes de las aldeas shinobis escondidas protegían y resguardaban a su señor feudal. Hinata, Nanabi y Hiashi Hyuga estaban sentados al lado del señor feudal del país del fuego, y a su derecha estaba Tsunade. También entre los reconocidos por el equipo estaban la mayoría de los Kages de las aldeas ocultas, en especial Gaara, que acompañado de sus hermanos como guardaespaldas, reconoció de inmediato a Naruto en la distancia. En las gradas estaban algunos de los shinobis de la aldea, pero de entre todos sobresaltaban las familias que rodeaban el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, que estaban allí por simple diversión.

–Oye, Shikamaru. ¿No es ese Naruto?

–¿Qué dices? –Shikamaru enfocó mejor su vista, reconociendo a Naruto, Sakura y Shizune entre los participantes.

–¡Es la frentona! ¡Sakura! ¡Gana por la aldea!

–¿Qué crees que hagan aquí? –Preguntó Chouji tomando unas papas con su mano.

–Pues, por lo que veo, defendiendo a la aldea.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Ino.

–¿Ya viste quien está allí?

Al virar la mirada, Ino y Chouji localizaron entre los participantes a Sasuke, que estaba entre las sombras detrás de una columna de la puerta principal.

–¡Sasuke!

–Deben estar aquí para evitar que Sasuke se lleve el premio. Eso podría poner en peligro a la aldea.

–¿No te parece que esté aquí por otro motivo?

–Solo ellos pueden saberlo ahora.

El emperador comenzaba a acercarse al borde del palco, tomando una lámpara blanca en la que colocó una placa dorada. Sobre de ella había un aro de pabilo encerado, el que encendió para que fuese iluminada y pudiera verse por la noche. Con ayuda de una cuerda fue elevándola hasta colocarse sobre la torre de madera. Esta era una torre de diez metros formada con vigas y troncos cilíndricos de madera, atados todos con una cuerda roja para evitar que se despegaran fácilmente. No era difícil construirla según los trabajadores del palacio, más no por eso significa que sea fácil de tumbar. Una vez que la lámpara estaba por sobre la torre, el emperador se dirigió a todos los allí reunidos.

–En honor a nuestras celebraciones por el Tanabata, me complace decir que este año un deseo se cumplirá. Cientos de guerreros acudieron al llamado, pero ni siquiera la mitad ha sobrevivido al tiempo límite. Ahora es tiempo para el evento principal. Sobre la torre he colocado una lámpara, y dentro de ella el premio principal, que consiste en un deseo a pedir a cada uno de los Daimios y a mí. Un solo deseo que, si está en nuestro poder, cumpliremos sin objetar. Para llegar al final, deberán pelear entre ustedes por ascender y tomar el premio. Aquel que conserve el premio hasta el final, derrotando e inutilizando a cada uno de los oponentes, y presente el premio frente a los Daimios será el acreedor de un deseo. Como dato ventajoso, la placa de oro puede remover el aro que los rodea, lo que hace que sea más fácil conservarlo –Los guerreros comenzaban a armarse con cuchillos, espadas, kanabos y otras diferentes armas que les ayudara a conseguir su deseo–. Bien, una vez dicho esto, creo que ya es hora. Guerreros, ¡Inicien!

–¡Brigada A, sobre de Naruto!

Un centenar de guerreros se fue sobre de Naruto, que de inmediato comenzó a atacarlos evitando cualquier impacto hacia su persona. Así mismo lo hacía Sakura y Shizune, deshaciéndose de muchos en el camino. Sin embargo, guardarse de tantas personas era casi imposible. Lanzando bombas de somnífero, Shizune logró darle una ventaja al equipo. La segunda oleada se fue en contra del equipo, que recibió a la brigada con Shurikens y kunais, repeliendo las armas de sus agresores. La estrella aquí era Shizune, que lanzando bombas somníferas, agujas senbon y alambres logró abrir el paso. Esto hasta que Fue apresada por algunos de los de la brigada C. Siendo golpeada, ella desapareció, lo que tomó por sorpresa a los miembros de la brigada de Hiroto. Este al verla desaparecer en una explosión de humo supo que ella era falsa, lo que no podía ser posible.

–¡Clon de sombra! ¡Pero..! –Naruto y Sakura seguían en pie, lo que Hiroto descubrió sobre la pelirosa, que había sido descalificada por Sasuke la noche anterior–. ¿Ella es un señuelo! ¡La verdadera es la de cabello rosado!

A las órdenes de Hiroto, los guerreros dirigieron sus pasos hacia Naruto y Sakura. Con un esfuerzo de doce hombres lograron atrapar a Sakura, quien de inmediato desapareció de la misma forma. Al parecer Naruto podía ser también un clon, lo que se descubrió con un jutsu de su parte.

–¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

Naruto se descompuso en Surikens lanzados al cielo. Estos estaban unidos a una cadena tan delgada como duradera, que simulaba muy bien el control de armas de Naruto que aprendiera de Sasuke durante su infancia y que perfeccionara en sus entrenamientos. Pero las cadenas no pertenecían a Naruto, sino que era Keitaro Nanase quien tiraba de la cadena, poniendo en peligro a los de las brigadas.

–¡Sōshuriken no Jutsu!

Las Surikens parecían tener vida y mente propia, pues con solo unos movimientos de las manos de Keitaro las mismas se dirigían a diferentes sitios de la explanada, atacando por igual a cualquier guerrero que estuviera en su camino. Deshaciéndose de una gran mayoría, más no de los suficientes. El movimiento hizo que se desgarrara la máscara de latex que usaba Naruto para personificar al casanova de Keitaro, revelando su identidad a todos.

–¡NARUTO!

–Ahora que tenemos su atención debemos darnos prisa.

–¡Tú y tus métodos!

Sakuya cerró el puño fuertemente y se adelantó al grupo, abriendo paso a golpes, desgarrándose por el esfuerzo el látex de su máscara. Cuando por fin abrió un gran paso, ella misma se arrancó el rostro y dejó caer la peluca, mostrando ante todos a la "flor de fuego" Sakura Haruno. Ella estaba limpiando el camino, ya que su chacra no era factor para la velocidad y certeza de sus puños. Abriendo el camino permitió el avance de Shiory, quien comenzó a usar bombas de luz, de humo y somnífero para evitar el avance de rivales a los lados del sendero que abría Sakura. Usaba de la misma manera instrumentos de precisión Ninja, como los senbons o los kunais de punta alargada. Esto fue suficiente para revelar su identidad, mostrada al quitarse la chaqueta Jounin y colocársela a velocidad a un espadachín, la misma que se ciñó a su cuerpo al punto de inutilizarlo. La doncella de las opciones y los venenos Shizune. Ellos comenzaban a avanzar a velocidad, siendo esto un impedimento para los planes de Hiroto. Naruto en cambio parecía dirigir sus pasos directo a la torre, armado con sus cuchillas de chacra desactivadas por su imposibilidad de conjurar chacra gracias a su aro. Con esto solamente se fue adentrando en una multitud, haciéndolos fracasar en sus intentos por detenerlos, Pronto Naruto alcanzó la torre, comenzando a ascender, así como otros guerreros. Arriba era necesario conservar el equilibrio, y tumbar a quienes trataban de ascender. Es por esto que la habilidad y destreza de Naruto debía estar al cien, pues delante de él había varios sujetos que ya estaban cerca de la cima. Naruto comenzó a usar sus puños y piernas para derribarlos, logrando ascender hasta el punto de estar por encima de los demás…

–¡No! ¡No lo harás!

Hiroto, ignorando su condición de descalificación, comenzó a correr, abriéndose paso como si de una topadora se tratara en medio de todos. Hiroto tenía uso a su propio chacra, por lo que no tardó en ponerse de frente a Naruto, elevando el puño y atacándolo fuertemente, provocando su caída de espaldas a uno de los troncos principales. En el suelo se recuperaba con mucho dolor en su espalda,

–¡¿Cuántas veces debo intentar matarte para evitar que me estorbes, insolente?!

–Más de las que yo lo he intentado.

Sasuke apareció detrás de Hiroto, tomándolo por el pecho debajo de los brazos y saltando al vacío girando con la intensión de caer ambos de cabeza. Hiroto no vio venir apenas el suelo cuando ya estaba inconsciente. Sasuke se levantó sin daños mayores, mirando a Naruto en el suelo tan vulnerable e indefenso. Luego alzó la mirada viendo cómo Sakura y Shizune se encargaban de los que aún estaban de pie. Extendió la mano hacia Naruto, exigiéndole…

–Mi espada, idiota.

–Desgraciado, es agradable que vuelvas a unirte…

–Me motiva la venganza contra Hiroto, no tus palabras o las de Karin. Mi espada.

–Sakura la tiene en su espalda.

Sasuke salió corriendo arrebatándole la espada de la espalda a Sakura, la que se colocó en la cintura. Como estaba prohibido asesinar con intensión, Sasuke la usaba como un objeto contundente que arremetía al desenvainarla y volverla a envainar. Sakura vio en esto la oportunidad para Naruto, Que se levantó del suelo dispuesto a volver a subir. Un hombre corpulento se acercó al rubio tomándolo de la cabeza y lanzándolo al aire. Este parecía preparar un Kanabo (es un garrote con remaches metálicos) para usarlo como bate. Sakura tomó el kanabo, deteniendo al hombre y acertándole un abaniqueo que le rompió el brazo al enorme. Con cuidado, Sakura atrapó a Naruto antes de caer arrojándose al suelo, y evitando que se lastimara. Naruto la miró un instante y se volteó rápido evitando mirarla al rostro.

–P-por favor… no le digas a nadie que ha ocurrido esto el día de hoy…

–Sí, descuida –Sakura le entregó una píldora de soldado a Naruto, el que al tomarla comenzó a sentirse con más energía–. Ahora sube, que tenemos una misión que completar.

Naruto se puso de pie y evitó una espada que posiblemente dañaría a Sakura, cortando el mango y botando el filo al cielo. Se deshizo de ese espadachín y volvió su mirada a la torre, donde otros guerreros ya estaban a punto de alcanzar el premio. Tomó unas hierbas que le entregara el anciano Souji y se las introdujo a la boca mascándolas sin tragarlas. Sakura se puso en pie y se fue acercando a la torre, volteando para encarar a los guerreros que intentaban ascender por la torre. Esta estrategia la siguieron Shizune y Sasuke (Las tres "S" de la torre de madera) impidiendo que ascendieran más guerreros. Subiendo, Naruto se encontró con un guerrero que conociera interpretando al vagabundo, el que parecía impedir que otros ascendieran en lugar de tomar el premio. Mirándolo a los ojos, fue reconocido…

–Eres una farsa, vagabundo –dijo el joven samurái Izu lanzando a un guerrero que le deseaba atacar–. Te ayudo si me prometes que él no ganará.

Naruto asintió e Izu comenzó a renunciar a su deseo de alcanzar el premio. Sin embargo detrás de él había ya varios de los mejores guerreros de Hiroto, a punto de alcanzar el premio. Naruto comenzó a subir más rápido, sin dejar de mascar las hojas. Un hombre ya estaba de pie en la cima, tocando la lámpara y buscando descolgar el premio. Naruto apareció entonces saltando y cayendo de pie sobre las vigas. Comenzó un duelo de equilibrio y taijutsu. El guerrero en la cima pronto comenzó a ser ayudado por otros guerreros, poniendo a Naruto en aprietos. Durante algunos segundos se defendió con un Taijutsu de puño gentil, algo similar al tipo de combate que dominan Hinata y Neji (aunque no se trata de ese estilo exacto), desviando y contraatacando hasta comenzar a derribar a los guerreros uno por uno. El último comenzó a usar un cuchillo, poniendo en aún más problemas a Naruto por la naturaleza de sus tajos. Ahora era vida o muerte.

Naruto no podía correr por siempre, así que intentó atrapar la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo, pero la velocidad de la zurda de este guerrero era increíble, así que solo se le ocurrió jugarse el pellejo. Daba pasos fuertes, cimbrando la torre y tambaleándola al colapso. El guerrero no pudo soportar esta clase de movimiento, y en un último pisotón, Naruto hizo caer la torre, sujetándose él de la lámpara. La torre se colapsó sobre sí misma, tumbando a todos los que estaban subiendo, dejando a Naruto en la cima, colgado de la lámpara. Seguía masticando las hojas, boca abajo tratando de sujetarse de los pies para flexionarse y alcanzar el premio. Al tomar la barra de oro, escuchó aquello que esperaba…

–¡Naruto!

Naruto se tomó de la cuerda sobre la barra descubriendo que Hiroto estaba a punto de atravesarlo con una espada, se balanceó hacia adelante, apoyándose de la misma espada, partiéndola de una patada, sopló el contenido de su boca (una especie de polvo rojo compuesto de las hojas que mascaba) y cegó a Hiroto, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

–¡Hyack! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué me habrá dado a mascar el anciano?!

Recobrando su misión, Naruto desprendió la barra de oro, Aún colgado cuando la mostró al emperador. Ahora solo faltaba sobrevivir. Naruto tocó su aro con la barra de oro, logrando quitárselo y recuperando su chacra. Se dejó caer al suelo preparando su jutsu de combate cuerpo a cuerpo favorito.

–¡Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cientos de clones Naruto comenzaron a terminar el trabajo, ayudando a Sakura, Shizune y Sasuke, dejando solo en pie a Hiroto, que descalificado no parecía gran problema. Él pronto se vio rodeado de todos los enemigos que había formado durante todo el tiempo del torneo. Naruto le entregó la barra a Sasuke, quien después de librarse del aro lo pasó a las manos de Shizune y así terminando con Sakura. Todos se acicalaban los nudillos listos para darle una paliza épica al enorme codicioso. Solo armado con el mango de una espada rota, Hiroto no parecía estar intimidado. Más bien estaba bufando de ira, frustrado y furioso por la derrota de este torneo. Arrojó el mango y levantó guardia.

–¡Vamos! ¡Termínenlo ahora y lárguense de la ciudad! ¡Los esperaré el año siguiente, y el que sigue hasta concretar mi venganza!

–No habrá un próximo año –dijo Naruto.

–¡Guardias! –El emperador se puso en pie, alzando el brazo señalando a Hiroto–. ¡Tomen a Hiroto en custodia! ¡Atentó contra mi ley e intentó participar sin tenerlo permitido!

–¡Si señor!

–En cuanto a ustedes… –Los cuatro aun participando dieron la vuelta. Naruto apretaba los puños mirando al emperador con cierta decisión e ira. Se dirigió con este semblante hacia el emperador con las manos vacías–. Creo que son los ganadores, o al menos uno de ustedes. Digan, a mí y a los daimios, el deseo que ha de ser cumplido.

–¡Sakura!

Ante la orden de Naruto, la pelirrosa arrojó la barra de oro, al rubio, atrapándolo en el aire y mostrándola en alto al público reunido, que comenzó a ovacionar al equipo ganador.

–Veo que tú eres el líder, y hablarás, espero, por el resto de tu equipo. Dime tu nombre y tu deseo –Naruto alzó la voz y continuó caminando hacia el palco.

–Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, de Konoha en el país del fuego. Me presento ante usted como líder del equipo para que conceda mi deseo y el de muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad. Este torneo solo ha traído muerte, desolación, ríos de sangre y sueños rotos. No es sino la antesala del fracaso y la locura, un nido de serpientes que con el tiempo traerá solo más muerte y más codicia. Por un deseo muchos de los presentes han perdido no solo un deseo, sino salud, estabilidad y gente amada. Ruego a usted y los Daimios que a partir de ahora dejen de organizar este estúpido evento que solo alimenta su morbo y la codicia.

–¡Cancelar la torre de madera! –Dijo el Daimio del país del agua–. ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

–¡¿Cómo se atreve a ordenarnos cancelar el evento que tanta vida le da a estas fechas?! –dijo el Daimio del país del viento.

–¡Miren a su alrededor! –Naruto mostró con un deslice de su mano la enorme cantidad de guerreros que estaban en el suelo, mirando a Naruto dirigirse con agallas a las mayores autoridades del imperio–. ¡¿Es esto lo que quieren representar en estas fechas tan significativas para los sueños y deseos?! ¡¿Son acaso tan ciegos para no ver la estela de dolor y sufrimiento que causan solo para entretenerse una vez al año?! ¡Educar a los aldeanos, preparar a nuestros guerreros para retos que valgan la pena, conservar las costumbres, tradiciones y la moral de un pueblo es la mejor manera de conservar un pueblo! ¡¿Vale la pena perder un brazo o un amigo por la consecución de un deseo?! ¡Si ustedes así lo creen…! –Naruto tomó la barra de oro y la arrojó al palco del emperador–. ¡CONSERVE SU ORO MADITO!

La barra de oro cayó frente al emperador, mostrándole un mensaje que venía grabado en relieve en el oro. Este decía "El hombre se dedica a desear en voz alta aquello que jamás se esfuerza en alcanzar". Esta frase la decía mucho su difunto abuelo, quien iniciara esta tradición muchos años atrás, desde que el primer campeón del torneo le dijera esta frase al recibir el primer deseo. Es por esto que a partir de entonces el premio era la barra de oro, canjeable por el deseo. Las voces de los Daimio se escuchaban como zumbidos de abeja en una colmena, sugiriéndole al emperador no cumplir este deseo, pues solo él podía conceder este deseo. La multitud reunida comenzaba a aumentar el zumbido con cuchicheos y gritos a favor y en contra del deseo. Con todo este ruido contaminando sus oídos, el emperador solo podía desesperarse más y más hasta llegar al punto de quiebre.

–¡SILENCIO! –de pronto un silencio espectral, en el que Hiroto y Naruto eran los más atentos a la decisión del emperador–. Durante generaciones jamás supe de un hombre que se atreviera a ordenarle a un emperador en nombre del pueblo. ¡Jamás he sido tan insultado como hoy, que tú te has atrevido a alzarle la voz al emperador y arrojado el regalo que el mismo ha sido suficientemente generoso para otorgarte! Pero ha pasado mucho desde que alguien me enseñó una lección de humildad y generosidad como la que tu has hecho el honor de enseñarme. Naruto Uzumaki… Es mi deber… obedecer a tu petición.

–¡NO!

–Porque así lo dispuso mi abuelo, y así lo he dispuesto yo.

Las gradas comenzaban a murmurar y los Daimios se levantaron de sus asientos acercándose al emperador alegando que no podía hacer eso. El emperador solo se sentó, pacifico en su lugar soportando estoico los comentarios de los Daimios.

Abajo, Hiroto trataba de liberarse de los guardias, lográndolo y arremetiendo contra Naruto. El rubio se dio vuelta mostrando en su mano un rasengan preparado, lo único que detuvo al furioso hombre sabiendo que enfrentarse a él en su modo actual era peligroso.

–Esto no es el final, muchachito.

Arrojando una bomba de luz desapareció sin dejar rastro que seguir. Sakura se acercó a Naruto, tomándolo por el cuello y respaldándose en su hombro.

–Tú y tus métodos.

–Por ahora ha funcionado.

–Mejor de lo que parece.

Se unió a Naruto en un beso, que hizo explotar las gradas y causó sorpresa en sus compañeros de generación. Hinata se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, apenada de ver a Naruto en los brazos de una mujer que no era ella. Ino estaba boquiabierta, y Shikamaru le cerró la boca sonriendo feliz por Naruto.

Tsunade se acercaba al equipo que había completado su misión más importante de la temporada, sorprendida del deseo de Naruto ante el emperador. Interrumpió el beso de Naruto al aclararse la garganta y dirigió unas palabras a los tres ninjas.

–Bueno, al parecer las cosas salieron bien.

–Espero no me haga escribir un reporte de esto. No soy muy bueno para escribir estas cosas.

–Despreocúpate. Lo vi todo, y yo misma escribiré el reporte –Tsunade volvió su mirada a Sasuke, que estaba de pie detrás de Shizune. Se abrió paso hasta él y lo miró a los ojos, siendo correspondido por él. Karin, detrás de ella estaba curiosa de saber lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos dos, Hokage y renegado de la misma aldea–. Agradezco que nos ayudaras a completar la misión. No he olvidado que eres seguido por la mayoría de los países. Sin embargo, te ofrezco el perdón, y una disculpa en nombre de Itachi, de Danzo y de toda Konoha. Honestamente no es culpa de todos, pero creo que es lo correcto.

–Sus disculpas no me regresarán a los miembros de mi clan.

–Lo sé. Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer. Hay una vacante en un equipo incompleto, si quieres ocupar el sitio. No habrá represalias y te protegeremos del resto de las amenazas de los otros países.

–Yo responderé por ti –dijo Naruto, ofreciéndose como aval para el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea.

–Mucho me temo que su protección no será suficiente para convencerme –Sasuke miró a Karin bajar la cabeza sabiendo que no se uniría a Konoha ni hoy ni pronto–. Tendrá que protegernos a todos. Si quiere que regrese a Konoha, le pido busque a Yugo y a Suigetsu, les ofrezca esta oportunidad y cuando esto ocurra, acepten o no, tomaré mi lugar entre los shinobis de su aldea. Hasta entonces mi lugar está en mi escondite. Usen a Karin para localizarlos, y cuando terminen, ella les dirá donde me encuentro.

–¿Es todo?

–De mí no escucharán más. Necesito estar solo un tiempo para pensar en lo que realmente quiero hacer. Hasta entonces les pido que cuiden de Karin.

Sasuke se desvaneció en fuego, escapando del palacio y saliendo del alcance de cualquier persona. Naruto y Sakura estaban estupefactos al saber que Sasuke estaba por regresar a Konoha, mirándose ambos sin dar crédito. Karin parecía relajada, sabiendo que ahora las cosas serían un tanto más pacíficas. Y Shizune comenzaba a preocuparse por la enorme cantidad de heridos resultantes de la pelea.

El emperador, al ver que todo comenzaba a calmarse comenzó a caminar al palco, observando a Naruto y su grupo retirándose de la explanada.

–Esperen –dijo el emperador deteniendo a los shinobis de Konoha–. Te agradezco por abrirme los ojos. Quisiera ofrecerte una muestra de mi agradecimiento. Esta noche, quiero que compartas la mesa conmigo en una cena para ustedes.

–Lo siento, mi señor. Pero si me invita a mi invita a todos. Mis compañeras, la señora Hokage y a mis caseros.

–No me importa tomar una mesa más grande. Quiero que me acompañen, y por primera vez hablar con una persona que vale tanto como para doblegar mi voluntad. Akemi –una de sus sirvientas se presentó a su lado.

–Mi señor.

–Acompaña a Naruto y sus amigos. Muéstrale los baños, vístanlo y que comparta conmigo la cena de hoy.

–Como usted ordene –La dama se acercó a la orilla, dirigiéndose a Naruto –En un momento estaré con ustedes.

–Guardias.

–Mi señor.

–Vean que los guerreros sean atendidos por los médicos de la ciudad. Merecen ser tratados con honor. Al menos la mayoría.

–Sí señor.

–Los estaré esperando. No me hagan esperar mucho.

.

.

.

Escribiste un mal final. ¿Seguro que quieres publicar esto? –Kaito la mira con ojos confundidos. ¿Este no es el final? ¡Pero si ya terminó la misión!

–Según mis últimos registros, el fic se llama "El guerrero de la eterna esperanza", no "la torre de madera". Hay cosas que debo explicar.

–Tú y tus historias de dos etapas. A ver, ¿puedes decirme qué falta por explicar?

–Se me ocurren muchas ideas de lo que puede ser añadido aquí. Entre otras cosas: el deseo de Hiroto, lo que pasó con el marido de Mamori, el regreso de Sasuke… Se presta para una segunda parte… o alargarlo un poco más.

–¿Crees que a ellos les agrade que alargues esto?

–Bueno, no creo que venga mal a la historia. Podría pedirles su opinión. Tal vez deba hacer una especie de secuela, continuar esto en un nuevo fic… es que tengo tantas ideas, y eso no es común.

–Es tu decisión. Pero recuerda que debe tener un buen conflicto. Si harás segunda parte no hagas lo que en la sombra del fuego, que metiste una primera parte peleando con zombis, y en la segunda peleó de forma innovadora… con más zombis.

–Ya, no puedo repetirlo ahora. No habrá más torres de madera.

–Y por el amor del cielo, no lo alargues tanto.

–Descuida. Posiblemente solo será un poco más. Después veremos la demanda del público. De momento debo dejarles advertido esto. Chicos, no habrá nuevos episodios hasta el lunes 8 de abril, por motivos de descanso, relajación y que no quiero desperdiciar la semana de pascua. No sé a dónde iremos, si nos iremos o nos encerraremos los dos juntos para pasar tiempo los dos juntos. Es por eso que hoy público un poco antes de lo planeado, como ronda doble. Entonces, nos veremos el lunes 8 de abril. Vale, hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


	12. XII

Kaede y Kaito están en el auto, filmando el viaje. Kaede está conduciendo a la par que Kaito con una grabadora se dedica a grabar ideas para evitar que se le olviden, ya que recientemente ha estado un poco distraído.

–Este día, ocho de abril, nació hace ya un tiempo uno de los mejores artistas que ha dado México y sus alrededores. Querido por muchos, las mujeres se desmayan al escuchar su voz, las venezolanas lo aman, las colombianas lo aman, las mexicanas sienten orgullo y lo aman, las americanas lo desean, y los caballeros de habla hispana quisieran ser como él en el futuro. Él es el amor de mi vida y mi ídolo personal: Luis Miguel.

–¿Qué? Creí que te referías a mi. TT_TT

–¡A, si! Y También cumple años mi amado Kaito, con quien he compartido poco más que una simple aventura de día lluvioso. He recibido muchas recomendaciones de tus seguidores (tal vez fanáticos, no sé) sobre lo que debería regalarte. Entre muestras de cariño, noches tórridas y un casco y seguro de vida…

–¿Por qué recomendarían eso? –Kaito se frota el golpe en su frente, el que ha desarrollado pequeños efectos secundarios tales como pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, falta de dicción temporal, dislexia varbel y iscreta y síndrome de glitch de videojuego (para mayor información de este último escriban la palabra glitch en el buscador de Youtube y vean los comportamientos que estos causan)

–Ni idea, amor. Decidí darle un regalo que me recomendó un lector identificado como Eliannar tan bien pensado que acertó en darle una experiencia excitante a mi amado, y placentero para mí. En este momento nos dirigimos a un spa de lujo. Recobrando favores conseguí que nos atendieran, y así vamos a nuestro momento en pareja. Gracias, Eliannar, te juro que es el mejor regalo que me he dado en mi vida.

–Mientras llegamos, les pongo el episodio doce, denominado como el asedio de la torre de madera. Posiblemente tardemos en llegar, por lo que lo más probable es que el omake de hoy sea en camino aún. Pues eso, comenzamos con la historia.

XII

Este era un premio. Cuando el emperador ordenó que asistieran a Naruto y compañía para asearse, vestirse con las mejores ropas y sentarlos en el comedor, jamás nadie esperó que lo harían con todos al mismo tiempo. Lo de sentarlos en la mesa no era un problema en sí, pero las dos primeras secuencias fueron el acabose para algunas. Un grupo de 20 sirvientes del emperador llevaron a los invitados a la bañera imperial, la cual solo era una, pero parecida en su contenido a una fosa de aguas termales interior (no supe si era fosa, piscina, baño… tal vez este último se parecía). Naruto no sabía de esto, y fue el primero que, después de enjabonarse y lavarse, salió como dios le trajo al mundo para disfrutar del agua caliente del sitio. Se adentró a la fosa solo con una toalla rodeando su parte más privada y se sentó a disfrutarlo por un rato.

–¡Bueno! –se estiró disfrutando de esta experiencia y volvió a sentarse ahora más relajado–. No fue lo que pedí realmente, pero no puedo quejarme. Hace mucho que deseaba estar en aguas termales…

Una puerta se abrió en las cercanías, mostrando entre el vapor a Sakura, que estaba cubierta casi en totalidad por una toalla de color rosado. Naruto, al saber que era ella, comenzó a cubrirse los ojos, o de lo contrario sabría que le arrancarían la cabeza.

–¡Sa-sa-sakura-chan! ¡Quiero advertirte que estoy aquí!

–¿Naruto?

–¡N-n-no es lo que tú crees! ¡Y-y-yo ya estaba aquí! ¡Las damas del emperador…!

–Déjate de explicaciones, ya sabía que estarías aquí.

–¿En serio?

–Sí –Sakura se acercó a la orilla y se fue introduciendo con cuidado para acostumbrarse a Las mucamas me dijeron que solo había un baño comunal, y que teníamos una media hora para disfrutarlo.

–Vaya, si están los dos –Karin también salió del mismo sitio, seguida del resto de los invitados incluyendo plumas de paloma–. Bueno, debemos disfrutar de esta victoria cuanto podamos. Con su permiso me voy a meter.

Todos los invitados del emperador tomaron lugar en las termas, relajándose al saberse tan consentidos por el emperador.

–Dios, esto es más de lo que necesitaba –dijo Tsunade colocándose al lado de Naruto, lo que motivó a Sakura a colocarse a la derecha del chico, aún más cerca que ella solo por no sentirse amenazada. Naruto estaba por tener un colapso nervioso–. Nunca me dijeron que ese era el deseo que pedirían. Sabiendo que el emperador tiene el poder de comprometerte con Sakura creí que ese sería tu deseo.

–¿El emperador tiene el poder para comprometernos? –Preguntó Sakura algo apenada.

–Así es –interrumpió plumas de paloma al costado de la orilla–. Bueno, no por nada el segundo campeón pidió a su mujer en matrimonio, siendo él un pobre y ella una mujer acaudalada. En ese caso el emperador no solo la entregó en el altar, sino que canceló el previo compromiso que tenía con otro hombre y les entregó un lugar donde vivir, nada lujoso pero no tan humilde. Él estaba feliz, pero ella… supongo que no lo esperaba.

–¿Qué pasó con ella?

–Bueno, ella realmente amaba a su prometido anterior, y tuvo que dejarlo ir. Es por este motivo que comenzó a descomponerse todo en cuanto a este torneo. Siempre me enteraba de los resultados por medio del boletín en mi tienda.

–Creo que debieron ponerle un alto a todo esto mucho antes, ¿no crees?

–Bueno, supongo que ahora encontró un final adecuado –Mamori se dejaba llevar por el calor, pensando con todo esto de los matrimonios en aquel que no regresó jamás–. Me pregunto si casada me hubiesen pedido.

–No. Una vez que los votos se han pronunciado, ni el emperador tiene permitido entregarte. Bueno, a menos que se pruebe que eres viuda o que tu marido… –el silencio de plumas de paloma pareció tomar un significado profundo.

–¿Sucede algo, padre?

–No. Ya no puede pasar.

–En todo caso, Naruto ya no necesita al emperador para pedirle la mano a Sakura –comentó Shizune al golpearse suavecito los hombros–. Después de todo, Sakura lo ama más o menos igual de lo que él la ama a ella.

Sakura bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, a la vez que Naruto la miraba de reojo sabiendo que este tema era bastante penoso para ella. Por esto mismo, Tsunade trató de desviar la charla centrándose en Karin esta vez.

–Bueno, supongo que con las palabras de Sasuke, tú ya tomaste una decisión. ¿Vas a buscar a tus amigos para afiliarlos a Konoha?

–Sí. Suigetsu y Jugo deben saberlo, que Sasuke ha decidido regresar a Konoha. Si ellos deciden regresar a sus aldeas, entonces será una corta despedida. Después de todo, si él me acepta, seré quien continúe la existencia del clan Uchiha.

–Ves más allá de lo evidente, ¿cierto?

–Solo espero ser feliz en Konoha, más de lo que fui en mi vida con Orochimaru. Cuento contigo, Naruto, para preservar nuestro clan.

–¿"Nuestro"? –Naruto cruzó los brazos, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras que todos los demás parecían sorprendidos de las palabras de Karin, refiriéndose al clan de Naruto–. Bueno, no creo que hables del clan Namikaze, puesto que mi padre no tenía un clan fijo como tal, por lo que solo podrías hablar del clan Uzumaki, que muy posiblemente indique que tú quieres ser parte de mi clan, pero eso solo sería si te casaras conmigo y tuviéramos… Ok, no entendí nada.

–¿Tu eres una Uzumaki? –preguntó Sakura mostrando sorpresa mayúscula (Alerta, Spoiler: KAEDE: ¿No me digas, idiota? ¿No puedes ser más inoportuno(¿)?)

–Pues, sí. En cierta forma.

Naruto ahora se enteraba, había encontrado un familiar que compartía su clan y posiblemente su sangre. Esa persona era Karin, quien le dedicaba una mirada neutral como esperando el cómo reaccionaría Naruto a esto. Naruto le dedicaba la misma mirada, lo que de pronto se volvió un duelo de mirada que Karin comenzaba a odiar.

–¿Qué no v…?

–¡¿Es en serio?!

Naruto saltó en el agua, asustando a todos los presentes. Luego tomó a Karin en sus brazos y la elevó por encima del agua feliz de saberse aún con una familia, tan corta como valiosa para él. Karin buscaba conservar su toalla en su lugar, lo que fue un poco difícil, más pudo conseguirlo.

–¡Te juro que este es un gran día para mí! Dime, ¿Qué sabes de nuestro clan? ¿Qué tan importante es? ¿Cómo…?

–Naruto, lamento decir que yo tampoco sé mucho sobre eso. La aldea donde vivía fue quemada y yo fui la única sobreviviente gracias a que podía saber cuántas personas se acercaban. Orochimaru me encontró, y yo accedí a ayudarle por que Sasuke estaba con él. Jamás le fui leal más que a Sasuke. No sé siquiera cuantos miembros del clan existan o si somos los últimos.

–Siendo tu parte del clan, podemos reinstaurarlo a su gloria, como primos.

–Um, Naruto. Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso. Si Sasuke me acepta seré la raíz de la que se forme un nuevo árbol Uchiha. ¿Entiendes?

–Ya veo. Bueno, entonces te prometo que yo seré el más interesado en instalar nuestro clan en Konoha, ¿verdad Sakura?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré con eso? Recuerda que tu eres solo mi novio, no hemos planeado nada más que una relación basada en el amor y el respeto.

–Sí, comprendo. Pero no me daré por vencido. Tardé más de diez años en que aceptaras mis sentimientos, esperaré lo que sea necesario para que me aceptes como marido.

–¡I-idiota! ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas con todos aquí!

–Ese no es problema para nosotros –Tsunade, Shizune y plumas de paloma se levantaron, frescos y rejuvenecidos por las aguas termales–. Ya nos íbamos. Vamos, primo. Tenemos que vestirnos para el emperador.

Ellos tres fueros los primeros en levantarse, mientras que Mamori y Karin comenzaron a acercarse a Naruto con intenciones de agradecerle al rubio. Con Naruto de pie por la alegría de saberse aún con familia, Mamori y Karin solo se acercaron hasta colocarse delante de él, se miraron las dos en señal de complicidad y le dieron un beso furtivo a Naruto en cada mejilla y le susurraron un "gracias", lo que lo puso nervioso. Más que por la muestra de afecto por la mujer que estaba detrás de él, que sintió como si el agua en la que estaba se hubiese congelado al instante, mientras las damas salían del agua lo más pronto posible para evitar ser decapitadas de un golpe. Naruto solo pudo verlas salir, mientras que lentamente se daba la vuelta mirando a la mujer que amaba emitir un aura de chacra que le preocupaba.

–¡Na-ru-to!

–¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

–¡No veo que hicieras nada para evitarlo!

–¡Solo me agradecían lo que hicimos por ellas!

–¿En serio? ¿Y por qué solo a ti?

–¡Y yo que sé! –el puño asesino se armó y arremetió contra Naruto, solo que él no lo permitiría, adelantando su pie e intercediendo con los de su amada para hacer que Sakura perdiera su equilibrio, ella erró su puñetazo, cayendo hacia el frente. Naruto atrapó a Sakura antes que cayera, dándole vuelta al tomarla y mirándola a los ojos. Sakura estaba impactada por la forma como Naruto le había encarado, y ahora estaba a distancia reducida de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento que era un tanto más cálido que el vapor de los baños.

–Por más que lo intente, no podría serte infiel. Te he esperado tanto que solo puedo agradecerte por aceptarme.

–¿En serio? Comienzo a pensar que yo solo era una meta qué alcanzar, algo similar a lo del Hokage.

–No. Ser Hokage es una meta. Tú eres mi más anhelado deseo y mi futuro si así me lo permites.

–Estarás a prueba. Aún no sé si estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Solo sé que me gustas y te amo. Un poquito.

–Descuida. Ya entenderás lo mucho que te amo. Y tal vez después de eso comiences a amarme… solo un poquito más. Ya te lo había dicho. Si es necesario esperaré un siglo. Solo, procura saber antes de que sea tarde. Me refiero… antes de que te bese mil veces. Comenzaremos desde ahora –Naruto besó a Sakura tiernamente, sin dejarla caer y acariciándole el hombro derecho con el cuidado que se tiene para acariciar un pétalo de rosa sin que este se separe del tallo. Sakura con este beso se derretía, bajando los brazos vencida por la excitación de un beso cándido y seductor. Una vez Naruto se separó le susurró una sola palabra al oído–. Uno.

–Dos…

Sakura tomó ahora a Naruto por las mejillas, acercándolo un poco para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez Naruto la recostó en la orilla del baño para apoyarla y así tener un poco más de libertad. Sin embargo, apenas la recostó Sakura sintió que le faltaba algo a su cuerpo. La toalla se había caído, y ella le mostraba su cuerpo desnudo a Naruto, que a ojos cerrados no se había percatado de nada. Nerviosa, Sakura hizo uso de su Sakura Punch tirando al rubio al agua caliente. Sakura buscó su toalla y se la anudó al pecho, notando que Naruto estaba flotando en el agua posiblemente inconsciente (pues el movimiento produjo que la toalla en su cintura se cayera, y estando boca abajo no podía evitarlo).

–¿Quién lo diría? Tiene un muy buen trasero.

.

Media hora después de asearse, los invitados del emperador estaban sentados a la mesa. Esto es, los daimios de los diferentes países, los miembros principales de los clanes ninjas, jefes de milicia samurái y, por supuesto, los invitados más recientes del emperador. Cada uno de ellos fueron investidos con ropas de seda, traídos especialmente por la costurera del palacio para cada uno de ellos. Ponerme descriptivo sería largo, así que siéntense e imaginen: Karin portaba un kimono verde olivo con grabados de flores amarillas con un obi amarillo canario y una peineta de azucenas en el cabello recogido; Tsunade tenía un Kimono violeta de estampado de hojas estrella rojas con un obi azul claro y cabello suelto; Shizune estaba acostumbrada a usar kimono, y esta vez le habían facilitado uno de color azul marino con un estampado de hojas azules un poco más claras, obi morado y negro y el cabello agarrado en la nuca con algunos listones de colores llamativos; Mamori tenía un kimono azul marino con estampados de flores rojas y obi blanco con el cabello agarrado a su nuca con una peineta con dos cascabeles mudos en la coronilla; Souji tenía un kimono gris oscuro con delgadas líneas verticales blancas, un obi blanco y a su fiel paloma a su lado, la que debió dejar en la puerta por simple cortesía ante el emperador; ¿Qué otro color podría elegir? Naruto tenía un kimono anaranjado liso con un obi negro (si, más parecía que estaba de Halloween que en una cena); Sakura tenía un kimono rojo de flores de cerezo rosadas, con un obi anaranjado que ella eligió para combinar con su amado, el cabello recogido y una peineta coqueta con una pequeña flor de cerezo blanca en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Estos últimos invitados estaban del lado derecho del emperador, sentados como invitados de honor. Al entrar el emperador en la sala, todos se levantaron de sus asientos inclinando la cabeza para recibirlo. Él estaba acompañado de su esposa e hija, una pequeña niña de cinco años de edad que entre los brazos de su padre era feliz.

–Bienvenidos todos. El día de hoy recibimos al equipo campeón de este año, como una muestra de mi gratitud por haberme abierto los ojos sobre este torneo –el emperador le dio un extremo de un papiro a su hija y extendió el mismo–. Conozcamos mejor a nuestros invitados a la mesa: provienen, en su mayoría, de la aldea de Konoha. Lady Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha; Shizune Kato (le pondré Kato por ser el apellido de su tío), Jounin aprendiz de Lady Tsunade especialista en jutsu medico; Sakura Haruno, chounin aprendiz de Lady Tsunade, especialista en Taijutsu de alto poder y ninjutsu medico; Naruto Uzumaki … –el emperador observó con sorpresa al líder del equipo–. ¿Genin? ¿Es esto una broma?

–Mi señor, he estado renuente en los exámenes, faltando a ellos por motivos de entrenamiento y por la guerra ninja anterior. Simplemente no he sido promovido.

–No es como si importe mucho –dijo la Mizukage Mei Terumi–. Siendo Genin ha hecho cosas maravillosas por el imperio. Realmente es un chico especial.

–Ya veo –El emperador volvió al historial, lo que fue su segunda sorpresa–. Y ahora veo a lo que se refieren. Jinchuriki desde su nacimiento, especialista en modos de combate, modo sennin, modo jinchuriki y héroe de Konoha –Naruto volvió a ver a Tsunade cuando escuchó esto, a lo que la Hokage solo pudo reaccionar tosiendo falsamente–.

–¡¿Es un héroe, papi?! ¡¿De esos de las historias que me cuenta mi mamá?!

–Eso parece. … … Karin… no hay mucha información. ¿Podrías exponerte?

Muchos de los reunidos en el comedor conocían a Karin por ser una conspiradora junto con Sasuke, por lo que estaban atentos a lo que pudiera intentar.

–Soy Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto y descendiente del clan Uzumaki. Fui una shinobi de la aldea de la hierba y recién he sido afiliada a la aldea de Konoha por la ausencia de datos en mi aldea. Soy Genin, una Kunoichi rastreadora.

Los shinobis de todas las aldeas estaban sorprendidos de la revelación acerca de ser afiliada a su aldea, lo que dirigió la atención a Tsunade que volvió a toser falsamente.

–Bien, me alegra que encontraras un sitio. Mamori… aldeana de esta ciudad. Así también su padre Souji. Bienvenidos sean a la mesa. Ellas son mi familia: ella es Maho, mi amada esposa.

–Mucho gusto –la emperatriz inclinó su cabeza.

–Y esta pequeña luz es mi hija, Aoi.

–Mucho gusto, señores héroes.

La ternura de la hija del emperador les dio un ataque de dulzura a las cinco damas suspirando con mucha ilusión. Los nuevos en la mesa inclinaron su cabeza agradeciendo la cortesía.

–Tomen asiento, es hora de disfrutar de este banquete.

Un alto número de empleados entró en el comedor, dejando sobre la mesa los alimentos que se ofrecían esa noche: entre otros había pato asado a la naranja, jugoso cerdo ahumado, ensalada teriyaki, tempura de camarón y langostinos, Tonkatsu (Filete de cerdo empanizado), platos de sushi, takoyaki (las famosas bolitas de pulpo) y yakitori (brochetas) en decenas para compartir con los comensales, Unagi (Anguila agridulce en una base de arroz), pastas japonesas como Udon, yakisoba, sukiyaki y, por supuesto, Ramen. Había jarras de sake, vino y té verde en el centro de la mesa. No solo era un banquete, sino el sueño alimenticio de Naruto. Sakura estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de "pordiosero" de Naruto, que poco le faltaba por babear. Tomó palillos de madera y con ellos un poco de tempura de camarón, cumpliendo otra de las fantasías del rubio.

–Naruto… –Al volver la vista, Naruto vio a Sakura con un bocado para él–. Di "Ah".

–Te amo, Sakura.

–¡I-idiota! –Murmuró para evitar ser grosera en la mesa del emperador–. No es momento para tus despliegues. Solo di "ah".

Naruto abrió la boca causando la sorpresa del emperador y algunos miembros de la mesa.

–Mira, papá. La chica está enamorada del héroe –dijo Aoi sin esperar que esto pusiera nerviosa a Sakura. La niña tomó una brocheta de yakitori sacudiéndole un poco la salsa, la colocó en un plato y fue hasta donde el "héroe" para ofrecérsela. Naruto vio que la niña se acercaba, se volteó para recibirla, la vio arrodillarse a un lado de él colocando el platillo sobre la mesa. Recordando sus clases de cortesía colocó delante de ella las manos tocando apenas las puntas de sus dedos, bajó la cabeza y mostró un respeto hacia Naruto inducido por las palabras de su padre al leer los datos de Naruto. Él, tratando de regresar la cortesía le imitó ajando la cabeza para la princesa del imperio–. Si usted es un héroe, entonces le agradecería que aceptara mi brocheta como una ofrenda de admiración. Mamá me ha contado de los héroes, que son hombres y mujeres que enfrentan los problemas y salen adelante por el bien de ellos y los que le rodean. ¿Es eso cierto, Naruto?

–No, pequeña. No es todo lo que hacen los verdaderos héroes. Yo solo hacía mi trabajo, pero hay gente allá afuera que son héroes que son poco reconocidos. Un héroe no tiene que vencer, no tiene que ser grandioso. Puede ser una persona normal capaz de sobrepasar eventos extraordinarios con gracia y dignidad.

–¡¿Cualquiera puede ser un héroe?!

–Desde el más insignificante hasta el más importante. Solo hay que saber hacer lo correcto, para ti y para los que te rodean. Si haces esto no solo te convertirás en una heroína, sino en una mujer de bien. ¿Entendiste, pequeña Aoi?

–¡Sí! ¡Te prometo que en el futuro voy a ser una mujer de bien!

–Eso esperamos todos de ti, por tu bien y el resto del pueblo.

Aoi volvió a inclinar la cabeza y se acercó a Naruto para abrazarlo. El emperador y la emperatriz estaban sorprendidos de la buena influencia que era Naruto en la vida de su hija. Cuando la pequeña le soltó, fue corriendo a sentarse a un lado de su mamá, tomó takoyaki y comenzó su labor de alimentarse. Los emperadores se miraron sonriendo y dieron inicio a sus alimentos.

Durante la comida, las charlas variaron, y entre los kages comenzaban a forjar una amistad ya instalada en el comienzo de la guerra anterior. Muchos miraban a Naruto recordando de dónde venía y quien era realmente. Sakura y Naruto parecían demasiado felices juntos, lo que hacía que Karin se imaginara al lado de Sasuke, aunque ella misma sabía que con él las cosas tendían a ser muy diferentes. Tsunade estaba encantada con el sake, pues hacía un rato que no bebía una calidad de bebida tan grande, mientras Shizune se las ingeniaba para mantenerse sobria por ambas. Este momento lo pasaron muy bien plumas de paloma y su hija, que brindaban juntos por la victoria de Naruto, brindando por la victoria ajena. Muchos Daimios miraban al rubio, incrédulos por su deseo, el último que se daría. Siendo positivos, eso les daba tranquilidad acerca de conservar sus sitios y no dar, pero tampoco se recibía mucho en estas fechas. Ellos planeaban organizar algo, pero aún en esos momentos no se les ocurría nada. El emperador, sabio aún en juventud, los observaba charlando en secreto, lo que comenzó a molestarle.

–Muy bien, ¿Qué está pasando allí?

Un poco confundidos los otros invitados ajenos a los daimios dirigieron sus miradas al emperador, luego a los Daimios.

–Mi señor, consideramos que el deseo del joven Naruto no debe ser cumplido. Ha sido bastante beneficioso para las aldeas organizar este evento. Muchos de los mejores shinobis se dan cita, así como miles de visitantes al año presencian esto viajando desde tierras remotas. No podemos ignorar a estas personas.

Mi abuelo inauguró este torneo, coronando a Souji como campeón hace demasiado tiempo. Ese día instaló el juramento acerca de cumplir cualquier deseo que estuviera en sus manos o en las de los daimios. Empeñó su palabra y dio cavida a los deseos más profundos de los guerreros, jurando en nombre del imperio y sus futuras generaciones. Si el deseo era asesinar, desposar, obtener poder o riquezas, así sería, con la única excepción de negar la corona del imperio por ser esto considerado como traición. Incluso algunos de los padres de los actuales Daimios fueron concedidos con este poder para crear aldeas y hacerse cargo de ellas. ¿Osan poner en duda la palabra del emperador?

–¡No, mi señor!

–No solo es mi palabra, sino la suya en totalidad. ¿Qué tal si Naruto hubiese decidido ser Daimio de su país, Hokage, e incluso dueño de un nuevo país del cual hubiesen tenido que repartir sus tierras? ¿Acaso no es más noble para él y más conveniente para sus países que esto acabe de una buena vez? Hiroto ya había estado adueñándose de esta ciudad palmo por palmo. Ahora gracias a él, mi ciudad está a salvo de la influencia de ese hombre.

–Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cuáles han sido los deseos de ese hombre.

–Bueno, cuando mi padre aún estaba con nosotros, deseó el establecimiento de Souji; luego fue la cancelación de los términos que ligaban a los anteriores campeones a una participar nuevamente en el torneo, excepto él. Ya en mi gestión, deseó riqueza instantánea, mucho oro y plata a sus bolsillos; el cuarto deseo fue una casa en los terrenos más cotizados de mi propiedad; el quinto deseo fue la inmunidad por un año al arresto (aunque nunca supe si cometió algún crimen) y por último ese restaurante.

–No lo comprendo. ¿Qué más podría desear un hombre? –dijo la emperatriz.

–(Estoy seguro que tenía que ver con Mamori) –pensó Naruto–. La codicia es el más feo y detestable de los pecados, porque se alimenta de su propio apetito y nunca se sacia, y su rapacidad aumenta consigo misma.

–Pero ya no habrá otra oportunidad así –el emperador le dirigió una mirada a su mujer, la que le asintió con cierta complicidad. Más seguro por el apoyo de su mujer dirigió nuevas palabras a Naruto–. Naruto, queremos hablar contigo en privado, si me hicieras ese favor.

El que el emperador y la emperatriz se levantara de su asiento para dirigirse a una habitación más allá del comedor con el deseo de hablar con el joven. Naruto se levantó y fue detrás de ellos, y la mesa quedó en un aire misterioso. ¿Qué podría desear el emperador mismo de Naruto?

.

.

.

Kaede y Kaito están recostados boca abajo, desnudos, el uno a lado del otro, recibiendo un masaje de manos de un caballero y una dama del spa (respectivamente). Ya habían pasado por una terapia de flexología, masaje cervicocraneal, Tai-chi, un poco de terapia de manos (manicura, no sé cómo me convenció de esto pero se siente genial) y, por supuesto, pedicura. Ahora en un masaje sensitivo con unas manos santas, los dos sentían que la vida valía algo.

–Esto es lo que yo llamo vida.

–De nada, cumpleañero –Kaede estiró su mano para tomar la de Kaito, quien estaba tan relajado que tomar su mano era como tomar una soga, y así se portaba–. Dios, no creí que lo necesitaras tanto.

–No lo necesitaba, necesitaba. Pero merecía algo como esto. No he hecho algo bueno, pero sé que me lo merecía. Después de esto, ¿qué quieres hacer?

–Podríamos disfrutar de un baño aromático, o entrar en el sauna y sentir como nuestro cuerpo se derrite. Incluso… –abriendo un compás con los dedos índice y medio comenzó a subirlos por el brazo de Kaito como si fueran un par de piernas–. Podríamos ir a un hotel, disfrutar un rato y volver para una terapia extra.

–Me agrada la idea. Pero recuerda que esa cosa está encendida –Kaito apuntaba a la cámara (:D).

–Sí, lo sé. ¿No la usarás en la habitación, o sí?

–No lo sé, podría ser otro regalo.

–Con todos los casos se sexing en internet, no, gracias.

–Bueno, respeto entonces.

–Kaito, ¿eres feliz estando conmigo?

–Estando contigo, charlando contigo, pensando en ti, soñando contigo… De momento tienes mi atención.

–Me matas de amor.

–¿Eso es…?

–No, dije que me matabas de amor, no que te amo. No te ilusiones, deberás esperar a que aclare mis…

–¿Alguna vez te he dicho que nuestra relación se parece a la de mi pareja animé favorita?

–¿Quiénes? ¿Naruto e Ino? Porque me parezco a Ino en el físico.

–No. ¿De quién he escrito más?

–¿Me comparas con Sakura?

–No, solo el modo como llevamos nuestra relación. Sé que me amas, ya te he dicho que te amo, pero jamás me dirás que me amas. Aun así, pienso seguir esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. Kaede, una vez más, te amo.

–Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero perder la amistad que tengo. Te quiero, pero en mi corazón existe alguien más a quien te pedí trajeras de regreso…

–Sí, te juro que Octavio (mi verdadero nombre) volverá pronto. No descansaré…

–Esto es raro. ¿Si te digo que te amo dejarás las rarezas?

–No. Si me amas, debe ser tal como soy.

–Tiene razón –dijo el masajista.

–¿Crees que deba decirle que lo amo?

–No –dijo la masajista–. Espera hasta el baño de vapor, o el baño aromático. Estarán solos, nadie viene aquí justo después de semana santa.

–¿Por qué esperar?

–Porque se van a levantar, se van a besar y veremos sus cuerpos desnudos. Aunque no son de mal ver, no es algo permitido en este lugar. Los sacaríamos de inmediato.

–Si no es ahora, será después. Cuando sepa que siento por ti.

–Más espera. No puedo creer que seas tan…

–Te amo, Octavio. Desde el primer beso.

Tomados de la mano, ambos se mostraban afecto con caricias dactilares, esperando a que sus masajistas terminaran el trabajo para después, envueltos por toallas, besarse frente de los masajistas. Un beso lento que derretía hielo, plomo y corazones de piedra. Acariciándose las mejillas, por fin sellaban una relación que, más allá de iniciar, se consumaba así.

–Kaede, ¿quieres ser formalmente mi novia?

–Esperaste mucho tiempo para que te dijera un "te amo" –Kaede se volteó, apoyándose de espalda en el pecho de su amado, elevó un brazo y con su mano acariciaba la mejilla, mientras la otra se aseguraba la toalla–. Tendrás que esperar un poco más para que me decida a ser tu novia. Hasta entonces, seguimos como hasta ahora.

Kaede se fue al vestidor dejando a tres personas atónitas. Los masajistas volvieron su atención a Kaito, que sonreía negando con la cabeza.

–Sé lo que piensan. Y la respuesta es: sí, amo a esa mujer.


	13. XIII

–Hace unos días, el ocho de abril, me llegó un comentario que tuve que tomar en cuenta. Tratando de ser un poco más creativo una seguidora me indicó un enorme error, planteado de la forma adecuada me indicó que estaba haciendo los omakes demasiado largos. Que de pronto se le ocurría qué criticar y lo olvidaba por lo mismo que se pierde en la lectura.

–Revisando los otros comentarios nos dimos cuenta que comentaban más sobre nuestra relación que sobre la historia. Y a veces resulta que es más interesante lo que pase entre nosotros que lo que pasa en la historia.

–Así que, por el bien de mis propios intereses, los omakes se terminaron, tal como omakes. Es decir, si acaso se escribe algo de nuestras ocurrencias será al principio, no al final.

–Chicos, gracias por las ideas y los comentarios. Uniéndolas con nuestras propias ideas hemos desarrollado una historia que tendrá secuela. Eso está decidido. Pero esta historia, la primera parte, aún no termina. Este fue el capítulo que más tardamos en escribir por su densidad. Nunca pudimos cortarlo. Por ello la tardanza.

–Aclarados estos puntos, no me queda más que agradecer el apoyo. Cerramos la saga de la torre de madera con el festival de Tanabata. Después de esto continua la persecución del halcón, ambas dentro del mismo fic.

XIII

Por más que Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade le preguntaron a Naruto sobre su charla privada en el palacio, Naruto jamás les contó nada de lo ocurrido. Solo les dijo que el emperador lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio desde lo del concurso. Esa noche muy de madrugada regresaban todos a la posada. Estaban cansados, llenos y, en caso de algunos, ebrios. Llegar a la residencia fue un acto de equilibrio para Tsunade, Souji y Mamori. Al final tuvieron que ser ayudados por Naruto, Sakura y Shizune respectivamente. Karin en cambio estaba tambaleándose por el sueño, y Sakura por otro lado estaba tratando de soportar el aliento a alcohol de plumas de paloma.

–Esto no es lo esperaba para una recompensa –dijo Shizune.

–Bueno, me divertí mucho –dijo Sakura–. Fue épico ver a nuestro Daimio brindar con el señor Hyuga. Y Hinata tratando de evitar que su padre quedara perdido. Fracaso total.

–Fue entretenido. Me encantó sobre todo el baño –Karin estaba atenta a cualquier persona sospechosa gracias a su ojo de la mente de Kagura, aunque hasta ese momento solo localizaba gente dormida–. Fue una experiencia que extrañaba. No el baño, sino una terma.

–Naruto, lo del emperador…

–Sakura, no es algo que deba exteriorizar. Es un tema delicado, que si alguien se entera podría poner en peligro a la familia imperial. Confórmate con saber que no fue algo grave.

–Sí, comprendo. ¿Al menos estás bien?

–Pues… no lo sé. Es… no puedo asegurarlo. Como sea, no es nada que afecte a Konoha o a la integridad de alguien.

–Me pregunto si eso importa ahora. Con Kakashi encargado de mis asuntos hasta entonces, necesitaremos irnos preparando para el regreso.

Karin detuvo sus pasos al esto ser mencionado de labios de la Hokage. Todos detuvieron de igual forma sus pasos, poniéndole atención a ella.

–¿Cómo puedo ser recibida entre ustedes? No es como si fuera a pasar por la puerta y no fuera atacada por el resto de la aldea. Es decir… ya estuve en prisión, y apenas escapé. No puedo simplemente entrar sin ser atacada por los guerreros anbu.

–Es por eso que existen los halcones mensajeros. Ellos viajarán más rápido que nosotros. Mañana a temprana hora enviaré el halcón, y llegará a Konoha días antes de que nosotros regresemos.

–Comprendo. Pero… Orochimaru, Akatsuki… no es algo que se olvide pronto.

–Kurama tampoco es algo que se les olvidó pronto –dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes–. De hecho, no creo que lo hayan olvidado aún, ninguno de los habitantes de Konoha de esa generación. Pero con el tiempo y todo nuestro empeño, podemos hacer que las cosas cambien. Así somos los Uzumaki.

Con este apoyo, Karin mostró una sonrisa, que fue creciendo hasta volver su inseguridad en felicidad.

–Tienes razón. Por lo general somos unos tercos en todo.

Por la mañana los residuos del alcohol hicieron estragos en los que, por motivos casuales, decidieron darse la oportunidad de embriagarse junto con los invitados del emperador. Tsunade, Mamori y Souji bajaron al comedor, donde Shizune ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Les dolía la cabeza, y su cuerpo estaba más agotado que corriendo por varios kilómetros con media tonelada a la espalda.

–Dios, no recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer. Shizune, ¿Acaso me acosté con alguien ayer?

–Eso quisiera usted. Nada más tocó la cama cayó como tronco sobre el rio, y nadie la despertó aún con la música del último día de festival.

–¡Es cierto! ¡La noche del tanabata es hoy! –Mamori cayó en un estado de apuro y nervios–. ¡Oh, por dios! El Tanabata es hoy y yo debo de preparar mi kimono. No puedo perderme una nueva oportunidad para pedir mi deseo anual –se puso de pie y comenzó a abandonar el lugar olvidando su estado inconveniente–. Esta vez, con ustedes aquí, es muy posible que mi deseo se cumpla. Necesito preparar maquillaje, accesorios…

–No saben cuánto les agradezco que hayan venido a la ciudad. Mamori ahora expresa una nueva esperanza que hace ya un tiempo no veía en ella.

–No debe agradecerlo. Si alguien merece el crédito son ellos tres… –Tsunade buscaba con la mirada, pero solo estaban Shizune y Karin en la habitación.

–¿Dónde están esos dos?

–Naruto y Sakura salieron temprano, a disfrutar del festival matutino.

.

Las calles de la ciudad se vestían de fiesta. Este era el festival del Tanabata, la fiesta que se asemejaría a un día del amor y la amistad, derivado de una leyenda fantástica que habla de… bueno, creo que eso quedó ya claro en los primeros capítulos. Naruto y Sakura disfrutaban de un paseo. Sobre las palabras de plumas de paloma, el que la fama que se obtenía al ganar la torre de madera se dieron cuenta, pues nada más al caminar eran asediados por algunas personas, que admiradas de las habilidades de dos de los tres miembros del equipo ganador se acercaban a elogiarlos. Naruto y Sakura pidieron un poco de paz, querían disfrutar del festival japonés.

En la explanada del palacio, abierto a todo el mundo, había un espacio dedicado a la danza, con talentosos músicos de instrumentos tradicionales de Japón como sería la biwa (Alud de cuello corto), el tambor Taiko, flautas Shakuhachi y un anciano ciego que tocaba majestuosamente el koto de trece cuerdas. Aquí se encontraron con unas amigas del pasado. Hinata y Hanabi parecían entretenidas por la música, mientras veían a su padre bailar al lado de algunos de los líderes de los clanes bailando una danza ceremonial agradeciendo la unidad de sus clanes. Naruto veía al señor Hyuga tan feliz danzando, la primera vez en un tiempo que lo veía cuanto menos disfrutando algo. De pronto le pareció que era una fecha increíble.

–Sakura, iré a saludar a Hinata.

–No sé por qué me parecía que era lo más natural en…

–¡Buen día, frentona! –Ino se le colgó por la espalda al cuello de Sakura, sorprendiéndola y comenzando a asfixiarla unos segundos. Después le recargó su peso en la espalda haciéndola agacharse, para sentir el abrazo de amistad que le brindaba. Naruto se quedó sorprendido por la euforia de Ino, que de momento estaba sola–. Estuvieron fabulosos ayer por la noche. Y escuché que fueron a cenar a la mesa junto al emperador, suertudos.

–Ino, no me vuelvas a asustar así, estuve a punto de molerte a golpes.

–Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible. ¡Oye! ¡¿Es cierto lo que vi anoche?! ¡¿Tu y Naruto…?!

–¿No podemos pasar ese tema un momento?

–Solo resalto algo que se resaltó bastante. Un beso no se lo das a nadie si no lo amas o experimentas. Y por lo que sé, ese era tu primer beso.

–Eso es mentira… –Sakura enrojeció y bajó un poco la voz murmurando–. Ese fue como el cuarto que me ha dado.

–¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Ajajái! –Ino levantó las manos feliz por la relación de los dos–. ¡Siempre creí que caerías a sus pies, pero ahora veo que aún no es así de fuerte! ¡Me alegro por ustedes dos! ¡Siempre parecieron un matrimonio promedio con serios problemas de comunicación!

–Tu honestidad me causa molestias, Ino-cerda –seguía murmurando.

–Y tú, Naruto –Ino se paró frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa de "voy a hacer una travesura". Lo tomó por la solapa y sin pedir permiso a nadie lo besó así nada más. Naruto de inmediato la separó de sus labios, cayendo al suelo sorprendido–. Tenía desde la invasión de Pain que quería hacer eso. Espero que hagas feliz a mi amiga, o de lo contrario…

–¡Ino!

Sakura ya tenía fuego en sus ojos, en su cabello y en su puño alzado para acertarle un puñetazo mata neuronas a la rubia, a la que el miedo comenzaba a invadirle. Agachó la cabeza apenas a tiempo para evitar una muerte segura. Alejándose con piruetas se subió al techo de una de las bardas, se puso de pie y recibió un zapatazo que le lanzara la misma dama ofendida, entre ceja y ceja que la hizo desbalancearse y caer del otro lado de la barda.

–¡Para que aprendas a no besar al novio de otra mujer! –Sakura pareció calmarse, y de pronto volvió su rostro molesto a Naruto, que apenas la vio cerró los ojos preparándose para un golpe y quizás una patada. No así, Sakura se agachó ofreciéndole la mano al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse. Al abrir los ojos y ver esto, Naruto sintió que esto era una especie de sueño, más no era así–. Venga, vamos. No te voy a golpear por algo que hizo Ino. Sobre todo cuando te alejaste de ella casi al instante.

Naruto sonrió feliz por la confianza que ahora le profesaba su amada. Tomó la mano de Sakura y se levantó con su ayuda. Se sacudió un poco el polvo, notando que la música había cesado y los asistentes a la explanada aplaudían con alegría.

–Parece que acabó el baile. Es una lástima haberlo perdido.

–Igual lo hubieras hecho si ibas a charlar con ella.

Levantando un poco la cabeza Sakura avisó a Naruto que ella se acercaba, Hinata Hyuga acompañada de su familia cercana, Naruto se dio vuelta y vio al señor Hyuga caminando a él, con sus dos hijas a sus espaldas una al lado de la otra. Al colocarse a unos pocos metros de Naruto, bajó la cabeza mostrando respeto, lo que fue correspondido por Naruto y Sakura.

–Mucho ha pasado para que ganes mi respeto, Naruto. La verdad no esperaba que tu, el chico más conflictivo de la aldea, haya logrado tanto en su carrera shinobi. Y ayer me mostraste una humildad y deseo de paz que ni los mismos Hokages de la aldea lograron demostrar.

–Yo solo escuché la voz reprimida de un pueblo que disfraza las sombras con una tenue luz.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, quería sonar más como mi maestro Jiraiya. Era buen escritor.

–Considerando que solo escribía novelas eróticas –susurró Sakura a espaldas de Sakura.

–En estos momentos corren rumores de que los líderes de los clanes están por ofrecerte la mano de sus hijas, los que tienen hijas. Eso me coloca en la disyuntiva de preguntarte para callar las bocas de muchos de los líderes. ¿Acaso estás tú en relación con la señorita Haruno Sakura?

–Si no fue lo suficientemente explícito la noche anterior entonces mis palabras serán necesarias. Sakura es… –el silencio por unos segundos colocó a Naruto en una disyuntiva. Si, habían compartido algunos besos y sentimientos, pero jamás le había pedido ser su novio, lo que oficialmente la convertía en una amiga con derechos. Sakura pensaba esto mismo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por saber lo que él pensaba en ese momento. Dio un paso al frente para colocarse a un lado de Naruto.

–Soy su novia, señor. –Hinata bajó un poco la cabeza, aunque se sentía feliz por Naruto–. Ha batallado por esto durante bastantes años, y hace poco le he aceptado como tal. Mucho le pido que pase la voz a los líderes para evitarnos algunos problemas de comunicación y confianza.

–Lo haré. Es una lástima, estuve a punto de ofrecer a Hinata como candidata.

–¡Papá!

–Un hombre como Naruto no lo encuentras tan seguido, hija. Tenemos poco tiempo, mañana regresamos a Konoha, nos veremos por la noche. Vamos, hijas.

–Adelántense. Tengo algo que hablar con Naruto.

El rubio comenzó a sudar un poco por el nerviosismo. Dos veces le había confesado sus sentimientos y varias veces le había salvado la vida… y ahora él aparecía de la mano de Sakura. Los Hyuga eran un caso de temer, por lo que provocar a uno sería tanto o más peligroso como tragarse un pergamino explosivo de activación por chacra. Hinata tenía la cabeza baja, nerviosa por lo que planeaba hacer. Miró a Naruto y Sakura tan juntos, tan bien establecidos como pareja… pero no era eso por lo que se quedó.

–Quisiera saber… si ustedes… podrían hacerme un favor. Hay una chica…

–¿Tú?

–No… esta chica se enamoró de un chico…

–Tú.

–¡No! D-déjenme decirles esto. Mi hermanita… está… ella… quiere ver a cierto chico que conoció en la ciudad. Él era el novio de una chica rubia… con… problemas de hiperactividad.

–¿Hanabi se enamoró de Sora?

–Bueno… yo… algo así. Ella no sabe que él eras tú, Sakura. Ha pasado días de aquí para allá buscándolo. Quisiera que pudiera verlo una vez más… antes de ir a la aldea.

–Sí. También yo pienso eso.

–¿Podrían ayudarme en esto? Se los juro, solo será esta vez.

–Todas las que necesites. Solo… que esto debe terminar hoy.

.

Hanabi estaba buscando a Sora por todas partes, ese chico rudo y serio que por instantes le llamó tanto la atención. Había pasado varios días tratando de encontrarlo, pero cada que estaba segura de estar acercándose se perdía más. De pronto notó el peinado a dos colas de Natsume correr hacia el parque. Si ella estaba cerca, quizás él… Comenzó a correr tras de ella, pero correr entre la multitud complicaba un poco las cosas. Terminó por perderla de vista, y a punto de activar su Byakugan, ella le llamó desde arriba de una barda.

–¡Gracias al cielo! Escuchaba pasos detrás de mí y creí que eras un acosador o algo así.

–¡Señorita Natsume!

–La bella, esbelta y modesta –Natsume bajó de la barda con cuidado. Vestía una falda corta similar a la que usa Sakura pero en color naranja, debajo de la cual tenía un short de licra negra; un chaleco naranja con una franja blanca vertical en el centro del pecho–. Al menos las dos primeras. Dime… hum… ¿Cuál era tu nombre. Sé que empezaba con "H" Hizuna, Haruna…

–Hanabi.

–¡Sí! Dime, ¿Qué hacías persiguiéndome?

–Bueno, quería ver a Sora una vez más. Mañana nos regresamos a nuestra aldea y quisiera despedirme de él. Decirle lo bien que pasé el tiempo junto a él… ¡a los dos!

–Sí, claro. Ven, debe estar en la posada.

Natsume guió a Hanabi hasta la casa de plumas de paloma, donde podía verse a los campeones de la torre ayudando a Sora y al anciano a reparar un agujero en la pared provocado algunos días atrás por Tsunade (¿creían que lo había olvidado?). Hanabi estaba emocionada de verlo allí, reparando el muro junto con Naruto y Sakura. Alzó la mano saludando, comenzó a correr y gritó con fuerza.

–¡Sora!

–¡Ah! ¡Hola, Hanabi!

Hanabi fue directo a donde Sora, deteniéndose junto a él tomándolo de una de sus manos, provocando que este se levantara par aponerle atención. Hanabi no encontraba palabras para expresarse, así que mirando a su alrededor quiso encontrar temas.

–¿Ya conocías a Naruto?

–Bueno, ellos se están hospedando aquí, en la casa del abuelo de Natsume. Y nosotros venimos a hospedarnos con él hasta terminado el Tanabata. Aunque, también hacemos reparaciones en el lugar.

–Sí, claro. Sora, quisiera que me acompañaras en el festival, quiero que los dos juntos pidamos un deseo.

–Si, en cuanto a eso… verás. Yo ya tenía planes para este día. Natsume va a acompañarme. Los dos iremos a un lugar secreto, y mañana me despediré del señor Souji.

–P-pero…

–Lo siento, Hanabi. Pero… no puedo solamente cancelar. Te pido me disculpes.

–Pero… –Hanabi estaba frustrada, y como han de saber, al contrario de su hermana tímida, ella es mucho más parecida a su padre en temperamento. Una frustración activaba sus deseos de liberarse de ella de una forma u otra–. ¿Por qué ella es tan importante?

.

–Bueno, ella… es mi novia.

–¡¿Qué?! –La Hyuga estaba ahora un poco sorprendida. Su pregunta, aunque enérgica, fue suprimida en un susurro. De alguna forma, comenzó a activar su Byakugan, motivada por la misma frustración, entrando ahora en un modo de batalla bastante aleatorio. No veía a través de los cuerpos, solo localizó a Natsume detrás de ella, y dándose la vuelta la encaró–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

–¡Oye, no sabía que me lo querías bajar! ¡Siempre creí que era bastante evidente nuestra relación! ¡¿Por qué todos creen que soy su hermana o algo así?!

–Guardarme secretos, sobre todo con algo tan poco conveniente para mí no es una buena idea. Pagarás por esto.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora quieres hacerme pagar por no gritar al mundo que es mi novio?! Nena, tienes que calmarte un poco.

Hanabi comenzó a pelear con sus puños tratando de bloquearla, y tuvo éxito bloqueando sus puntos de chacra. Cuando Natsume cayó al suelo tras de todos esos impactos, se mostró adolorida. Sora dejó por completo su labor y pasó a ayudarla.

–¿Qué haces? Es solo una chica.

–Claro, como si fuera a creer eso. Dijeron que habían llegado solos. ¿Cómo es posible si los caminos están llenos de bandidos? Ni siquiera nosotros, que podemos anticipar la ubicación de la gente a nuestro alrededor, pudimos evitar enfrentarnos a algunos.

.

–Eres muy lista. Es verdad, no somos solo aldeanos de nuestro pueblo. Pero no somos shinobis.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Sakura tras la máscara de Sora.

–Descuida, no le haré daño. Más bien, será divertido. Bien, apacigüemos su temperamento.

Natsume corrió directo a Hanabi, quien le estaba esperando. Tirando un golpe, la Hyuga deseaba impactarla, pero la rubia logró evadirla en un movimiento de giro, muy similar a la defensa que usaba Hinata de pequeña. De este modo Natsume logró aparecer detrás de ella, corriendo hasta introducirse a la casa, tomó una jarra cerámica de vino de la mesa colocada por ella hace rato y bebió de ella sin medirse en lo más mínimo. Al beberse a velocidad todo, comenzó a experimentar los efectos del alcohol. Primero un poco de relajación muscular, seguido por ligeros mareos y un pequeño desbalance en su equilibrio.

–No me vengas con que conoces el puño borracho –dijo Sora extrañado.

–Tonterías. Esto es para perder el miedo… y… ¿Qué era?

–Estás en problemas.

Hanabi arremetió con una descarga de golpes que al impactar en el cuerpo de Natsume parecía regresar el golpe, tal como el agua al caer una piedra ejerciendo un efecto opuesto a la fuerza ejercida, solo que ella regresaba el golpe con fuerza propia. Con unos cuantos golpes, Natsume estaba adolorida, y Hanabi a punto de caer por el dolor. Ella ahora trataba de golpear y contrarrestar el ataque de retribución, pero evitarlo era como provocar uno nuevamente. Solo un impacto, y ahora estaba encerrada en un juego de pingpong con cuatro extremidades para golpearla. ¿Quién estaría más cansada al final? La verdad… esa fue Natsume. Lastimada en todas sus extremidades, se desplomó en el suelo con piernas y brazos paralizados. Hanabi estaba a punto de finalizar el trabajo… más Naruto (este era un clon sólido, algo similar a un clon real) se puso en medio de los dos, tratando de calmar las cosas.

–Esta no es una guerra, chicas. Si quieren continuar con esto, deberán pasar por mi.

–Por mí no hay problema.

–¡Basta!

El anciano tomó un bastón con un gancho de madera al final del mismo, Tomó a Sora de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta el lugar de la pelea.

–Si van a matarse, háganlo afuera. Mi casa no será un campo de guerra que se disputará por este mentecato.

–¡Óigame, cuide sus palabras anciano!

–¡No le hables así a mi abuelo, inútil!

–¡Dile que me suelte!

–¡Silencio! Ahora, me parece que hay que aclarar todo esto. Señorita Hyuga, me parece que está tomando las cosas demasiado a la ligera. Le pido que entienda que, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, mi nieta está en relación con este caballero. Además, no creo que valga la pena ganarse problemas con todos nosotros solo por despecho. Lo mejor será que se rinda y lo deje ir.

–No peleo por Sora, sino porque ella se puso entre mis planes. Sora no es un chico que busco para una relación duradera, solo quería una relación no sexual de una noche.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno… el chico es apuesto. No me gustaría estar con él todo el tiempo, solo esta noche y después despedirme –El rostro de los presentes cambió al de una impactante sorpresa y desconcierto (ya saben, algo como 0.0).

–Tal vez necesitas un psicólogo.

–No, sé lo que quiero y lo conseguiré.

Hanabi se acercaba a Sora, tomándolo de la solapa y besándolo en los labios de improvisto, agrandando los ojos de todos incluyendo el mismo Sora. Poco después de unos… hmm… tres segundos, Sora se tiró hacia atrás esperando alejarse de ella, cayendo de espaldas por el pórtico. Natsume estaba furiosa con Hanabi, y de no ser por estar medio convaleciente estaría sobre de ella tratando de darle una zurra por la que había armado.

–¡Hanabi!

–Con eso me conformo. Hasta la próxima, que espero no sea pronto o de lo contrario podría verme en problemas con papá.

Con una sonrisa malevolotraviesa se despidió corriendo a buena velocidad sabiendo que era menos probable que la atraparan pronto. Poco después de verla partir, los clones desaparecieron en un estallido, Sora volvió a ser Sakura y Natsume Naruto. Sakura se tocaba los labios, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

–Me siento violada.

–Esta fue una revelación increíble –Dijo Mamori–. ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció?

–¡No te digo que me sentí violada! ¡No esperaba nada así! ¡Detesto a esa niña!

.

Por la tarde de ese día Mamori ya estaba demasiado ocupada en su habitación maquillándose y arreglándose para el festival nocturno. Esta forma de arreglarse tan pacífica y detallista comenzaba a causar algunos deseos en las huéspedes femeninas de la posada. Pronto ellas mismas le fueron ayudando a Mamori, en especial Sakura que parecía poner especial atención en los labios de la dama. Con una brocha delgada y pintura roja (es tradicional el look, nada de billet, no maquillaje industrial, solo maquillaje tradicional japonés) le dibujaba los contornos de los labios con una precisión quirúrgica, especialidad de Sakura. Karin y Shizune también estaban allí, observando el talento de Sakura para seguir contornos de una forma tan específica y cuidadosa, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que estaba quedando Mamori.

–Listo. Hay que esperar que seque un poco.

–Gracias, Sakura.

–De nada.

–Si así maquillas a Mamori, no me imagino cuan bien podrías maquillarte tu –dijo Shizune.

–Oh, no. Yo no me maquillo nunca.

–¿Por qué no?

–Bueno, por donde empiezo: jamás aprendí a hacerlo, no tenía motivos, no tengo maquillaje… la lista podría crecer.

–Pero ahora tienes para quién maquillarte –Las palabras de Karin estaban taladrando la mente de Sakura, más no logró entrar suficientemente dentro para provocar un cambio en sus ideas.

–No. Naruto me ama por ser quien soy, limpia, natural y sin darnos de más.

–No hay duda que te ama. Solo… digo que podrías darle un regalo. Un dulce para sus ojos.

–No sé hacerlo. Con Mamori fue una pintura de labios, cuidando no superar su línea labial… no tengo creatividad propia para pintarme yo misma, elegir colores… No soy artista. Tal vez incluso Hinata sepa hacerlo. Pero yo… no sé.

–Tonterías –Mamori tomó su bolso de maquillaje y se lo entregó en las manos a Sakura–. Solo necesitas un espejo, verte en él y saber que quieres verte bien.

–Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo. Te lo agradezco, a todas ustedes. Pero no puedo. Ni siquiera tengo Kimono para lucir esta noche. No puedo lucir bien si no es con mi ropa habitual. Si me pinto con esto puesto, pareceré… Naruto en su primer foto de archivo bingo de Konoha.

–Sí, esa foto es rara –dijo Shizune recordando la imagen que vio de Naruto al lado del registro, colocada allí por Hiruzen Sarutobi (tercer Hoikage)–. Parece Daruna mal pintada.

Sakura comenzaba a emprender la huida, no por pena, sino porque aún faltaba pensar en ella esa noche. Nadie del grupo había venido preparado para el evento, pues no sabían que se quedarían al festival. Solo se les informó que su misión era sobre escoltar a la Hokage en sus vacaciones. Tenía las ropas que el emperador les entregó la noche pasada, pero por causa de la cena de la noche pasada simplemente no podía usarlo pues se había impregnado el aroma a alcohol de plumas de paloma, que la noche anterior estuvo en sus hombros mientras sus ropas empapadas de alcohol le impregnaba el aroma a Sakura. Por ello, lo mejor que podía hacer era vestir casual.

Al entrar en su habitación, un regalo sobre la cama llegó a sorprender a Sakura: un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles rosados con un pequeño arreglo floral con pétalos de cerezo y rosa que escribía su nombre con letras rojas y rosadas intercaladas. Sakura la alzó tirando los pétalos al suelo. La miraba con algo de inseguridad, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Luego cayó en cuenta.

Flashback (Capitulo IV)

Camino a la posada, Ahomaru, personaje de Shizune, estaba detectando la presencia de algunas personas que les seguían. Pese a la alta cantidad de guerreros en la ciudad, estas personas parecían usar una especie de aparato que les obligaba a levantar la guardia. Cuando Ahomaru le avisó a Sora que les seguían, Sora planeó rápido detenerse en una tienda de ropa, en la que había demasiadas personas para mezclarse entre la gente. Aquí, Natsume se percató de esos aparatos. Los sujetos parecían detectar el aro de chacra, pero no podían localizar su ubicación exacta. Esto detectado al estar buscando con la mirada al guerrero más cercano. El hecho de que ellos también tuvieran aros de chacra le indicaba que eran participantes del evento.

–Al parecer localizan los aros. Están eliminando la competencia –dijo Ahomaru eligiendo un kimono masculino de festival.

–No es solo eso, sino que están actuando de modo ilícito –dijo Sora probándole a Natsume un sostén de la talla de Sakura.

–Si el emperador no dijo que no se podía, significa que es completamente legal –Natsume elegía un lindo kimono blanco con detalles rosados tan hermoso que no pudo negarse a comprarlo para seguir el personaje, pese a que esto le dejaría sin dinero–. ¡Pero que hermoso kimono!

–Dios, eres tan gay –dijo Sora.

–Estás a punto de que te corte, novio mío.

–¿Qué cosa? –Natsume señaló a una competidora cercana que estaba en la tienda, eligiendo algunas prendas algo eróticas para cualquier gusto. Luego le susurró al oído–. ¿Pretendes que te haga pasar por mi novia, Naruto?

–Es esa una propuesta, la acepto –Natsume le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora, lo que hizo que se dividieran las reacciones entre el soportar el darle un puñetazo que los descubriría y el sonrojo por haber sido besado tan de repente.

–Bueno, a que esa no la viste venir –Dijo Ahomaru.

Fin

–No puede ser. Desde un principio sabía que esto pasaría. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sakura comenzó a medirse por encima de la ropa el Kimono. Con toda la tela que sobraba por la falta de un obi que mantuviera firme el Kimono, se vio al espejo, notando que Naruto lo debió haber escogido especialmente para ella. El blanco contrastado con un bordado en hilos rosados de pétalos de cerezo arrastrados por el viento hacían que el deseo por investir el kimono creciera.

–Es más que hermoso, tiene un muy buen…

Entonces, Sakura lo vio. En la espalda había un detalle reciente, el que pareció darle un extra al vestido y la volvía de su propiedad. En la espalda estaba bordado en hilos rojos el contorno de un círculo, similar al que ella usaba en tono blanco en su ropa, sello familiar Haruno. Tuvo que quitarse el kimono para apreciarlo. Estas costuras eran recientes, bien hechas, mas no por ello carecía de detalles que le daban a creer que Naruto lo había bordado. Principalmente pequeñas marcas de sangre, que lejos de arruinarla, estaban muy bien escondidas para no arruinar el kimono.

–¡Oh, Naruto! –dijo Sakura en un suspiro–. Siempre encuentras un detalle que me hace pensar lo mucho que significo para ti.

Mirando su reflejo facial en el espejo, se sintió terrible por lo mucho que él hacía por ella, sin que ella le demuestre interés anteriormente. Llegaron a su cabeza todos aquellos detalles que él procuraba para ella, sobre todo ese recuerdo, cuando derrumbada en llanto le suplicó que regresara a Sasuke por egoísmo, no así Naruto que tiempo después demostró que lo regresaría por amistad.

–Y yo solo he podido golpearlo por cualquier motivo. Bueno, a veces se lo merece… o tal vez no lo merezca como tal.

Sakura vio su rostro, bañado en lágrimas de felicidad y nostalgia. De pronto se le ocurrió, debía intentar retribuir a Naruto todo esto que hacía por ella. Salió al pasillo asegurándose que nadie se encontraba allí, revisó la ausencia de Mamori y cualquier otra persona en la habitación donde se encontraban maquillando a Mamori y tomó sin que nadie la percibiera la bolsa de maquillaje que la casera le ofreciera usar.

.

El festival estaba en su apogeo. Según las palabras de Mamori, Sakura ya se había adelantado al evento, por lo que Naruto debió salir sin la compañía de Sakura. La ciudad parecía estar iluminada por luces de faroles de media luz, por el motivo de ver a los dos amantes que en los cielos pudieron verse por fin para amarse el tiempo que marca la eternidad. Según las instrucciones, Naruto esperaría en la explanada del palacio, donde fue bienvenido por el emperador marcando esto con un saludo.

–Bueno, a esperarle.

Naruto traía un Kimono tradicional, quizás el único que tenía en todo su armario, aquí o en Konoha. Estaba parduzco, un poco desgastado, pero no tenía más. Le daba un poco de pena salir así, pero salir casual sería algo similar, pues mientras la gente alrededor pecaba de vanidad, él pecaba por humildad.

–Dios, no debí haber tomado este Kimono. Es evidente que está bastante gastado. Y no quiero usar un jutsu, porque sería mentir terriblemente. Sakura no merece una mentira… ni un harapiento ninja que solo puede comer ramen instantáneo por falta de solvencia económica. En fin, no puedo hacer más que tratar de disfrutar.

De entre sus ropas sacó una máscara de zorro, una máscara tradicional que lo hacía representar al Kitsune como ente folclórico japonés. Esperaba poder ocultar con su máscara un poco su humildad, pues entre tan vistosos trajes su propia imagen…

–No deberías ocultarte detrás de esa máscara, Naruto –la voz de su amada estaba acercándose a él, localizando con la mirada el blanco kimono que le comprase apenas iniciada la competencia. Solo que Sakura ocultaba su rostro con un abanico, dejando ver solo los ojos para poder andar hacia Naruto.

Naruto comenzaba a mirarla de arriba abajo sin mover la cabeza, ruborizándose al descubrir lo bello que lucía Sakura en ese vestido, y viceversa. Sin embargo, el solo poder verle los ojos en una media luz de los farolitos permitía ver únicamente el peinado de Sakura, que había usado fijador para mostrar ante Naruto una imagen un poco más atrevida, dejando faer sobre su frente un fleco ligero, y al igual que Ino, ella dejó un fleco diagonal un poco más largo que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo. Naruto estaba encantado de ver cierta diferencia en Sakura que lucía por ser ella quien se arregló para él. Este hecho lo sabía muy bien, pues ya había acompañado a Sakura en otros festivales y jamás la vio arreglarse más allá de sujetarse el cabello tras de su cabeza.

–¡Sakura! ¡Te ves hermosa! –ante su felicidad y los piropos de Naruto, Sakura no aguantaba el tono rojizo de sus mejillas que trataba de ocultar con el abanico largo–. Pero… ¿por qué ocultas tu rostro?

–Bueno… me encantó tu regalo. Es el kimono que compraste el primer día del evento disfrazado como Natsume. Entonces, intenté darte un regalo… algo que recordaras de esta noche. Créeme que lo intenté, pero… no sé si sea agradable para ti.

Sakura comenzó a descubrirse el rostro lentamente cerrando el abanico. Ella misma intentó maquillarse para Naruto, teniendo éxito: un ligero toque blanco en su rostro como base, no tan extremo ni tan poco notable; sus mejillas en tonos rosados, que de momento se volvía rojizo por la pena que ocultaba tras el abanico; sus labios pintados con precisión divina en un tono rojo brillante; una sombra rosada sobre los párpados que se desvanecía conforme se alejaba del parpado en dirección a la frente; un delineado negro sobre las pestañas que continuaba hacia el rabillo del ojo u un poco más allá… Una imagen hermosa que Naruto recibió con sonrojo y suspiro soñador.

–¿Qué te parece?

–Que no voy a poder besarte por miedo a arruinar esta hermosa imagen.

–No, creo que no podrás hacerlo –Sakura volvió a abrir el abanico para tratar de refrescarse un poco, pues el sonrojo estaba produciendo calor en el rostro de Sakura.

–Lo siento Sakura.

–No es tu culpa, nunca antes me había maquillado…

–No, perdóname por acompañarte así –Naruto se veía el Kimono viejo, tratando de hacer notar la diferencia entre ella y él–. Debe ser un poco vergonzoso ir en compañía de alguien así. Pero te juro que no pude acceder a nada mejor.

–Tú jamás me avergonzarías, Naruto –Sakura se detuvo un momento recordando su historial juntos–. Bueno, si lo has hecho, y múltiples veces… pero no me avergonzaría salir así contigo. Pudiste comprar un kimono y gastaste tu dinero en mí, pudiste haber obtenido todo lo que quisieras y decidiste liberar a esta ciudad de la sombra de la torre de madera. Incluso pudiste elegir a otra chica, y desde que nos conocimos has estado a mi lado, logrando enamorarme al final de todo. Este kimono… solo demuestra la enorme humildad que posees por dedicarte a quienes realmente amas. Esta humildad no hace más que enriquecer nuestras vidas… mi vida a tu lado en especial. Te amo, Naruto. Solo lamento haber tardado tanto para darme cuenta de lo mucho que vales para mí.

–Sakura… –Naruto lagrimeaba por la impotencia de querer y no poder besarla por arruinarle el trabajo que invirtió para verse hermosa para él. Sakura volvió su mirada al cielo, localizando ese par de estrellas que una vez al año eran unidas por un puente de estrellas para ellos, para estar juntos al menos por una noche.

–¿Qué tanto harán ellos en una noche como esta?

–Quizás estén acercándose, besándose, aprovechando el tiempo que tienen juntos. O… tal vez como tú o yo solo necesitan contemplarse, y gritar un te amo, sin decir una sola palabra.

Sakura estaba enamorada, perdida por Naruto guardando un poco de compostura. Deseaba besarlo, y no esperaría por eso.

–Naruto, promete que no abrirás los labios.

Sakura comenzó a acercarse a él, tomándolo de las mejillas y sembrando en sus labios un beso cuidadoso que por instantes se sintió como un afrodisiaco de lento efecto. Y lo más increíble es que Sakura si movía los labios, pero Naruto no podía. Cuando Sakura terminó su beso, que más que un beso parecía una caricia, los labios de Naruto se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

–Al menos así nos quitaremos un poco de la tentación. Y también disfruto poniéndote a este punto.

Sakura abrió de golpe el abanico y comenzó a caminar hacia el festival seguida de Naruto a su lado, que tomó su mano con cuidado de no alterarla. Sakura al sentir este aprecio respaldó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, y durante esa noche se unirían en el mismo deseo, estar al lado del otro sin importar lo mucho que pasaran.

.

El tiempo llegó, y la partida de la ciudad imperial es ya un hecho en proceso. Plumas de paloma y Mamori fueron a acompañar a los campeones del torneo a la puerta principal, donde les esperaba una despedida larga, sabiendo lo mucho que en poco tiempo hicieron por la ciudad. Camino a la puerta comenzaron las despedidas.

–No tengo palabras para agradecer lo mucho que hicieron por nosotros y la ciudad en esta semana, chicos –Souji inclinaba la cabeza lo más que podía–. Ha sido un gusto y un placer haberlos conocido.

–El placer es nuestro –dijo Tsunade.

–Espero que ustedes puedan arreglar su relación "padre desertor-hija con deseos de aprender" –dijo Shizune–. Si no es así, siempre puedes enlistarte en las filas de Konoha.

–De hecho, eso es lo que él quiere que haga.

Estas palabras venidas de los labios de Karin impactaron en sus compañeros de aldea, y en Mamori, que volteó casi de inmediato a ver a su padre.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Hija, ya soy viejo, tengo problemas de articulaciones. Aunque quisiera enseñarte a pelear, yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Sí, detuve a Hiroto y Sasuke, pero no fue por mi habilidad física, sino por mi control de chacra. Quiero que aprendas a ser una Kunoichi, tal como siempre has deseado.

–No pienso dejarte solo.

–No lo harás. Yo iré detrás de ti, apoyándote en esta tu nueva etapa…

–Pero Keisuke. El volverá.

–Tu marido sabrá donde encontrarnos. Les he dicho a las vecinas que si lo ven, le informen de nuestra posición actual. Todavía tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, por lo que te pido vayas adelantándote. Regresaré a Konoha, mi aldea natal como un desertor demasiado viejo para causar problemas –Plumas de paloma señaló una bolsa que tenía Naruto en la espalda, esa bolsa tenía pertenencias vitales de Mamori para el viaje.

–¿Iras tu solo hasta Konoha?

–Claro que no. Contrataré con un halcón los servicios del mejor guardaespaldas hiperactivo de Konoha.

–Con mucho gusto, señor.

–Entonces… estaré esperándote papá.

–Nada de sentimentalismos –dijo Tsunade–. No es como si no se volvieran a ver. Solo es un poco de separación. Espero que Shizune esté de humor para archivar a Mamori en el libro bingo de shinobis de Konoha. Con eso que también fichará a Taka en nuestras filas.

–Claro, siempre hago los trabajos más tediosos de la oficina.

El grupo se detuvo al ver al emperador, a su mujer y a Aoi en la puerta de la ciudad. Ellos no estaban vestidos con ropajes imperiales, sino que parecían aldeanos, demasiado casuales para que cualquier desconocido les reconociera. Solo Naruto seguía avanzando, directamente a ellos.

–Naruto, ¿Qué están haciendo?

–Sí, sobre eso, necesito decirles algo. La pequeña Aoi nos acompañará a Konoha. Me han pedido que se enliste en la academia ninja, y en un futuro me convierta en su Jounin responsable. Entenderán que tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

–Pero la princesa no tiene un lugar en Konoha. ¿Dónde dormirá?

–Ella se hospedará conmigo. A partir de hoy cuidaré de ella como si de una hija se tratase. Nadie debe saberlo. Confío plenamente en ustedes para guardar el secreto.

Naruto se acercó a los gobernantes y les saludó de mano. El emperador estaba algo triste de abandonar a Aoi en manos de Naruto, pero no pensaban en nadie más confiable a quien encargarle a la futura gobernante del imperio. Naruto se acuclilló frente a Aoi y se dirigió a ella con una oración simple.

–¿Estás segura que estarás bien dejando a tus padres en la ciudad?

–Es necesario, para aprender a convertirme en una heroa y ayudar a mi pueblo cuando lo necesite.

–Se dice heroína, pequeña.

–En una pequeña heroína entonces –Naruto emitió una pequeña risa ahogada, acariciándole el cabello a la niña. Luego se dirigió a los padres, que aunque tristes, sabían que era por el bien de su hija, aprender a protegerse y a defender el pueblo. Así como su padre se instruyó en el arte del bushido samurai, ella ahora había elegido la estirpe shinobi.

–Les prometo que la cuidaré poniendo mi vida de por medio.

–Sabemos que lo harás –dijo la emperatriz Maho mirando a los ojos a Naruto. Notaba cierta preocupación en él, por lo que no pudo evitar cuestionarlo–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Es extraño, mi señora. Un par de padres poniendo a su hija de cinco años en manos de una persona que apenas conocieron. No es algo que alentaría en lo más mínimo.

–Yo tampoco lo haría –dijo el emperador–. Pero me sorprende la confianza que me inspiras. En una sola noche me has enseñado más de lo que miles de burócratas y maestros me enseñaron en toda mi vida. No confío en nadie más de lo que te confío a ti. Y esta es la prueba.

Naruto volvió su mirada a Aoi, aclarando algo que haría de la decisión de la pequeña un compromiso.

–Sabes que no hay un camino fácil para esta estirpe, ¿cierto?

–Daré lo mejor de mí. Te lo prometo, Naruto-sensei.

–(Dios, qué épica frase. Acabo de comprometerme a fondo con ella, seré el mejor maestro que tenga en su vida). Yo daré el doble.

–Entonces daré el triple y un poquito más. Ya verán los tres, los haré ponerse orgullosos.

–Ya lo estamos, Aoi.

Los demás integrantes de Konoha se acercaron, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a Aoi entre sus filas. A partir de ahora Konoha tenía nuevos integrantes, que harían de la vida una nueva aventura.

–¿Listos para tirar de la carreta? –preguntó Tsunade acercándose a la carreta.

–Debe ser una broma –dijo Sakura.

–Sí, lo es. El emperador nos ha regalado este caballo. No cargará mucho, si ninguno de nosotros nos subimos en la carreta.

–Casi todos. Aoi, hay que decirle a papá y mamá un "hasta pronto".

–Sí, sensei. Mamá, papá… No les fallaré. Volveré al palacio siendo la mejor de las heoas de todos los tiempos.

–Heroínas.

–Heroínas.

–Ya eres nuestra heroína, hija mía. Ahora demuéstrales a los demás que puedes ser también su heroína.

–Sí.

–Y cuida de Naruto.

–Si mamá.

Naruto cargó a la pequeña, sentándola frente a la carreta para guiar el caballo y evitarle el cansancio. Mamori se sentó a un lado, ellas dos aún no tenían condición para aguantar un viaje de tres días, así que su misión era protegerse y vigilar los alrededores guiando la carreta tirada por un hermoso caballo azabache. Mientras el grupo se despide de plumas de paloma y los emperadores, el camino frente a ellos se mostraba tan claro como impredecible. Y con un suave susurro del viento, el grupo sale camino a la aldea del fuego escondida entre las hojas.

.

.

.

–Lo prometido, no omakes. Comenten si les gustó, denle pulgar arriba…

–No es youtube, Kaito.

–Saben a lo que me refiero. Nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima.


	14. XIV

–Sé que muchos han de pensar que estos últimos capítulos han estado un tanto aburridos o de trama lenta. Pero la verdad es que…

–Tienen razón. Cualquier historia está compuesta de cuatro grandes y generales puntos: Inicio, desarrollo, clímax y final. Es difícil en una historia larga dejar lo adecuado para cada uno. Recién finalizamos la parte anterior, por lo que el capítulo anterior sería algo así como el final. Entonces lo lógico sería que lo siguiente fuera una introducción. Pues no. Este capítulo es un intermedio.

XIV

Anteriormente la primera caravana de Konoha tardó poco más de tres días en llegar desde Konoha a la ciudad imperial. Por eso, aunque ahora el trayecto era guiado por un caballo, pasarían varios días antes de que llegaran a la aldea. Ante esta posibilidad, Tsunade se subió a la carreta llamando la atención de las dos. Comenzaba a instruir a Mamori en algo de control de chacra. Aoi le escuchaba con atención tratando de asimilar las palabras complicadas a su idioma.

–El chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico. Es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia.

–Comprendo. Cada ser, sin importar su tamaño y fuerza posee su propio chacra.

–¡Todos ellos!

–Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizado a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra en el cuerpo a través de varios métodos. El más común es de sellos manuales. Esto es lo primero que habrá que practicar. Bueno, comencemos. Aoi, acércate para que puedas memorizarlo.

–Si señora.

–Iniciamos conforme el horóscopo chino. Ne (rata) –Tsunade comenzó a mostrarles la forma como debían formarse, siendo imitada por las alumnas, o así lo intentaron–. Ushi (Buey), Tora (Tigre), U (Liebre), Tatsu (Dragón), Mi (Serpiente), Uma (Caballo), Hitsuji (Carnero), Saru (mono), Tori (Pájaro), Inu(perro), I (Jabalí). Aprendan esto, pues son los primeros y más básicos sellos de manos. Repitan la secuencia diez veces repitiendo en voz alta sus nombres.

–¿Podrías mostrarnos una vez más…?

–Ne, ushi, tora, u, Tatsu, mi, uma, hitsuji… –Aoí, aunque tardaba en hacer los sellos estaba consciente de cuáles eran los signos. No podía activar chacra, pero podía imitar a Tsunade en los sellos.

–¡Increible! –Tsunade mostró sorpresa ante el talento inato de Aoi para repetir lo que recién había aprendido–. ¡Ya memorizaste los sellos!

–Tori… ¿Qué? ¡Señora Tsunade! ¡Me distrajo! Ya no recuerdo cuales eran. Ne, tora, tatsu…

–Bueno, casi.

–Maestra Tsunade, ¿Todos tenemos chacra ilimitado?

–No, Aoi. Ningún Shinobi tiene Cracra ilimitado. Cada uno desarrolla su contenido personal de Chacra aumentándolo con experiencia y entrenamiento físico y espiritual.

–¿Qué pasa si una persona se queda sin chacra? –Preguntó Mamori, a lo que Tsunade solo contestó simulando el corte de su cuello con el dedo índice–. Vaya, sí que hay que saber controlar la energía.

–Creo que es hora de detenernos –dijo Shizune algo hambrienta–. Hay que comer algo o de lo contrario desmayaré de cansancio.

–¿Comida? –dijo Naruto–. ¿Quién necesita comida. Sube a la carreta, yo les guiaré esta vez.

GGGUUUURRRUUU_

El rugido del estómago de Naruto se escuchó tan fuerte que realmente espantó algunos pájaros de los árboles. Sus acompañantes estaban impresionadas de lo fuerte que se había escuchado este rugido… si se podía llamar así. Después, Naruto obtuvo una consistencia de papel mojado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo apenas sujetando su cuerpo con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, y por último se desplomó en el suelo levantando el trasero y arrastrando el rostro en el césped. Reacción a esto fue uina palmada frontal de Sakura, una negación con la cabeza de Tsunade y que Mamori y Aoí se echaron a reír a carcajadas, sobre todo la pequeña que parecía imitar a una ardilla por los sonidos que emitía.

–¿A quién engaño? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Ya extrañaba esta clase de desplantes –dijo Sakura acercándose a él, tomándolo por la parte trasera del cuello y levantándolo en el aire mirándolo a una distancia cero. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y la cara irritada por el arrastre de su cuerpo en el suelo–. De verdad la misión pasada tomó bastante de tu atención –Naruto levantó lentamente la cabeza, alzando los labios y dándole un beso fugaz a Sakura en la nariz para volver a bajar la cabeza–. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

–No siento mi cuerpo. Estoy agotado y tengo hambre. No puedo ni moldear chacra. Debe ser la edad.

–Esa no es excusa ni explica el beso. Además, te vez pálido… Hagamos esto, si consigues algo de comer en menos de media hora para todas nosotras, te daré un largo beso una vez estemos satisfechas.

–¡Hecho!

Naruto se puso de pie activando un jutsu de clonación de sombras, repartiéndose por todas partes para buscar algo de comida.

–¡WOAW! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Yo podré hacer eso con chacra?

–Bueno, los clones de sombras requieren mucho chacra –dijo Tsunade–. Pero, sí. Con entrenamiento y experiencia, lograras hacer eso y más.

–Ya estoy en camino de ser heroida…

–Ya mero lo dices bien.

Los multiclones de Naruto estaban esparcidos por la zona, reconociendo todo el lugar hasta un kilómetro a la redonda. Después de reconocerlo todo, desaparecieron dándole un mapa mental a Naruto, que no tardó mucho en elegir la mejor opción… y descubrir a alguien oculto en el bosque.

–¿Será posible? –Naruto se echó a correr, más una cadena le tomó por el pie tumbándolo al suelo–. Mi cara… otra vez. ¡Sakura! ¡¿por qué…?!

–Estás encargado de la seguridad de Aoi. No permitiré que te vayas así nada más.

–¡Bien!

Naruto tomó a Aoí y se la colocó sobre sus hombros cual caballito, solo para salir corriendo a pie después de esto con la niña en hombros gritando "¡WEEE!" todo el camino. Al verlo partir de esa forma, era indispensable el saber qué era lo que provocó ese comportamiento.

–Sakura, Karin, síganlo.

Cuando ellas salieron en su busca, tardaron un rato para localizarle, y de no ser por el ojo de la mente de Kagura de Karin, tal vez le hubiesen perdido (aunque también los gritos eufóricos de Aoi ayudaban). Al alcanzarle, Naruto estaba sentado en una fogata observando un jabalí asándose al fuego, rodeando el lugar con atención para saber de quién era el jabalí.

–¡Alto! –Naruto detuvo a las chicas con ambos brazos, luego señaló una trampa de activación de chacra–. La están protegiendo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Por aquí debe estar el dueño. Tal vez salió a por leña, o algo así.

–Karin…

–A la orden.

Karin comenzó a rastrear chacras de los alrededores. No tardó en encontrar tres chacras cordiales de diferentes formas. Uno de ellos estaba un poco molesto, tenía una esbelta figura y por cómo era posible apreciar un cabello muy largo. No alcanzó a reconocer a los demás cuando Naruto hizo que un clon fuera a por ellos.

–¿Qué haces?

–Son ellos. ¿Quién más podrían ser? Jabalí enorme, trampas de activación de chacra… cenizas de cigarro.

–¿El equipo 10? –Preguntó Sakura.

–Hay una chica de cabello largo, muy esbelta…

–Ino, sí, son ellos.

–Iremos por Tsunade, tal vez podamos comer juntos.

Naruto se llevó a Aoi en sus hombros gritando "¡WEEE!" nuevamente, buscando al resto de la caravana. Sakura y Karin se quedaron cerca de la fogata esperando a cualquiera de los dos grupos, mirando el jabalí asándose. Pronto, ambas entraron en charla, tratando de conseguir ambas un poco de información de la otra.

–Y… dime, Karin. ¿Te va bien con Sasuke?

–Considerando que en varios días fue considerado por Taka como un traidor enemigo, no muy bien. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Tú misma me curaste cuando atravesó mi cuerpo junto con el de Danzo. De repente creí que era una herramienta, y estaba consciente de ello. Pero después de lo ocurrido en la habitación del palacio, no pude más que comenzar a pensar que de verdad significo algo para él. Es confuso…

–Siempre fue así.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Naruto?

–Es… algo extraño. Sé que lo quiero, pero no sé realmente si lo amo como debería. Aún me gusta Sasuke, y quisiera arreglar mi cabeza antes de aceptar a Naruto como se merece.

–¿Es agradecimiento entonces?

–No… si… ¡ARGH! No lo sé. Digo, estaba segura de poder salir con él, y sé que siento algo fuerte en mi corazón. No podría vivir un día sin él, y tampoco un día completo a su lado. Es maravilloso, tiene más talento del permitido en un shinobi… y me trata como si fuera alguien importante. Lo único que me falta es sentirme físicamente atraída por él, algo que sentí una vez y no sé si volveré a sentir. Es como… como si hubiese puesto todo mi empeño hacia Sasuke, todo el amor que podía poseer. Y él se lo llevó, lo invirtió en bebidas, entrenamiento o mujeres… malgastando mi amor y dejándome en la quiebra.

–Comparar el amor con algo monetario. No sé si esto ayude a reajustar tu mente, pero cuando se está en quiebra, con algo de trabajo duro y algunos amigos es posible salir adelante. Además, siempre puedes buscar a un sujeto rico para que te saque de esta clase de problemas. Así mismo con el amor.

–¿Qué clase de autoridad puedes tener en esta clase de temas? Si has estado enamorada del mismo sujeto que te salvó en el examen chounin.

–Sí, bueno. Pero… No es el tema. Sé que Naruto no es el chico más apuesto ni de lejos, pero puede que sea el único que realmente te complemente. Si no fuera su prima y tuviera aún esperanzas con Sasuke, yo misma le pediría una cita. Chicos así de dedicados no los encuentras todo el tiempo.

–Al parecer las dos tenemos problemas: tú con tu pretendido… y yo con mi novio.

La cercanía de un chacra templado alertó a Karin de una persona acercándose. No reconocía el chacra aún, pero sabía que solo era una persona. Al verlo por el ojo de la mente de Kagura, se notaba que tenía gran volumen, mucho cabello y una personalidad tranquila.

–Es uno de ellos, anúnciate antes de que intente atacarnos.

–¿Quién es?

–Grande, amable, de largo cabello…

–¡¿Chouji?!

De entre la arboleda se escuchaban unos pasos pesados detenerse, reconociendo la voz por ser una de las mejores amigas y aliadas del equipo. Se dejó ver cargando algunas plantas, frutas y de más alimentos que posiblemente usarían como guarnición del jabalí. Todos estos ingredientes obstruían si visión, por lo que se guiaba de su olfato para llegar a las cercanías de la fogata. Colocó sus alimentos en el suelo, quitó la trampa cerca del jabalí, y se sentó a prepararlo como era debido.

–¿Qué hacen por aquí? –Chouji por fin los volteó a ver, descubriendo al lado de Sakura a quien reconociera como miembro del equipo Taka. Tomó posición de batalla, levantó la guardia y estaba reuniendo chacra cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

–Tranquilo, Chouji. Ella está conmigo, no hará nada… o de lo contrario le romperé la columna.

–¡Wohw!

–Comprendo. Entonces deberé confiar de ti. ¿No venían con lady Tsunade, Shizune y Naruto?

–Están en camino. Naruto localizó este jabalí y salió disparado hasta aquí.

–Me sorprende que no comenzara a comerlo. Aunque tal vez la trampa fue un motivante para ello. Shikamaru fue a por leña, e Ino está buscando un sitio para acampar. Pronto se hará de noche y cenaremos jabalí. Si quieren acompañarnos… deberemos buscar algo más de alimento.

–No habrá problema.

Karin se puso de pie y activó su habilidad de rastreo, localizando con ella peces en un rio cercano. Se fue retirando directo al rio, con toda intensión de pescar ayudada, según se podía ver, de un shuriken y un alambre. Al partir ella, Sakura se levantó buscando a Naruto en la lejanía.

–Al parecer quieres volverlo a ver –Chouji cortaba algunos ingredientes para usarlos al vapor–. Es increíble que Naruto tenga a alguien a quien dedicarle un poco de tiempo. Ya le hacía falta.

–¿Qué dices?

–Naruto. Fue evidente que tú y él están a punto o ya están saliendo. Me alegro por él. La verdad comenzaba a pensar que se rendiría.

–[Y casi lo hace] –Pensaba Sakura tocándose el corazón–. [Aquel día sus palabras parecían tan desalentadoras que yo misma me sentí mal por él. "No sé si lo has notado, pero aunque yo comience a alegrarme por alguna situación ligeramente soñada de mi parte, solo consigues deprimirme y golpearme. Estoy harto de eso… Al final, solo consigo hacerme daño a mí mismo". Esas fueron sus palabras. Y mi corazón se estrujaba pensando lo mucho que lo hice sufrir. No merezco tanta atención].

–Dime, Sakura. ¿Cómo se siente?

–¿El qué?

–Ganar el torneo sin necesidad de chacra. Fue espectacular el evento. Hubiese deseado poder ver más en un futuro. Pero si Naruto decidió que debía terminar debe ser por algo.

–Es… bastante común ahora. Orgullo, ilusión, sentir que hicimos algo bueno por otros.

Shikamaru estaba llegando, escuchando todo desde que hablaban de la torre de madera. A su lado estaba Ino, quien tenía parte de la leña de Shikamaru. De inmediato localizaron a Sakura, que platicaba con Chouji pacíficamente.

–¡Hola Sakura! –dijo la rubia.

–¡Estas Muerta!

Recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior Sakura se armó de sus puños y fue persiguiendo a su amiga para asestarle un golpe asesino por tocar indebidamente a su novio, más por instinto que por razón real. Ino comenzó a correr alrededor de Shikamaru y lo usó como escudo, impidiendo que Sakura lanzara un golpe por lo mismo que dañaría a un inocente.

–Espera, si solo ha sido un pequeño malentendido. Solo quería un beso de nuestro futuro Hokage. Pocas de nuestra aldea pueden alardear de ser besada por el ninja más poderoso de la aldea. Quería un poco de eso.

–Te creo. ¡Te daré un poco de esto!

Sakura insertó su puño en el suelo, causando que el impacto inertico lanzara a Shikamaru e Ino por el cielo, a ella más lejos que a él. Para cuando estaba por aterrizar, tomó a Ino de la ropa impidiendo que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

–Ahora te haré pagar por todo lo que me debes desde la academia. Esto va por todo nuestro tiempo, juntos.

–¡Alto, Sakura! –Tsunade apareció acompañada del resto de los viajeros. Llamó la atención de todos la presencia de Mamori y Aoi, quienes para ellos eran desconocidos. Tsunade se acercó a Sakura e Ino, reprendiéndolas a ambas–. No sé qué pelea tienen ahora, pero hasta donde yo sé ustedes eran dos buenas amigas. Quizás no las mejores pero cerca. Sakura, bájala al suelo.

–A la orden –Sakura la soltó haciendo que cayera de sentón.

–Me acaba de destruir el orgullo –dijo Ino.

–No espero que se comporten, solo que no me cabreen el resto del viaje. ¿Qué hacen aquí, fuera de la aldea?

–Fuimos al festival –dijo Shikamaru añadiendo leña a la fogata–. Los vimos en la torre, hicieron un buen trabajo, aunque si fuera ustedes pediría algo más personal.

–Es una alegría que no seas él –dijo Mamori bajando de la carreta.

–Me parece que no les hemos conocido aún.

–Mi nombre es Mamori, soy una aldeana de la ciudad imperial y voy camino a Konoha a aspirar por una kunoichi tardía.

–Yo soy Aoi-chan –dijo la niña–. Soy una aldeana de la ciudad imperial, y aspiro a ser hebroina…

–Heroína –corrigió Naruto.

–¡Nunca me sale!

–¿Heroína? –Ino comenzó a rodear a Naruto y Aoi, observándola de arriba abajo–. Supongo que Naruto tiene algo que ver en esto.

–Supones bien, chica de la cola de caballo. Mi maestro Naruto me convertirá en la mejor kunoichi del mundo para proteger mi ciudad, patear algunas pompis y ser súper genial. Esto último más que nada.

–Un héroe no debería interesarse en verse genial –dijo Ino abrazando a Naruto solo para molestar a su amiga–. Naruto es genial, pero no se ve como si fuera realmente poderoso. Me di cuenta de su genialidad muy tarde. Ya estaba persiguiendo a Sakura para entonces. En fin, que remedio. ¿Quieren acompañarnos a comer?

–De hecho, falta una de nosotros –dijo Shizune al observar la ausencia de Karin en el grupo.

–Fue a conseguir algo extra –Chouji le daba vuelta al jabalí para asarlo mejor–. Somos demasiados para compartir el jabalí.

–¿Estás de broma? –dijo Aoi buscando bajarse de Naruto. Se acercó al fuego y contempló el tamaño del jabalí que estaba asándose–. ¡Este es un enorme jabalí! Papá me dijo que este es uno de los animales más poderosos en lo salvaje. ¿Tú lo casaste?

–Sí. Fui yo.

–¡Increíble! ¡Debes ser un hombre muy poderoso! –Chouji se sonrojaba ante la inocencia y sorpresa de la pequeña infante que no dejaba de elojiarlo–. Seguro que debes ser más poderoso que diez de estos nobles animales, que dan su vida para darnos alimento. ¿Cómo me hago así de poderosa en poco tiempo?

–Bueno, siguiendo un régimen alimenticio diez veces mayor que el de algunas…

–Chouji, te recuerdo que tu clan es diferente a los demás seres humanos –dijo Ino.

–Oh, cierto. Verás, yo necesito mucha grasa en mi interior, puesto que con la cantidad de chacra que necesito quemo mucha energía. Cada cuerpo es diferente. No hay un modo realmente fácil. Todos son el adecuado dependiendo del cuerpo de cada persona.

–¡Ya volví!

Karin regresó con una docena de peces atados al alambre. Cuando se dejó ver fue atacada por Ino y Shikamaru. Este usó su posesión de sombras, mientras Ino activaba un bisturí de chacra. No bien habían acercado a atacarla, Naruto detuvo la sombra con una cuchilla de chacra con un pergamino de parálisis, y en cuanto a Ino, fue atrapada con una de las manos de Naruto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Ninguno de ustedes, ni nadie atacará a mi prima.

.

Tras de la comida, Los nervios de todos estaban un poco más calmados. Con un poco de cerdo, algunos eligieron pescado y algo de guarnición, el hambre se sació reuniendo a todos en una fogata. El equipo diez miraba a Karin, sorprendidos de que ella fuese parte del desaparecido clan Uzumaki.

–Estuvo delicioso –dijo Naruto por fin terminando de comer, sorprendiendo a Aoi por la enorme cantidad de alimento que entró en Naruto–. Ahora, ¿Qué me cuentan, chicos? ¿Cómo les fue en la ciudad imperial?

–Bueno, no mejor de lo que te fue a ti. Entrar como soltero y salir con pareja…

–¿Podemos dejar la sorpresa de mi relación con Naruto de lado? Estoy cansada de escuchar de eso durante ya bastante tiempo. Primero Hinata, luego ustedes…

–Bien, dejarlo de lado. Comprendimos –Ino tomó una fruta de las de Chouji para disfrutar un bocadillo–. Las cosas en la aldea están patas arriba sin Tsunade. Kakashi es un líder, pero jamás creí que lo vería encargándose de la aldea como encargado temporal. Lo mejor sería regresar cuanto antes.

–No estamos deteniéndonos más que para comer y dormir –dijo Tsunade que se levantaba para asegurar al caballo nuevamente a la carreta–. Aunque aún no hemos dormido. Sé que mi aldea me necesita, pero quería evitar que Sasuke terminara reclutando un grupo mayor.

–Vi a Sasuke ayudándoles en el torneo. ¿De qué se trata ahora?

–Sasuke aceptó volver a la aldea de origen –dijo Karin, causando aún más impacto–. Yo también estoy por afiliarme a Konoha, esperando que me reciban como a un jounin rastreador. O si así es debido, tener que pasar por el camino de genin y en adelante.

–Espera. Los otros dos están….

–Suigetsu y Juugo. El más peligroso, y el que sugeriría que buscáramos primero, debe ser Juugo. Sasuke podía controlarlo, pero… Así solo podría causar problemas.

–¿Buscarán al equipo Taka?

–Es una de las condiciones para que Sasuke regrese a la aldea.

–Sugiero un grupo de búsqueda…

–No. Si alguien tiene que buscarles, esa debo ser yo –Karin estaba preocupada por haber dejado libres a sus compañeros de equipo en el imperio. De hecho, ellos dos necesitaban del liderato de Sasuke para estar relativamente controlados–. De verdad que Sasuke sería el único que los podría mantener a raya… de lo contrario…

–Los buscaremos –dijo Naruto tomando el hombro de Karin–. De eso depende que Sasuke regrese a la aldea. Pero primero debo llevar a Aoi y Mamori a la aldea.

–¿No serás mi maestro? –preguntó Aoi.

–Sí, lo seré. Pero antes de que eso pase, debes clasificar a genin. Y eso solo se logra en la academia ninja de Konoha (o cualquier otra aldea).

–Y Naruto debe ser un Jounin –interrumpió Tsunade revelando otra meta que debía cumplir para lograr ser maestro encargado de un equipo shinobi.

.

.

.

–Bueno, después de esto, es necesario trabajar en la trama central –Kaede respaldada en el muro, golpeandose la cabeza con el puño suavemente–. No entiendo por qué decidiste continuar esto. Tu y tu maldita vanidad.

–No es vanidad. Es servicio al entretenimiento. En fin. He recibido mensajes que me hacen pensar que este fic se volverá similar al de La sombra del fuego por lo de la hija encargada. Honestamente no quiero repetir una trama anterior. Aoi es la introduccion de la segunda parte. Ella se queda en Konoha estudiando mientras Naruto parte a cazar "halcones". Aclarado esto, hay que continuar. Un comentario para darme cuenta que les agrada el fic, que les agrada la idea o que tienen ideas para desarrollarlo. Algunas ideas podrían ayudar.

–De hecho, agradecería algunas ideas. Nos leeremos luego.

–¿Por qué no hemos hecho omakes al inicio de los capítulos?

–Por que no serían Omakes, además, pusiste tu palabra y no hay ideas para hacerlo. Ya estuvimos mucho aqui, apaga eso y dejame descansar. Me duele el cerebro.


	15. XV

–Las cosas se desarrollan de modos inesperados. Hasta hace poco pensaba en desarrollar una historia y resulta que ahora creo que sale mejor desarrollarlo de una forma distinta a esa. Estoy en un vuelco emocional, tratando de sopesar la cruenta separación de los ideales que he estado protegiendo con tal de permitir que ella sea quien gane al final. Esto solo puede traerme enemigos, pero no encunetro una forma más adecuada de darle un final a la relación. Si es así, tiene que terminar con honor y amistad, esta última más que nada. Debo decidirme, si conservar est a herida en mi corazón o darle un final épico con el que solo me he estado reservando.

–¿Que haces, Kaito?

–Escribo mis memorias.

–¿En serio? ¿A que amor te refieres en ellas?

–Eso... no te incumbe tanto.

–Me incumbe. ¿Hubo alguien antes de mi?

–No... tanto así.

–Huum... Veo que estás sentido. ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió entre ella y tu...

–Nada. Eso fue lo que más me molesta hoy día. Pero no es sobre lo que escribo. Estoy escribiendo sobre... mi amigo Pollie.

–¿Sigues con eso?

–Y seguiré. Pero solo en mis memorias.

–¿Sabes qué es lo que podría darte un poco de distracción? Escribe algo diferente, tal como lo hiciste con "la rubia que me ama". Te distrajo de los examenes, podrá sopesar una "muerte de una amistad"

–¿Quieres que escriba un fic opuesto a mis creencias? Si sabes que muchos de mis lectores defienden el NaruSaku, y que está en mis genes apoyar a estos dos.

–Sí, claro. Tus lectores podrían votar. Aunque, en lo personal, me gustaría que fuera un NaruHina, o un Sasu...

–Eso sí que no. Sasuke no protagonizará ninguna de mis historias salvo que sea un oneshot sobre su muerte.

–Claro. Me lo imaginé. Entonces, ¿Que te parece un NaruTen, NaruHina o NaruIno? Podrías incluso hacer un Naruto Harem. Piensalo, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shion, Tsunade...

–Ella no creo.

–Bueno, tal vez me pasé con Tsunade. El caso es que me harta tanta... tendencia a lo mismo en tus fics. Biuen podrías escribir un fic largo con One Shots.

-Eso no es bueno. Lo mejor sería One shots de cada uno...

–Lo ves, comienzas a pensar que sería interesante. Un One shot para cada una, y los más votados tendrían una serie larga.

–De repente me recuerdas a Steve McClaine y sus realitys.

–Podríamos hacer un Reality fic, "Operación Fic".

–Es posible. ... ... ... Lo pondré a consideración. Sin embargo, primero debo acabar este. Creo que ha llegado la hora de subir el siguiente. Capitulo XV.

XV

Al llegar a Konoha, muchos del consejo de ancianos y los directivos de los diferentes rangos se acercaron a Tsunade para saber sobre su mensaje. En un halcón ella mandó la noticia de la afiliación de Sasuke y Karin en la aldea, lo que tomó por sorpresa a todas las aldeas ninja. Tratando de huir de la enorme clamada de abejas que zumbaban en sus oídos con escusas y peticiones. Apenas abrió las puertas de la oficina, se encontró con Kakashi leyendo uno de sus libros predilectos. No había papeles sobre la mesa ni parecía haber mucho qué hacer.

–Me sorprende la forma como has dejado mi escritorio. Normalmente me paso el día con el papeleo.

–No es tan difícil. Solo uso clones de sombra para aventajar el tiempo. Cuando desaparecen estoy informado de lo que hicieron.

… … …

El rostro de la Hokage estaba vacío de expresión, como si hubiese hecho corto circuito por jamás habérsele ocurrido semejante idea. Por ello encontrarse superada por su suplente temporal fue algo que no solo provocó problemas de orgullo, sino que también la deprimió un poco.

–¿Puedo recuperar mi lugar como Hokage?

–Si, por qué no.

.

Con Naruto y Sakura, tanto Mamori como Aoi y Karin padecían de un problema. Caminando por las calles con relativa tranquilidad, la mayor de las dos buscaba en los alrededores alguna casa en renta, que pudiera servirle a ella y su abuelo como alojo en las próximas épocas. Pero al parecer todas ellas estaban ocupadas, con familias, parejas, solteros y guerreros. Aoi no estaba preocupada por eso, pues sus ojos veían en Konoha una aldea un poco más pobre que su ciudad pero llena de movimiento, gente y comercios.

–Mucho me temo que las casas estén todas ocupadas –dijo Mamori preocupada–.

–No me sorprendería –dijo Sakura–. Ninguna de las casas tiene más de dos años de ser construidas.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Hace un tiempo, Pain atacó la aldea…

–Es cierto. Me contaron que fue una destrucción masiva. La aldea quedó hecha ruinas.

–No solo quedó hecha ruinas –dijo Naruto–. Nagato destruyó todo a su paso: edificios, monumentos… vidas. Solo el monte Hokage está aún en pie, mucho agradezco que sea así.

–¿Por qué lo agradeces? –preguntó Aoi curiosa por las palabras de Naruto.

–Porque representa a nuestros Hokages, los mejores ninja de la historia por etapas. Y… –Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el monte, que estaba detrás del edificio de la Hokage al fondo de una calle que observaba en ese momento–. Porque mi padre está esculpido allí.

Karin, Mamori y Aoi miraron el monte, reconociendo de inmediato al que podría ser el padre de Naruto, pues con la imagen actual que tenían del rubio, ese sería el único que se ajustaba a las posibilidades.

–Es ese sujeto de allí, debajo de lady Tsunade –dijo Karin.

–Sobre su problema de alojo –dijo Sakura pensando un momento–. Creo que ahora podríamos llamar al capitán Yamato. Él podría hacerles una casa en un instante

–Yamato está en una misión –Kakashi estaba ya cerca del grupo, leyendo su libro mientras se acercaba a ellos–. Volverá en unos días, si bien le va. Bienvenidos, y buenas tardes.

Por fin dejó su libro para dirigirles la mirada, solo que se encontró con una cantidad mayor de personajes que no esperaba ver.

–Bueno, de ti ya estaba enterado, Lady Tsunade te aceptó en la aldea bajo custodia de Naruto y Sakura. Karin de la hierba, si mal no me equi…

–Karin Uzumaki, mi señor.

–¿Cómo? –Aunque era una sorpresa, en Kakashi es difícil detectar emociones al solo dejar descubierto su ojo derecho. Sin embargo, no parecía tan sorprendido como Naruto el día que Karin le confesó su procedencia–. Entonces procedes del mismo clan que mi alumno más molesto. Aun siendo así, no podría asegurar que eso me tiene más tranquilo. ¿Quiénes son las otras dos damas?

–Ellas son dos personas que quieren unirse a la aldea: Ella es Mamori, y esta pequeña es Aoi. Chicas, él es mi maestro, Kakashi Hatake.

–Encantada de conocerle, lord Hatake.

–Hola.

–¿Lord? No quisiera que nadie me llame así. Solo Kakashi desde ahora.

–Supongo que no podremos tomar una casa el día de hoy. ¿Podríamos hospedarnos con alguno de ustedes?

En ese momento Naruto entró en un nuevo problema. Él no era lo que se podría decir "aseado" y eso lo sabía Sakura. Tan solo escuchar de esta posibilidad lo puso colorado, y trató de encontrar una forma mejor. Volvió a mirar a Sakura buscando ayuda, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo por la razón más comprensible:

–No puedo recibirlas, no hay habitaciones suficientes en mi casa… y mis padres pedirían explicaciones extras. Tú vives solo… de momento. Lo más adecuado….

–Sí, ya comprendí. Solo, les pido una hora para esto –Naruto cruzó sus dedos para ejecutar su jutsu preferido, sobre todo en estas ocasiones en las que lo mejor era tener algo de ayuda–. ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Cerca de quince clones salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa de su creador, dando entonces una pista a Sakura de lo que tratarían de hacer.

–Demasiada pena para hospedar a las damas.

–C-cállate. Es solo que tengo algunas cosas que ocultar que no quiero que nadie vea: mis medallas, mis reconocimientos…

–Tus revistas eróticas….

–¡No soy un pervertido!

–¿Pervertido? –dijo Mamori atrapando las palabras de Naruto, que de inmediato se cubrió la boca apenado. Lo curioso es que Aoi también tomó la palabra sin saber su significado real.

–¡Pervertido, pervertido!

–¡No es así, no soy un pervertido!

–Bueno, entonces pasaremos un tiempo en las calles –Mamori revisaba con la mirada. Quisiera saber qué es lo que hay por estos sitios. ¿Un paseo les parece bien?

–Quizás luego. Antes tengo una misión con el emperador que debo cumplir. Aoi, ¿Lista para conocer tu academia?

–¿Academia?

–No seré tu maestro directamente. Deberás empezar como todos los demás en la academia ninja. Si yo debo convertirme en jounin, tú debes convertirte primero en Genin. Te prometo que en un futuro, estaré a cargo de tu desarrollo. Y más que maestro y alumna, ambos seremos camaradas.

–¿La academia es una escuela?

–Sí. Es una escuela para ser ninja.

–Más estudios –Aoi parecía abatida, aunque esta faceta no le duraría mucho.

–¿Qué es esto? ¡Creí que habías dicho que querías ser una heroína! ¡Ahora estas por debajo de lo que se espera! ¡¿Ves esa montaña y los rostros que están grabados en ella?! –Aoi asintió–. ¡Quiero que cuando llegue a ser un anciano que no pueda moverse, tu imagen esté grabada en esa montaña al igual que la mía! ¡Si no es así mi imagen no merecerá estar grabada allí! ¡La aldea tiene más de cincuenta años de ser fundada, y en ese tiempo ellos fueron los héroes de la aldea en su tiempo, cada uno a su manera! Cada uno pasó años tratando, fallando y buscándose un lugar entre los demás. Pasaron hambre, dolor, vergüenzas y tristezas, pero no se detuvieron. ¿Qué rostro estará gravado allí en unos años?

–¡El mío, señor!

–¿Quién se convertirá en la mejor heroína de todas?

–¡Yo!

–¿Quién está lista para empezar?

–¡Yo! –levantó el puño en lo alto, comenzando a correr por la calle motivada por la energía que Naruto le cedía.

–La academia está hacia acá, Aoi.

Dándose vuelta la niña comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, con la misma energía con la que comenzó a correr anteriormente. Naruto comenzó a correr de la misma manera, a la misma velocidad de Aoi pero un poco más adelante, suficiente para poder vigilarla y girar por la esquina y ser seguido por ella. Sakura, Karin y Mamori se quedaron en su lugar, viendo a ambos partir hacia la academia.

–¿Pasará mucho antes de que inicien clases? –Preguntó Mamori, pensando que ella posiblemente debería pasar por ello.

–Hace falta cerca de un mes. Pero no te preocupes. Tu instrucción deberá ser diferente, por lo mismo que los ejercicios que les dan a los niños son pensados en su mejor aprovechamiento. Tú en cambio tienes mayor capacidad de reacción, destreza y lógica que algunos de los chicos de la academia. Tu instrucción será en el campo de concentración, en manos de instructores especiales.

.

Para el atardecer, los clones habían terminado de ordenar la casa de Naruto. Con esto en mente, los huéspedes del rubio tomaban camino hacia la casa del mismo. Si algo había resultado conveniente de la intromisión de Pain en la aldea, aunque era de lamentar que se hubiese cargado toda la aldea en un instante, fue la posibilidad de reconstruir la aldea a medida de lo necesario. Así, mientras que el espacio del distrito Uchiha se eliminó por completo a falta de habitantes y necesidad de espacio, los habitantes de la aldea pudieron reconstruir, pintar y dejar la aldea más pintoresca y espaciosa. Así mismo, debido a la habilidad de Naruto para trabajar como por cien albañiles, se construyó una casa más espaciosa, cómoda y vistosa que el sucio departamento que poseía anteriormente, aunque para ser la casa de un soltero, se veía muy decente… ahora que limpió, claro.

Naruto abrió la puerta mostrando la oscura soledad de una casa que solo él usaba para dormir entre misiones… y a veces comer. De madera en una base de cemento, con un color azul pastel en los muros y pisos de madera lisa, de luces ahorrativas… velas de momento hasta poder conseguir los focos. No había electrodomésticos, pero si había muebles tallados por él mismo, que aún necesitaban de barniz y pintura para pasar como buenos muebles trabajados. Había una seudo mesa en la cocina que estaba discretamente ordenada, cocina que estaba completamente vacía salvo por la mesa mesa, un banco recortado como silla, una tarja con servicio de agua potable y una caja que era usada como alacena, la cual solo tenía unos cuantos platos, una taza y algunos cubiertos de plástico. La casa tenía dos pisos, los que estaban conectados por una escalera improvisada en el muro dejando huecos redondos dónde colocar los pies para apoyarse y un tubo de metal cromado (quizás único capricho de Naruto en toda la casa), había algunos cuadros de madera tallada al relieve de sus amigos de generación, incluyendo al antiguo Sasuke y a la actual Sakura.

–Esta no me la habías mostrado, Naruto –dijo Sakura tocándose en el cuadro de madera.

–Sai me ayudaba a dibujarlos, y yo les daba forma. Trataba de que fuera lo más realista posible, pero no siempre me salió bien. Deberé pedirle la imagen de Karin en un futuro.

–No, creo que lo mejor será que lo dejes así. No quisiera verme mejor en madera que en la vida real.

–Pues no es como que salieran del todo bien –Sakura revisaba todos los cuadros topándose con uno en especial–. Le pasaste un cuchillo a Iruka en la nariz, o algo así.

–Bueno… fue un kunai. No quería abrirlo tanto… pero pasó. De cualquier modo, cuando Iruka lo vio dijo que pasó algo así realmente. Así que le agradó verlo tan… "realista".

Mamori estaba impactada por la humildad de la casa de Naruto. Por fuera estaba pintada, pintoresca y con plantas creciendo en el exterior. Pero por dentro… Naruto no tenía mucho en su casa, y aun así no se permitió a si mismo satisfacer su necesidad en la torre de madera.

–Pudiste tenerlo todo… todo cuanto necesitabas de la torre de madera.

–No. Lo que necesito ya lo tengo. Aquí, aunque ustedes no vean mucho, tengo más de lo que requiero para ser… relativamente feliz.

–Casi no hay nada en este lugar –dijo Aoi revisando la casa. De pronto se topó con el tuvo cromado–. ¿Para qué es esto?

–Esto es para diversión. Mi propia diversión, supongo. Ven.

Naruto tomó a Aoi en sus hombros y comenzó a subir por el muro perforado. Una vez cerca del tubo, Naruto bajó a Aoi de sus hombros y le enseñó el verdadero uso de ese tuvo. Naruto se deslizó dando vueltas en el tubo, dando lugar a la emoción de la niña. Al seguirle ella, Naruto sabía que, indirectamente, ella estaba entrenando al pasar por esta clase de diversión. La niña bajaba y volvía a subir por su propia cuenta a partir de ahora. Pronto algunas ideas surgieron en la cabeza de Naruto sobre algunas modificaciones que tendría que hacer en esa casa. Pero antes de eso, había algunas cosas que debían ser resueltas.

–Pues, ella parece feliz –dijo Mamori mirando nuevamente a su alrededor.

–Primo, eres un consentidor.

–Aunque no lo creas, eso le hará bien. Ahora les toca a ustedes. Suban para enseñarles su habitación.

Sakura se quedó en la planta baja, observando alrededor para intentar darse una idea de la verdadera humildad de la casa, y lo que representaba Naruto para ella a partir de ver la casa recogida. Él no necesitaba mucho para vivir. De hecho pasaría mucho tiempo para que él pudiera disfrutar su propia casa fuera de las necesidades básicas de alimento, descanso y sanitario. No estaba mucho tiempo en casa, y mucho menos tenía a quien invitar. Mientras la poca vanidad que tenía la invirtió en construirse una casa más grande, la verdadera necesidad se mostraba dentro.

–Naruto, eres tan raro que no sé si pueda soportar el hecho de verte cada día sin sentirme mal por tu caso –suspiró–. Supongo que esto es lo que me esperaría al aceptar estar a tu lado. Bueno, no seré una mujer rica, pero sería… relativamente feliz.

Sonriendo al tocarse en la madera de un cuadro, el que más detallado y trabajado se notaba de todos los demás.

–Este es mi cuarto, solo se entra cuando estoy en casa y se toca antes. Quizás podría encontrarme en pijama, o en ropa interior –Naruto daba un tour corto a través de su casa, o mejor dicho en la segunda planta–. Aún no tengo habitación para invitados… ya que no había venido nadie con deseos de quedarse. Pero podremos improvisar algo… aquí, en el cuarto de almacenamiento.

–¿Cuarto de almacenamiento? ¿No es mejor "almacén"?

–Bueno, sería correcto, pero sería una completa falacia.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, en primer lugar… –Naruto abrió la puerta mostrando una habitación de gran espacio completamente vacío–. De momento no tiene nada dentro. Le digo "almacenamiento" porque aún miento diciendo que tiene almacenadas mis medallas. Pero la verdad… en ese momento no había nada que entregar.

–¿Las medallas son importantes para un héroe, maestro?

–No –intervino Sakura en esta lección–. La verdad un héroe solo busca proteger lo que ama. Aun cuando todo esté en su contra, incluyendo aquello que desea proteger. Hay muchas formas de llegar a ser un héroe. Pero no todos tenemos esa oportunidad. Si de verdad quieres ser una heroína, deberás saber qué es aquello que es importante para ti, y protegerlo. Sin importar cuan doloroso o cuanto sacrificio debas poner en juego.

–No sé si entendí todo lo que me dijo, señora Sakura.

–Ugh… ¿señora?

–A su tiempo lo sabrás. Pero ten en cuenta esto, pequeña. Has venido a la aldea a entrenarte como shinobi. Eso significa que entregarás tu vida al entrenamiento necesario para permitirte protegerte y proteger. Eso no significa que puedas o no ser reconocida por todos como héroe. Pero si tú te sientes bien con lo que has hecho correctamente, entonces serás tu propia heroína.

–¿Mi propia heroína?

–Siempre que tú te sientas bien contigo misma, y te ames, tendrás el primer paso para ser una hermosa persona.

.

Tsunade analizaba el trabajo de Kakashi mientras ella no estaba, resaltando una solicitud de localización de elementos perdidos… una por cada aldea oculta del imperio. No solo era extraño que las aldeas vecinas perdieran un elemento poderoso de su plantilla ninja… todas… menos Konoha. Esta clase de eventos alteraban la delgada estabilidad diplomática de la aldea, causando que las demás aldeas comenzaran a pensar mal de Konoha.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tantas desapariciones? Debo mandar un equipo a investigar esto –suspiró–. Sin embargo, tengo un asunto pendiente con Naruto. Karin… Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Ellos se encargarán de rastrear a Taka. Me preocupa ese chico inestable.

.

.

.

Si les ha agradado el capítulo, si piensan que no ha habido demasiado lemon, Si creen que debería escribir y experimentar... no solo con Naruto sino con otros personajes, dejen un comentario. Unicas condiciones de esto:

1. Sasuke está mierto realmente para mi.

2. Sakura no puede protagonizar si no es con Naruto. KibaSaku, LeeSaku y, sobre todo, KakaSaku... No.

3. Naruto no es del todo mi personaje favorito, aunque es a quien más apoyo. Traten de sugerír posibilidades, no imposibles como NaruTayu, NaruKushi (En serio, quienes consideran esto me causan ciertas molestias morales) o NaruSasu

4. No parejas Gay, en ambos sentidos de las relaciones en generos: Yaoi y Yuri.

–Pero a mi me gusta el Yuri, amor.

–Es por equidad. Si no escribo Yaoi, también debo negarme al Yuri.

–Esos los debería escribir yo.

–Vale, Nos leeremos luego.


	16. XVI

Una tarde de entretenimiento, disfrutando de nuestro pasatiempo favorito sentados frente a la televisión ambos disfrutaban de un tiempo en par. Solo que el romance no era su objetivo. Unido a la televisión está una consola de videojuegos (nombre su marca favorita de nueva generación) en la que se emulaba el nuevo y más reciente juego del Shinobi favorito de Kaito y Kaede. Cabe destacar que ambos son un poco competitivos, pero no llegan a amenazarse de muerte. El marcador iba 23 a 24 ganando KED, lo que colocaba a Kaito en el fondo de las burlas.

–Bueno, al parecer Sakura no es tan debil viendolo desde este punto –dijo Kaede anotandose una victoria–. Mira que derrotó por fin a Ino con una forma tan poderosa...

–Jamás te lo había preguntado. De todos los personajes ¿cual es tu favorito?

–Bueno, hay categorías. En el videojuego... muy posiblemente Naruto del camino de las seis sendas. Ya sabes, el dorado que convoca a Kurama. En cuanto a la serie... por su forma de desenvolverse en su ambiente... Sakura. Es bastante decidida, al grado que está dispuesta a mentirse a sí misma para conseguir su objetivo primario. Además es la segunda persona a la que apoyo con Naruto.

–¿La segunda?

–Después de lo que hiciste en "La rubia que me ama" comencé a apoyar a Ino. Es... tan como yo. Y tu te pareces a Naruto en algunas cosas. Tal vez es un motivo pequeño por el cual me gustas tanto.

–Claro.

–En cuanto al combate debo aceptar que Sakura, por más poder que tenga, no es cool en sus movimientos. Tsunade es incluso mas cool que ella. Me agradaba más cuando usaba trampas e inteligencia para ganar. en combate mi favorita es... –Kaede eligió a Hinata en la pantalla–. La señorita de los ojos claros.

–Eso creí.

–Es tan buena peleando, que no puedo concebir la idea de que Kishimoto pueda darle un final cruento.

–Bueno, pero en cuanto a combate Naruto o Sasuke se la llevan entre las piernas.

–No si yo la manejo.

–¿Estas segura?

–Claro que estoy segura. Te apuesto un beso a que te gano –en ese momento Kaito puso esa cara. La cara que produce una idea formulandose en su cabeza. KED ya conocía ese rostro, por lo que de tan solo verlo supo que algo se estaba desarrollando en ese espacio dentro de su craneo–. Te inspiraste, ¿Cierto?

–Lo curioso es que... muy posiblemente algunos me recriminarán esto. Pero no puedo dejar pasar una idea así. UN One Shot... quizas para la próxima semana. Lo que me recuerda que ya es hora de publicar. Capitulo... ya no me acuerdo cuál...

–16, es el 16.

XVI

Asignados como el equipo de cacería de halcón, Shikamaru asumió el liderazgo en la misión de alcanzar al resto del equipo taka. Esto no era sino viajar alrededor del imperio para localizar, convencer y desmantelar los residuos que quedasen de aquel equipo que tanto daño hiciera al mundo shinobi. Karin tenía un área límite de reconocimiento por lo que no podía simplemente señalar el lugar donde se encontraba exactamente sus ex compañeros. Es por ello que, mientras cumplían con esta misión, fueron encargados para investigar las supuestas desapariciones en las demás aldeas. Como primer destino, El equipo fue a visitar la tierra de la que es originaria Suigetsu, creyendo que este estaría buscando las espadas de los siete espadachines de la neblina sangrienta.

–Necesitamos un poco de información sobre esas espadas –dijo Karin compartiendo información con su equipo–. Suigetsu siempre quiso ser un espadachín de la aldea de la neblina, pero no ha sido reconocido como tal.

–Según los informes de Konoha, hay siete espadachines de la neblina –dijo Shikamaru, que antes de iniciar la misión se informó en el departamento de inteligencia con ayuda de Shiho–. Ellos tienen una habilidad innata en el kenjutsu, lo que los hace peligrosos.

–La espada que rompió era la de Zabuza, se llamaba Kubikiribōchō.

–Está en manos de Kakashi ahora –dijo Naruto actualizando la información de Karin.

–Después intentó quedarse con la espada de Kisame, Samehada.

–En manos del maestro del tio Bee.

–No creo que vaya por ella ahora, aunque es la espada que más desea. ¿Qué otras espadas pertenecen a los espadachines?

–Las espadas "Kiba" de Ameyuri Ringo –contestó Naruto recordando las espadas que enfrentó con Lee cuando peleó contra Raiga–. Están en manos de Omoi, de la nube.

–"Kabutowari" de Jinin, "Shibuki" de Jinpachi, "Nuibari" de Kushimaru, e "Hiramekarei" de Chojuro. Esta última podría estar en manos de su portador, las demás son un misterio para mí.

Karin comenzaba a rastrear en los alrededores la presencia de cualquier ser viviente, con el fin de adelantarse a los problemas que pudieran venir. Podía sentir en las cercanías una serie de chacras animales, un rastro de energía que se desvanecía, una tercia de shinobis investigando los alrededores. Ellos eran conocidos de la cuarta guerra.

–Naruto, es el equipo de Samui.

–¿Puedes reconocerlos?

–Son todos, menos Omoi.

Naruto desvió de pronto el rumbo, encontrándose pronto frente a Killer Bee, Karui y Samui, estas últimas dos mostraban cierto cansancio, lo que no era común en ninjas de la nube.

–Tio Bee.

–Naruto, mi hermano astuto.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Secuestraron a Omoi –dijo Karui.

–No lo secuestraron –dijo Samui corrigiendo a su compañera–. Es solo que no lo encontramos por ningún lado.

–¿Cómo puede desaparecer así nada más? –El resto del equipo comenzó a acercarse, rodeando a Karin para evitar el ataque repentino del que era presa cada que alguien le miraba acercarse. Sin embargo, ese ataque no vino en esta ocasión. Killer Bee solo llevó una de sus manos a la espada Samehada, preparándola en caso de ser necesario.

–¿Está ella bajo su tutela? ¿O necesito tenerla controlada?

–Está de nuestro lado –Bee recorrió completamente a Karin con la mirada. Era una kunoichi diferente a la que conoció el día que Taka le atacó a las afueras de la aldea de la nube. Vestía una falda color purpura claro bajo la que había un short negro ajustado, una camiseta de bastilla triangular abierta a los lados, sin mangas de escote cuadrado debajo de la clavícula, del mismo color salvo en los tirantes que eran negros. En su pierna, atadas un bolso de correa, había un equipo básico de herramientas, en su frente estaba un protector frontal con la insignia de la aldea de la hoja, y a su espalda un pergamino tamaño mediano pendiendo por una correa de cuero, el mismo que tenía en la parte frontal unos tres pergaminos extras.

–Si es rencor el que tiene hacia mí, le pido perdón. Naruto me hizo ver mis errores y ahora estoy bajo su cargo y responsabilidad.

–Ok, te creo. Pues del mal no siento el deseo.

–¿Cómo es eso de que Omoi desapareció? –preguntó Chouji.

–Simplemente se esfumó. –dijo Samui sin dejar su semblante serio acostumbrado–. Lo dejamos de ver por un instante y abandonó formación. Algunos escuadrones lo han estado buscando desde hacía ya un tiempo. Tiene dos días de haberse perdido.

–Dos días –Shikamaru parecía recordar algunas misiones recientes a la oficina de la Hokage–. No es el primero que desaparece. Tsunade ha recibido al menos diez solicitudes de búsqueda hacia algunos shinobis del imperio. Han desaparecido varios ninjas de las aldeas principales.

–Hasta donde sabemos, Omoi podría ser uno de ellos –dijo Ino.

–Comienzas a cabrearme –dijo Karui.

–¿Quiénes más desaparecieron de las demás aldeas? –preguntó Samui.

–No estoy informado. Fue solo un lapso en el que me pareció escuchar a Shizune mencionando esto.

–¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Taka? –preguntó Karin a Naruto.

–Diez shinobis, y Omoi más recientemente. Omoi poseía las espadas "Kiba", lo que lo uniría con Suigetsu. Pero no parece que hayan atacado al tío Bee. Tampoco es como si fuera sencillo enfrentar a Omoi. No estaría seguro de anexarlos sin más información. Debemos dirigirnos a la aldea de la neblina, antes de sacar conclusiones.

–¿Se dirigen a Kiri? –preguntó Karui.

–Así es. Buscamos a Suigetsu y a Juugo. Trataremos de convencerlos de seguir un camino correcto.

–Jo, no creo que sea correcto. Por esto puedes tener un gran desacierto –(Neta, esto es difícil en concreto. No soy buen rapero, disculpen si sale incorrecto).

Sasuke puso esa condición para abandonar su vida criminal. Por fin podría cumplir mi palabra… pero convencer a Taka… será algo difícil.

–Sobre todo hablando de Juugo. Mucho espero que no esté masacrando en este momento. Sin Sasuke…

–No creo que haya pasado –dijo Shikamaru–. Los halcones no dejarían de llegar a las aldeas pidiendo misiones para asesinarlo.

–Entonces hay que darse prisa. Según los posibles blancos, el más fácil de encontrar sería Suigetsu. Debemos irnos equipo –Naruto erstaba por irse, pero la unión entre él y Killer Bee impidió su pronta movilidad–. Mucho lo lamento, tío Bee, pero me encuentro en una misión.

–Descuida. No te preocupes por Killer Bee… no por eso dejaremos de buscar por aquí.

–Estaremos atentos por su amigo –dijo Karin reactivando su ojo de la mente de Kagura para buscar chacras en los alrededores–. Buscaremos en el camino alguna pista para encontrarle.

–Mucho les agradeceremos –dijo Samui.

–¡En marcha!

Tras la partida de Naruto, Karin comenzó a pensar que Suigetsu era el responsable de todos esos problemas en las aldeas, ya que el único caso que conocía estaba relacionado a un portador de espada. Sentía cierta culpa, y mucha rabia contra ese molesto chico de dientes aserrados. No podía culparlo, ni defenderlo. Solo podía comprometerse a detenerlo. De pronto un nuevo equipo shinobi se acercaba a ellos, a alta velocidad. El hecho de que fuera así de furtivo y de sorpresa atrajo su atención.

–Deténganse, chicos.

No bien se apoyaron en una rama para detenerse, un par de cadenas atacaron al grupo, topándose de frente con unas enormes manos del clan Akimichi. Chouji haló de las cadenas, descubriendo a los atacantes, que ocultos tras de una máscara roja sacaron espadas para atacar al grupo. Mientras Shikamaru buscaba atraparlos en las sombras, los atacantes pasaron de todos, y fueron directo hacia Naruto. Este apenas armándose con las cuchillas de chacra detuvo a sus atacantes, y aplicándoles chacra de viento pudo cortar en varias partes sus armas. Tras de desarmarlos, los tres atacantes se alejaron para rearmarse, siendo capturados por Shikamaru.

–¡Arriba!

Naruto volvió su mirada al cielo, encontrándose con un cuarto shinobi armado de dos espadas relámpago. Usando las cuchillas, Naruto bloqueó las espadas, descubriendo la persona detrás de la máscara.

–¡Omoi! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

–Debo terminar tu existencia.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Con tu muerte, mi aldea será poderosa, y no habrá nadie que pueda compararse con Komo.

–Naruto, su chacra está alterado. Está lleno de ira.

–Eso no ayuda mucho, Karin.

Chouji tomó en su mano a Omoi, Apresándolo para evitar su escape. Al apretujarlo tanto, los tres shinobis extra desaparecieron en una nube de polvo, revelando su origen en un jutsu de clones de sombras. Naruto le quitó las espadas a Omoi, y comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos. Esa sensación la reconocía, y sólo conocía una forma de solucionar esta guerra. Naruto tomó a Omoi por el cuello y en un instante armó un rasengan en su mano, y en el momento de rosarlo, Omoi cayó inconsciente, lo que fue una revelación para Naruto.

–¿Qué es esto?

–¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Ino.

–Dejó de ser manipulado. ¿Por qué…? –Naruto dejó su técnica, y comenzó a darle palmadas en las mejillas. Al ver que eso no funcionaba comenzó a abofetearlo más duro, causando que despertara de su letargo con un genio de los mil demonios.

–¡¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?!

–Ah, ya despertaste.

–¿Naruto? Por instantes creí que eras Karui –terminando esta frase se dio cuenta del lugar que ocupaba en el espacio entre el puño de Chouji y el suelo–. ¿Sucede algo?

–No recuerda nada de lo que hizo.

–Significa que debe ser él. No creí que me lo volvería a topar en el futuro.

Naruto se sentó en una rama, pensando en el problema en el que estaba metido ahora. Omoi era uno de los mejores guerreros de Komo. Los demás desaparecidos debían ser ninjas elite, posiblemente preparándose para una batalla, o para ir tras de los deseos que dejó pendiente.

–No creo que sea una buena noticia.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Posiblemente Hiroto está detrás de las desapariciones de las demás aldeas.

–¿No crees que pueda ser que esté camino a la nuestra?

–No estoy seguro.

Sakura caminaba por la aldea buscando los encargos de su madre. Tenía alrededor de su cuello una mascada que cubría algo que, hasta ese momento la tenía apenada. Recordaba su momento, en la oscuridad de la noche, en complicidad con la luna dentro de la seguridad de su habitación.

* * * Recuerdo * * *

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, mirando la fotografía que durante años le atormentó y deprimió. Hoy día estaba tan cerca de convertirse en realidad, el equipo siete estaba por reunirse nuevamente, esta vez para compartir un mismo camino. Tal como en los viejos tiempos, estaría una vez más al lado de Sasuke… y esto mismo le atemorizaba. De pronto la luz de la luna se vio obstruida por un cuerpo, el mismo que sentado en cuclillas en la ventana le saludaba levantando una mano.

–¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana para visitarme?

–Lo extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?

–Tanto como lo extrañas tú, Naruto. No creas que sigue…

–Aún te atrae –las palabras de Naruto estaban taladrando su interior–. No puedes mentirme a mí, Sakura. Te conozco mejor de lo que cualquiera te conoce. Sé que estás triste, y sé que muy posiblemente estás considerando terminar nuestra relación.

–No, Naruto. Jamás me pondría a considerar nuestra relación…

–Lo estás pensando, no significa que lo hagas. Si así lo deseas, puedes hacerlo. Me importa que seas…

–No te atrevas a decir que quieres mi felicidad –Sakura tomó a Naruto de la solapa y de un movimiento lo recostó en la cama. Con cierta ira lo apresó con las piernas de la cadera, inclinada hacia adelante sin soltarle la solapa al rubio–. Ni siquiera yo sé con quién sería feliz o si teniendo una pareja puedo ser relativamente feliz –Sakura estaba al punto del llanto–. No tienes ni idea de la desesperación por la que he pasado en estos años, lamentando al principio la partida de Sasuke, enviándote a la misión de una vida. Varias veces estuve a punto de perder a mi mejor amigo, en manos de los peores ninjas de la historia, y ahora mismo por fin conseguiste regresar a aquel que juró matarte antes que al resto de la aldea… Sin mencionar lo bien que te ves desde que comenzaste a andar conmigo, un tanto más maduro y controlado…

–Sakura…

–Mi corazón se comprime al escucharte hablar de Sasuke como el mejor de tus amigos, cuando yo anteriormente juré asesinarlo pese a tu intervención con el raikage. Estuve tan cerca de matarte con mi propia arma, me revelé contra mis propios compañeros para darle muerte a Sasuke… y solo conseguí confirmar que no puedo matarlo. No puedo negar mi pasado, pero necesito olvidarlo por mi futuro.

Durante un rato, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron así, ella llorando apoyada en el pecho de Naruto, mientras él trataba de consolarla frotando su espalda. La chamarra le ceñía más al sentir que Sakura la apretaba en su puño, empapándola también con sus lágrimas mientras entre sollozos buscaba retomar su charla.

–No sabes lo importante que es tu felicidad para mí, Naruto. Tanto has pasado, tanto has sufrido por mi causa… cuando te veo descomponerte en una mirada triste, mi corazón se presiona a sí mismo, y quiero reparar todo… –Sakura se detuvo un momento para elevar su mirada y verlo a los ojos–. Sé que saliendo contigo no es la forma, y posiblemente es la peor forma. Pero no puedo soportarlo. Mientras Sasuke me atrae, a ti te amo. Jamás habrá nadie antes que tú para mí, ni nadie después de ti. Si me dejas… si rompes nuestra relación creyendo que seré feliz de esa manera, romperás mi corazón… este corazón que varias veces ha continuado latiendo gracias a que tú estás aquí, a mi lado. Resguardando mis espaldas… Cuidando mi razón… buscando una y otra vez sacarme una sonrisa en mitad de la adversidad.

–Sakura… lo siento.

–Guarda silencio. Todavía no digo lo más importante.

Sin palabras, esta es la forma como se expresa mejor el amor. Sakura se unió a Naruto en un beso, un beso que derritió cualquier represalia, cualquier rencor, cualquier motivo para alterar su orden mental… esta era la liberación para todos sus problemas, la mejor forma de darle un respiro al espíritu era esta, tomando el aliento de su amado Naruto, tocarlo, acurrucarse en su cuerpo, ajustarse a él en una danza entre sábanas. Las manos que una vez lo tomaron furiosa de la solapa, ahora abría la chaqueta del joven, permitiéndose tocar por sobre la camisa porosa el cuerpo de su amado. Poco a poco fue introduciendo las manos bajo la camisa, sin romper jamás el beso que la mantenía en el borde de la locura y la desesperación. Esa desesperación rojiza que rogaba por desvestir a Naruto y poseerlo allí mismo. Sin embargo, un sonido en el pasillo similar a pasos alertó a Sakura quien tuvo que improvisar para evitar ser castigada.

Rompiendo el beso, tomó la sabana cubriendo a Naruto con ella, recostándose ella de lado para cubrirlo. El accionar del picaporte puso nerviosa a la pelirosa, a punto de infartarse. Era su madre quien se asomó por la puerta, observando por los alrededores para buscar algo relativamente sospechoso por algunos ruidos que escuchó de pronto. Al no encontrar más que a Sakura y escuchar algo fuera de la casa, supuso que alguien estaba afuera molestando al barrio. Cerró la puerta y se marchó. Sakura sudaba frío, esperando no ser descubierta con Naruto en su habitación. Naruto por su parte estaba siendo abrazado por ella como si de un tesoro valioso se tratase. Entonces fue que olvidando cualquier tipo de represiones comenzó a besar con una sutileza quirúrgica el mentón de la dama, haciendo que esta se estremeciera de sorpresa.

–¿Qué haces? –susurró deseando no haber sido escuchada por su madre, que no debía estar lejos–. Si mi madre nos encuentra, te capará al instante.

–No me pidas que me detenga cuando tú iniciaste esto.

Naruto estaba ahora recorriendo con los labios el cuello de Sakura, tratando de ser sutil para redireccionar la ira de Sakura a su favor. Con el aumento en la libido de Sakura, Naruto se fue permitiendo avanzar en sus intenciones. Acariciado por ella, Naruto comenzó a besar por la costura de su pijama comenzando a abrirla mientras sus labios recorrían lentamente la clavícula de Sakura, distrayéndola de la tela que comenzaba a abrirse botón a botón, la punto de sentir la mano de su amado deshacerse de la camisa para acariciar su vientre.

–Naruto, no…

–No te preocupes –le susurró al oído sin dejar de recorrer su vientre con su mano–. Jamás haría algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. No en tu cuerpo.

–No es eso… No quiero que me… veas… desnuda.

–No iba a desnudarte. Es solo que la camisa me estorbaba para tocar tu piel.

Sakura, ruborizada como nunca, se quitó por completo la camisa dejándose únicamente un sostén de tela sin varilla, dejándolo tocar su piel a voluntad. En besos se perdían el tiempo, y en caricias se estimulaban ambos. Sakura removió la camisa de Naruto de la misma manera, acariciándolo y besando su cuello mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarle la nuca y los costados sin llegar a tocar el pantalón. De pronto, Sakura en medio de su propia lujuria, marcó el cuello de Naruto como parte de su propiedad. Él sintió que este beso fue tan fuerte, que simplemente sintió cierta excitación relacionada a su deseo por marcarlo un rato. Tratando de ser considerado con ella, le rodeó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja, respirando con suavidad para hacerla sentir como nunca. Justo cuando Sakura sentía deseos de hacer algo con él, diferente a la simple sensación de su piel, decidió terminar con el encuentro, abrazando a Naruto para que dejara de usar sus brazos a voluntad.

–Debo detenerme, o posiblemente haremos algo de lo que posiblemente nos arrepentiremos.

–No sé si me arrepentiría –Naruto comenzó a sentir el aura negativo de Sakura pasando a modo asesino–. ¡P-pero es mejor detenernos o tus padres podrían escuchar y te daría muchos problemas!

–Eso pensaba. Ha sido interesante, pero creo que ya es hora para que una dama respetable se vaya a dormir, y no es bueno que un caballero esté en la habitación de una dama a estas horas.

Al levantarse Naruto, Sakura notó en plena oscuridad, con la luna como única luz, una marca en el cuello de Naruto, que al principio le dio un poco de risa. Al escuchar la risa salir de Sakura, él ya estaba encaminado a lo que pudiera causarla, ya que había sentido especialmente ese beso sobre su cuello.

–Mucha risa te ha de dar.

–Será un aviso para Hinata e Ino, que tu solo perteneces a Haruno Sakura.

–¿Espera? Tú también tienes pretendientes. Lee, tus compañeros del hospital, Sasuke…

–Sasuke no es mi pretendiente. Hasta hace poco ignoraba deliberadamente mi existencia.

–Si vas a dejarme un anuncio de exclusividad en mi cuello, deberíamos estar a la par. ¿No crees que sería lo más justo?

Sakura cruzó los brazos molesta por reverenda proposición, a lo que Naruto trató de contrarrestarla cruzando los brazos y sonriendo pícaramente. Esta discusión visual se extendió por varios segundos, varios minutos estoicos como estatuas apenas moviéndose. La mirada segura y picaresca de Naruto comenzaba a molestar a Sakura, al punto de obligarla a cerrar los ojos y molestarse realmente con él.

Fin del recuerdo

–Aún no puedo creer que me convenció de marcar mi cuello de esa manera. Jamás se me ocurrió comparar nuestras acostumbradas vestimentas. Él Usa una chamarra de cuello cubierto… esa estúpida chamarra anaranjada. Mientras yo… –Sakura se tocó un momento la mascada–. Maldigo el momento en que comencé a pensar que era una idea justa. Además, mi madre vio mi mascada y pienso que sabe lo que ocurre. Y cuando fue que ocurrió. Es lo malo de vivir con gente tan recta en su educación. Aunque creo que siendo madre sería igual o peor. Solo en disciplina. Ponerme en los zapatos de mi madre no es muy alentador después de todo.

–Yo no me preocuparía.

Entonces sucedió. Una sombra del pasado se presentó ante Sakura, y como una brisa de abril, Sakura no tuvo otra opción que seguir un camino que se presentó con sombras y tormenta.

.

.

.

El siguiente One shot que mencioné será publicado pronto. Es algo que se me ocurrió repentinamente. Solo que es posible que no sea del agrado de todos. Como sea, les pido una mente abierta, tal como algunos lectores que comenzaron a leer mi trabajo siguiendo otras parejas.

Comentarios, reacciones, correcciones... Aquí abajo en comentarios. Nos leeremos luego.


	17. XVII

Kaede no estará con nosotros el día de hoy. Ha estado preparandose para los finales. Supongo que esa ha sido la misma razón por la que algunos de los lectores más asiduos a la historia han dejado de comentar. No importa, conosco lo que es estar presionado por los examenes. A aquellos que se encuentren en esta situación, les deseo suerte. Mientras tanto, yo seguiré publicando para que al regresar se encuentren con una opción para quitarse el estres.

Es posible que a partir de aquí quieras continuar leyendo y saltarte esta parte un rato. Sugiero que leas la historia, comentes y dejes escrito el comentario (si es que es tu voluntad) y regreses para leer esto. Me tardaré un poco explicandolo.

Sobre el fic que había mencionado, aún no tengo una historia verdadera, así que es posible que me tarde un poco más, quizas a final de la semana o la proxima.

Sobre las sugerencias, solo me llegó una petición de la pareja ficticia conformada por Sakura e Itachi. Los demás me han sugerido no ir a por el Naruhina y conservar el NaruSaku como hasta ahora, lo que me produce cierta limitación creativa y ahora mismo les explico el por qué:

Resultase que tiempo atras, serán unas dos semanas, una amiga me pidió escribir un NaruHina, que es la pareja que, ella dice, quedará al final de la serie. Yo prefiero pensar que Naruto terminará con Sakura, pero en fin. Me pidió que la hiciera tierna. Y como ha sucedido que estas sugerencias sobre una pareja distinta o simplemente un cambio de ritmo produce más exito que mantenerme estoico en mi sitio. Un escritor-lector llamado Josebudokai tiempo atras me pidió escribir un fic NAruIno largo. Como fue algo halagador que me lo pidiera, decidí hacerlo realmente. De todos los fics que escribiera tiempo atras, este fue el que más éxito ha tenido por la reaccion de los lectores en sus comentarios. Así que siguiendo esto, y dado que mi amiga me lo pidió de la misma forma que Josebudokai lo hiciera un largo tiempo atras, decidí someterlo a una especie de encuesta. No ha sido de mi agrado darme cuenta que solo han pedido ItaSaku, y lo peor es que ya tengo una idea de como podría desarrollar esto. De momento, tengo estas dos peticiones, un NaruHina tierno (como ella me lo pidió) y un ItaSaku al cual se me ha ocurrido un desarrollo.

Si de verdad has leido esto, te agradezco la atención. Comenta si hay una idea, un regaño... no me amenacen de muerte, que ya veo los "si de cualquier modo vas a escribir NaruHina, por qué nos pides opinión", ya que Kaede tambien está un poco molesta por esto del NaruHina al que me comprometí. De verdad es importante su opinión. Ahora estoy comprometido con este, y pensando seriamente el ItaSaku. Sus ideas han desarrollado mi capacidad de cambio a último minuto, lo que se reflejará en los próximos capítulos. Pienso que podría tomar una secuela al estilo de una comedia (ya que Naruto y Sakura estarán juntos al final, como cada uno de mis fics). Hasta entonces, espero me comprendan y toleren mi decisión. Por cierto, esto no significa que dejaré de escribir NaruSaku, ya que eso lo traigo en los genes como virus de escritor.

Capitulo 17.

XVII

Naruto no podía simplemente pasar de la amenaza que se asomaba sobre los secuestros de las aldeas, pensando que ese hombre, al poseer a tantos guerreros con semejante poder le haría un enemigo impresionante. Era una amenaza que había que desarmar de inmediato. Por ello repartió cientos de clones por todo el imperio buscando cualquier indicio de su localización. Sin saber realmente lo que ocurría, Ino fue la primera en preguntar por las acciones que emprendía el rubio.

–Naruto, ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?

–Durante el torneo de la torre de madera, en su fase de eliminatoria, un sujeto demostró tener gran control sobre la voluntad de las personas.

–¿control sobre su voluntad? ¿Qué clase de control?

–Hasta hace poco creí que se trataba de un control sobre las personas con inclinaciones a la codicia. Pero Omoi no es nada codicioso. Eso solo significa que lo estoy subestimando.

–Control sobre los codiciosos –Ino comenzaba a pensar sobre esta clase de control, considerando que su propio clan estaba especializado en el control mental y el espionaje–. Naruto, quiero que dirijas un clon hacia mi casa. Habla con mi padre y ve si puede ayudarnos con esto.

–El señor Inoichi. En toda la aldea podría ser quien mejor podría orientarme. Tardará un rato en llega. ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu! –Un clon de sombras apareció viajando a la misma velocidad que Naruto, el cual fue ordenado a buscar a Inoichi Yamanaka en la aldea de Konoha. Con estas órdenes, el clon fue directo a su propia misión de recopilación de información–. Espero que no sea tarde. Karin, puede que la enorme cantidad de clones dispersados pueda interferir o retrasar la misión. Quiero que encuentres lo antes posible a nuestros objetivos.

–De acuerdo. Creo que no me queda otra opción –Karin se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, abriendo uno de los pergaminos pequeños en el que estaba escrito un sello al cual Karin acceso tras de causarse una herida pequeña con una cuchilla especial–. ¡Invocación! –En los alrededores apareció una figura femenina espectral con los ojos cerrados, con un rosario en una mano el cual mantenía pendiendo de su brazo izquierdo estirado al frente, y una espada envainada en su costado izquierdo. En la mano derecha portaba una máscara de hierro que cubriría solo los ojos y la nariz, sin embargo no parecía tener aberturas para los ojos. Esta invocación era diferente a las anteriores, pues no parecía ser corpórea, sino espiritual–. No hay tiempo que perder entonces. Kagura, necesito tu ayuda. Busca a Suigetsu Hozuki y a Juugo de las escalas.

La invocación Kagura se colocó la máscara, derramando sangre al colocársela en los ojos. Esta era una máscara ritual para ver sobre el chacra de los demás, perforando sus ojos para ver solo el flujo de chacra en el mundo. La invocación miró opuesto al equipo descubriéndose la espalda para que mirasen la localización de ambos. Naruto por instantes estaba más interesado en ver el otro lado de la invocación, pero su ubicación no se lo permitía.

–Es extraño. Juugo no aparece por ningún lado. Y Suigetsu… él está en Kiri. De verdad está cerca de su aldea originaria.

–Entonces hay que apresurarnos –Shikamaru dio la orden de partir, lo que Naruto vio como la oportunidad de ver un poco más por simple curiosidad. Pero al lanzarse al aire, Kagura desapareció, desconectada por la misma Karin.

–¿Se te perdió algo, primito?

–No, para nada?

Unas horas después, el grupo de cacería estaba cerca de Kiri, tardándose más por el hecho de tener que correr constantemente sobre el agua. No llegaron bien a la costa cuando Karin detectó la presencia de Suigetsu en las cercanías, aunque no podía diferenciarlo del mar.

–¡Cuidado, chicos!

Una columna de agua se levantó delante del grupo, mostrando un gigantesco Suigetsu de agua salada. Esta aparición jamás la había visto Karin estando con él en la historia de Taka. Al estar tan alto, Suigetsu comenzó a reconocer a todos los que él detectó con una red de Chacra en el agua, cayendo su mirada en Karin y su protector de la hoja.

–¡Karin! ¡Maldita soplona! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer al dirigirlos hacia mí?!

–Venimos a hablar contigo. Sasuke ha decidido dejar las armas en contra de Konoha.

–Ese no es Sasuke. No es más que una mentira. Si tu decidiste dejar el equipo…

–¡Yo no dejé al equipo! ¡Ustedes dos se separaron de nosotros! –Karin trataba de localizar a Juugo cepillando el perímetro con su propia habilidad–. ¿Dónde está Juugo?

–A saber. De repente estaba allí, y luego desapareció, dejándome solo tras de un día de planear nuestro futuro. Decidí regresar a tomar lugar entre los espadachines de la niebla.

–¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

–Robando la espada de Jinin o la de Jinpachi –Una voz familiar paralizó a los presentes. En la empalizada de la costa estaba sentado el genin por el que se jugaban la vida: Sasuke Uchiha, presenciando la pelea que se libraría entre ellos –¿Acaso me equivoco, Suigetsu?

–¡Sasuke!

–Naruto, creí que no llegarías a la localización de Suigetsu. Ahora he venido a presenciar cómo lo convencen de nuestro pacto.

–¿Pacto? ¡Acaso trataste con estos imbéciles!

–Convencieron a Karin de unirse a Konoha, y quieren tratar de convencerme a mí. Les dije que si lograban convencerlos a ustedes dos, yo consideraría su oferta. Con Juugo no es mucho problema, salvo por el estado maldito.

–¿Quieren convencerme? Eso quiero verlo.

Para cuando Suigetsu volvió su mirada al equipo que venía a cazarlo, Naruto estaba lanzando un jutsu de tierra directamente a Suigetsu, algo de su propia autoría y desarrollo, inspirada en el mejor rival al que se ha enfrentado.

–Doton: Rasen Wakusei no inryoku.

Al arrojar la esfera café cargada de energía de tierra, Suigetsu recibió el impacto de lleno, pero en el agua no había mucho daño que hacer. De hecho no había ningún cambio al entrar en el cuerpo acuático de Suigetsu.

–¡Humhahahaha! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

–Naruto, no creo que atacándolo con tierra… Ugh…

Naruto parecía estar esperando algo. Había comenzado a teñir sus ojos de anaranjado, usando el modo sabio para aprovechar la naturaleza. Tocaba el agua con una de sus manos, ocultando bajo el agua la estrategia que diseñaba.

–Shikamaru, necesito tiempo. Distráiganlo con lo que sea.

–Ya veo. Sin embargo, Ino no puede usar su control en el agua sin estar segura que apunta al verdadero, y yo no detecto una sombra en el fondo del mar.

–Entonces yo me encargo de ustedes.

Suigetsu estaba por acertar un puñetazo, cuando Chouji aprovechó su propio estilo para detenerlo. Creciendo con su jutsu de expansión extendió su brazo reteniendo el golpe, pero el agua se coló por entre sus dedos, convirtiéndose en varios clones de agua, quienes buscaron blancos en sus cazadores. Shikamaru, Karin e Ino trataron de resguardar a Naruto para que ejerciera su plan (Quienes hay que aceptar, en Taijutsu no son suficientemente buenos tratándose de pelear sobre agua). Chouji intentaba liberarlos de su ataque, y Naruto apenas podía moverse con tal de completar su plan.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Karin tratando de soportar la descarga de ataques–. Nos vendrían bien tus clones ahora, primo.

–Estoy ocupado.

Naruto intentaba localizar el centro de flujo de chacra con el modo Senin, pero con todo el mar como flujo de chacra era más difícil. Y con los clones atacando a todos alrededor, la dificultad aumentaba. Por fin los clones terminaron siendo muchos, suficientes para atravesar la defensa de los demás y llegar a Naruto, usando seis puños para acertar su ataque.

–¡Doton: Rasen Wakusei no inryoku!

Una explosión en el interior del agua, y la desaparición de los clones por la falta de un centro origen fue lo que aconteció. En el agua fue formándose una especie de rotación de eje horizontal, moviendo el agua expandiéndola para después comprimirla vaciando cinco metros del nivel del mar. Ahora Naruto entró en modo Kurama, usando una de sus manos-cola para buscar algo bajo el agua. Esa extremidad extrajo una esfera de roca en la cual podía oírse algo golpeando por dentro.

–¡Déjame salir, bastardo!

–¿Ese es Suigetsu? –preguntó Karin.

–Escucha, chico de agua. No quiero pelear ni mucho menos asesinarte. He estado luchando por muchos años porque ese malagradecido mentecato regrese a mi aldea.

–¡Malagradecido mentecato! –Susurró Sasuke furioso.

–Quiero hablar, tratar de convencerte con palabras, pero si no me dejas opción, el espacio allí adentro podría reducirse.

–El aire se acaba…

–Y tú no has aceptado hablar –Naruto tomó postura de sello de serpiente–. ¡Heisa!

–¡Espera, espera! ¡Hablaremos!

Naruto sonreía al grupo por una victoria rápida. Karin parecía feliz por haber capturado a su primer compañero, un paso de dos para traer de regreso a Sasuke.

Ya un poco más calmados, y en la costa sentados para charlar, Suigetsu fue liberado. Como muestra de buena fe, Naruto conservó todas las armas y herramientas de sus compañeros, colocándolas a su lado en caso de ser necesario por uno u otro evento. Suigetsu se sentó en la playa dejando que el mar tocara sus pies, y tratando de hacer charla, comenzó a contar su historia. Contaba de sus orígenes en la aldea cercana, y cómo es que él y su hermano deseaban destacar como espadachines de la aldea de la niebla. Incluso su hermano logró adentrarse, y manejar con gran habilidad las siete espadas. Sin embargo su prematura muerte trajo como consecuencia una frustración a sus planes. Después fue abordado por Orochimaru, y con ello los experimentos por originar a un shinobi de agua, quien absorbería eventualmente para dominar esta clase de jutsus y habilidad. O al menos eso creía él.

–Como homenaje a la memoria de mi hermano, desee convertirme en espadachín de la niebla, así fuese a la fuerza. Sin embargo, el reconocimiento no viene sin esfuerzo. Así que planeaba atacar la aldea, y tomar las espadas que encontrara para después amaestrarme con ellas. Esperaba tener éxito, pero no pude acercarme mucho. Ese malnacido de Ao detectó mi presencia y menguó por completo mis planes. Tuve que escapar ocultándome en el mar, donde permanecí hasta que ustedes llegaron.

–Si tanto deseas ser un espadachín, en Konoha hay una espada –dijo Naruto a lo que su equipo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

– Kubikiribōchō, la espada de mi maestro.

–En realidad hablaba de una espada diferente. No sé cómo se llama, pero parecería estar llena de pergaminos explosivos.

–¿Cómo la obtuviste?

–En el campo de batalla que quedó tras la guerra. Vi un mango y la desenterré.

–Supongo que me pedirás algo a cambio.

–Tu afiliación a Konoha.

–Eso no lo puedo hacer. En cuanto me vean entrar estaré bajo ataque.

–Eso mismo pensaba yo –dijo Karin asegurando los miedos que poseyó al ingresar a Konoha hacía algunos días–. De hecho, siento que me miran con cierto resentimiento. No los culpo, fui parte del equipo que juró destruir la aldea. Pero ahora tengo familia, y una meta a seguir al lado de Sasuke –elevando la mirada, pudo notar que Sasuke ya no estaba en los alrededores.

–Se marchó hace rato, "inútil kunoichi sensor".

–¡No me molestes, imbécil!

–Quiero mi espada. Si me juras darme una espada de los siete, yo renunciaré a mis planes de destruir Kirigakure. Pero de afiliarme, no prometo nada. Necesitaré tiempo para pensarlo. Tal vez iré al escondite, y allí charlaré largo y tendido con Sasuke.

–Eso ya es un avance.

–Por supuesto, quiero la revancha con Konoha. Tal vez se me ocurra algo divertido después de todo –Suigetsu se puso de pie llevándose las manos a la cintura, observando a Karin vestida como Kunoichi de la hoja.

–¿Qué rango te dieron?

–Soy genin, jamás pude obtener otro rango. Sasuke es Genin y Naruto también.

–¿Un genin me derrotó?

–Con la persecución de Sasuke, solo pude presentar el examen dos veces, fallando en ambos (el último por un simple tecnicismo en las reglas, si mal no me equivoco). Pero… no por ello dejo de ser un elemento agradable. Después de todo, yo algún día seré Hokage.

–Sí, claro. Si tú serás Hokage, yo me casaré con Karin y procrearé diez hijos.

–No me metas en tus ironías, que no es chistoso.

.

Mamori estaba siendo instruida en privado por Kakashi y Yamato. Ellos dos recién habían regresado a la academia a dos equipos genin listos para iniciar su camino por falta de cooperación en equipo y carencia de armonía. Como órdenes de la Hokage, al menos un instructor estaría obligando a Mamori a avanzar a marcha forzada en su entrenamiento, lo que no fue tomado de buena forma por la chica. Los entrenamientos eran extenuantes, y cada día, Mamori regresaba con más músculos adoloridos.

–Te juro que me duelen partes que recién descubrí que existían –dijo Mamori arrastrándose al inicio de la práctica.

–Lady Tsunade nos encargó tu entrenamiento –dijo Kakashi sin dejar de leer su libro, ahora uno diferente por haberse leído varias veces el mismo libro. Por supuesto que este no se comparaba con los libros de Jiraiya–. Debes estar lista para defenderte en menos de tres meses. Prometió mandar a un shinobi de sorpresa cada semana. Y según yo, tenemos poco más de una preparándote, a la par que no has avanzado como esperamos.

–Superior Kakashi, mire.

Yamato llamó la atención del rubio platinado al ver que se acercaba alguien al campo de entrenamiento. Un poco de tiempo les dio la identidad de esa persona, la pelirosada del puño más poderoso de Konoha: Sakura Haruno.

–Interesante. Creo que ya llegó tu primer rival. Supongo que mandó a Sakura para darte un poco de confianza.

–¿Sakura? –Mamori se levantó con dificultad y pesadez–. Sakura no podría hacerme mucho daño. A menos que espere que me esfuerce más. No me mata…

Sakura comenzó a correr en dirección a Mamori, y esta apenas levantó la guardia. Con su pobre entrenamiento no era capaz de librar una batalla real contra ella, pero no dio un paso atrás. El rostro de Sakura, la ausencia de sus ojos fue suficiente para que Kakashi notara un cambio en ella peligroso. Y usando su velocidad apartó a Mamori justo a tiempo para evadir un golpe que le hubiere arrancado la cabeza.

–¡Sakura!

–¡¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?!

Al fallar en su objetivo, sacó su kunai para intentarlo una vez más, ahora elevando la seriedad del asunto. Yamato usó su elemento madera: pared esférica de madera tratando de evitar el ataque de Sakura, pero eso solo era una defensa de papel comparado al puño devastador de Sakura. No tardó mucho en tomar a Mamori del cuello a punto de asesinarla. Sin embargo, un joven delgado se interpuso, arrebatándole el kunai y golpeando el brazo de Sakura para obligarla a soltar a la dama. Esta calló al suelo tosiendo y recuperándose de la asfixia de la que fue presa.

–Tengo tiempo detectando tu mirada vacía –Sai estaba tratando de sujetar a Sakura, pero ella era demasiado poderosa para ser detenida así nada más–. Aun siendo tú, es difícil verte con una mirada tan semejante a la mía. ¿Quién eres?

Sakura logró librarse de las manos de Sai en un instante, y alejándose lo suficiente, Sakura se quitó la banda de la cabeza, arrojándola lejos de ella, con lo que se podía interpretar que renegaba de su aldea y desertaba a la misma.

–No soy quienes ustedes conocieron. Soy Sakura, y mi pecado es la mentira, y la indecisión. Padezco los estragos de mis decisiones, con lo que no puedo seguir aquí.

–Por más que Sakura se sienta mal, ella es incapaz de renegar a su aldea –dijo Sai entendiendo lo que ocurría, pues su cercanía con Ino le había dado cierta experiencia–. Está siendo controlada.

–Eso parece –dijo Yamato interviniendo–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Sakura?

–Tengo un mensaje para Naruto. Díganle que lo veré en el valle del fin. La invitación es solo para uno. Si se presentan más, estaré enterado. Tiene tres días para presentarse.

–Naruto está fueras. No creo que regrese a tiempo.

–Hay uno de sus cones en la aldea. Avisen que debe estar solo. Si no se presenta… -Sakura tomó un kunai de su equipo y con él comenzó a cortarse la mano–. Ella pagará.

Y dicho esto, Sakura se marchó en medio de una nube de polvo.

Kakashi abandonó el entrenamiento acompañado de Sai. Ambos se separaron buscando en la aldea al clon de Naruto. Durante algunas horas, los dos estuvieron buscando, hasta que Sai fue a dar a las oficinas del departamento de inteligencia de la aldea. Allí se encontró con el clon de Naruto, que charlaba serio con Inoichi. Esta charla aestaba finalizando, por lo que podía ver Sai al ver a Naruto darle un apretón al padre de Ino. En este momento fue que decidió actuar, entrando en la habitación para evitar que Naruto desactivara el clon.

–¡Naruto, necesito que regreses de inmediato!

–Sai. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

–Es Sakura. Ella ha sido secuestrada.

.

.

.

La saga está llegando a su final, y la batalla entre Sakura y Naruto está a punto de darse un lugar.


	18. XVIII

–La estrategia encontrada en este capítulo para enfrentar la terrible amenaza de Hiroto cae ante ustedes por cuenta de mi, Kaede Tachikawa, quien en un momento de lucidez en medio de sus tan terribles exámenes finales, se le ocurrió que si fuera Naruto sería más agradable presentar los exámenes si tuviera la capacidad de multiplicarse.

–Fue interesante manejar esta forma de estrategia. Debo aceptar que hasta ahora no había tenido una idea así.

–Para que veas lo que soy capaz cuando soy presionada al cien por ciento... y un poco distraída. Hasta la cabeza me duele por el estrés.

–¿Qué tal un masaje?

–Me encantaría volver al spa. Pero no hay mucho dinero por ahora.

–Yo podría hacerlo.

–No me agradaría tanto, por el simple hecho que la simple liberación de estrés podría causar un estado eufórico que me obligaría a violarte en ese mismo momento. Aún tengo cosas que hacer en la escuela, no quiero interrumpir mi ronda. Tal vez cuando todo termine.

–Como tu lo desees.

–Pero te aceptaré esto –Kaede besó a Kaito, un beso que liberó su presión acumulada de momento–. Rico.

–Gracias. Publicamos en este momento el capítulo 18 del guerrero de la eterna esperanza.

XVIII

El secuestro de Sakura fue el motivo por el que Naruto suspendiera la búsqueda de Juugo. Dejando su misión prioritaria, los cinco cazadores regresaron a Konoha para recibir informes sobre lo acontecido. Allí ya le esperaban Tsunade, Kakashi y Mamori. No bien puso un pie dentro de la aldea, comenzó a pedir explicaciones de lo ocurrido, paso por paso. Mamori y Kakashi le explicaron lo acontecido en el campo de entrenamiento donde se desarrollaba el entrenamiento de ella, su repentina aparición y el pequeño combate que libraron. Las palabras exactas, los hechos tal cual ocurrieron… todo cuanto fuera necesario para auxiliar a su pronto rescate. De entre toda la información, el rubio resaltó las palabras que pronunció Sakura estando bajo control de su enemigo.

"No soy quienes ustedes conocieron. Soy Sakura, y mi pecado es la mentira, y la indecisión. Padezco los estragos de mis decisiones, con lo que no puedo seguir aquí… tengo un mensaje para Naruto. Díganle que lo veré en el valle del fin. La invitación es solo para uno. Si se presentan más, estaré enterado. Tiene tres días para presentarse".

–Los estragos de sus decisiones: la mentira y la indecisión.

–Han pasado dos días desde que lanzara este reto –dijo Kakashi–. Lo mejor será movilizarnos.

–Nadie se mueve de aquí. La invitación fue para uno, no para la aldea. Si me quiere, me tendrá.

–Si se trata de Hiroto, no hay forma que lo enfrentes tu solo. Si es el responsable de la desaparición de todo esos guerreros…

–Tsunade, ¿alguien más ha desaparecido de la aldea.

Tsunade debía decirle de esa otra persona desaparecida, puesto que enfrentarle sería demasiado peligroso para cualquier miembro de la aldea, incluyéndolo a él.

–Hinata ha desaparecido. Según su familia y equipo, no aparece por ningún lado.

–Muy bien. Espero no lastimarlos demasiado. Si ese desgraciado se atreve a ponerme en contra de mi aldea, mis amigos y demás, no quiero que espere un trato especial.

–Si vas a pelear contra él, al menos debes estar completamente informado –Inoichi se apareció con un pergamino secreto de la aldea–. Comencé a pensar en lo que me dijiste, que ese hombre, y quiero ayudarte entregándote esto. Es de nuestro clan y el control de mentes.

–¡Papá!

–Todo lo que conocemos sobre control y manipulación mental. Pero debes prometerme que le darás un buen uso a esta información. Si alguien tuviera esta información… o un ligero indicio de esta misma… nuestro clan podría…

–No se preocupe. Me encargaré de darle un buen uso.

–(Más te vale –Ino intervino secretamente en la cabeza de Naruto con telepatía, dejándole un mensaje importante que debía considerar–. Si me entero que alguien posee una mínima idea de nuestra corriente, te ataré a mi cama, y te haré mío cada noche hasta que estés completamente seco).

–(¿Hoe?)

–(Piénsalo bien).

–(Descuida. Eso, pese a que sea una oferta bastante… oscura… no sucederá).

–Te deseo suerte. Y espero que regreses con bien. Trae de vuelta a nuestras amigas.

–Lo haré, Ino.

–¿Seguro que no quieres que te sigan los guerreros anbu?

–Si él tiene la misma capacidad que tiene el clan Yamanaka para hacer lo que hace, sería peligroso no seguir sus instrucciones. Descuida, te traeré a tu alumna predilecta en un instante –Naruto convocó una rana, una mensajera para mantener en alerta al monte Myobokuzan en caso de ser necesarios sus servicios–. Mil perdones mi interrupción, pero es posible que requiera de la ayuda de los sapos del monte Myobokuzan. Quisiera que avisara al jefe Bunta, a Fukasaku y a Shima.

–Entendido, Naruto.

–Ahora debo irme. Para estudiar esto debo estar encerrado en el interior de una habitación a la que solo yo puedo acceder. En cuanto termine, partiré hacia el valle del fin –tras de algunos sellos, Naruto colocó las manos en el suelo invocando la prisión del estómago de Iwagama, comenzando a desvanecerse a la vista de todos. Tsunade reconocía esta técnica, sintiendo una combinación de orgullo y nostalgia.

–Jiraiya, le enseñaste bien. Ojala pudieras verlo ahora.

Tras de estudiar un poco sobre las técnicas de control mental y cómo encararlas, Naruto se puso en marcha hacia este reto directo de Hiroto. Ahora que tenía en su cabeza algunos de los secretos, podía hacerle frente de manerqa adecuada y rápida. No avanzó la mitad del camino, cuando una Kunoichi se apareció en mitad del camino. Ella era Kurotsuchi, que bajo el control de Hiroto buscaba atrapar a Naruto en su trampa.

–Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu.

Kurotsuchi espetó grandes cantidades de cal hidráulica que se estrellaron en los alrededores de Naruto, quien apenas pudo evitar ser atrapado. Estaba por alcanzar a Kurotsuchi con el puño, cuando un relámpago cortó el camino, y de paso la mejilla de Naruto. Frente a él se encontraba también el shinobi de elemento tormenta: Darui.

–Por favor, apenas iba al encuentro con Hiroto–. Los sellos de manos que Naruto pudo detectar lo ponían en peligro. Tratando de despistar un poco, usó sus clones de sombras antes que el rubio platinado usara su…

–Ranton: Reizā Sākasu

Una serie enorme de rayos salieron disparados, apuntando a todos y cada uno de los clones. Cada impacto hizo desaparecer un clon, pero nunca se pudo encontrar al verdadero. Kurotsuchi observaba el suelo, rodeado de cal hidráulica observando el camino que usara Naruto para escapar, justo debajo de ellos. Y al darse vuelta para seguirlo, ambos se encontraron con dos impactos del rasengan. Siendo lanzados por los aires hasta encontrar su aterrizaje en la cal que Kurostuchi. Naruto actuó rápido, invocando a Gamabunta de emergencia.

–¡Jefe Bunta, necesito agua!

–¡OK! –Bunta usó un sello de carnero para lanzar un ataque de elemento agua–. ¡Suiton: Teppōdama!

Con el agua, la cal se volvió una mezcla pastoza que atrapó a ambos shinobis, que respondieron por voluntad propia al verse atrapados.

–¿Qué demonios?

–Darui, Kurotsuchi. ¿Se encuentran bien?

–¡Espera! ¡Usaste mi jutsu en mi contra!

–Si, te encuentras bien.

–Ahora sé lo que se siente estar atrapado en esto. No es bonito. –Kurotsuchi dio un vistazo a su alrededor, pero por más que intentaba adivinar, no reconocía esa parte de su aldea–. Al parecer no estoy ni remotamente cerca de Iwa.

–¿Cómo fue que los capturaron?

–Estaba buscando información sobre algunas desapariciones en Suna, y de pronto mi mente se puso en blanco. No recuerdo nada… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

–Estaba investigando la desaparición de una de las armas de sello más peligrosas de la aldea.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Alguien entró en la aldea y robó la vasija ambar de purificación.

Escuchar esta información le dio miedo. Naruto ahora estaba enfrentando a un instrumento que tenía la propiedad de absorber y sellar a quien respondiese a su propio nombre. Si Hiroto poseía esta clase de armas, no era de sorprender que estuviese esperándolo. Después de recibir esta noticia, Naruto comenzó a pensar en la mejor forma de enfrentar semejante arma definitiva. No solo era enfrentar a Hiroto y la banda de raptados (entre ellos Sakura y Hinata), sino que también existía esa amenaza de la vasija ambar.

–La vasija responde al nombre de aquel que será sellado. Es posible que deba destruirla.

–No puedes destruirla, todo menos eso. Es uno de los tesoros del sabio de los seis caminos.

–Si es así de importante, quisiera conservarla. Pero no sé si eso provoque algún problema en Komo. ¿crees que...?

Darui estaba a punto de entregar el arma más importante de Komo a Naruto, lo que no siempre es una buena idea. Se podía confiar en él, pero recuperarla era un grave problema.

–De momento me interesa recuperarla, arrebatársela de las manos a quien la haya tomado. Si puede hacer eso, tomaremos ese tema después.

–Hecho.

–Recuperarla será el problema. Ese sujeto tal vez conozca el nombre de alguno de los que le buscan. Con un poco de suerte se enfrentará a un desconocido.

–Un desconocido. Deberé confundirlo entonces. Supongo que no tengo otro remedio. Y creo que el superior Nagato me ayudará en esto.

Hiroto estaba en el centro del lago del valle del fin, en un kiosko japonés, sentado con la vasija ambar frente a él, tocando la tapa de madera esperando la llegada de su invitado. A su lado estaba Sakura, sentada en posición pasiva sobre sus pies (tal como se sientan allá en Japón), mientras el cuerpo de Hinata, secuestrada para detectar la proximidad de algún shinobi, estaba tratando de rastrear a Naruto, avisando de su próxima presencia al abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie. Frente a todos estaba el rubio, de pie en la superficie del agua.

–Naruto. Hace algunos días que espero nuestro reencuentro. Eres difícil de localizar, y fácil de predecir. El haber tomado control de la joven Sakura no fue sino la forma adecuada para traerte a mi presencia.

–Si de verdad piensas usar esa vasija, debes conocer el nombre completo del sujeto.

–Naruto Uzumaki. Sé que no responderás a tu nombre ahora mismo, sería demasiado fácil para ti. Espero no te distraigas y termines respondiendo a él. Mientras tanto, aquí tengo algunos seres que me ayudarán a entretenerte.

Del agua emergieron muchos soldados, entre ellos estaban algunos shinobis poderosos secuestrados de las aldeas y algunos seguidores que seguían bajo el control de Hiroto de la ciudad imperial.

–Qué casualidad.

–¿Casualidad? Más te vale no haber roto nuestro convenio.

–No hay otras presencias cerca diferentes al chacra de Naruto –dijo Hinata en control de de Hiroto.

–Según mi invitación, si te presentabas habría problemas en contra de tu amiga pelirosada.

–No necesito a nadie para enfrentarte. Es solo que mis amigos son las personas que tu llegaste a conocer, o tal vez no. ¿Has escuchado la frase "seis caminos"?

De Naruto salieron cinco seres de aspecto muy similar a él, con algunas diferencias en cuanto a su construcción física. (Sé que me tardaré describiéndolos, pero es un gran relleno y así plasmo una imagen en el lector). Al igual que su superior Nagato, Naruto había construido un equipo de seis peleadores unidos con el símbolo de la aldea de Konoha en sus frentes. No eran clones de sombras, sino clones reales de él adaptados a su propia imagen y semejanza. Otra diferencia notable era el manejo de los jutsus, pues mientras Nagato usaba diferentes corrientes de Jutsus, ellos usaban diferentes modos de combate, siendo solo similares en el cabello rubio y la sonrisa que ilumina la oscuridad.

El primero en mostrarse era un Naruto de cabello semilargo inspirado en Sakura, vestido de camiseta anaranjada y pantalón negro. Se ceñía unos guantes de color negro similares a los que usaba Naruto en su personificación del elegante Keitaro Nanase, aquel que Hiroto quiso contratar para deshacerse de la competencia.

El segundo camino era un hombre de largo cabello inspirado en Jiraiya, de un traje similar al mismo en colores anaranjado, con la banda de Myobokuzan en la frente y unas líneas rojas alrededor de los ojos.

El tercer camino de Naruto era un joven de cabello en punta, inspirado en Kakashi o Sasuke por su expresión facial (si, Kakashi aunque no se le vea la boca tiene una expresión facial). Este sorprendentemente investía una capa similar a la de Akatsuki, variando en el color blanco y el sello del clan Uzumaki en lugar de las nubes de sangre.

El cuarto camino era de cabello semi corto peinado hacia atrás, con la banda sujetando el peinado y unos anteojos esféricos, quizás emulando a Killer Bee. Vestía el uniforme Jounin de la aldea de la hoja, tenía varias espadas a su espalda y los brazos cruzados reflejando una asombrosa actitud.

El quinto camino era una chica, de cabello largo agarrado en dos coletas, la que Hiroto reconoció como la supuesta nieta de plumas de paloma. Al aparecer, se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer libremente emulando a su madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Aunque tenía el cabello rubio, el parecido era impresionante gracias a los rasgos faciales que heredara de ella. Vestía un traje ceñido con un chaleco rojo, el rojo exacto del cabello de la habanera sangrienta.

Y el sexto camino, la imagen que presentaba Naruto, se puso allí frente a Hiroto una túnica de Hokage, emulando ahora a su padre Minato Namikaze. Incluso extrajo un Kunai de Espacio-Tiempo con el que apuntaba a Hiroto amenazándolo con acabar esta riña de ciudad.

–Somos el futuro Hokage anaranjado de Konoha, el zorro incandescente que repta sobre las sombras e ilumina el camino del futuro. Somos… el pilar del camino que otros cruzaran

Los caminos se dividieron para atacar a los muchos shinobis secuestrados por Hiroto. Cada uno de los caminos se encargó de los shinobis de las diferentes aldeas. El primer camino (camino ninja hiperactivo refiriéndose al antiguo Naruto que usaba por sobre todo Taijutsu) estaba encargado de deshacerse de sus rivales a puñetazo limpio, usando múltiples clones para maximizar el alcance de su habilidad (No conozco muchos shinobis, al menos no de los terciarios. Si comienzo a nombrarlos a todos nos llevaremos algunas páginas extra, solo nombraré los caminos y su modo de batalla). Con tres clones era capaz de enfrentarse a todos los shinobis que se le acercaban, buscando incapacitar a sus rivales para pelear mas no hacerles demasiado daño. Para ello, este camino buscaba golpear puntos estratégicos: nervios, puntos de contacto, puntos de noqueo.

El camino dedicado a Jiraiya era el camino del sabio de los sapos, que antes de lanzarse a pelear invocó a Fukasaku y Shima para ayudarse. Estos podían unirse a este clon posándose sobre sus hombros, pues él no era el verdadero Naruto y por lo tanto no tenía a Kyubi dentro. Ellos concentraban energía natural y con ello alimentaban al camino Senju, quien usaba esa energía para enfrentar grandes rivales. Este usaba sobre todo la cata de los sapos, con los que podía alcanzar a sus rivales y evitar golpes antes de ser tocado. También era útil el genjutsu "Senpō: Naki Kawazu" (arte sabio: llanto de rana) para neutralizar los rivales que se acercaban.

El tercero era más peligroso que los otros dos. El camino del colmillo usaba los elementos tierra, fuego y viento para atacar. Este se desplazaba entre las filas de enemigos repartiendo ataques amplificados con los elementos. Este era un auténtico berserker moviéndose en línea recta. Esta faceta recordaba mucho a la forma de pelear de Sasuke, mientras que el uso de estos tres elementos se remontaba a la batalla que tuvieron Sakura y Naruto contra Kakashi en su regreso a la aldea tras entrenar con Jiraiya. Su velocidad, su fiereza, su modo de batalla… Este era un Naruto en control del combate.

El cuarto camino llamado "danzante de metales", que representaba a Killer Bee, se movía usando armas. No solo las espadas a su espalda, sino cuchillas de chacra, kunais, balas meteoro, kanabos… todo lo que pudiera extraer, convocar o arrebatarle al rival. Suaba una defensa en espiral, que le permitía atacar, evitar y contrarrestar los ataques. Más parecía usar una variación de batalla de estilo gentil, que se volvía un ataque al portar un arma. Este usaba la energía de su rival para poder guardar la suya propia, evitando llegar a cansarse pronto.

El quinto camino, la habanera sangrienta, estaba investida de un chacra rojo, usando la energía de Kyubi para atacar. Esta era impulsiva, agresiva y difícil de atacar. Sus ojos eran rojos con una apariencia animal que se dilataba en una línea vertical. Sus uñas eran desproporcionadas, afiladas como garras. Su cabello largo se movía como si fueran colas de zorro, nueve diferentes mechones que hondeaban como lenguas de fuego que se menea con una suave brisa. Atacaba con una fuerza desproporcionada capaz de usar el agua como muro al azotarla con una palmada. A su alrededor el agua formaba vapor, el mismo que usaba para desplazarse sin ser vista y atacar a quienes osaban atacarle.

Por último el sexto camino, el relámpago anaranjado, usaba el Hiraishin no jutsu para noquear oponentes usando su fiel arma: el rasengan. Este era quien más rivales enfrentaba por ser quien Hiroto sabía era el real. Esto no detenía a Naruto, que usando jutsus de su padre a su propio estilo se deshacía de todos ellos a un solo impacto por rival.

Hiroto no creía esta forma de ser atacado, en un grupo elite de shinobis que se encargaban de su propio mini ejercito de shinobis. Esperaba el mejor momento para actuar, el cual no parecía llegar pronto. Desesperado, Hiroto tomó a Sakura por el cabello poniéndola en pie, mientras con el otro brazo tomaba la tapa de la vasija ámbar.

–¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura de dolor, lo que provocó que el mismo relámpago anaranjado reaccionara.

–¡Sakura!

–¡Ya está!

Hiroto abrió por completo la vasija, accionando entonces la trampa que durante un tiempo le había estado preparando para él desde hace días. Sin embargo la vasija no parecía estar activa, o peor aún, la vasija no actuaba para nada.

–¿Pero que esta…?

Un kunai pasó rasando la mejilla de Hiroto, con una inscripción en el mango que señalaba el punto de transporte al que podía acceder. Naruto apareció por la espalda de Hiroto a punto de implantarle su táctica espiral en la espalda. Solo que Sakura y Hinata intervinieron en este asunto: Hinata deteniendo el golpe, y Sakura golpeándolo para golpearlo y alejarlo del rango de ataque.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Hiroto sorprendido de no haberlo absorbido por la vasija.

–Soy uno de los seis caminos, cada uno de nosotros tiene un nombre diferente. Si aciertas a nuestros nombres, no servirá de mucho, puesto que ninguno de nosotros respondemos a ese nombre. Así, la vasija está por completo descartada como estrategia.

Naruto lanzó nuevamente el kunai hacia Hiroto, el que usó a Hinata para interceptarlo y destruirlo. Sin embargo el relámpago anaranjado se apareció detrás de Sakura y Hinata, usando sus palmas energizadas con chacra impactó a ambas hundiéndolas en el agua. Una vez libre de su influencia, Naruto comenzó a atacar a Hiroto, quien como podía evitaba ser golpeado.

–¡No debiste atreverte a enfrentarme! ¡Eso les costará la vida a tus amigas! ¡Sakura, Hinata! ¡Atáquenlo!

Obedeciendo al enorme, Sakura y Hinata se levantaron a atacar a Naruto. Alzando puño y palma, ambas arremetieron, pero a centímetros de lograr su objetivo, los caminos hiperactivo y danza de metales retuvieron a las kunoichis, entreteniendo su camino. Sakura de inmediato se enfrentó a su similar del taijutsu, mientras Hinata hacía frente al ninja de las incontables espadas. Así, el relámpago anaranjado se encargó de enfrentar a Hiroto, que no era del todo indefenso. Usaba un taijutsu de camisa de hierro. Esto es, podía recibir golpes y permanecer sobre sus dos pies. Solo evitaba ser impactado por ninjutsu de cualquier tipo, sobre todo el rasengan. No era un mal combatiente. Pero todo debía acabar.

Naruto estuvo por instantes a punto de golpearlo, pero cuando más cerca estaba, Hiroto le recargó todo el peso en un impacto de cuerpo, que lo tumbó al agua.

–Pagarás por tu insolencia –Hiroto abrió la vasija nuevamente, emitiendo un nombre diferente esta vez–. ¡Sakura Haruno!  
.

.

.

Ya saben, lectores fieles y energéticos. Tras de leer, un comentario por favor, que muchos de sus comentarios han motivado a este, su humilde escritor, a traerles un rato de entretenimiento. Nos leeremos entonces. Bye.


	19. XIX

Aviso importante del noticiafic:

Este aviso es importante para todos los fieles lectores de este, su canal, Kaitovisión...

–¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Ahora vas a intentar convertir esto en un noticiero?! –Kaede esta molesta por la forma como le fue durante su tiempo de evaluación final semestral. Es por eso que desde el día de ayer intenta arruinar la diversión de Kaito.

–Si, lo voy a hacer. Si ya hice un "Al servicio de la comunidad", no veo el motivo por el que no pueda hacer un flash informativo, sobre todo en este, el fic más significativo que he hecho en dios sabe cuanto tiempo –Kaito se arregló la camisa, se ciñó la corbata y volvió a su asunto inicial–. El fic más seguido de este canal en los últimos meses está llegando a su esperado pero bien planeado final...

–Ni siquiera tu sabes cual será el final, Kaito. Debes ser relativamente honesto con ellos –A Kaito se le pintó una vena en la frente.

–Como estaba diciendo, el enfrentamiento final contra Hiroto promete grandes sorpresas, y revelaciones acerca de los secretos que este guarda. Muchos han tratado de adivinar, y otros ya se imaginaron lo que quiere decir esto de "los secretos detrás de Hiroto". Este día usted podrá disfrutar de uno de esos secretos. Sin embargo, el escritor ha adelantado que posiblemente se le dificulte terminarlo no por falta de ideas, sino de tiempo. Ante estas declaraciones tenemos a Polie con más detalles.

–¿Que? ¿Polie?

Un ave apareció volando en la habitación, solo que no era el mismo periquillo australiano que Kaede intercambió por un conejo, sino que se trataba de una ninfa, una ave familia de las cacatúas. Esta era blanca de cabeza amarilla, pico beige, de rojizas mejillas y unos toques de amarillo en las plumas de la cola, lo que indicaba que este polie era hembra. Kaede estaba enamorada de la nueva amiga de Kaito, el ave era hermosa.

–¡Cosita hermosa!

–(Silbido de ave ninfa)

Kaito se había quitado ya el saco y se puso un bigote falso para hacerse pasar por el escritor entrevistado que, además de ser una parodia seria de si mismo, tenía acento Venezolano.

–Si, mira. Yo quiero aclarar este asunto de una vez. Verás, yo he comenzado a ocupar mi tiempo en un local de renta de computadoras. Uno diría "marico, pero como se te ocurre que no puedas escribir en un local de renta de computadoras si allí tienes los ordenadores necesarios"...

–No te sale pero para nada el acento.

–Yo respondería "Discúlpame, pero no siempre es posible escribir. En el trabajo lo mejor es estar al pendiente de dar un servicio de asesoría en el manejo del equipo, ayuda por que se traba el servidor, sin mencionar las ya famosas recargas de tiempo aire al celular".

–Te está haciendo daño ver youtubers venezolanos, ¿cierto?

–Así que, de ante mano pido una disculpa, si es que acaso me llegase a atrasar con las entregas. Por lo general publico los lunes, pero de hoy en adelante no prometo mucho.

–(Silbido de ave ninfa).

Kaito se cambió en un instante de personaje volviendo a ser el presentador del noticiero.

–Gracias, Polie. En otras noticias, como ya lo habrán visto, tenemos nueva integrante en la familia. Ella es Polie y será mi mascota. Solo que a ella no le despegaré el ojo nunca más. Eso es todo en este, su noticiero. A continuación los dejamos con su novela favorita, "El guerrero de la eterna esperanza". Yo Soy Kaito J, que tengan un excelente día. No se duerma.

–Te juro que cada vez estás más raro.

IXX

–¡Sakura Haruno!

Hiroto recurrió a la venganza sobre la destrucción de Naruto. Solo que por algún motivo, Sakura no respondió a su nombre. Seguía bajo su control y seguía luchando contra Naruto. Es solo que ella no respondió. Hiroto Lo intentó una vez más, con el mismo resultado. Luego intentó hacerlo con Hinata, pero no hubo reacción. Ni siquiera siendo controladas por él, ellas respondían. Solo seguían atacando a los caminos que estaban enfrentando.

–¿Cómo…?

Naruto alcanzó a Hiroto ahora sí con un Rasengan que lo lanzó despedido a estrellarse en la superficie del agua. Al levantarse tras el impacto, El enorme comenzó a analizar su falta de control con la vasija.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?

Un nuevo Kunai apareció a un lado de Hiroto, el mismo que atrapó y lanzó al cielo esperando que cayera Naruto para atacarle. Sin embargo un nuevo Rasengan se impactó en él, esta vez en el estómago, lanzándolo por los cielos. Un nuevo camino, el camino hiperactivo hueca, se apareció en el cielo antes que Hiroto alcanzara el cenit de su impulso, golpeándolo con fuerza con el talón de la misma forma que el Naruto Uzumaki Rendan. La caída de Hiroto fue en diagonal, dirigiéndose directamente al camino de la danza de metales, quien imitando a Killer Bee lazó al enemigo tan fuertemente que Hiroto se hundió en el fondo. Bajo el agua un resplandor rojo se acercaba a él afilándose las garras. La habanera sangrienta rasgó con sus zarpas a Hiroto, tantas veces como le fue posible, lo tomó del tobillo y lo lanzó directo a la superficie, donde el camino del colmillo usó el elemento tierra en su puño, siguiéndolo todo el camino hasta la columna del kiosco donde una serenata anfibia le esperaba, siendo el genjutsu de llanto de rana y la prisión del estómago de Iwagama. Una vez dentro, una sombra diferente a las otras que le habían atacado se encargó de él directamente. Una sombra que emanaba fuego y viento, el mismo que él buscaba desde hacía ya varios días.

–Es por esto que no sirvió en tu contra. Tú no estabas presente en el campo de batalla.

–El último camino, el camino del Hokage anaranjado está lejos de los demás. Ni siquiera está aquí, solo soy un clon que está presente aquí cortando tu control mental.

–No podrás hacerlo. No sabes nada de mis poderes de control.

–Sé lo suficiente. Tu solo eres la prueba que necesito. En este momento estoy buscándote.

Lejos del valle del fin, oculto en una cúpula de piedra, un shinobi se levantó asustado. Estaba herido de gravedad, apaleado por su victimario y encadenado a los muros. Un hombre de capucha se acercaba a él, con una jeringa con la que había estado atacando a su víctima desde hace rato.

–Vienen por mí. Tu sangre ha sido de utilidad para aumentar mis poderes tan de golpe. Sin embargo, también te busca a ti. Tu eres mi rehén y mi mejor carta a jugar. Muchas gracias por todo, pero ahora es necesario elimin…

Una lanza luminosa atravesó un muro detrás del shinobi encadenado, la misma lanza que diera muerte al primer candidato a Rokudaime Hokage. La lanza atravesó el hombro del encapuchado, revelando su identidad. Con Electricidad saliendo por todo su cuerpo, Sasuke desmoronó el muro, entrando en la construcción junto con Naruto, el mismo que se acicalaba los nudillos.

–Tenías razón. Estaba aquí.

–Rescata a tu amigo, yo me encargo de este malnacido.

Sasuke dejó de mantener la lanza eléctrica para tomper los grilletes que suspendían a Juugo en el aire. Juugo se veía demacrado, agotado y drenado por completo de energía suficiente para activar cualquier Jutsu. Vagamente seguía con vida, por lo que Sasuke solo pudo pensar en marcharse.

–Busca a Karin –dijo Naruto entrando en el edificio–. Se encuentran en los alrededores del bosque, tratando de liberar a Korutsuchi y Darui de su prisión calcárea.

Sasuke se retiró pronto, dejando a Naruto solo en las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la aldea de la hierba. El hombre adolorido se tomaba el hombro tratando de sopesar el dolor. Estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que habían dado con él.

–¿Cómo diste con mi escondite?

–Tengo mis métodos. Ahora quiero que pagues.

–Pagar. Pagar por intentar salir adelante con una vida que solo me mostró miseria. Miseria iniciada por un hombre al que deseo muerto desde mi infancia –Unos sellos de manos activaron marcas de sellado en el suelo, unas marcas que Naruto conocía muy bien–. Y ni tú ni nadie me detendrán. ¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Al tocar con la palma el kanji Hito (persona) en el centro de una circunferencia de sellos, invocando a una persona directamente del campo de batalla. Ella era Sakura, lista para hacer pedazos a Naruto. Después, con otra serie de sellos manuales, el hombre de la capucha cerró el castillo, dejando el lugar en completa oscuridad.

–Tal vez puedas enfrentarme en tu elemento, pero no podrás hacer mucho en la oscuridad, Naruto. Al ser controlada por mi, ella puede ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Nadie más nos estorbará. ¡Sakura! ¡Asesínalo!

Guiada por el control de este hombre, Sakura comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, activando su propio control de chacra para aumentar la fuerza de sus puños. Los fuertes golpes siendo retenidos, la clara fuerza de la batalla era tal, que incluso en modo Sabio, Naruto estaba envuelto en problemas épicos no solo porque estuviera enfrentando a una excelente Kunoichi, sino que no quería enfrentar a Sakura realmente. Por ese mismo motivo había enviado seis clones para enfrentarle en el otro campo de batalla, por eso se había dedicado a buscar la fuente directa de esta guerra con ayuda de Kurama.

Un recio golpe en mitad de las penumbras se insertó en el rostro de Naruto, estrellándolo en una columna de piedra. No bien se deslizó su cuerpo al suelo, Sakura lo impactó aún con más fuerza en el pecho, sumiéndolo en la columna de piedra, intentó golpear su rostro, lo que erró por la velocidad de Naruto al moverse a un lado, hechando la columna abajo. Naruto intentó cubrirse entonces con un escudo de clones de sombra, pero los puños de Sakura eran tan devastadores que en un solo impacto logró impulsar con tal fuerza a todos los clones, que no les permitió desaparecer antes de golpear a Naruto con ellos. Ni siquiera le permitió volver a levantarse, pues aún derribado en el suelo, Sakura lo levantó de la solapa por los aires, y con el puño cerrado pensaba darle fin al legado de Naruto. Y con un puñetazo de tal precisión y fuerza, que con un poco más de empeño habría roto el sello de su estómago por la mitad (literalmente). Naruto se estrelló en un muro, cayendo en cuenta de lo difícil que sería este combate. comenzaba a botar sangre de su boca, señal del enorme daño interno que debía ser curado. En su interior, una voz amiga que hacía un rato no escuchaba.

* * * INNER * * *

En una habitación húmeda, con una jaula abierta de par en par, Kurama parecía resentido. Él era quien dirigía a tres de los seis clones en el otro campo de batalla, perdiendo la concentración por un momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza se reincorporó, mirando con cierta molestia a un Naruto que en el suelo se resentía el estómago.

–(Que te sucede, Naruto. Ese último ataque casi nos cuesta la vida)

–No puedo enfrentarla al cien. Por ella daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

–(Si entregas tu vida ahora, no sabemos qué podría pasar después. Recuerda que muchos cuentan contigo para rescatar a esa chica).

–No me vengas con tus sermones, que ahora mismo no puedo oír bien por el golpe. Tampoco puedo organizar mi cabeza.

–(Naruto, no te dejes caer en la oscuridad. Hace mucho que superaste eso, si comienzas a decaer, le darás la ventaja a tu oponente).

Naruto comenzaba a sentir una invasión, la invasión de un chacra ajeno, que al presentarse frente a él intentó capturarlo en una especie de sello prohibido. Dentro era más peligroso que afuera, puesto que el mismo chacra combinado de Naruto y Kurama enfrentaron al intruso, siendo absorbido pronto por el chacra de Kurama.

–(Espero que no pienses que serás controlado por él).

–Creí que la codicia motivaba su control. Ahora no estoy seguro.

–(No importa el cómo los controla, sino el cómo lograrás liberarlas de ese control).

–No sé cómo hacerlo –Naruto intentó enlazarse con sus cópias, descubriendo que, a diferencia de Darui y Kurotsuchi, los demás guerreros no se habían desconectado. Esto daba a entender que, a diferencia que con Omoi, los demás no despertaban del control noqueandolos–. Hace unos días, con Omoi, el controlador se desconectó al saber que iba a ser atacado con el Rasengan. Ahora no es así. Desarrolló resistencia al dolor. No estoy seguro de poder esta vez.

–(¿Cómo osas venir a mi presencia con esa forma de actuar? Tal parece que el sujeto que me hizo reconsiderar de mi odio a la humanidad ha perdido toda esperanza de actuar solo porque se tiene que enfrentar a mejor amiga).

Las palabras de Kurama no eran sino una pieza restante, una palabra que acomodaba una oración y completaba el mensaje necesario para entender el secreto sobre el control de mentes.

–Cada pecado, cada sentimiento negativo… es una de las miles de calamidades que producen que un corazón se vea lleno de desesperanza. Por eso fue que él intentó apoderarse de mí. Mi desesperanza… solo me vuelve más débil. Ahora lo entiendo, él puede controlar a cualquier persona, pero aquellos que son más volubles a su control son aquellos que son afectados por una alteración mental o sentimental. Como la codicia, la envidia… la confusión de Sakura.

–(Si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo enfrentarlo?)

–De la misma manera como ha estado enfrentándonos a todos. Con oscuridad.

* * * INNER * * *

Naruto se levantó apoyándose del suelo de las ruinas, cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar el procedimiento de un jutsu que vagamente recordaba haber leído en el pergamino secreto de los sellos de Konoha, el primer día de Naruto como Shinobi. Usando el sello tigre, comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chacra, usando por primera vez un genjutsu originario de Konoha, específicamente del clan Senju.

–Kokuangyo no Jutsu

Y la oscuridad actual se magnifico varias veces, al punto de cegar al controlador de mentes. Trató de agudizar sus ojos, entrenados para ver en la oscuridad. Sin embargo el genjutsu del portador de oscuridad impedía la visión incluso a los portadores de Dojutsus como el Byakugan o el Sharingan, cegando por primera vez al rival en dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Tratando de usar entonces algo un poco más certero en estos casos, Sakura azotó el suelo con su brazo, descubriendo que no podía acertar al mismo. Era como si estuviera suspendida en una dimensión de vacío absoluto. El controlador tras ella no podía creer lo que ocurría. Este no era otra cosa que un genjutsu de alta categoría. Pero como tal, podía ser desactivado. Sakura era una excelente kunoichi desactivando genjutsus, por lo que intentó usarla.

* * * INNER * * *

–Sakura, ya has vencido al control mental anteriormente.

La voz de Naruto estaba contraatacando en un mundo cercano al onírico, el mundo dentro de la cabeza de Sakura. Ante su ego, la representación mental de Sakura, se apareció una imagen nubosa de Naruto, que la abrazaba por la espalda tratando de cubrirla con un poco de esperanza. Mientras que un ser humanoide de chacra estaba frente a ella, usándola como una especie de marioneta, con un solo hilo de chacra que le cubría el rostro como su de una capucha de condenado se tratase.

–Esa fue tu primer victoria sobre de Ino en toda tu vida, y la que inició la formación de la Sakura que tanto admiro hoy día.

–Es inútil –decía una voz seca y raspante–. Ella está cegada por mi poder. No reacciona ni mucho menos puede comunicarse.

–No busco que me escuche. Sino que me sienta.

Abusando de su suerte, Naruto se colocó frente al humanoide de chacra y comenzó a tocar el pecho del ego de Sakura, haciendo que este reaccionara de forma iracunda. Sabía que funcionaba porque lo primero que hizo fue cerrar el puño, luego aplicó fuerza y por último soltó un golpe poderoso, el mismo golpe que expulsara al humanoide de la mente de Sakura.

* * * INNER * * *

–¡NA-RU-TO!

Sakura se liberó por pura "voluntad asesina" del control de su captor, lista para pelear una vez más en contra de Naruto. Aún en mitad de la oscuridad, Un par de manos la tocaron por la espalda, las mismas manos que anteriormente la volviera completamente sorda. Ahora él la liberara del sello que ordenó colocar sobre ella y Hinata para evitar ser absorbida por la vasija, ahora en manos de uno de sus clones.

–Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

¡SAKURA PUNCH!

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No sin mi permiso!

–Siempre confío que despiertes de cualquier trance deseando aniquilarme.

–De cualquier modo, te agradesco me hayas liberado –Sakura comenzó a curar a Naruto rápidamente, ayudada también por Kurama en esto–.

–De nada. Necesito que salgas a ayudar a mis clones. Están en batalla con los esbirros de Hiroto. Te ruego que no mates a nadie. Luego te alcanzo.

–¿Cuento con que regresarás a casa a salvo?

–Por supuesto.

–Te estaré esperando –Sakura buscó en la oscuridad el rostro de Naruto, encontrándolo en muy poco tiempo. Esto no era sino la prueba que podría pedir Naruto para aceptar que ella, pese a la confución que pudiera sentir, le declaraba su amor.

Naruto separó sus manos, descubriendo un sello de transporte del Hiraishin no jutsu, el mismo que dos clones creados al instante de entrar en la oscuridad, activaron para transportar a la dama fuera del alcance de esta batalla.

Una vez con ella de su lado, Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia donde sabía se encontraba el hombre confundido, el que ya se sabía despojado de Sakura. Naruto desactivó la oscuridad y comenzó a generar luz con un jutsu de elemento fuego.

–Katon: Karyu Endan

Un misil de fuego fue disparado con toda la intensión de destruir el techo, quizás el único lugar sin la protección de los muros. Al abrir el techo, la luz que se coló mostró a un rival casi derrotado, más no por ello menos peligroso.

–Es todo. Debería serlo.

–¿Por qué intentas arrebatarme una victoria que merezco Yo tengo la mayor cantidad de guerreros, yo soy quien estuvo a punto de obligar a Sakura que te asesinara. Debiste morir el día de hoy, de la misma forma como él me arrebató a mi abuelo, mucho tiempo atrás.

–No sé de lo que hablas. Pero tus crímenes solo merecen justicia. La misma justicia que habré de aplicar...así tenga que aplicarla a la fuerza.

–No puedes tocarme, Naruto. No gracias a la maldición escarlata, la misma que le dio poder alguna vez a los cinco del sonido.

Quitándose la capucha, el sujeto tras de este atentado constante le resultaba conocido al rubio, aunque no sabía quién era. El sujeto era delgado con piel bronceada de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo, su ropa era brillante, un kimono de color morado con hilos brillantes bordando un tigre. Sus zapatos eran de tela, un brazalete de metal que tenía una inscripción de sello en su brazo derecho y algunas vendas en el antebrazo izquierdo.

El enemigo comenzó por descubrirse las ventas, tomó parte de la sangre que emanaba de su herida y con ella trazó una línea en todo el brazo. Unas marcas, similares a las marcas de maldición de Sasuke hace tiempo, comenzaron a plasmarse a través del cuerpo de este, partiendo de la marca de sangre.

–¡No hay forma que puedas resistir el poder de la maldición escarlata!

El cuerpo de este hombre estaba minado de las marcas de maldición en formas irregulares, combinadas y entrelazadas dejando muy poca piel real. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, sobre su cabeza crecían dos cornamentas romas que comenzaron a ramificarse, su piel se volvió roja y sus colmillos crecieron en desproporción. Tras de su espalda crecieron dos protuberancias que se convirtieron en brazos con el tiempo, y sobre su frente una segunda boca que sonreía buscando alimento.

–Te enseñaré a no meterte en mis asuntos, zorro endemoniado.

.

.

.  
–Canal Kaitovisión, al servicio de la comunidad.

–A ti las aves te hacen daño, ¿Verdad? –Dijo Kaede acariciando a la ninfa parada en su hombro alimentándose de una semilla.

–Se buscan lectores interesados en dejar comentarios al final de este fic. A todos los interesados insertar un comentario en la caja de abajo, ya sea positivo, neutral o constructivo. Cualquier ayuda para conseguirlos se les recompensará con las bendiciones que este, su humilde conductor, puede ofrecerles. Por su atención, gracias.

Esto fue Kaitovisión, al servicio de la comunidad.


	20. XX

Kaede estaba mimando a la ave ninfa, conejo y canino que cautivan su vida. Ella siempre estuvo feliz rodeada de mascotas, y si eran tiernas era mucho mejor. Alimentaba a todos, mientras Kaito observaba mientras escribía en esta página.

–Esta es la… (Momento para pensarlo) quinta mejor forma de quitarte el estrés de la ronda de exámenes finales. Solo por debajo de un Spa, el sexo, una sesión privada de besos y arrumacos, los videojuegos y el box.

–Tú no boxeas.

–No necesito saber hacerlo, solo golpear un saco de arena con el rostro de mis profesores, mis compañeros que me caen mal y los políticos de la misma clasificación. Solito vas aprendiendo a golpear para causar mayor daño y liberarte de ciertas toxinas; como el estrés.

–Claro.

–¿Cómo liberas tú el estrés?

–Escribo. Es mi segunda actividad favorita.

–¿Cuál es la primera?

–Como decía Luis Miguel: "Estar contigo…"

–No, de verdad.

–Es la verdad.

–¿No te enfadas de estar conmigo todo el tiempo?

–No es todo el tiempo. Voy al baño, me encierro a escuchar música, reparo algunas cosas que haya que reparar y rompo otras más que ya no tienen remedio. No eres el centro del universo, pero eres muy importante para mí.

–Me halagas.

–Además, hay otras formas para liberar el estrés, si es que te queda algo encima. Permíteme subir el capítulo de hoy, y después haré una cita con mi amigo José.

–¿José? ¿No es ese el hombre de la chatarrería?

–Así es.

–¿Cómo podrías conseguir una actividad anti estrés en una chatarrería?

**XX**

Naruto se enfrentaba una vez más a un maldecido por la sangre de Juugo. Su última vez fue contra Sasuke, un Sasuke que casi le quita la vida motivado por la venganza. Hoy, la maldición de la venganza vuelve a atacarlo. Solo que esta vez la sobre dosis de la maldición ha creado un enorme rival del que pocos sobrevivirían. Escapaba de cualquier impacto, pues la velocidad y fuerza de su rival era comparable con la que mostraría el maestro Gai en una pelea. El enorme maldecido lanzaba escombros, metales y rocas sobre la humanidad del rubio, quien apenas lograba encontrar refugio tras de los muros caídos de las ruinas en las que ambos peleaban. No solo estaba corriendo, sino analizando la forma como peleaba este nuevo rival, solo cayendo en cuenta que era una bestia imparable fabricadora de escombros.

–Si salgo de esta, le exigiré la vasija a la aldea de la nube. Quizás también pida otro tesoro –dijo Naruto cubriéndose tras de un muro de piedra.

Naruto vio en el suelo una escotilla de madera, y poco después de abrirla una enorme piedra estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de no ser por su introducción en el pasaje inferior.

–De nada servirá introducirte en ese lugar. Puedo alcanzarte donde sea, Naruto –De un golpe, el maldecido clavó sus brazos en el suelo, atrapando a Naruto allí abajo por la cabeza, y con violencia lo extrajo al exterior teniéndolo de frente ante él–. Esta ha sido la última aventura del salvador de Kono…

KABOOOOOM!

Naruto estalló en un despliegue de fuego producido por un clon con un pergamino explosivo, cegando al maldecido por algunos instantes. Había logrado ocultarse con éxito, corriendo de las ruinas al exterior. Una vez allí, comenzó a concentrarse en los clones, y la guerra en el valle del fin. Alrededor del valle había escondido un sin número de clones de sombras, ocultos para presenciar la batalla e informar sobre la misma por medio de la desaparición de alguno. Al desactivar el jutsu en uno de los clones se dio cuenta de los cambios importantes. Vio a Sakura curando a todos los que resultasen heridos en la misma batalla, quizás ahora fuera del poder de su controlador. No veía a los caminos que había clonado específicamente para esa parte del plan, por lo que suponía que ellos ahora estaban en camino hacia donde sentían la presencia del mismo Naruto con ayuda del camino del arte sabio.

–Muy bien, ya vienen hacia acá. Espero que tengan tiempo para completar el viaje.

De pronto una brisa repentina alertó a Naruto, quien dándole un giro a su suerte viró su atención a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la imagen de su enemigo a punto de hacerlo pedazos en un zarpazo, necesitando entonces una protección improvisada. Naruto tiró uno de sus Kunais y usando el jutsu de su padre logró desaparecer del camino, no demasiado a tiempo para recibir un corte en un brazo, lo que lo dejaba en problemas para aplicar sellos.

–Se te acaba la suerte, niñito.

–Como detesto que me subestimen.

Naruto introdujo una mano en su equipo ninja extrayendo una serie de shurikens, las mismas que lanzó hacia su rival.

–No me harás daño con eso.

–Taiju Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Una lluvia de metal negro acribilló al maldecido, quien solo reaccionó cubriéndose con los brazos el tronco y la cabeza. La cantidad de Shurikens que se clavaron y cortaron sus brazos, piernas y contorno fueron tal que la sangre emanando del cuerpo del maldecido teñía su cuerpo en un rojo intenso, pero ninguna de sus heridas era suficiente para detener su frenesí asesino. Por el contrario, las heridas parecían alimentar su sed de violencia. Intentando una nueva técnica, Naruto tomó tres kunais de espacio tiempo y los lanzó a tres diferentes zonas en el campo de batalla.

El maldecido ser ya estaba camino a su lugar, juntando las manos en un aplauso como sello manual, el mismo que activaría un jutsu pocas veces visto.

–¡Ninpo: Raiton Fuinshiki! (Arte ninja: Ceremonia de sellado de rayo)

El maldecido lanzó una honda de electricidad, la misma que cubrió todo el lugar. Naruto, tratando de evadirla se protegió bajo una muralla de Clones, los mismos que, aunque recibieron el impacto, no desaparecieron por la onda expansiva, sino por la intervención de varios de los shurikens que el mismo Naruto usara en su rival. La metralla apenas logró ser retenida, lo que permitió que Naruto preparase una nueva técnica. Apuntando al rival, Naruto portaba en lo alto un shuriken más peligroso y devastador.

–¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!

–Ninpo: Futon Fuinshiki (Arte ninja: ceremonia de sellado de viento)

Apenas fue lanzado, Naruto pudo ver cómo el shuriken se desvanecía conforme pasaba a través de una nueva onda con núcleo en el maldecido rival. No solo eso, sino que la maldición parecían alimentarse de energía elemental.

–De nada te servirán tus trucos. Ningún elemento puede pasar a través de los sellos de mi clan. No hay nada que puedas hacer en mi contra.

–No, tal vez no.

Un puñetazo en el rostro venido desde el lado izquierdo del maldecido lo proyecto camino al suelo. Antes de caer, una serie de cuatro patadas lo elevaron al cielo, desde donde una kunoichi ya estaba a punto de cerrar una técnica tan antigua como efectiva del taijutsu.

–¡NARUTO UZUMAKI RENDAN!

La patada descendente estrelló al maldecido contra el suelo, causando una herida de consideración en su frente. Los seis rivales eran los caminos del dolor de Naruto, aquellos clones perfectos que se enfrentaron al ejercito de este y que ahora regresaban con deseos de continuar la pelea.

–¡Se tardaron mucho!

–Lo sentimos, pero teníamos que asegurarnos que nadie escapara. Si tienes algún problema con ello, deja tu queja a la salida.

–En fin. Estoy seguro que llegamos a buen tiempo.

Los diferentes Narutos se tocaron entre sí, y el Naruto que había estado peleando desde un principio con este poderoso rival usó varios sellos de manos para desactivar el jutsu de clonación perfecta, y recibir todo el chacra que había repartido.

–Por cierto, Sasuke viene en camino, así como Sakura y Hinata.

–Lo mejor sería que llegaran pronto.

Y al desactivar el jutsu, Naruto comenzó a invigorizarse en cuerpo y Chacra. Era como una curación instantánea, pese a que no había sido dañado de gravedad en esta pelea.

–Espera... Creo que no debí haber hecho esto hasta que la pelea estuviese más avanzada. Demonios, jamás hago las cosas bien. En fin. Terminemos...

–¡Doton: Yomi Numa!

Naruto terminó atrapado en una fosa de lodo profunda, la misma en la que se fue hundiendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Tratando de escapar, intentó usar su jutsu de translación, pero el sello de rayo usado anteriormente por su rival impedía el uso de este, que era el único jutsu de naturaleza de rayo que sabía usar. Y mientras se hundía, el maldecido comenzaba a preparar un nuevo jutsu para asegurarse de que no saliera de allí.

–¡Doton: Kōka Jutsu!

Usando su cracrá de elemento tierra endureció el lodo en el que Naruto estaba sumergido, lo que aseguraba una sepultura imposible de romper. Naruto estaba abajo, petrificado vivo… la peor muerte que un Shinobi podría recibir.

Las marcas de maldición comenzaron a abandonar el cuerpo del verdugo. Y sonriendo comenzó a tratar de recuperarse del enorme gasto de chacra usado durante todo ese tiempo. La falta de chacra para mantener el control de su ejército fue la causa de su primera derrota. Tampoco poseía más la sangre de Juugo de la escarlata, por lo que tal vez no podría volver a transformarse hasta tenerlo nuevamente. Lo primero era lograr recuperar un poco de su chacra para lanzar la venganza sobre el verdadero blanco. De pronto… unas manos se abrieron paso en la tierra tomando al maldecido de los tobillos. Una voz proveniente del interior de la tierra anunció un jutsu de inutilización.

–¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu!

Fue entonces que el maldecido quedó enterrado de pies a cuello en la tierra, aunque esto no lo detuvo por mucho. Con ayuda de un jutsu de sustitución logró zafarse de esa nueva trampa. Naruto salió por el mismo agujero donde planeaba sepultarlo.

–¡¿Cómo te libraste de esa trampa?!

–No puedes sepultarme vivo. No cuando la tierra es un elemento que domino de la misma manera que el viento –Naruto formó una esfera de color marron, el mismo tipo de Rasengan que usara días atrás contra suigetsu. Mientras Esto ocurría, el maldecido preparaba un jutsu similar al que sellaba los elementos. Antes que lograra hacerlo, Naruto logró sumergir bajo tierra su jutsu más útil en captura.

–Doton: Rasen Wakusei no inryoku.

–¡Ninpo: Doton Fujinki!

La honda expansiva alcanzó a Naruto después de haber sumergido el rasengan en tierra, sabiendo que ese era su ultimo jutsu de elemento tierra. Por desgracia para el rival, él tampoco podía usar ese mismo elemento, lo que lo dejaba en desventaja, ya que era su único elemento. Más no por eso era su único recurso de batalla. Con un sello inscrito en su brazo derecho, convocó una ninjato, el mejor recurso para el combate con muy poco chacra. Naruto estaba también armándose, solo que él prefería usar sus cuchillas de Chacra. Él trató de activarlas, pero apenas recién recordaba el sello de viento.

–Es cierto, me quitaste el elemento viento. Demonios. Entonces…

Naruto no tuvo tiempo para reemplazar su arma, pues armado con el ninjato su rival arremetió en su contra, cortando en un solo abaniqueo las cuchillas de chacra, metiendo a Naruto en un difícil enfrentamiento. Las cuchillas no eran frágiles ni de mala calidad. Esa espada estaba bastante afilada, tanto que el joven rubio comenzaba a temer por su propia vida. A falta de sus confiables cuchillas, y debido a que la velocidad de la espada y la cercanía del espadachín era muy desventajosa, Naruto intentó esquivar a poca distancia la espada, intentando encontrar la forma de evadir toda posibilidad de salir herido. Tratando de desarmarlo, el rubio comenzó a usar Shurikens y Kunai, lanzados en mitad de sus piruetas y esquives. La poca distancia hacía que cada uno de sus kunais y shurikens acertaran su blanco, logrando desarmarlo tras de varios metales clavados en ambos brazos. La pelea estaba decidida, el desgaste de su rival en cuerpo y mente era suficiente para declarar una victoria. Naruto juntó el ninjato, alejándose para evitar un nuevo ataque.

–Se terminó. Acéptalo… … … Espera, no sé tu nombre. ¿Eres Hiroto?

–No… Hiroto es solo una marioneta. Al igual que todos los demás. Y tú lo serás.

Las manos del derrotado hombre marcaron los últimos sellos que podría usar en la batalla. Este era un jutsu que Naruto pareció reconocer, de cierto clan con especialidad en el control mental de su aldea.

–¡Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu!

Una ráfaga de Chacra salió disparada, y Naruto fue presa de ella en un instante. Esa misma técnica era la misma que había usado este hombre para manipular a su antojo a cada una de las personas que usó para sus fines (desconocidos aún). Su objetivo era poner todo su empeño en controlar a Naruto, pero al entrar en él se topó de frente con Kurama, el que se convirtiera en su nuevo objetivo. Kurama no es un biju capaz de someterse de ninguna manera posible a la voluntad de nada ni nadie (voluntariamente claro está). Es por ello que al sentir que era invadido por el clon de control fue como si una aguja tratara de entrar en una roca: solo grandes agujas especializadas podrían siquiera raspar la carcasa. El invasor fue expulsado por la propia voluntad de Kurama, que con una sola expulsión de chacra lo lanzó fuera del cuerpo que habitaba.

Una vez afuera, y tras de un tiempo que tardó en recuperar consciencia, el maldecido ya estaba preso de la técnica de tierra: Doton Rasen Wakusei no inryoku. A su alrededor estaban todos los esclavos de su propio jutsu de clonación de control, tan molestos como solo ellos pudieran explicarlos. Hinata, Sakura y Naruto estaban al frente. Unos puntos señalados en el cuerpo del sujeto mostraban que había sido bloqueado por el puño gentil de Hinata, lo que impedía que intentara escapar. Sasuke y Juugo se encontraban allí también, ambos molestos por la forma como habían sido tratados por este sujeto en el pasado (uno en control total y otro como fuente de experimentación).

–Eso ha sido todo –dijo Naruto acercándose a él–. Usaste en vano tu última técnica, y perdiste. No veo la forma en la cual puedas escapar ahora. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Lo necesito para no escribir "maldecido por las aldeas" en tu lapida.

–¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? Al final solo puedes terminar mi existencia y mi permanencia en la tierra termina.

Como si yo fuera a darte semejante recompensa a tus pecados. Dejar este mundo… mereces cosas peores que esas. Pero no será mi venganza la que hable, sino la justicia. Si de verdad eres un Yamanaka, como pude ver a través de tus técnicas, solo hace falta llevarte a Konoha, y que el consejo de ancianos determinen el mejor castigo a tus pecados.

Naruto desactivó el jutsu y aprehendió a su rival, comenzando a trasladarlo hacia Konoha. Antes de abandonar el lugar, se detuvo a mirar a Sasuke, en quien aún había una cuenta pendiente por saldar al entregarle nuevamente a Juugo. Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados, solo debió la mirada y dijo en voz alta y audible las instrucciones que aún había que completar.

–Aún no hemos terminado, Naruto. Te esperaré en el escondite, y trae un equipo formado a consciencia. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Sí, lo supuse.

Naruto se retiró, observando además la vasija en manos de Darui, esperando que en un futuro esa vasija pudiera ser expuesta en la bóveda de seguridad de Konoha, o tal vez en su vestidor.

–Espera, Uzumaki –los guerreros que fueron controlados por el prisionero tenían algunos asuntos pendientes contra este, lo que colocaba a Naruto, Sakura y, de algún modo, a Hinata en la línea de tiro–. Lamento que las cosas se vean… bastante malas para ti. Pero este hombre ha causado varios problemas a las aldeas, colocándolas unas contra otras tras de un año de haber firmado el pacto de paz entre aldeas. No podemos permitir que siga con vida para aterrorizar en un futuro a las aldeas a las que pertenecemos.

–Entiendo eso, Kankuro. Pero en lo que respecta a este hombre, y siendo un Yamanaka, es necesario que lo regresemos a la aldea. Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia ley, y como tal se debe respetar. Si las demás aldeas desean presentar cargos sobre este hombre, es necesario que envíen un heraldo a nuestra aldea con sus demandas. Pero solo Tsunade puede ejercer justicia sobre este hombre.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que esperaremos a que ejerzan una justicia blanda sobre de este hombre?

–Si hay algo que no puedo permitir es que sean blandos con un hombre que me obligó a pelear con la mujer que amo –Sakura y Hinata escucharon esto, reaccionando de diferentes formas por el gusto y la decepción que esto significaba–. Descuiden, ya les haré saber lo que han decidido. Se los haré saber con el halcón más adecuado.

Bajando las armas, los guerreros del imperio fueron rompiendo filas. Algunos estaban furiosos e iracundos; otros no podían creer la osadía del hombre en custodia de Konoha que había podido controlar a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, había que reconocer la habilidad y control de chacra de aquel hombre; quien en un momento pudo haber lo grado lo que sea con un ejército de esta magnitud.

Camino a la aldea, Naruto explicó algunas cosas que ocurrieron en esa batalla, entre todas resaltó especialmente el momento y la razón por la cual descubrió la afinidad del Yamanaka hacia los pecadores para controlar gente.

–Estoy seguro que usa la debilidad de una mente corrompida por uno u otro motivo. Incluso yo estuve a punto de caer en su propio control.

–¡Increíble! –dijo Hinata observando al guerrero a las espaldas de los tres, acarreado con una cuerda gruesa–. Siempre pensé que de todos los ninjas, tú serías el menos adecuado para controlar por alguna alteración, si eso es verdad.

–Tal vez esas serían mis palabras acerca de ustedes dos. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en ustedes para mantenerse alteradas?

–Bueno… eso es… fisgonear… Naruto.

–Si ustedes me cuentan, yo se los cuento.

–No seas entrometido, Naruto –dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados; y bastante nerviosa–. No es del todo importante el saberlo.

–Me da curiosidad.

–Tal vez hable de eso con ustedes. Cuando me sienta en confianza de hacerlo.

–Confianza. Creí que me tenían la confianza suficiente para ello.

–No me malinterpretes, no es lo que piensas. Es solo que me da demasiada… pena hablar de eso con ustedes. Es… demasiado personal.

–Comprendo.

Naruto miraba a Sakura preocupado, como si supiera el verdadero motivo por el que ella había bajado la guardia ante las intenciones y control del maldecido. Sakura no parecía inmutarse, aunque el ser observada de esa forma de parte del rubio le preocupaba un poco.

A unos metros de la aldea, algunos guerreros anbu se reunieron con Naruto, tomando en custodia al prisionero.

–Hinata bloqueó por completo su flujo de chacra. No creo que pueda hacer mucho daño.

–Entendido.

Los anbu procedieron a capturarlo de manera adecuada, colocándole esposas de metal que drenaban chacra, dejándole solo lo necesario para mantener vivo al custodio. Mientras esto ocurría, Naruto era recibido en la aldea por Mamori y Aoi, quienes al verlo de regreso mostraron su aprobación y felicidad abrazándolo por turnos, siendo Aoi levantada por Naruto sobre sus hombros.

–¡¿Volviste a ser el héroe de Sakura?!

–No. Es solo una misión de rescate. Ser héroe no es algo que yo pueda…

–Si, Aoi. Naruto volvió a ser mi héroe –dijo Sakura a lo que Naruto reaccionó con sorpresa y cierto bochorno.

–¡¿Y derrotaste al hombre malo?!

–La verdad no. Esta vez se derrotó solo. Por su codicia y desesperación. Allí está, el chico malo.

Aoi y Mamori volvieron sus ojos al equipo Anbu, que mientras caminaba le leía sus derechos al prisionero. De pronto, al ver el rostro de este último, Mamori sintió que el corazón se detenía; cayó sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, el corazón acelerado y su cuerpo temblando de forma masiva. El hombre que traían esposado no era otro sino…

–¡Keisuke!

Al escuchar su nombre y la voz de quien le llamó, Keisuke elevó la mirada impactado. Su esposa, Mamori Senju, estaba mirándolo con llanto desesperado en su cara.

–Mamori…

–¿Qué has hecho?

–¡Tomar venganza de tu padre, lo que debí haber hecho desde el primer día que me lo topé frente a frente!

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre contigo?!

–¡El anciano asesinó a mi abuelo! ¡Mi familia cayó en desgracia desde el momento en que ganó el evento de la torre de madera! ¡He esperado toda mi vida para tomar venganza de ese anciano decrepito! ¡Y no me detendré hasta hacerlo pagar por todo! ¡Algún día verás a tu padre marchitarse en pena y desesperación! ¡De momento, ya poseo su más valioso tesoro: tu felicidad marchitándose con cada una de mis palabras.

Mamori estaba destrozada; cada instante esperando el regreso de su marido, cada instante esperando que continuara con vida y que el deseo de Hiroto para la inmunidad en un crimen no hubiese sido para asesinarlo. Ahora caía en cuenta de todo cuanto había ocurrido entre ellos: solo había llegado a su vida para tomar partido de su padre, acercándose al punto de mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca para tomar su vida. Algo debió haber pasado para para que Keisuke abandonara la ciudad. De eso tendría que charlar con su padre.

Mientras los guerreros anbu pasaban a un lado de ella transportando a su marido a la prisión, Aoi se acercó a Mamori y levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos. Haciendo la mímica de limpiarse los ojos de lágrimas y negando con el dedo índice, le hizo entender a Mamori el error que cometía. Llenándose de coraje, Mamori se puso en pie.

–Esperen –los guerreros anbu se detuvieron, y Keisuke viró la mirada–. Muy listo, Kei. Trataste de destruirme por dentro. Sin embargo no pensaste en algunas cosas. Soy la hija del shinobi más talentoso de la época del segundo Hokage: Souji Senju. Si dejo que me destruyas solo te doy una victoria que no mereces ni conseguirás jamás. Puedes lastimarme lo que quieras, puedes magullar mi espíritu; pero nunca me harás perder la esperanza que mi padre sembró dentro de mi espíritu. Hacerlo sería negarme a mí misma. Por lo que a partir de ahora… –Mamori comenzó a removerse la argolla de matrimonio, entregándosela a Naruto para que hiciera lo necesario con ella. Naruto tomó la argolla y cerró el puño, usando su chacra de elemento viento sobre el oro mientras mostraba el puño al desertor Yamanaka–. Buscaré mi propia esperanza, tal como mi padre la encontró en mí.

Mientras decía esto, acariciaba la cabeza de Aoi, quien se convertiría en la esperanza de Mamori al estudiar juntas para volverse shinobis. Naruto abrió el puño, mostrando solo polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento y esparciéndolo en el exterior de la aldea. Keisuke no parecía inmutarse ni reaccionar de ninguna manera. Los guerreros anbu retiraron al prisionero, internándolo en un sitio del que jamás podría volver a salir.


	21. XXI

Esta vez seguimos a nuestra pareja de escritores favorita a un deposito de chatarra, ambos estaban vestidos ligero, con camisas y shorts ambos para evitar el calor. Al acercarse al dueño, Kaito lo saluda con un abrazo, mientras que Kaede comienza a analizar la razón por la que se encontraban los dos en un sitio así.

–¿Esta es tu forma para deshacerte del estrés?

–Aún no llegamos a eso. Fabio, vengo por un poco de terapia destructiva.

–Si, claro. Vengan por aquí.

Fabio, el sujeto que saludó a Kaito recién lo vio los comenzó a guiar hasta un armario, de adentro tomó dos overalls limpios y se los entregó a ambos. Luego, mientras ellos se vestían con estas prendas, fue a traer un par de mazos pesados, algunas sierras de corte diamante y un maletín con un contenido hasta ese momento desconocido.

–Bien, dama y caballero. Les doy la bienvenida a la terapia de destrucción. Al cruzar la puerta encontrarán un mundo de desperdicios metálicos, de cristal y plástico que no tienen ya ningún valor tal como están. Nuestra labor como empresa chatarrera es reutilizar estos objetos a futuro, pero mientras eso ocurre se está permitido hacer cualquier cosa con él. Encontraran automóviles desvalijados, computadoras sin remedio, televisores destartalados y los que mejor gusto les ha dado a nuestros pacientes destruir en cachitos: Cajas Z con el problema del circulo de la muerte.

–Ustedes dos están locos.

–Velo de esta manera, puedes destruir cualquier cosa que encuentres sin represalias.

–¿Es eso verdad?

–Por supuesto que lo es.

Kaede miraba a Kaito de forma incrédula, y de cierta forma le atraía la idea. Es solo que no se le ocurría el motivo real para caer en esta terapia. El estrés ella lo liberaba con masajes, juegos y poemas que escribía. Tomó de manos de Fabio uno de los mazos (pesado pero si pudo con él) y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, una puerta a la cual le arrojó el mazo con fuerza suficiente para desprender una de las bisagras y abrir la puerta parcialmente. El ruido de este impacto fue como si un switch de descarga se activara, la mejor sensación que Kaede sintió en demasiado tiempo. Su estrés se estaba drenando poco a poco.

–Tenías razón. Destruir cosas a mazazos es un relajante impresionante –dijo volviendo el rostro a los dos hombres que dejó impactados, pues la puerta no estaba dentro de las cosas a destruir.

–Sabes que te voy a cobrar eso, ¿verdad? –le dijo Fabio a Kaito.

–Anótalo a mi cuenta.

XXI

Tras de la aprehensión de Keisuke, Mamori se metió de lleno al entrenamiento de Kakashi y Yamato. No parecía querer otra cosa diferente a estar encuartelada, entrenando el doble de tiempo y el doble de intenso, acercándose mucho al entrenamiento de Lee en su infancia, solo que ella hacía de todo en pequeñas cantidades; con el objetivo de durar más tiempo. Cada atardecer, mientras Kakashi leía y Yamato observaba a su alumna, Mamori estaba al punto de quiebre, pero se levantaba para volver a hacer lo que debía hacer para salir adelante en su entrenamiento. Según las palabras de Naruto, Mamori pasaría por un estado de entrenamiento masivo voluntario; es decir, que ella podría estar sobre esforzándose con tal de olvidar algo. Esto lo sabía por experiencia.

Cerrando su libro, Kakashi se fue acercando a Mamori, guardando su libro en el bolsillo de cuero que cargaba su equipo.

–Muy bien, es suficiente.

–No, no lo es –dijo Mamori golpeando el makiwara (un enorme mástil de madera forrado con soga que muchos guerreros golpean como entrenamiento para abrir y endurecer los nudillos).

–Mucho de algunas cosas es contraproducente a largo plazo. Me sorprende tu resistencia y el hecho de que no has descansado en este régimen desde hace tres días, pero tenemos que terminarlo o terminaras arruinando tu cuerpo.

–Eso no ocurri…

Mamori cayó desmayada a falta de energía fluyendo constantemente, cayendo en los brazos de Kakashi. Yamato se acercó rápidamente preocupado por lo que había visto ocurrir. Inconsciente, Mamori comenzaba a quejarse; esto solo podía significar que estaba enfermando por el esfuerzo.

–Bueno, al menos se detuvo.

–Kakashi, hay que llevarla al hospital.

–Está agotada. En el hospital no habrá mucho que puedan hacer. Hay que llevarla a casa, que descanse y se reponga. Vamos, hay que llevarla a casa de Naruto.

Kakashi y Yamato se pusieron en marcha.

A estas horas del día Aoi estaba ya en casa; practicando las artes que había aprendido ese día. Siendo una Kunoichi, el arte y la belleza resultaba también un asunto importante, por lo que había estado practicando en casa con algunas flores plásticas, las mismas que compró con su propia mesada que su padre le mandaba con un emisario de la ciudad imperial y que Tsunade recibía disfrazado como pago de una "misión secreta" (que honestamente podría ser verdad, pero el dinero cae en Aoi). Sakura, arrodillada en el suelo, ayudaba a Aoi con los mismos consejos que usara Ino para instruirla siendo joven.

–Debes elegir una flor que sea la principal. Así las demás resaltan la belleza de esta flor.

–Si, es como colorear.

–Algo así.

–Descuida, superior Sakura. De todas mis compañeras soy la mejor en color. Haré un buen adorno.

–Hay algo más que debes saber. No estamos organizando un coctel de flores, sino un adorno discreto y bello. No coloques demasiadas flores….

Los pasos en el exterior de la casa interrumpieron la sesión educativa. Al estar ella sola en casa con la hija del emperador, Sakura tomó un kunai en caso de ser un ataque, aunque de inmediato lo bajó al escuchar la voz de su maestro y superior.

–Esta chica ha estado pasando por una serie de eventos desafortunados. Casi todos en nombre de su marido –dijo Yamato.

–¡Son El señor Hataque y ese hombre de ojos redondos!

–Se llama Yamato.

Sakura abrió las puertas de la casa de Naruto poco antes de que se acercaran a ella, y ambos entraron con Mamori en los hombros de Kakashi aún dormida.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –preguntó Sakura al ver a la huésped de Naruto en el mismo estado que un papel mojado.

–Se excedió en el entrenamiento –dijo Kakashi–. Tres días y apenas ahora cae inconsciente. Me resulta bastante familiar

–Naruto, Tsunade y yo hemos tratado de hacerla entender. Pero aún no nos toma en cuenta. Esta clase de excesos deben parar.

–Dios, miren este lugar –esta era la primera vez que Yamato visitaba la casa de Naruto desde lo ocurrido con Pain–. No puedo creer lo humilde de esta casa. Y eso que tiene de invitada a la señorita Aoi.

–Mi casa estaba igual de vacía, señor Yamato. Solo la habitación de mis papás, el comedor y mi habitación tienen cosas. El resto son largos caminos sin nada que ver. Creo que la cocina también tienen cosas.

–La aldea debería amueblar este lugar, en agradecimiento por lo que él ha hecho…

–Mucho le ruego que no mencione nada a los aldeanos –Naruto entró en la casa portando unas bolsas con despensa–. Recién se están recuperando de la guerra. No quiero que sientan obligados a redituar lo que no hice solo. Además, ya estoy labrando algunos muebles.

–Ya tengo cama –dijo Aoí continuando su labor.

–¿Dónde dormías cuando no la tenías? –preguntó Yamato.

–En la cama de mi sensei. Es fabulosa, como si fuera nueva.

–Hablando de camas… –Kakashi señaló con una sacudida de cabeza a Mamori. Naruto se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola a su habitación. Aún no tenía una cama, pero ella misma se había fabricado una hamaca al poco tiempo de haber llegado a la aldea. Fue difícil recostarla allí (balance sobre todo). Pero cuando por fin lo logró, Mamori despertó parcialmente.

–Naruto…

–Descansa, Mamori. Hace mucho que entrenas sin descanso. Mañana te tomarás el tiempo libre.

–No puedo descansar. He esperado tanto para convertirme en una kunoichi…

–Más de 22 años, según tengo entendido. Tu debut será pronto, pero no podrás debutar si estás atrofiada, o incapacitada o en una placa con tu nombre y fechas de inicio y final. Por favor, Mamori, deja de sobre esforzarte.

–Eso es algo que te decíamos constantemente.

–Hay diferencia, Sakura: yo tuve una formación física, y ella recién comenzó hace poco menos de un mes.

–Cierto.

–No quiero que intervengan en mi entrenamiento…

–Tengo que hacerlo –Naruto se sentó en el suelo tomando un kunai y jugando con él–. Se lo debo a tu padre, a la abuela Tsunade y a mí mismo.

–Yo sola puedo con esto. No necesito que me apoyes o…

–Aun cuando no nos necesites, tienes nuestro apoyo –dijo Sakura acercándose a ella–. Siempre es así. Nos preocupa que te sobre esfuerces, que te pase algo…

–No deberían preocu…

–Pero lo haremos; porque nos importas.

–Nop tienen derecho de..

–Escucha, podemos seguir esta discusión eternamente y no podremos llegar a ningún punto. Tal vez deba llevarte a un lugar, a hablar con alguien. Pero eso será mañana.

En honor a los días que estuvieron hospedados en la ciudad imperial, algunos clones construyeron en la primera semana de haber regresado un balcón con vistas diferentes de la aldea: a la izquierda estaba el monte de los Hokages, a la derecha el muro de piedra de la aldea, y de frente la aldea en su mayoría. Pero la mejor vista estaba hacia arriba, pues este balcón tenía una bóveda en forma semiesférica con un borde curvo, que permitía la mirada hacia las estrellas. Esta sería incluso la envidia de Shikamaru, un observador de nubes innato.

Sakura disfrutaba de la vista de las estrellas, recapacitando lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos dos meses. Desde donde estaba podía ver su casa, que se encontraba a unas tres cuadras al final de la calle. Usando un catalejo pudo ver que sus padres, pese a la diferencia de personalidades, reían juntos en un tiempo a solas para los dos, tal vez mirando una película o un concurso de TV, el caso es que ella estaba respaldada en el hombro de él, mientras que él la presionaba gentilmente contra su cuerpo para transmitirle calor. Sakura podía ver en su madre su propio carácter; un tanto más seria e inestable. Muy por el contrario su padre era bastante vivaracho y bromista. Esa personalidad tenía un cierto matiz a la forma como Naruto se comportaba en otros tiempos.

–Espiar no es de buen gusto, Sakura.

Sakura se asustó al escuchar la voz de Naruto tan cerca de ella. Al virar su atención notó que Naruto tenía también un catalejo, solo que su trayectoria dirigía, según intuyó Sakura, a las oficinas de Lady Tsunade. Allí no debía estar pasando mucho, mucho menos a estas tempranas horas de la noche (noche joven, cerca de media hora tras del atardecer).

–¿Qué observas en la oficina de mi maestra Tsunade?

–Veo veo con este catalejo un Hokage anaranjado que se sentará en la silla de la señora tetona en ese…

¡SAKURA PUNCH!

Naruto sintió como si su cerebro se hubiese cimbrado con ese golpe, mientras Sakura tenía un rostro de molestia, a ojos cerrados mientras a ciegas tomaba a Naruto de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta y lo levantaba con un solo brazo para tenerlo frente a frente.

–¡Eso dolió como no tienes idea! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

–1.- no permito que le faltes al respeto a mi maestra a sus espaldas. Si ella soporta que le pongas apodos frente a ella, no es mi problema, pero mientras no esté presente la respetas mejor que a tu madre, ¿me entiendes? Y 2.- Deberías tener vergüenza: hablas de los pechos de otra mujer en frente de tu novia que tanto te quiere. Tú nunca has chuleado mi cuerpo.

–Eso no es del todo verdad, hace tiempo que te dije que me gustaba tu frente, hacía que quisiera besarla.

–¿En serio? –Sakura parecía recordar esa clase de piropo, pero "por algún motivo" no recordaba haberlo escuchado de Naruto–. No lo recuerdo. El único que ha dicho eso fue…

–Uhg, (Mierda, no debí encaminarla).

Sakura recordaba bien el día que un chico había embellecido con palabras su frente que tanto le disgustaba de niña. Ese día fue el mismo día que se formó el legendario equipo 7. Aún no habían conocido a su maestro.

–No, quien dijo eso fue Sasuke. Honestamente es lo único lindo que me dijo en toda su vid… –Sakura entendió en ese momento, aquello que durante varios años mantuvo a Sasuke pintado en el corazón de Sakura eran esas palabras de deseo que Sasuke le dijera ese mismo día. Ahora comprendía que ese no era Sasuke, sino Naruto. Cerrando el puño y sus ojos con fuerza; apretando el ceño y los dientes con cierta ira; y descargando un exceso de Chacra que más bien se parecía a otra fuente de energía casi demoniaca, Sakura amenazó alzando el puño hacia el rubio, que tomando un poco de su valor confesó todo tratando de apaciguar un poco la ira de su potencial futura ex.

–¡Está bien, de acuerdo! –Naruto extendió los brazos a los lados con algo de calma, pese a la tormenta que descargaría con esas palabras–. ¡No era Sasuke quien te quiso besar la frente! ¡Fui yo! ¡De verdad estaba tratando de sentir un poco de esa chispa que sentías por él, pero entiéndeme! ¡En aquel entonces solo recibía odio, indiferencia y más odio como postre! La verdad sentía celos del tan aclamado Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo que se quedaba con todo aquello que yo quería: atención, halagos, frases de ánimo, entre otras muchas cosas que solo podía ver con este catalejo sin molestar en una décima parte a todo aldeano que me rodeaba.

–Aunque no lo creas, me alegra que me lo confieses –Aunque estas palabras sonaron dulces en los labios de Sakura, las que vinieron fueron algo más fuertes–. ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NARUTO! ¡¿Sabes que muy posiblemente me hubiera enamorado antes de ti si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de Sasuke queriéndome besar?! ¡Bien dicen que uno se busca sus propios males, y ahora lo confirmo! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ti, yo no hubiese seguido a Sasuke creyendo que alguna vez lo tuve cerca de mí, a punto de besarme, tan cerca! ¡Me hiciste creer que había arruinado el momento de alguna forma y por eso seguí a Sasuke para tratar de recomponer mi error, pero la verdad es que eras tú quien estaba tras la cara de uno de esos Sasukes! ¡Incluso me sorprendió que me preguntara por mi opinión acerca de ti! ¡Y mientras yo enterraba tu dignidad y concepto que tenía de ti Sasuke se molestó por mencionar que eras un chico solo que no sabía comportarse la ausencia de figuras paternas, ignorando que Sasuke pasó por algo peor a ello! ¡Dime si mereces o no ser apaleado y masacrado en este momento, porque mis deseos de besarte y golpearte son tan intensos que no puedo mantenerlos dentro de mi cabeza!

Naruto como que intentaba retener la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de las palabras de su amada, llegando a una respuesta para la duda existencial actual de la pelirosada.

–Golpéame –la firmeza de Naruto impactó a Sakura; pues sabía que, aunque no siempre era algo que pensara antes de actuar, pero escucharlo decir que prefería ser golpeado a besado…

–Naruto, no eres un genio y eso lo sé muy bien. Pero que tu me pidas que te golpee…

–Golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas.

–¿Esto no es algo así como para probar tu machismo ni nada por el estilo, ¿o si?

–Hazlo.

Sakura preparó el puño tratando de acumular tanta fuerza como podía; y en un instante estaba por estrellar su puño contra el rostro de Naruto, pero a unos centímetros, se retuvo, y en lugar de golpearlo, lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con la misma fuerza impulsora que produjo su puñetazo más poderoso jamás conectado. Naruto le abrazó y acarició su espalda. Sabía que esto podría pasar, que si ella le amaba de verdad no volvería a lastimarlo conscientemente aunque él se lo dijera. Y entre caricias y beso, Sakura comenzó a desvestir a Naruto. Deseaba sentirlo, acariciar lo que jamás pensó acariciar: el torso desnudo del rubio. Este, tratando de complacerse a sí mismo, tocó un instante la retaguardia de Sakura, que un poco molesta se desquitó dando un ligero mordisco fundido en el beso, aunque tras un instante lo dejó actuar. Este solo era un beso, por lo que tras saciar un poco el deseo, Sakura se separó de él, dejándolo a ojos cerrados suspirando de amor.

–Si estos son los nuevos golpes, comenzaré a molestarte más seguido para que me "golpees" siempre así.

–Idiota.

Sakura volvió a unirse a Naruto en un beso ligero, el último de la noche. Tras de esto se subió al balcón para retirarse, volver a casa con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Por primera vez era feliz en demasiado tiempo. Esto que aconteció dejó descansar a su corazón, pues recién se daba cuenta que Sasuke jamás le amó y que desde un principio Naruto fue quien le hacía sentir bien con ella misma. Hoy amaba demasiado la frente que el rubio adoraba.

–Ahora lo sé: puedo ser feliz con él sin importar lo que ocurra y cuanto ocurra entre nosotros.

El día siguiente, Naruto llevó a Mamori a la prisión, esperando que ella descargara toda la ira que pudiera tener en contra de su marido, aquel que pronto dejaría de serlo por orden de la Hokage (no entraremos en detalles de código civil). Keisuke enfrentaba un proceso de demanda, en custodia hasta recibir sentencia. Llegar a él no fue complicado, aunque ver la condición en la que se encontraba era algo fuerte considerando su vitalidad antes de ser capturado. En la espalda poseía una placa con un sello que consumía chacra a la misma velocidad con la que se regeneraba, dejando al custodio en un estado de reserva vital y nada más. Así fue que era imposible para él volver a controlar a nadie más. Sobre sus manos unas pesadas esposas de plomo que lo obligaban a bajar las manos, hechas especialmente para evitar el uso de sellos. La celda incluso poseía piedras encantadas que evitaban que algún jutsu del exterior destruyera el sitio. De este lugar no saldría sin escolta.

Mamori fue la única a la que le permitieron entrar a verlo, considerando que él ya no era una amenaza para nadie. Al tenerlo frente a frente, el gesto inicial de él pareció el de un prisionero con varios años encerrado en un calabozo. Se puso en pie y trató de arremeter, sin embargo una cadena lo impidió quedando a unos pasos de arremeter con las pesadas esposas.

–Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, ¿así es como prefieres terminar? Esposado, penando dios sabe cuántos años por una venganza.

–Todo vengador termina carcomido por su propia intención. Yo solo esperaba poder completar la mía antes de terminar así.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Tú controlabas a ese Hiroto?

–Seis años fue así.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo mi padre para producirte tanto daño, provocar tu ira y descomponer tu espíritu tanto.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo contaré?

–No creo que tengas nada mejor que hacer.

Keisuke se regresó al único asiento que había en ese sitio. Sabía que ella tenía razón, que no tenía mucho más que hacer antes de recibir su sentencia, la cual aún no sabía si tendría acaso un final. La miró como único gesto de amabilidad y comenzó a relatar su historia.

–Traté de desbancar a tu padre, provocar su caída tal como él provocó la caída de nuestra familia.

Tras la muerte de mi bisabuelo hace algunos años, mi familia comenzó a caer en depresión económica, pero no podría hacerlo así nada más. Como ya debes saber, yo soy un descendiente desertor del clan Yamanaka, una parte del clan que negaron su origen Shinobi. Pronto nos volvimos campesinos de los exteriores de la ciudad imperial. Mi bisabuelo era quien mantenía unida a la familia, con una sonrisa cálida y un temple como el que jamás se volverá a ver. Mi padre se estableció en la casona que mi bisabuelo poseía, y allí fue donde la familia completa trataba de sobrevivir como campesinos. No todos estaban de acuerdo, pues el apellido nos presentaba como un clan acaudalado, pero nuestro pasado siempre estuvo por encima del título de clan.

Hubo un tiempo de malas cosechas, en el que un incendio nos arrebató todo cuanto podíamos ofrecer a la ciudad. En esos tiempos oscuros llegó a los oídos de la familia una noticia increíble: recién se iniciaba un torneo llamado "la torre de madera, aquella que en tiempos del Tanabata le concedía un deseo al ganador. Mi familia necesitaba algo de ayuda para replantar y subsistir esos tiempos, y mi bisabuelo estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los guerreros del primer torneo de la torre de madera. Sin embargo, tu padre ganó, y mi bisabuelo murió en ese mismo sitio. Sin él… la familia se separó, y cada uno de nosotros buscamos una redención que nunca llegó. Mis abuelos murieron, mis tíos abuelos desheredaron a mi madre, y mi madre tuvo que sobrevivir en un orfanato, siendo la única que fue abandonada a la edad de cinco años en ese sitio, con suficiente consciencia para sentir dolor, odio, frustración… humillación. Y con la pena carcomiéndola fue atacada, engendrando un hijo producto de un acto impuro. Con el embarazo a corta edad, mi madre fue expulsada del orfanato y dejada a su suerte por creer que estaba seduciendo a alguno de los niños, aunque nunca se supo quién era el padre. Durante toda mi existencia he buscado la forma de aliviar el jugo que mi madre tuvo que pasar, por lo que tu padre hiciera a mi familia. Él asesinó a mi bisabuelo, le rompió el cuello buscando un taller, cuando todo lo que deseaba mi bisabuelo era salir adelante en la época de cosechas.

Mamori cerró los ojos tratando de sopesar las palabras de su marido, quien solo podía mirarla con ojos de odio y desprecio como si ella fuese la culpable de sus penas vividas. Ella se respaldó en uno de los muros cruzada de brazos. Ella había escuchado de adelante hacia atrás la historia de la primera torre de madera, no solo de palabras de su abuelo, sino de varios de los ancianos de la "calle de los marginados".

–Estas equivocado, Keisuke. Mi abuelo no mató a nadie ese día. Desertó de su propio clan por el mismo motivo que es demasiado pacifico para cumplir una misión que conlleve el asesinato.

–Es mentira. Mi bisabuelo murió ese día, peleando contra el campeón en la cima de esa torre…

–Es verdad. Mi abuelo enfrentó a alguien, pero no lo mató. Esta fue la forma como ganó mi padre.

* * * Recuerdo * * *

Ya en camino a la cima, Souji (plumas de paloma) ascendía siendo perseguido por el resto de peleadores. Muchos usaban puños, otros usaban patadas, pero ninguno de ellos tenían permitido usar armas. Y mientras el ascenso se hacía cada vez más difícil, los cuerpos que se quedaban en el camino resquebrajaban los cimientos, al grado de tambalear la torre de manera peligrosa. Sin embargo, el entonces pergamino del deseo en la cima de esta seguía siendo la recompensa de un evento que costó tanto trabajo conseguir que muchos en el camino perdieron su salud integra. En la cima se encontró con un guerrero, que sabía de ninjitsu (el arte marcial en general, no las técnicas que requieren chacra por activación) por la forma como peleaba usando parte de la estructura, el equilibrio sobre los postes frágiles y, sobre todo, el empleo de algunas agujas senbon como arma oculta. Tratando de usar su habilidad en taijutsu y no en uso de chacra, Souji logró golpear tantas veces a su rival, que este terminó a cuatro puntos en la cima. Usándolo como peldaño subió sobre él y trató de alcanzar el pergamino. Sin embargo, uno de los participantes, tratando de evitar la victoria de Souji comenzó a romper los cimientos, provocando que la torre tambaleara aún más, derrumbándose sobre sus cimientos y causando la caída de todos, menos de Souji que había decidido sujetarse de la cuerda de la que colgaba el pergamino, logrando la primer victoria al quedar pendido sobre las ruinas de la torre de madera. Se hizo con el pergamino y lo alzó en el aire, declarándose entonces como el primer campeón de la torre de madera.

Poco después, al atender a los demás que quedaron sepultados parcialmente entre los escombros, se encontró a un hombre, aquel que se considerase el segundo lugar con varias agujas senbons ensartadas en el cuerpo, de las cuales solo una le quitara la vida: una aguja clavada en el corazón.

* * * Fin del recuerdo * * *

–Tu bisabuelo, si era ese hombre, falleció con sus propias armas, cayendo con la torre y clavándose una aguja en el corazón.

–¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

–Todos los ancianos de la calle lo cuentan de esta forma. Mi padre le pidió al emperador su taller, un humilde taller para poder trabajar la madera. Y de ese hombre… al ser un hombre accidentado en el evento del emperador, fue enterrado con honor.

–¡NO ES VERDAD!

Keisuke caía en cuenta de la vida vacía por la que había pasado al intentar hacer pagar a un hombre todo su malestar, siendo que este jamás llegó a hacerle daño a su familia. Más sin embargo, ahora caía en cuenta de quienes debían pasar por su ira.

–Mi padre no es el enemigo que hizo pasar todo esto a ti y a tu madre. La ira la concentraste en un hombre que deseaba superarse y darle una mejor vida a su mujer, fracasando al perder la confianza, el amor y la vida de la mujer que amaba no mucho después de haber logrado su meta de superación.

–Me basé en esa historia para tratar de controlarlo. Pero a diferencia del resto, ni siquiera pude acercarme a él. No lo entiendo. Con esa depresión pude haber sido poderoso, controlando a un hombre con ese control. ¿Pero por qué no me fue posible? Cuando intenté controlarlo, él me hecho de la casa.

–Jamás podrías controlar a mi padre basado únicamente en la debilidad que da un pecado, o un sentimiento negativo.

–¿Y por qué no he de hacerlo?

–Porque mi padre es la personificación de la esperanza.

Una figura tambaleante acompañada por una pareja adulta se hace ver en las cercanías de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Los tres al ver este sitio se miraron unos a otros, sabiendo que al llegar el chico de en medio a ese destino obtendría redención sobre la deserción a su clan.

–Han pasado varias décadas desde que vi por última vez mi aldea. Ni siquiera la puedo reconocer.

–No se preocupe, señor. Ya verá que será recibido como un amigo más de la aldea.

–eso espero. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me arrojen piedras –dijo el anciano plumas de paloma adelantando a su paso el bastón camino a la aldea–. Ya estoy viejo para defenderme de eso.


	22. XXII

Anteriormente en "el guerrero de la eterna esperanza"…

–No vas a comenzar con esto, o sí.

–Solo unas aclaraciones. Como sea, ya perdí el feeling del momento. Anteriormente Sasuke había recuperado a sus compañeros, citando a Naruto en el escondite de Taka. Antes de llevarse a Juugo, Sasuke le pidió que trajera un equipo. Tratando de saber a lo que se refería con ello, Naruto formó a un equipo especial en caso de que sus sospechas sean ciertas.

–El capítulo del verdadero enfrentamiento de Naruto y Sasuke comienza.

–Por cierto, viento algo en otro lugar salió a la luz un jutsu para Sakura. Anteriormente reflejé mi aclaración sobre el plagio, siendo esto solo para entretener y no para ganar dinero. Kaito J

–Y Kaede Tachikawa…

–Les ofrecen el capítulo 22, que podría ser titulado "El zorro bajo la sombra de la serpiente".

XXII

En el vestíbulo de un escondite bajo tierra esperan tres shinobis el momento en que él se presente. Conocían el plan de Sasuke, el que podría causar problemas con la misma aldea que les ofreció asilo y protección política. Según el halcón de Karin, ellos estaban en camino. Los tres se armaron, se prepararon y se dispusieron a enfrentar a Naruto, y aquel equipo que Sasuke le pidió formar. Entrado el mediodía una imagen se ve a lo lejos. Cinco personas que a lo lejos reflejan el conocimiento de Naruto sobre el equipo halcón. Conforme se fueron acercando, Sasuke analizaba las decisiones de Naruto.

Los primeros en ser reconocidos fueron Sakura y Karin, según el Uchiha como shinobis médicos para evitar la muerte de cualquiera. Esto solo implicaba que, al igual que Taka, ellos venían enserio. Ellas venían a cada costado del rubio. A la derecha de Sakura un guerrero de clase Jounin especialista en el control de posesiones demoniacas, entre ellas maldición de la sangre: el capitán Yamato hacía aparición arremangándose la camisa y mostrando algunas marcas antimaldición. Excelente rival para Juugo, aunque él no solo era maldiciones. Luego, a la izquierda de Karin un hombre viejo, de bastón y larga barba, cabello blanco canoso y débil semblante. Sasuke no conocía a este anciano, pero el ver en su cabeza el protector frontal le hacía pensar en el consejo de ancianos. Lo más seguro era que este fuese un usuario del elemento tierra para enfrentar a Suigetsu.

El equipo de Naruto llegó al escondite, mostrándose frente a frente con Taka en lo que sería un enfrentamiento de proporciones épicas.

–Han llegado. Veo que has formado… un equipo interesante, mi buen Naruto.

–Pensado para enfrentar a Taka, Sasuke –Naruto llevaba consigo una espada, la misma que le prometiera a Suigetsu a cambio de formar parte de Konoha–. Toma, chico de agua. Kakashi pidió muchas explicaciones pero al final terminó cediéndomela.

–Este bebé ha vuelto a mis manos.

–Será una batalla de tres contra tres. ¿Por qué has traído a Karin y a Sakura?

–Ejercerán su papel. Karin es originalmente un miembro de su equipo, por lo que no quisiera negarle su participación como parte del mismo.

Karin dejó el costado de Naruto para pasar al lado de sus compañeros.

–Espero que no creas que dejaré que actué en nuestra contra. Recuerdo muy bien que ella es tu prima.

–Mi lealtad hacia Konoha es menor a mi lealtad hacia mis compañeros –dijo Karin mirando con firmeza a Sasuke–. Tú conoces ese tipo de lealtad: tu hermano debió habértela enseñado con el ejemplo.

–Según tengo entendido, tú quieres que nos enfrentemos a ti, Sasuke. ¿Por qué es así?

–Es simple. Tú y yo nos hemos enfrentado anteriormente en forma individual. Quiero ver cómo nos puede ir en un tres a tres. Si ganas, regresaré a Konoha y tomaré lugar como un shinobi más. Si pierdes… Renunciarás al puesto de Hokage, y yo tomaré tu lugar como candidato posible.

–No me vengas con que ahora quieres ser Kage –dijo Sakura–. Con tu historial enfrentándolos me parece irónico que ahora quieras ser parte de ellos.

–Mis deseos son más hacia acabar cierta maldición sobre mi familia, Sakura. Si de verdad puedo ser Hokage, debo demostrar que soy mejor que el shinobi más talentoso del imperio –Sasuke reconocía en Naruto a un shinobi de clase alta, quizás el de mayor clase oficialmente en el imperio–. Sin embargo eso no impide que seas un genin más –Todo el orgullo a la basura.

–¡Te recuerdo que este genin te venció ya dos veces, Sasuke! –dijo Naruto molesto.

–El evento en el techo del hospital no terminó, y nuestra batalla en la ciudad imperial fue bajo el control de ese hombre. Entonces, puedo suponer que esta será una batalla a vencer y no a matar. El primer equipo que inutilice a cada uno de sus miembros será declarado vencedor.

Naruto comenzaba a hacer algunos sellos de manos, con lo que anunciaba el inicio de la batalla. Cada uno de los participantes hizo lo mismo, resguardando el jutsu cautivo en sus mentes para el momento de iniciada la batalla. Los seis estaban alistados, esperando que sucediera algo. Y algo sucedió. Karin, quien hasta entonces había sido una shinobi oculta para la medicina se colocó a un lado de Juugo, conjugando sellos de manos y manteniendo un jutsu cautivo de la misma forma.

–Lamento ponerme en contra de mi aldea en esta batalla, pero entenderán que ya he estado oculta en las sombras demasiado tiempo. Soy una kunoichi del clan Uzumaki, y como tal debo demostrar de lo que estoy hecha.

–No importa –Sakura se acicalaba los guantes de cuero, colocándose al lado del capitán Yamato–. De cualquier forma quería entrar en batalla. Hace cierto tiempo que no lo hago, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. Además, necesito probar esto.

Sakura señalaba su frente, donde comenzó a brotar una marca en forma de diamante que aludía a Tsunade y su sello yin. Los que venían de la aldea de la hoja lo conocían y se sorprendieron del buen control de chacra que tenía Sakura para poder activarlo tras de años de almacenamiento de chacra. Luego, Sakura se unió a la extraña imagen manteniendo cautivo un jutsu enigma no sin antes arrojar al suelo en medio de todos un kunai de pergamino explosivo, que al arder y explotar fue la "luz verde" que esperaron todos para iniciar.

Sasuke– ¡Katon: Gojiaku no jutsu!

Naruto– Doton: Doryuheki

Suigetsu– ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!

Anciano– Mokuton: Hobi no jutsu

Juugo– Cañones de chacra explosivos

Yamato– Mokuton: Mokujoheki

Karin– Ninpo: shuriken Kagebunshi no jutsu

Sakura– Sakura senbons no jutsu

Cada uno de los jutsus de Taka era un jutsu de ataque, y cada jutsu de konoha era para defensa. Solo Sakura había usado un jutsu de ataque usado para retener los shurikens de clones de sombras de Karin, jutsu con el que sorprendió a todos menos a Sakura, pues este jutsu lo conocía de Naruto y el tercer Hokage, por lo que los sellos de manos de Karin resultaron familiares.

Los ataques chocando contra las defensar formaron nubes de polvo y vapor, lo que sirvió a ambos grupos para romper formación y funcionar como equipo. El primero en mostrar actividad era el anciano, pues sus habilidades físicas no eran las de antes. Con unos sellos de manos y alzando las palmas tocó el suelo, y susurró un jutsu secreto de su clan. De sus brazos salieron algunas marcas como sello e impregnaron el suelo que lo rodeaba a un radio de un metro. Una vez así se sentó con dificultad. De su espalda sacó una jaula donde habitaba una paloma, la misma que dejó salir, y con un aplauso el ave se materializó en un guerrero, usando el antiguo uniforme chunin de la aldea de la hoja. Este guerrero era el joven plumas de paloma, que disponía de una hora para terminar su participación por la enorme cantidad de chacra que aplicaría en la paloma, sin mencionar lo que venía a continuación. Sentado en medio de ese sello, plumas de paloma (que supongo que ya habrán adivinado es él) comenzó a acumular chacra natural, desarrollándose alrededor de sus ojos un maquillaje de color rojo, señal de su naturaleza como sabio. Esto volvía a este hombre peligroso, por lo que Suigetsu, armado con su espada directo al anciano. Sin embargo, el clon joven de Souji intervino colocándose en medio del ataque y deteniendo la espada con un par de kamas (son pequeñas hoz o guadañas).

–¡¿Cómo detuviste a Kubikiribocho tan fácilmente?!

–No es fácil enfrentar a un anciano proyectado en un cuerpo joven.

El cuerpo anciano comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, mientras que el clon parecía tomar aire a grandes bocanadas. Fue entonces que Sasuke comprendió lo que pasaba:

–¡Suigetsu, quítate de allí!

–Doton: Doryūsō.

Una enorme lanza de piedra atravesó el suelo de ladrillo, elevándose hasta tocar el techo apresando el ello al mismo suigetsu, que solo pudo salvarse por su naturaleza de agua, mas no así dejó de doler. Nuevo conjunto de sellos de manos y un nuevo elemento emergió.

–Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin

Del pico de madera comenzaron a brotar árboles y flores, en un crecimiento caótico que buscaba enclaustrar al chico de agua, que estabilizándose trataba de escapar. Pronto algunas de las ramas atraparon la espada Kubikiribocho, siendo esta la causa por la que Suigetsu no podía salir al no desear perderla prensada entre los troncos.

Sasuke reveló su posición extrayendo a Susano completo, quien ahora portaba la ballesta y dirigía la saeta infernal hacia la condensación de árboles.

–Enton: Susano Kagutsuchi.

La saeta atravesó el origen de la condensación y los árboles se fueron desmoronando y quemando, logrando rescatar la amada espada de Suigetsu que ahora se encontraba en otro problema de distinta índole.

–Futon: Rasengan

Naruto pudo impactar con el rasengan de viento a Suigetsu, causando con su naturaleza de viento y el cuerpo de Suigetsu una reacción elemental que volvió hielo el cuerpo de Suigetsu. Naruto, que había usado su elemento más que la concentración de energía en espiral, atrapó el cuerpo de su rival antes de que cayera este al suelo, quedando descubierto para un ataque. Juugo salió de la tierra con un hacha formada en su brazo dispuesto a cortar en dos a Naruto, el mismo que, al estar expuesto fue defendido por uno de sus compañeros.

– Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō

Yamato logró interceptar a Juugo. Aprovechando la enorme cantidad de árboles conjurados por plumas de paloma, Yamato usó su estilo madera para usar las raíces de los mismos y apresar al rival dentro de ellos, sacando a la luz el error del shinobi. Tratando de liberarse, Juugo comenzó a activar su modo de transformación del sabio, perdiendo por momentos el control de sí mismo y convirtiéndose en una bestia iracunda que investía navajas y cortaba todo a su alrededor. No lográndose liberar a tiempo de su prisión, Yamato acudió al uso de la habilidad del primer Hokage para tratar de apaciguar a Juugo, más este no era un jinchuriki, por lo que no servía de mucho.

–¿Cómo es posible que no funcione? ¿Lo usabas conmigo, Yamato?

–¡¿Qué te crees que soy: exorcista?! ¡Solo puedo controlar bestias con cola cuando usan el collar del primero!

La distracción de Naruto hacía con Yamato fue suficiente para que Sasuke avanzara dos pasos sobre él, extrayendo a Chokuto de su funda intentó atacar a Naruto para arrebatarle a Suigetsu, pero la velocidad del rubio, combinada con su jutsu favorito de clonación hicieron que los planes de Sasuke fallaran. Un relámpago dorado arrolló a Sasuke por uno de sus costados, sacando al Uchiha de la cueva para librar combate privado en los exteriores. De esta forma era como Naruto decidió romper con el equipo de Sasuke separándolos unos de otros. Y al separarlos, Karin y Juugo cayeron en confusión. Juugo era una máquina de pelea desatada que recién había podido liberarse de la prisión de raíces. Y Karin permanecía oculta sin ser vista hasta ese momento, al igual que Sakura. Yamato y el clon de Naruto comenzaron a tratar de enfrentar a Juugo, estando Suigetsu en estado criogénico protegido por las mismas raíces que apresaron a su compañero de equipo.

–Naruto, a la derecha.

–Hecho.

El clon del rubio comenzó a desplazarse para tenderle una emboscada a Juugo con ayuda de Yamato. Y llamando su atención con kunais, el jinchuriki fue atrayéndolo hacia su posición, arrepintiéndose al tiempo que en su huida fue alcanzado por el largo brazo de Juugo, que sin distinguir si era o no un clon alzó su brazo hacha y con él le cortó la cabeza. Naruto desapareció en una nube de polvo, la misma que logró su objetivo.

–Suirō no Jutsu.

Yamato atrapó a Juugo en un jutsu de prisión de agua, dejándolo al margen de la batalla. Sin embargo, dentro de esa prisión Juugo explotó en una nube revelando su identidad real. Dentro de la prisión de agua se encontraba el cuarto miembro del equipo: Karin Uzumaki. Al virar la mirada, ella le sonrió con malicia, mientras una sombra se colocó detrás de Yamato, listo para decapitarlo por la locura que le invadía. Alzando su brazo de hacha, Juugo arremetió contra el cuello de Yamato, quien se descompuso en agua, la misma agua que ahora lo atacaba a él. Este ser de agua no era controlado por Yamato, sino por Suigetsu en control total de Souji Senju. Suigetsu ahora estaba en contra de sus propios compañeros, atrapando a Juugo en su interior con una versión muy propia del Suiro no jutsu.

–Espera, ¿Cómo fue que…? –dijo Karin siendo interrumpida por plumas de paloma.

–Saimin no jutsu. Es un jutsu de hipnotismo. Cuando Naruto desapareció, dejó caer el cuerpo de su amigo al suelo. No tardó mucho antes de que mi versión más joven lo liberara de su prisión de hielo, e hipnotizara para colocarlo a nuestra merced. Yamato desapareció entre mis árboles, y de allí mismo salió su amigo. Los tres fueron inutilizados, y Sakura ni siquiera necesitó participar. Solo falta que Sasuke quede inutilizado.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro de que eso pase. No con su nuevo Jutsu.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Sasuke desarrolló un nuevo jutsu exclusivamente para derrotar a Naruto.

En el exterior, Naruto comenzaba a pelear con Sasuke con todo lo que podía ofrecerle sin el deseo de causarle heridas fuertes. No por nada pelear contra él suponía pelear la batalla más difícil de su vida simplemente por dos razones: Sasuke era capaz de leer sus movimientos gracias a su mangekyo eterno; y así mismo era capaz de hacer con él mucho de lo que otros shinobis no eran capaces siquiera de imaginarse soportando. Sasuke era el último de los Uchihas, y aparte de eso era un shinobi tan poderoso que enfrentarlo al cien por ciento era como enfrentar al mismo demonio. Sin embargo el tiempo y la experiencia sabiendo de sus peleas y peleando con él, directa e indirectamente, ha servido para que en este combate no hubiese sino un largo empate que se pudiera extender un largo tiempo. Sin embargo el talento del Uchiha era el rival en esta pelea.

Sasuke comenzaba a usar a su favor la falta de naturaleza agua en su rival que combatiera a su elemento predominante. Usando jutsus de fuego hacía retroceder a Naruto, lo suficiente para preparar su nuevo jutsu. Sin embargo, no porque el mismo fuego pudiera tener ventaja contra su naturaleza original, Naruto iba a dejar de disfrutar esta batalla.

Ante sus ojos, Sasuke hacía lo mismo que siempre hizo siendo parte del equipo 7: pelear y competir contra él para superarse el uno al otro cada día. Y aunque le pesaba aceptarlo, Sasuke siempre demostró tener más talento, habilidad y autocontrol del que Naruto jamás tuvo. Pensar en un pasado que hubiese estado en el lugar del moreno de no haber escogido bien su camino le hacía pensar que no era tan diferente de él, salvo por una cosa: la elección de seguir pese a que todo estaba en su contra. Hoy, peleando contra él disfrutaba de una especie de reconciliación entre amigos.

Naruto arrojó a Sasuke un shuriken de viento endemoniado, tratando de realizar el cambio en la batalla. El azabache conocía esta táctica, y sabía que un clon se ocultaba en la sombra. Sin embargo lo que pasó fue completamente distinto a lo que esperó: La sombra del shuriken comenzó a multiplicarse, al punto de no saber cuál de las imágenes era el verdadero Shuriken. Sasuke necesitó evitarlos todos solo para evitar caer en una trampa, sin saber que se estaba metiendo en otro problema. Una sombra, diferente a la que proyectaba el arma, se mostró por sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, lo que le hizo armarse del chidory en pleno asenso. Sasuke siguió la imagen del rubio, acertando en que era el verdadero, pero fallando apenas por unos milímetros a su objetivo. Naruto ya tenía preparado un Rasengan, el que le pondría fin a esta batalla, y Sasuke tenía en su otro brazo un kunai con el cual intentó acertar sobre Naruto. Al esquivar El mismo, una imagen impactó sobre el jinchuriki: la presencia de un pergamino explosivo al final del kunai, con lo que Sasuke pretendía volar a ambos en pedazos. Una fuerte explosión se escuhcó en los alrededores, y ambos shinobis desaparecieron en una nube de fuego y humo. Los miembros de los equipos miraban desde el escondite esta explosión, y preocupados comenzaron a correr hacia el campo de batalla. De pronto una enorme ráfaga de fuego, tan grande como los arboles mismos.

Sasuke utilizó su jutsu bola de fuego, logrando despejar el terreno, encontrando a Naruto cuando este se escudó tras un muro de tierra.

–Al parecer podríamos continuar peleando hasta que el chacra se termine, Naruto. ¿Qué te parece si aceleramos ese momento –Sasuke se envolvió en energía, y Susano hizo acto de presencia–. Veras que no he estado solo vagando de un lado a otro. Desde lo que ocurrió en la guerra, he estado preparándome para enfrentar este momento. Lo predijiste. La próxima vez que nos enfrentaramos sería una matanza completa.

–Sabes que esto no es a muerte, y eso quedó bien establecido. Pero el reto me agrada –Naruto estalló en una descarga de energía, extrayendo a su mejor aliado: Kurama. En modo chacra perfecto se mostraba en serio ante su rival–. No quiero matarte. Aceptaste regresar a la aldea, e incluso quieres convertirte en Hokage. Hoy veremos quién de los dos merece ese título.

–No debiste usar un aliado que es fácil de controlar.

Sasuke concentró su chacra en su Mangekyo Sharingan, tratando de controlar a Kyubi de esta forma. Más sin embargo solo se topó contra pared, pues el modo chacra impedía el control de otros sobre su propia voluntad. Sasuke retrocedió en sus intentos cubriéndose el ojo tras de una punzada que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, solo que esta vez se trataba de la influencia de Kurama al resistirse al control del Sharingan.

–¡Nunca más por un Uchiha! –gritó el zorro lanzándose junto con Naruto al ataque. Sasuke ya estaba preparando un escudo de ataque: Susano comenzó a armar el rosario de Amateratsu, diez cuentas en forma de coma que lo cubrieron como escudo. Al ver el fuego negro, Kurama decidió cancelar el ataque, lanzando en lugar de un golpe varias balas de viento, las que comenzaban a impactar las joyas del rosario rompiéndolas poco a poco. Sin embargo, el movimiento que ejercía Susano le trajo malos recuerdos a Naruto. Conocía esa forma de activación: Susano poseía cuatro brazos, cada par usando un sello, mientras Sasuke tenía un tercer sello de manos. Con estos tres sellos consecutivos, Naruto solo podía atinar a mirar al cielo, esperando que lo que veía no fuera a repetirse nunca más. Pero no era así. Al mirar al cielo vio acercarse un cuerpo enorme, esférico y ardiente.

–Kurama, no hay tiempo.

Kurama y Naruto unieron chacras formando a velocidad una bomba biju, disparándola al cielo y causando destrucción sobre el primer meteorito. Sin embargo el segundo estaba demasiado cerca para destruirlo de la misma manera. La opción escogida por Naruto fue uno de sus jutsus de autoría propia. El viento no podría ayudar, la tierra solo ardería al igual que la piedra del meteorito. Optó por destruir el fuego con más fuego. Reuniendo energía de espiral y elemento de fuego, Naruto culminaba por usar su tercer rasengan elemental. En su mano se podía ver lo que parecía una esfera chisporroteante de fuego y brazas, que al sostenerla en su mano parecía arder al rojo vivo. Pronto esa esfera comenzó a girar en diferentes sentidos a una mayor velocidad, convirtiendo el calor de la energía en un calor intenso de fricción. Y a unos segundos de impactar a Naruto, este lanzó la esfera…

–Katon: Bakuhatsu Rasenhanabi (Estilo de fuego: espiral de explosión de fuego artificial).

El rasengan ígneo de Naruto salió disparado como si de una bala se tratase estrellándose en contra del segundo meteorito, estallando en un gigantesco estruendo que hizo temblar la fisionomía de todos los presentes. Con la explosión vino Naruto esperaba haber podido destruirlo, pero el enorme cuerpo solo mostró haber retrocedido un poco, y la victoria de Naruto solo pudo quedar a medias al haberlo fisurado únicamente, pero no deteniéndolo. En verdad esta era la técnica que Sasuke había estado preparando para Naruto. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que cayera y destruyera todo a su alrededor, pues su equipo seguía cerca. No quedó de otra que intentar lo que venía desarrollando sin éxito.

Con una serie de sellos de manos aprendidos por observación, Naruto intentó unir sus tres elementos. La cantidad de chacra que Naruto tomó de Kurama para esta técnica fue tanta, que el mismo kitsune estaba asustado por lo que pudiera estar preparando. Uniendo el fuego, el viento y la tierra intentaba formarse un kekkei genkai que, en el pasado, solo dos shinobis lograron usar con éxito. En un aplauso potente separó las manos formando una esfera perfecta plasmada entre sus palmas. Aún en un estado improbable, Naruto comenzó a agrandar la esfera a tamaños desproporcionados, vibrando entre sus manos por la ligera insuficiencia de chacra para mantenerla estable. Esa esfera pronto se volvió más y más inestable, al punto de necesitar comprimirse. Nuevamente estaba contra el tiempo, con el meteoro tocando la esfera que había alcanzado los diez metros de diámetro. Con una explosión de energía, Naruto comprimió la esfera de golpe, centrándola en un punto tan pequeño como una pelota de golf, causando que esa energía formara una nueva forma de rasengan.

–Jinton: RasenBurakkuhōru.

Al instante una ráfaga de energía comenzó a devorar el meteoro, compactando su ya deteriorada estructura a un nivel infinitamente pequeño hasta volverse más pequeño que el polvo. Cuando todo terminó de ser consumido, Naruto cayó sobre sus rodillas, agotado. Kurama aún estaba afuera del sello, siendo la superficie afelpada donde cayó Naruto. Su rostro estaba empapado de sudor, sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso, y sus musculos temblaban atrofiados por la enrome cantidad de chacra que gastó en poco tiempo.

–Kurama… recuérdame no hacer eso otra vez… hasta saber exactamente qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

–Impulsivo infeliz. Siempre causando daño a ti mismo, y por ende a mi figura. Te daré de mi chacra, pero será lo último que pueda hacer por ti.

–Gracias.

Kurama desapareció al pasarle chacra a Naruto, quien lo primero que hizo fue multiplicarse cuatro veces, estando en un modo de chacra básico y desapareciendo sus clones repartiéndolos por quién sabe dónde.

–¿Planeas enfrentarme con clones?

–Necesitaré ayuda. No puedo enfrentarte sin tener uno o dos planes de reserva.

–Detuviste el Tengai Shinsei, el que solo he podido ejecutar una vez. Sin embargo aún tengo chacra suficiente para ganarte. Veamos si puedes destruir la armadura de Susano.

–No dudes que al menos lo intentaré.

Naruto volvió a asumir una posición de batalla. La pelea entre estos dos titanes estaba en su punto climax.

.

.

.

Y como soy un desgraciado, les dejaré esperando un momento por la siguiente parte. Dependiendo de mi creatividad será si termino la pelea en el siguiente. Nos veremos pronto.

Por cierto, si alguien gusta comentar, aquí abajo recibiré sus quejas, felicitaciones, mentadas o llamados de atención para correcciones. Nos vemos.


	23. XXIII

XXIII

Naruto se mostraba ante Susanoo como un shinobi debilitado, que había gastado gran parte de su chacra y sus mejores recursos en los últimos dos ninjutsus, justo lo que Sasuke había previsto. Con Susano de su lado, ahora la pelea por fin le pertenecía.

Sasuke comenzó apuntando al rubio con la ballesta de Susano, sabiendo que este podría ser el movimiento que pondría fin a la batalla. No obstante, Naruto preparaba algo especial entre manos. Tomando un pergamino de su equipo lo colocó en el suelo. Varios sellos de manos y una gota de sangre después, Naruto volvía a su estado de control de chacra, mostrando la última de sus estrategias. No bien se convirtió, tiró una bomba de humo al suelo, desapareciendo al instante. Sasuke miraba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–De nada te servirá ocultarte, Naruto. No olvides que para mí, tú te mueves lentamente.

–¿Qué te parece moverme tan rápido, que tú nunca podrías detenerme?

Un fuerte impacto agrietó la armadura de Susano, sorprendiendo a Sasuke que poco esperó ser atacado de frente. Un nuevo golpe sobre la cabeza del mismo escudo, el brazo inferior izquierdo… estaba siendo acribillado por todas partes sin poder ver siquiera lo que ocurría. Y no se trataban de golpes que pudieran ser usados por Naruto, sino demenciales impactos que poco a poco rompían la defensa que Susano le proporcionaba al Uchiha.

–¿Qué está?

Sasuke activó la espada Kagutsuchi de Susano, obligándolo a girar con ella para cortar y quemar todo aquello que pudiera estar interviniendo en sus planes. Sin embargo no encontró nada a su paso. Por el contrario, los impactos aumentaros su velocidad, fracturando cada vez más la defensa. No bien logró penetrar, Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse, cayendo en la idea que podría detener este avance: controlando la espada, comenzó a esparcir fuego negro por todo el cuerpo de Susano, logrando así evitar que Naruto continuara atacando. No así, el fuego nublaba levemente su visión, encerrándose dentro de una capsula donde solo podía tratar de evitar ser golpeado. Apagando las llamas, Sasuke vio a la distancia a Naruto, preparando nuevamente un rasengan que deseaba incrustarle en el cuerpo.

–Cho Odama Rasengan.

Naruto se lanzó directo a Susano, impactándolo con el enorme Rasengan. Solo que no logró entrar, y Sasuke aprovechó este descuido para usar la espada Kagutsuchi y quemar a NAruto. Al intentarlo, Naruto desapareció en una nube de polvo, desactivando su jutsu de clonado antes de ser siquiera tocado solo para revelar una enorme constelación de planetas que rodeaban a Susano. Evitarlos sería imposible a esta velocidad, por lo que solo pudo interponer los brazos de Susano para tratar de cubrirlo más.

–¡Wakusei Rasengan!

Cientos de Narutos atacaron directamente a Susano, rompiéndole los brazos antes de llegar a la armadura, donde el rasengan planetario se volvió un rasengan de rotación descontrolada (Rankaiten Rasengan), taladrando más y más la armadura y agotando a Sasuke que intentaba mantenerse de pie. Resistiendo, Sasuke logró divisar un Naruto extra, que venía corriendo a gran velocidad con una esfera de energía oscura. El poder que esa esfera parecía tener era el suficiente para causar problemas a cualquier ser o estructura que tocara.

–¡Buji Rasengan!

El último Rasengan que impactara en contra de Susano a la altura del abdomen de este, terminó por romper por completo la defensa del Uchiha, quien tratando de atacar a Sasuke, sacó su espada y atacó con ella a Naruto, quien la hizo pedazos con el rasengan de bestia con cola. Sacrificando su espada, Sasuke activó el chidori Nagashi, rebotando a Naruto varios metros.

–No es posible –dijo Sasuke con solo un ojo abierto por la fuerza del impacto–. Rompiste a Susano.

–No sería el primero en hacerlo –Naruto volvió a formar un rasengan normal–. ¿Listo para la ronda final?

Sasuke se armó con Kunais, los cuales fue arrojando para evitar que Naruto se acercara a él. Naruto por su parte tomó sus cuchillas de chacra, con las que fue abriéndose paso entre el metal de los kunais, repeliéndolos e inutilizándolos al cortarlos con chacra de elemento viento. Sasuke pasó entonces a convocar una serpiente, el gigantesco Aoda. Naruto, al ver la serpiente, comenzó a imitar a Sasuke, solo que la rana que él extrajo no era enorme, sino dos pequeñas ranas.

–¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Hicieron aparición Fukasaku y Shima, los dos grandes sapos sabios. Kurama, al estar tan debilitado, permitió la intromisión de ambos en el cuerpo de Naruto. De esta forma, Fuka y Shima pudieron reunir energía natural, solo que no demasiada por el déficit de chacra en el rubio.

–Naruto, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? –preguntó Fukasaku evitando con una vara una lluvia de shurikens.

–Intenté hacer algo que no sabía si funcionaría. Nos agotó a Kurama y a mí.

–Veo que te has reunido con tu amigo –dijo Shima.

–Necesito que me ayuden contra esa serpiente.

–¿Sasuke o Aoda?

–En parte, ambos.

–¿Lista para cantar, cielo?

–Solo si me acompañas, cariño.

Fuka y Shima se unieron en un sello de mano y desde los hombros de Naruto ejecutaron el canto de las ranas, aquel genjutsu que, con ondas sónicas, descontrolaba al enemigo, confundiéndolo e inutilizando a la serpiente, lo que le permitió llegar hasta Sasuke, aquel que comenzó a desvanecerse en el momento que se fue acercando.

–¡Genjutsu!

–¡Chidory Eiso!

Dos lanzas atravesaron los hombros de Naruto, logrando dañarlo realmente, electrificando así el cuerpo del chico. Sasuke se perfilaba para derrotar a Naruto, de no ser por la interferencia de ambos sapos sabios.

–¡Suiton: Tempodama!

Sasuke necesitó evitar esas balas de agua, y Naruto tuvo que apartarse de Aoda. Para cuando encontró suelo, Sasuke ya preparaba otra estrategia. Sasuke lazó a Naruto con shurikens atados a alambres, la guía para uno de sus jutsus de fuego.

–Katon: Ryuka…

–Katon: Ryuka no jutsu.

Sasuke se sorprendió al enterarse que Naruto se había adelantado al jutsu, lo que lo obligó, por la velocidad de esa técnica, a soltar los alambres. A continuación Naruto comenzó a sanar con la ayuda de Kurama, lo que necesitó la protección de los sabios sapos. Fuka y Shima se colocaron frente a Naruto usando un jutsu de defensa: "Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin", una barrera que protegía a Naruto por un tiempo, más no podría resistir los ataques más poderosos de Sasuke.

–Me da risa. Tratas de protegerte, cuando tú mismo rompiste mi mejor barrera. ¿Crees que esa barrera me detendrá?

–No fui yo quien la formó. Y será por poco tiempo.

–No el suficiente –Sasuke estiró su brazo, usando nuevamente la lanza Chidory, atravesando fácilmente la barrera y acertando a su blanco. Pero al atravesar a Naruto, este se desvaneció junto con los sapos.

–¿Genjutsu?

–¡Con el tiempo he mejorado, desgraciado –Naruto le acertó un puñetazo directo a la mejilla, el mismo que hirió aún más sus hombros. Sasuke aterrizó lejos de Aoda, la misma que tras el ataque de Fuka y Shima, desapareció junto con ellos. Naruto ya estaba casi vencido, y aun así trataba de continuar. Curándose a medias por acción de Kurama, NAruto intentó atacar a Sasuke con uno de sus propios elementos, el más poderoso jutsu de fuego que pudo aplicar jamás. Con energía espiral que fue calentándose al punto de poder derretir lo que fuera. Y apuntando directamente a Sasuke lanzó su propia versión de meteoro.

–¡Katon Bakuhatsu RasenHanabi!

La fuerza con la que salió disparada esta esfera incandescente fue tal, que Sasuke apenas tuvo posibilidad de esquivar, logrando salvarse de lo que hubiese sido una destrucción segura por la forma como explotó al estrellarse contra un enorme árbol.

–Jamás me has tocado con uno de tus rasengans. No mientras he estado consciente.

–Muy en cambio yo si recibí un Chidory tuyo, aquel día en la cascada del principio. Es hora que equiparar las cosas.

Sasuke activó un chidory a su brazo derecho, inyectándole una alta cantidad de chacra para poder equipararse al rasengan. Pronto los dos se volvieron a lanzar uno contra otro, procurando estrellarse. Sasuke no tenía intenciones de completar el ataque, y abriendo un ojo, fue activando el fuego que todo lo consume, con la intensión de quemar a Naruto, y logrando su objetivo, Naruto desapareció en el fuego, explotando en humo un instante después. Un kunai, de tres puntas de filo, atravesó el humo a gran velocidad, siendo apenas repelida por Sasuke, quien gracias al Mangekyo pudo descubrir la estrategia de Naruto con la marca del dios del rayo en ella. Elevando la mirada y el brazo para encontrarlo sobre él. No así, jamás pudo ver un segundo Kunai, que a baja altura apenas pudo cortar el tobillo de Sasuke. Con este Kunai, Naruto tuvo una nueva oportunidad para derrotar a Sasuke en esta pelea. Y transportándose al ras del suelo, el rubio atacó con todo lo que le restaba.

–¡Rasengan!

Sasuke apenas pudo darse vuelta para no recibir el ataque de costado, evadiendo un golpe mortal, más no uno doloroso. Sasuke nunca antes pasó por el daño que causaba la técnica clase A de Naruto, y recibirla ese día fue la peor experiencia que jamás creyó tener. Pudo sentir como la chacra del rubio taladraba sus costillas, logrando con ese golpe darle final a su última batalla. Sasuke salió despedido, girando sin control y estrellándose contra de un frondoso árbol, que resquebrajó varios de sus huesos. Una última mirada a su rival, y el Uchiha cayó inconsciente.

.

Para cuando despertó, Naruto lo tenía sobre su espalda, cargándolo camino a Konoha, rodeado del resto de los equipos. Su costado aún le martirizaba, aunque no podía compararse con el dolor que había sentido al recibirlo.

–Al fin despiertas, Sasuke –dijo Karin que jamás dejaba de verlo (si, así de enferma)–. Creí que tardarías menos. O al menos confiaba en ello –Karin comenzó a descubrirse parte del brazo.

–Por fin despiertas, desgraciado –dijo Naruto despertando el genio de Sasuke.

–Idiot… ¡ARG! ¡Diablos!

–Ten, Sasuke. Muerde.

Sasuke obedeció la orden de Karin, y comenzó a succionar chacra curativa al instante. No mucho después estaba más reestablecido, de pie y con una frustración grande, sabiendo que él había dominado en todo el combate. Muchas dudas corrían por su cabeza, sobre todo las que referían a la inagotable energía de Naruto. Durante el último esfuerzo de la batalla, Naruto había logrado un sinfín de rasengan de diferentes tipos, intensidades y elementos.

–Es imposible que lo haya logrado. No en su estado.

–Lo estás pensando, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Sakura tratando de adivinar el desconcierto en los ojos de Sasuke.

–De alguna forma Naruto recuperó suficiente chacra como para romper la armadura de Susano, con una lluvia de Rasengans que jamás pudieron ser posibles sin una fuente inagotable de chacra.

–Sasuke, la primer lección que nos enseñó Kakashi como profesor fue el trabajo en equipo.

Sasuke pensaba en las palabras del rubio, y miró al equipo que enfrentó a Taka. De todos ellos, él solo conocía a dos. Una de ellos, Sakura, era un shinobi médico, con la habilidad de poder pasar chacra a otro ser, curar sus heridas y, debido a ese diamante en su frente, recuperar chacra a velocidad.

–Fue Sakura.

–La misma que hoy es la mejor médico de Konoha, incluyendo a Karin.

–Oye, puedo regresarle la salud a una persona con una sola mordida.

–Lo tuyo no es medicina, sino absorción de chacra. Tu no pasaste noches en vela estudiando ni mucho menos curaste una herida grave con una acumulación precisa de chacra. Para mi tu eres como un elixir, mientras que yo soy una artista de la sanación.

–Es increíble que ambos equipos estemos charlando así, tan tranquilamente –dijo Yamato al notar la paz entre todos.

–¿No hace falta uno de ustedes? –dijo Suigetsu.

–Sai fue convocado a una misión. A cambio pude contar con la presencia de Souji Senju.

–¿Senju?

–Larga historia –dijo Souji sin dejar de ver a su paloma, que sobrevolaba dirigiendo los pasos hacia la aldea.

–¿De verdad querías ser Hokage? –preguntó Karin curiosa por la pelea de ese día.

–No. Pero debía ver si Naruto tiene potencial. Muchos dicen que el mejor shinobi de cierta generación se vuelve Hokage tarde o temprano. Aunque hace mucho que Naruto sobrepasó a Tsunade.

–Volverse Hokage nunca es algo sencillo. No obstante terminaré siéndolo. Lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

–Tal vez algún día debamos volver a demostrar quién es el mejor…

–Tal vez sea así –dijo Sakura–. Hasta entonces, me alegra que estemos juntos una vez más.

Al decir esto, Sakura tomó los brazos opuestos de sus compañeros de equipo original, lo que muchos pensaron que jamás ocurriría.

Cuando regresaron a Konoha, un "comité de bienvenida les esperaba". Los miembros de la generación de Sasuke, además de lo que quedaba del equipo Gai estaban esperando el arribo del último de los Uchiha. Guerreros Anbu estaban hubicados en caso de que fuera necesario retenerlo, Tsunade, el Raikage A y Lady Mizukage, Mei Terumi, estaban listos para ayudar si eso fuera necesario. Todo Taka estaba por ser recibido por Konoha, lo que hizo que los aldeanos estaban un tanto nerviosos.

–No creo que esto sea necesario, lord Raikage –dijo Tsunade convencida de la posibilidad de que Naruto hubiese convencido de palabra a Sasuke, tal como cambio el camino de otros muchos durante su historia..

–Sasuke pudo sobrevivir a un ataque directo contra de todos los Kages cuando la cumbre en el país del hierro. No permitiré que intente atacar la aldea que anteriormente juró destruir.

–Naruto es un gran chico –dijo la Mizukage asegurando su confianza hacia Naruto–. Por lo mismo estamos preocupados por la posibilidad que lleguen a jugarle una mala pasada.

–No a Naruto –dijo Hinata interviniendo en la charla, arrepintiéndose pronto–. Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharles.

–Pero tiene razón –dijo Kiba–. Si hay alguien que puede hacer que una persona cambie, ese es Naruto.

–Silencio, aquí vienen.

El grupo de ocho personas y un ave comenzó a verse, con Sasuke al frente de todos, seguido de sus dos compañeros originales de equipo. Se removió la funda de la espada (solo la funda, pues Naruto la hizo pedazos ese mismo día), y la arrojó al lado del camino. Tambien se despojó de armas tales como su equipo ninja, casi agotado por la batalla, y los pergaminos que nunca usó en la batalla. Cada miembro de su equipo fue haciendo exactamente lo mismo, excepto por Suigetsu, que en lugar de dejar la espada a un lado, prefirió dejarla tras su espalda por el aprecio que le tenía a la misma. Al estar a un paso de entrar, todos se detuvieron, excepto plumas de paloma, que continuó su camino para tomar asiento en una banca cercana para descansar. Durante unos segundos el equipo Taka y casi todo el nuevo equipo siete permanecieron estoicos, analizando la gente que había estado esperando su llegada.

–Al parecer, no soy un favorito de la aldea.

–Sasuke, en la ciudad imperial aceptaste regresar a Konoha –dijo Tsunade avanzando varios pasos hacia la puerta principal de la aldea–. De ser así se acordó recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Sin ningún cargo y sin repercusiones. Anteriormente has dado batalla contra los kages de las aldeas, es por eso la amplia seguridad que se ha desplazado en esta puerta. De mi parte, mi confianza.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza ante la muestra de confianza de Lady Tsunade, siendo imitado por el resto de los miembros de Taka. Tras de esto, Sasuke levantó la cabeza dirigiendo su atención al raikage, que cruzando una mirada seria fue provocado ligeramente.

–Se encuentra bien, Lord Raikage.

–Hum, jamás podrías derrotarme solo con Genjutsu. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu espalda después de recibir mi Bombazo?

–Mucho mejor. Aunque jamás podré olvidar esa especie de dolor, el segundo jutsu más doloroso de mi vida.

–¿El segundo?

–Sigo delante de usted, mi señor –dijo Naruto.

–Más rápido y ahora más poderoso. Eso deberíamos verlo.

–Cuando usted quiera.

–Lady Hokage –ahora era que Sasuke se dirigía directamente a la líder de su aldea natal, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con respeto–. He deshonrado el cargo que se me fue confiado hace ya varios años, cometido delitos en contra de la voluntad que se nos ha inculcado y he calificado en el libro bingo de criminales de cada aldea, ganándome con eso una sentencia de muerte, recompensa por mi captura y provocado el deshonor de la aldea que me formó como shinobi. No hay suficiente tiempo para pedir perdón por estos delitos, y sin embargo quiero pedirle perdón, a usted y a Konoha.

Tsunade dio unos pasos hacia él, tomándolo por los hombros y abrazándolo como muestra de buena fe. Sasuke se sintió extraño entre los brazos de la líder de la aldea, y comenzó a sentirse más nervioso cuando ella, tomando de la mano a Sakura y a Naruto, motivó a que estos dos lo rodearan con un abrazo, poniendo al Uchiha entre los tres sin que este respondiera.

–Sasuke, hace mucho que los tres te hemos perdonado, ¿no es así, chicos?

–Por supuesto –dijeron ambos.

–Y en cuanto a Konoha, en nombre de la aldea que lidero te perdono cualquier crimen hacia la aldea en general. Mucho me temo que la confianza de los que una vez fueron tus amigos deberás recobrarla poco a poco. Será difícil, pero tendrás a Sakura y a Naruto para ayudarte.

–Así lo espero, mi lady.

–En cuanto a las demás aldeas, reuniremos a los kages y al líder del país del hierro, Lord Mifune, para que públicamente en una nueva cumbre, pidas perdón a cada una de las aldeas.

–Con su respeto, pero no quiero que organice una cumbre solo para pedir disculpas por mis actos. Mucho espero me permita ausentarme unos días para visitar el resto de las aldeas y pedir perdón.

–Aprovechando la presencia de dos kages en la aldea, tal vez desees pedirles perdón también.

Sasuke miró a la espaldas de Tsunade, donde Mei y A miraban al orgulloso Uchiha, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. De la misma forma como él se inclinó ante la Hokage, así mismo se inclinó ante los dos kages de las aldeas de la nube y la niebla.

–Les pido me disculpen por haberlos atacado en la cumbre, y por haber atacado a su hermano. No tengo ninguna excusa.

Ambos Kages se miraron el uno al otro, adivinando lo que el otro le decía con solo una mirada. Tras de este momento, el raikage cruzó los brazos dándole la espalda al azabache. Sasuke se sintió ofendido, y apretando los puños se guardó su molestia para no causar más problemas.

–Confió que has cambiado, y que a partir de ahora trabajaras en pro de la voluntad del fuego que dirige a esta aldea. Sin embargo, estaré vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos, Uchiha. No he olvidado lo mucho que has hecho contra Komo.

–Por mi parte no tengo resentimientos tales –dijo Mei Terumi cruzando los brazos ligeramente–. Si, atacaste la cumbre, pero jamás me llegaste a tocar. Tienes mi perdón y de la aldea de la neblina.

–Espero que de ahora en adelante veas por tu aldea más que por tus intereses –dijo Kakashi, quien se apareció a un costado de una casa, leyendo una nueva novela, aunque seguía un poco molesto de no poder leer alguna nueva obra de Jiraiya (por obvias razones)–. De lo contrario, tendremos que intervenir una vez más.

–Como siempre llegando tarde, Kakashi –dijo Tsunade negando con la cabeza.

–De hecho, esta vez me parece que llegó en el momento apropiado –dijo Sakura tomando a Naruto de la mano y cerrando filas con Sasuke, a quien también tomó de la mano–. Si no es mucha molestia, maestra Tsunade, quisiera que registrara a Sasuke nuevamente como miembro oficial del equipo 7.

–¡De eso nada! –Karín avanzó moviendo a Naruto violentamente de su camino, tomó la mano del Azabache y se lo arrebató de las manos a Sakura–. ¡Sasuke pertenece al equipo Taka, y a nadie más!

–¡Tu No tienes derecho a decir a donde se va Sasuke!

–¡Y supongo que tú sí, ¿no es así?!

–¡Soy la primer compañera de equipo de Sasuke!

–¡Pues yo soy la compañera que más tiempo ha permanecido en su equipo!

Y mientras la discusión continuaba entre Sakura y Karin por tener a Sasuke en su equipo, los otros seis miembros de su generación se fueron acercando a Sasuke, curiosos de saber que ha sido de él y, por supuesto, dándole la bienvenida a la aldea. Pronto se unió a la pelea la rubia Ino Yamanaka, que también deseaba tener a Sasuke en su equipo, pese a la falta de necesidad de otro miembro, pues un cuerto integrante podría romper la formación perfecta que habían logrado Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Naruto, que no podía creer que tres mujeres se estuviesen peleando por Sasuke fue entrando en la aldea, cogió a Sakura de la mano y la fue alejando de la pelea pese a que ella seguía gritando su derecho de tener a Sasuke con ellos. Conforme fueron adentrándose en la aldea, Sakura fue apaciguándose poco a poco, sabiendo que por más que gritara, la decisión final era de Tsunade y Sasuke, aunque ya había mencionado Sasuke su deseo de permanecer en Taka como un equipo al servicio de Konoha.

–Naruto, ¿no te preocupa que Sasuke no regrese con nosotros como un equipo?

–Siempre que esté en Konoha, existe la posibilidad de trabajar juntos una vez más. Ya antes nos han combinado con otros equipos, nuestro momento vendrá a su tiempo.

–Es cierto. Y dime: ahora que has logrado que Sasuke regrese a Konoha, como fue tu promesa desde hace varios años, ¿Qué será de ti?

–Bueno, tengo planes a superar. Primero, deseo salir del hoyo de Genin en el que estuve resguardado mientras convencía a Sasuke de regresar. Trataré de escalar en mi rango por primera vez desde que participamos en ese examen como equipo. Después me volveré maestro de Aoi, lideraré un grupo, me volveré Hokage y por fin habré cumplido una de mis dos metas más importantes.

–¿Son dos?

–Sí, son dos.

–¿Cuál es la segunda?

–¿No te lo imaginas?

Naruto acortó distancia de modo que podía verla a los ojos, sentir que su respiración se aceleraba y percibir un aroma cálido emanando de su cuerpo. Sakura, que con esta distancia comprendía que ella era parte de ese segundo sueño, comenzó a enrojecer y derretirse, sabiendo que por ella él podría hacer de todo un poco.

–Supongo que ese sueño me afecta de una forma u otra.

–Y está dividido por etapas.

–¿En serio? –Sakura trataba de fingir altanería, cuando su rostro rosado por el rubor natural mostraba solo nerviosismo–. ¿Y se puede saber qué etapas conforman ese sueño?

–De momento ya llevo dos: –Naruto sacó su monedero de rana, y de él extrajo un pedazo de papel viejo, donde estaba escrita un texto borroso, y una oración reciente–. Primero que nada está el más antiguo de mis anhelos: recibir un beso de la mujer que siempre he amado y que siempre he de amar: Sakura Haruno.

–Déjame ver ese papel –Sakura tomó el papel de las manos de Naruto, y comenzó a leer el primer párrafo, un párrafo que se extendía por gran parte del papel–. "Deseo por una vez que Sakura me dé un beso, aun si después de eso no ocurre nunca más. No me importa donde pueda ser este beso: la frente, la mejilla, una mano, una ceja… no me molestaría que fuera en los labios, pero cuanto menos que sea voluntario." Buena meta, considerando que esta sería tu letra antes de irte de viaje con Jiraiya.

–Sí, ninguna oportunidad para mí en ese entonces.

Sakura siguió leyendo, encontrándose con un mensaje corto: "Deseo ser el novio de Sakura". Este acontecimiento ya se había realizado, por lo que solo se le ocurrió renovar el papel escribiendo ella su propio deseo. Tomando pluma y apoyando el papel en su palma escribió en secreto una frase corta, tomando con esto toda la curiosidad de Naruto. Luego sacó su propio monedero y guardó el papel allí adentro.

–¿Qué fue lo que escribiste?

–Si las cosas salen de acuerdo al plan, el fin de semana lo sabrás.

.

.

.

–Ya se está acercando el temido final de este fic, y es aquí, en medio de la incertidumbre y mi propia vanidad que dejo a ustedes una sugerencia. Quien haya disfrutado de este, el pasado o cualquier otro capítulo díganmelo, escriban el mejor momento de esta historia, el momento que más hayan disfrutado y coméntenlo aquí abajo, en los comentarios de la página.

–Sabemos que es mucho molestar dedicarnos un instante de su tiempo, pero no creo que sea más del que nosotros tomamos para idear un curso relativamente bueno para cada capítulo.

–Mucho les agradeceré sus comentarios, que son los que motivan a seguir, inspirar y cambiar la historia.

–Yo soy KED Tachikawa…

–Y Kaito J.

–(Silbido de ave y ladrido de perro que presentan a Polie y Pero-pero, pero no a Usagi-chan porque el conejo no hace mucho ruido)

–A punto de quedar semi desempleados en este su canal.


	24. XXIV

–El final se acerca ya,

Lo esperaré serenamente.

–Ya vez, yo he sido así.

Te lo diré sinceramente.

–Estamos a unos… dos capítulos del final, dependiendo de mi creatividad. Sé que muchos quieren que esto siga, a mí me gustaría continuar, a Kaede le gustaría continuar, a Azuka02 le gustaría continuar, a Nya Haruno, le gustaría que continuar, , Natix.G, Raul Olmos Hernandez, cyberakuma1, estafeta, anime love (quien por cierto tiene la habilidad de leer dos fics a la vez porque se confundió de comentario J te pillé y te perdono), Darkengel-Sora…

–Kaito…

– Ari cham, AliceKu, Gold D. asce, ahsayuni15f, ANGeux, eliannar, EmptyHeart North, Kisame Hoshigaki, Tyrazad, el lector invitado (Guest), Mina Aino, Ann Haruno, Cerecitopunk, Mariano, Los anónimos, ShalleTee24, Milyxoxo02, Melu-Uchiha y sakuritacerezo no quieren que termine el fic.

–Agradecemos su apoyo desde el principio hasta el final, son aquellos que han mostrado su apoyo por medio de comentarios.

–Sabemos que muchos más han apoyado también suscribiéndose, siguiéndonos por medio de la historia o el autor y añadiendo a ambos como historia y autor favorito. A aquellos que no he podido mencionar por este motivo (porque no los conozco a todos) muchas gracias.

–El siguiente capítulo resultó de una petición que saliera de alguno de los comentarios, con un toque personal de la casa.

–Capitulo 24, a continuación.

XXIV

Naruto Se encontraba preparando a Aoi para el colegio, dándole algo que desayunar a la vez que uno de sus clones afilaba de forma adecuada las armas con las que ella practicaría ese día (no muy afiladas, pero lo suficiente para marcar puntos en una diana a la cual debía atinar). Mamori también se preparaba para salir ese día, pues hoy se llevaría a cabo una evaluación enfrentando a una kunoichi de la aldea, la que evaluaría su desempeño y entregaría un reporte a Tsunade de sus avances comparados con su examen inicial. Plumas de paloma, ya que no tenía mucho que hacer en la aldea y considerando el estado casi vacío de la casa de Naruto, se dedicaba a fabricar algunos muebles, adornos y esculturas que pudieran rellenar los espacios vacíos de la casa.

–Le agradezco lo que está haciendo, señor.

–Descuida, chico. Es con mucho gusto.

–Le debo demasiado, señor. De verdad que no sé cómo agradecerle.

–No hay nada que agradecer. El emperador vino a verme antes de partir, y me dijo que procurara que no te faltara nada. Además, quiso que supieras que la señorita Aoi recibirá una mesada cuantiosa para salir adelante. Honestamente no creo que comer ramen a diario sea una buena idea.

–No parece molestarse, además es la mejor comida del mundo. Rápida, cálida, nutritiva y deliciosa. Solo tiene un defecto…

–¿En serio, maestro Naruto? –dijo Aoi confundida–. ¿Cuál es ese defecto?

–Los tres minutos que toman prepararlos.

La niña comenzó a reír, con unas carcajadas que asemejaban Al chisquirrillo de una ardilla, lo que hizo que la risa se contagiara a todos los de la habitación. No bien habían terminado de reír, se escucharon unos golpes secos en la puerta. Naruto fue el primero en llegar a ella, aún con los palillos en la mano. Tomó la perilla y se encontró con una kunoichi de edad madura que conocía muy bien.

–Señora Haruno…

–Naruto, necesitamos hablar.

El semblante de Naruto pasó a uno más serio, pues no era común que la madre de Sakura quisiera hablar con él. De hecho, ella jamás le dirigió una charla directa si no era motivada por su hija. El verse buscado por ella le preocupaba.

–Bueno, de acuerdo –Naruto asomó la cabeza por detrás del muro que dividía la entrada de la cocina–. Mamori, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de acompañar a Aoi a la academia?

–Claro. ¿no vas a desayunar?

–No, necesito salir –Naruto desapareció el clon, que ya había terminado de afilar las herramientas, y se puso sus zapatos de calle–. Aoi, pórtate relativamente bien.

–Sí maestro Naruto. Pero, ¿Qué es "relativamente"?

–Es algo que todos los demás puedan aceptar como bien portada.

–¡Oh!

–Nos veremos al rato.

–Que te vaya bien –dijeron sus tres huéspedes.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y le ofreció el brazo a la señora Haruno, que no hizo más que seguir caminando, dejando a Naruto con el brazo flexionado. Ambos comenzaron una caminata silenciosa. Él procuraba seguirle el paso, aunque conforme se llenaba la calle de gente, procuró pasar por entre la gente sin interrumpir a nadie, lo que se dificultó. Comenzaba a sentir que ella estaba molesta por algo, aunque era difícil saberlo por el carácter estricto de la señora Haruno.

Al final ambos terminaron en un jardín, aquel mismo jardín donde Sakura fue elogiada por Naruto convertido en Sasuke, y la misma donde el verdadero Sasuke la dejó noqueada a la intemperie la noche que desertó de su aldea. Era un lugar simbolico para el equipo siete, sobre todo para Sakura. Confundido de sus intenciones, Naruto solo se dedicó a mirarla, mientras ella tomaba asiento en esa banca de concreto. Pasaron tal vez cinco minutos en total silencio, minutos en los que Mebuki Haruno solo emitía suspiros y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. Preocupado, Naruto se sentó al lado de ella indeciso de tomarle el hombro o no.

–¿Sucede algo, señora? –preguntó llamando la atención de la dama.

–Naruto, quiero que entiendas algo. Nosotros, Kisashi y yo, conocemos parte de tu historia, y de lo que has llegado a ser para muchos, sino es que para cada aldeano, anciano, guerrero y futuros guerreros en Konoha.

–La verdad no me gusta que resalten lo que hago, si cualquiera en mi lugar…

–No cualquiera puede hacer lo que tú has llegado a hacer. Sin embargo, me resulta extraña la forma como evolucionaron las cosas. Verás, cuando supe que mi hija haría equipo contigo tras de la academia, yo misma le pedí a Lord Sandaime Hokage que rectificara ese error, que no eras una buena influencia para mi hija, que era una niña estudiosa y tranquila. No sé cómo lo hiciste, no sé cómo lo lograste… pero desde hace rato que me has hecho tragarme cada una de esas palabras desagradables y prejuiciosas que dije de ti a través del tiempo. Yo jamás quise que ella se acercara si quiera a dos metros de ti, y ahora quisiera que estuviera cerca de ti, y se motivara tanto como la has motivado hasta el día de hoy.

–Muchas gracias… por decirme esto. No sabe lo mucho que significa para mí…

–Ayer, Sakura me contó de su relación…

Naruto se estremeció, más que nada porque fuese hasta el día anterior, lo que de pronto le hizo sentir como si estuviera en problemas. Comenzó una especie de batalla mental dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, buscando alguna forma de escapar de la situación en la que estaba encerrado.

–¿A si? Creí que ya le había comentado algo…

–Sakura sabe que no eras de mis personas favoritas, y como mi carácter no ha cambiado supongo que pensaba que me opondría a esa relación. Sin embargo no es así. Las cosas han cambiado con el tiempo, y mi forma de verte también ha cambiado. Aún pienso que no eres el chico adecuado para ella…

–Viniendo desde la opinión de una madre, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para el o la hija.

–Cierto –sonrió Mebuki–. Jamás habrá nadie suficientemente bueno para ella. A decir verdad pensaba que el amor que profesaba Sakura hacia Uchiha Sasuke sería el que terminaría como una realidad. Estaba tan empeñada en esos días que juraría que lo secuestraría y lo reclamaría para ella…

Mebuki notó un poco de incomodidad en el rostro de Naruto, aclaró su garganta y continuó mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de haber sido tan imprudente.

–Quiero decir, Sakura cambió completamente a través del tiempo que compartió contigo. Apenas reconozco a la Sakura de hoy… y al ver en sus ojos la ilusión con la que me confesó que estaba saliendo contigo, simplemente me hizo sentir cómoda. Sé que nunca te atreverás a dañar física o mentalmente a mi hija, y esa confianza pocas veces la siento por alguien.

Naruto se puso a pensar sobre dañar a Sakura físicamente, y recordó con tristeza ese pequeño incidente en el que, controlado por Kyubi algunos años atrás, le hiciera mucho daño en el brazo, al punto de casi inutilizarlo.

–Siempre soñé con que ella algún día me vería como a un hombre, si bien no un buen partido, un chico con el que se podría hacer una vida, que se sentiría orgullosa de mí y que aceptaría mis sentimientos, aunque no los correspondiera. Por años busqué una oportunidad que me diera la posibilidad de resaltar para ella. Incluso acepté mi derrota, renunciando a ella en la ciudad imperial, con el firme deseo de no lastimarme a mí mismo con un nuevo rechazo. Para mi fue un momento mágico, aquel primer beso…

–Sigo presente, muchacho.

–¡Sí, lo siento! –dijo Naruto con nerviosismo.

–Mi… marido estaba feliz con la noticia, y yo… solo estoy expectante. Si le haces algo a mi hija que amerite mi intervención, te provocaré tanto dolor como solo los Haruno podemos causar. ¿Me has entendido?

–Lo entiendo perfectamente. Aunque no creo que haga falta su intervención –Naruto se frotaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro–. Sakura se ha encargado de reprenderme por cada acción que le molesta, incluso si no viene de mi parte, es a propósito u omito actuar en lo absoluto.

–¿Sakura te golpea?

–No, solo se expresa de forma asertiva con percusiones contra mi rostro.

Mebuki comenzó a analizar la mejilla y quijada de Naruto con un poco de chacra médico, descubriendo varias micro fracturas que habían recalcificado y endurecido esa mitad del rostro.

–¡Dios bendito! ¡Qué pena contigo!

–Está bien. Cada uno de sus puñetazos han sido como caricias, que… permanecen más tiempo marcadas que ningún otro contacto. No la culpo, y de hecho a veces me extraña que no me golpee. Ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que la molesté.

–¿Qué lo hacía frecuentemente?

–Durante mi infancia la molesté tanto, directa o indirectamente, que comenzaban a pensar en poner en el hospital una puerta giratoria –La mirada de Mebuki en el instante de esa broma se asemejaba a la mirada 7,2 de Sakura, la mirada que mostraba molestia causada por un mal chiste que además ofendía a Sakura o a su familia, solo mostrada una vez cuando le dijo que su padre tenía mucha semejanza con él–. Lamento si mi broma llegó a incomodarla, de un modo u otro.

–Ya me habían contado que a veces tienes comentarios que no van a lugar. En fin, lamento si mi hija tuvo comportamientos inadecuados, aunque comprendo ahora que pudo ser más impulsiva que grosera –un instante de silencio, y ambos se quedaron mirando la arboleda de enfrente. Los recuerdos invadieron a Naruto, recapitulando las mil y un situaciones: risas, dolor, llanto, molestia, Sakura impactando su puño contra él, él volando por los cielos a distancias record, los secretos, las aventuras… Sakura había sido la única en su corazón, a pesar de no ser la única que, de una forma u otra, le declaró su amor. Y repasando esos últimos días, Naruto supo que no había mejor momento para él que el ahora, con Sakura apoyándolo y amándolo, tan abiertamente como nunca creyó posible de ella. –Naruto, quiero pedirte un favor.

–El que usted desee, señora.

–Quiero que me cuides a Sakura. No estoy al cien de acuerdo con lo que hace, pero prefiero seguir viéndola con ese brillo y seguridad en sus ojos, que negarle su deseo y verla deprimida en casa… una vez más.

–Se lo juro, mi señora.

–Y otra cosa, puedes llamarme Mebuki. No hay necesidad del señora (me hace sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy).

–¿Puedo decirle suegrita?

–No si quieres conservar el lado derecho de tu quijada intacto.

–Entiendo.

–Bueno, te entrego mi confianza. Ahora, ve a casa. Seguro Sakura ya ha llegado.

–¿Iba a venir a casa?

–¿No te dijo nada al respecto?

–Bueno, tengo dos días que no la he visto, no porque no quiera, sino por sus deberes en el hospital.

–Comprendo. Esa niña sigue queriendo sorprender al mundo.

–¿Cómo dijo?

–Nos vemos, yerno. Muy pronto sabremos de ti.

Mebuki se fue retirando con las manos encontradas en su espalda y una postura firme, como siempre se le pudo percibir; dejando al rubio con una sensación de paz y felicidad. La banca en la que estaba sentado le recordaba ese primer día como equipo, la diferencia en la forma como Sakura lo trataba ese día y la actualidad. Ella no estaba ciegamente enamorada, tal como en aquel entonces podría decirse que amaba a Sasuke. Incluso hubiese jurado que ella habría partido con él esa noche, lo que se hubiese convertido en la peor pesadilla de su vida. Y siendo diferente la situación, Naruto estaba feliz de haber encontrado la felicidad en la ciudad imperial, pidiendo un deseo a una estrella después de haber logrado tanto en una semana.

De regreso a su casa se detuvo varias veces en el camino, mirando algunos aparadores, tiendas y en Ichiraku. Pese a que su emoción era demasiada, no quería esparcirla salvo con el señor Teuchi y Ayame. Ya había comentado con ellos sobre su relación, claro que no se esperaría mucho para que esto llegara a los oídos de los cocineros, pues no bien había regresado de la misión en la ciudad imperial cuando ya estaba en Ichiraku's contando de su amor correspondido. ¿Y cómo culparlo realmente, si cada instante, cada acción de su vida estaba motivada por ella y por el firme deseo de ser Hokage.

El tiempo fue pasando, y tras de dos tazones grandes de ramen, volvía a casa con algunas cosas extra. Había podido comprar algo de ropa para Aoi, pues sus lujosos trajes no eran algo que ella debiera mostrar fácilmente, so pena de caer en las tentaciones ajenas de la codicia y el hurto sobre ella. También llevaba algo para que comieran sus huéspedes, y no tenía semejanzas con el ramen. Sin embargo, acercándose a su casa un aroma comenzó a llamar su atención. Era el aroma de la carne asándose, vegetales al vapor y algo de mantequilla. Todos estos aromas deliciosos estaban emanando, quizás, de la misma fuente: su casa. Cuando Naruto se acercó a la puerta adelantó la nariz, percibiendo esa mescla de olores aún más fuete en los alrededores de su casa. Sabía que Mamori estaba en sus entrenamientos intensivos, y Aoi debía estar en la academia. Solo quedaba Plumas de paloma, pero esa tarde había mencionado que saldría con su prima, Tsunade, a "divertirse" (lo que sea que eso signifique para los Senju). Eso descartaba a cualquier persona posible en su casa.

Atento a cualquier posibilidad, Naruto se fue adentrando en la casa, con el equipo ninja destapado en caso de presentarse algún problema. El sonido de las carnes azandose en una sartén y el aroma tentador causaban confusión en él, si debería alistarse o atacar la comida. Cuando llegó a su "cocina", una mujer, de ropa casual y delantal, con el cabello sujeto sobre su cabeza, delicada piel blanca y rosada cabellera estaba dándole la espalda al rubio.

–¿Sakura?

–Al parecer tú y mamá charlaron un largo rato –Sakura sirvió dos platillos y se limpió las manos con el delantal, se volvió a mirar a Naruto y le sonrió–. Espero que no haya arruinado mi sorpresa.

–¿De verdad eres tú?

–Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sakura miraba confundida como su novio se acercaba a ella, analizándola de arriba abajo como buscando un indicio, alguna diferencia o imperfección. Comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, la que hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos y se llevara las manos para acentuar la caricia. Luego, Naruto comenzó a tocar su cuello, lo que la hizo sentirse aún más amada que con una simple caricia. Luego Naruto llevó su palma a uno de los pechos…

PUNCH!

–¡Óyeme pervertido, no te pases de listo conmigo!

–Sí, eres Sakura.

–¡Por supuesto que soy Sakura, ¿A quién esperabas, idiota?

–Es que creí estar soñando, tú en mi casa, preparando la comida… varias veces he tenido este sueño, pero nunca creí que se volvería realidad.

–No deberías estarme diciendo esto –Sakura dejó los platos en la mesa, donde además había servido un poco de jugo de lichi para acompañar–. Ven a comer, que pronto te irás por Aoi…

–Hace unos días que Aoi viene sola a la casa. Dice que quiere ser más independiente, y que los héroes solo piden ayuda cuando realmente lo necesitan. Además, la academia no está lejos… –Naruto percibió la presencia de unas maletas, colocadas cerca de las escaleras al otro lado de la puerta. Fue entonces que Naruto comenzó a pensar en lo que cualquiera podría pensar en una situación así–. Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vengo a visitarte, hace tiempo que no estoy en tu casa. Ahora tienes mesa, algunos muebles y algunas camas.

–Sakura, ¿Por qué tienes maletas afuera?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo de modo serio. Aún no le perdonaba del todo haber aprovechado el momento para tocarla, aunque ahora ya no importaba mucho. Agachó la cabeza, se soltó el cabello de forma magistral (ya saben, volteando a un lado dándole vuelo a un cabello sedoso) y miró con una sonrisa coqueta a su amado.

–Vengo a cumplirte un deseo que te negabas a escribir porque me quieres mucho.

–¿Viniste a proponerme matrimonio?

–Bueno, no tanto así como casarme contigo… ahora… a unas semanas de haber iniciado una relación seria. Pero cerca.

–… … … ¿Será que…?

–Naruto… a partir de hoy… –Sakura comenzaba a descomponerse, bajando la cabeza, ruborizándose y sonriendo con felicidad–. …si tú me lo permites… quedarme a vivir aquí, contigo… a tu lado.

Naruto no respondió verbalmente. Se quedó impactado por pocos segundos, luego lentamente buscó los labios de ella, quien cerrando los labios recibió a su amado en un beso que hizo olvidar mucho de los malos momentos para convertir su molestia en amor. Naruto recostó a Sakura en el tatami, besándole con una ternura como nunca mostraría por nadie más. Respaldado en su codo y antebrazo recorría el vientre de la pelirosada con su mano izquierda, llegando únicamente a donde las costillas marcan el torso, y recorriendo en línea vertical amaba a Sakura sin llegar a ofenderla más. Una vez finalizado el beso, Naruto abrió los ojos, mirando a Sakura, que aún con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba del recuerdo de ese beso, el mejor que le hubiera dado en el tiempo juntos.

–Tu madre me comentó que de seguro habías llegado a casa, pero encontrarte aquí, cocinando… me pareció como si ya formáramos una familia.

–Es que somos familia, Naruto –Sakura alcanzó las orejas de Naruto, y con sutileza lo fue acercando una vez más hasta dejarlo a milímetros de ella, donde cada palabra le estremecía el cuerpo–. Tú y yo seremos novios, hasta que nos casemos, me muera o encuentres a alguien mejor…

–"A alguien mejor". Tú has sido mi único amor, la mejor de mis victorias, la mujer que deseo y de la única que me he enamorado.

–Naruto.

Y entre besos, Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a vivir juntos a partir de ese día…

–Voy a tener que comprarte muebles…

–¡No interrumpas! –dijo Sakura sonriendo y volviendo a lo suyo


	25. XXV

-Hace tres semanas dejé de escribir paraq este fic. Las razones no se las puedo dar por que no tengo una en realidad. Es solo que me bloquee creativamente y no supe que escribir. De hecho, se me acaban las ideas para este fic, por lo que a lo mucho pienso que el proximo capitulo será el último.

-¡¿Lo vas a acabar así nada más?!

-Si y no. El siguiente será un capítulo algo largo, si logro ordenar todas mis ideas. No sé cuando se publicará ni del como terminará aún. Estén al pendiente. Entrego entonces el penultimo capítulo, capítulo 25.

XXV

Aoi caminaba de regreso a casa esa tarde. Recién había salido de su clase de armamento, la que le dejó agotada y hambrienta. Le agradaba mucho la idea de vivir en Konoha, acompañada de muchas personas que parecían quererla: varios niños y niñas que al tratarla se fueron encariñando con ella. Pensaba mucho en lo que le iba a escribir a sus padres ese día, cuando la noche llegara y la luz de su habitación le motivara a recordar. Los echaba de menos, pero al igual que ella, ellos también le escribían todo el tiempo, usando un halcón personal para enviar los mensajes: durante la mañana ella mandaba uno antes del colegio, y por la tarde recogía su nueva carta, por lo general la carta que respondía al mensaje de la mañana anterior.

Ya tenía muchas cosas que escribirle a sus padres, sobre todo acerca de la emoción que significaba tener más gente a su alrededor que en el castillo, entró en la casa que compartía con Naruto y dejó sus cosas a velocidad botando los zapatos, la mochila y el abrigo al suelo de la entrada. Pasó corriendo por el pasillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, deteniéndose cuando "eso" le llamó la atención. Por el escalón tres, una imagen subliminar hizo que en el séptimo escalón se detuviera en seco, casi cayéndose por la sorpresa que este flashazo de imagen provocó en ella. Con una sonrisa de alegría volvió sus pasos hasta poder ver mejor lo que ocurría en la cocina. Allí, Naruto y Sakura estaban unidos labio a labio en un beso, recostados en el suelo él sobre ella, acariciándole las mejillas, mientras unos platos servidos en la mesa se enfriaban. Hambrienta y risueña por esa linda imagen, Aoi fue acercándose a la mesa, sentándose con cuidado en la mesa para ver lo que había servido, encontrándose con un platillo delicioso de arroz al vapor, verduras cocidas y cerdo asado al grill.

–Cerdo asado… –Aoi fue acercándose los palillos y dando una fuerte palmada dio gracias por la comida, lo que sacó de su mundo feliz a la pareja que apenas se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del infante–. Gracias por la comida.

–¡Aoi!

–¡AAAH! ¡No me asusten así! ¡Casi muero de un infarto cardiaco al corazón!

–¡¿Desde a qué hora estás allí?! –dijo Sakura acomodándose el peinado y alisándose la camisa.

–Tengo poco. Solo pasé y me senté a comer –Aoi aderezaba la carne con un poco de salsa de soya, y agregaba unos cebollines para deleitarse mejor, se deleitó con un bocado encontrándose con una sazón diferente que disfrutó con todo encanto–. ¡Esto es delicioso! Mis felicidades al que hizo esto.

–Gracias.

Unos segundos de silencio en el que la niña seguía degustando de la comida, y la feliz y apenada pareja no podía sino mirarse entre ellos frotándose la cabeza y el brazo para sacudirse un poco la pena. Aoi notaba esta pena, y comenzó a analizar la escena. La comida seguía caliente, y había dos platillos servidos con dos vasos de jugo de lichi.

–¡Esto era una comida romántica para dos! ¡Lo siento, maestro Naruto! ¡No quería interrumpir su cita-cena…! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

–Recibiendo unas noticias esplendidas –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie solo para arrodillarse a espaldas de Sakura y abrazarla tanto o más feliz por estar en ese momento vivo–. Sakura me ha dicho que a partir de hoy se viene a vivir con nosotros.

Aunque la primer reacción de Aoi fue sonreír, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en esa casa. No era muy grande, si, tenía dos pisos y tres habitaciones, las mismas que debían compartir ahora cinco personas.

–¿También vivirá aquí?

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–Me hace feliz, pero… ¿dormirá también conmigo y la señorita Mamori?

Naruto cayó en cuenta apenas de lo reducida que era su casa para recibir personas. Aunque cuatro habían sido suficientes, cinco personas, sobre todo cuando Mamori y Aoi dormían en la misma habitación por ser ambas mujeres. Hoy, que Sakura se unía a ellos las cosas daban un giro muy extremo…

–No te preocupes, Naruto. Dormiré…

–En mi habitación…

–Estas comenzando a faltar a mi confianza.

–No, me refiero a que dormirás en mi habitación… y yo aquí abajo, en el sofá. Mientras se me ocurre algo.

–¿Cómo cuando yo llegué aquí, maestro?

–Debo organizar la habitación, antes de que entres. Tu… ustedes coman. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sakura tomó a Naruto del brazo, impidiendo que saliera.

–No, señor, tú te sentarás con nosotras a comer.

.

En otro lugar, Mamori se enfrentaba a Tenten en un duelo de armas, con una limitante para la experta en esta disciplina que le impedía usar armas peligrosas, por lo que acordaron usar varas de dos metros de largo, con las que Mamori podía demostrar lo mucho que aprendió sobre el uso de armas en un combate. Aunque Tenten jamás fue tocada, Mamori podía soportar un mayor tiempo en combate que al comenzar su entrenamiento.

–Al parecer ya ha podido sobrepasar la hora y media –dijo Kakashi mirando el cronometro.

–Es seis veces más de cuando inició. Creo que puede pasar el examen genin en unos… seis meses, diría yo.

–Sin mencionar que tendrá un equipo menor que ella, lo que podría ser algo vergonzoso.

–Nunca debe apenarse por tener compañeros.

–No, pero hay varios lustros de diferencia.

Tenten marcó el final de la batalla deteniendo el cronometro en 1:42'37'', retrocediendo un poco tras del último impacto. Kakashi comenzó a avanzar hacia Mamori, que estaba tan cansada y aporreada que no podía levantarse por sí misma.

–Parece que ha sido suficiente –Kakashi tomó del brazo a Mamori, ayudándola a levantarse–. Vamos al hospital, podrán rejuvenecerte allí.

–No soy tan vieja, maestro.

–Al parecer te dieron un buen golpe, o tienes un humor que no me habías mostrado.

–Tengo ganas de volar.

–Me inclino por la primera. Tenten…

–Bueno, tal vez me pasé con ese último impacto. Pero te juro que no lo he hecho a propósito. Con la pasión del combate y su talento para enfrentarme, solo pude dejarme llevar.

-Ahora si hay que llevarla al hospital –mientras Mamori caminaba en zigzag, Kakashi logró colocarse por delante para poder cargarla de a caballo.

–¿Estarás bien solo? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí, llegaremos en un rato. ¿Puedes avisarle a Naruto que la llevé al hospital?

–Por supuesto.

Kakashi emprendió el camino al hospital, encontrándose a pocos pasos con el anciano Souji Senju, conocido ahora solo como plumas de paloma para protegerlo de la persecución Senju (quizás si sabían que Tsunade no era la última Senju, algunos problemas se causarían en Konoha o incluso en el imperio. No es verdad esto, pero es mi historia y me agrada más como plumas de paloma).

–Mamori se sobre esforzó nuevamente, ¿Me equivoco?

–La señorita Mamori tuvo una buena pelea, pero aún le falta condición –El anciano observó a Yamato con cierta incredulidad–. No, no es que no tenga condición, es solo que no tiene suficiente, no es que no sea atlética ni sea sana, sino que para la estirpe hace falta mucha más condición, tal vez aún más de la que tiene ahora, que es un buen nivel…

–Basta…

–Y no quiero que piense que…

–Tranquilo…

–La verdad me siento bastante…

–Señor Yamato, conozco la estirpe, alguna vez fui parte de ella. Solo pregunté si se había excedido.

–Lo siento, señor. Le pido mis…

–Yamato, no permitiré que me trates como a un superior. Ni siquiera soy parte de su estirpe ya más. Solo soy un anciano, un carpintero que diseña y crea buenas piezas de madera.

–No debe culparlo –dijo Tenten acercándose y apoyándose con el bastón para descansar un poco (estaba agitada, no agotada)–. Al igual que con cualquier miembro de la familia de los Hokages, el pueblo y, sobre todo, los shinobis acostumbran tratarlos con mucho honor. Y como usted es el sobrino-nieto de nuestro primer hokage, el nieto del segundo y el primo segundo de la quinta, es común que lo traten como a uno de nuestros superiores.

–Lo sé, pero es muy molesto.

–Sobre todo cuando han pasado gran parte de su vida viviendo en la humildad –El comentario de Yamato causó una nueva mirada seria, que lo hizo hablar nuevamente a gran velocidad puras incoherencias similares.

–Mira, mejor atiende a mi pedido. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

–El que sea, solo pídalo.

–Verás, hemos vivido por algunas semanas en la casa de Naruto, y eso no es muy bueno para mi hija y para mí. Él ha sido muy amable de compartir su casa con nosotros, pero pienso que ha llegado el momento de recuperar nuestra propia independencia. Me han comentado que eres un constructor talentoso del estilo madera…

–¿Quiere que le construya una casa?

–Quizas te preguntes el motivo por el que te lo pido, siendo yo un conocedor del estilo madera. Bueno… jamás saqué provecho de mi estilo. Incluso mis muebles, esculturas y trabajos son completamente manuales. Además, estoy demasiado viejo para construirla yo solo. Sé que los clones de Naruto serían de mucha ayuda, y que Tsunade me daría mano de obra para la construcción, pero no quiero molestarlos.

–Comprendo.

–Quiero recuperar nuestra independencia lo más pronto que se pueda. Así que, si estás de acuerdo… podrías ayudarme.

–Con mucho placer.

–Y a cambio, si tú estás de acuerdo, podría darte algunos de los secretos de la familia Senju en el estilo madera. Te servirán más a ti que a mí.

–Con esa recompensa no puedo negarme señor. Tal vez sus técnicas le hagan bien a la aldea.

–Tal vez. Aunque no me engañas con eso, de verdad te llama el deseo de saber más sobre esas técnicas.

–Bueno, sí. Pero más es por la aldea. Bueno, veamos algún lugar donde podamos construir esa casa, mi señor…

–Souji, o plumas de paloma.

–Bueno, sí. Plumas de paloma.

.

Mamori agradeció la atención de Kakashi y las enfermeras y salió al exterior de la institución de salud. Aunque la pelea duró cierto tiempo, en Konoha era tarde, la brisa del bosque era fresca y arrastraba un fresco y refrescante a pino y cedro, impregnando a la dama de una calma casi celestial. No bien había salido del hospital, comenzó a recorrer los pasos necesarios para llegar a su destino de cada tarde: la prisión de la aldea. Cada tarde, ella iba a visitarlo. Pese a lo mucho que pudo haberlo odiado, aún sentía algo de cariño por él, y aunque no era posible que volvieran a ser una feliz pareja, ella lo visitaba como si de un amigo en prisión se tratara.

Cada día, la recepcionista la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Ella era su primer amistad en la aldea lejos de la estirpe a la que aspiraba. Con un abrazo y un favor, Mamori se adentraba en la prisión caminando libremente hasta la celda de Keisuke, quien seguía siendo drenado para evitar el nuevo control de alguien o algo. Solo que esta vez no estaba solo. Sentada frente a él estaba la hokage, al parecer leyendo sentencia al desertor del clan Yamanaka.

–Comprendo y acepto lo que disponga.

–Lamentablemente te descubrieron tiempo después de haber comenzado tus delitos, pero suficiente tiempo como para haber pedido un buen deseo.

–Si algún día me atrapaban, debía contar con el favor del emperador.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí?

–Mamori, charlaba con tu marido. Llegó una carta del emperador, donde está proclamado uno de los deseos del supuesto Hiroto. Dice que él había pedido un deseo acerca de la inmunidad por un delito. Según esto, el tal Hiroto firmó el pacto escribiendo su deseo –Tsunade le entregó a Mamori el pergamino del emperador–. ¿Puedes leer lo que dice?

Mamori tomó el pergamino y comenzó a darle lectura:

"En este momento, yo, el emperador Nobunaga Aoda, declaro que he de cumplir a cualquier plazo que sea necesario el deseo del combatiente Hiroto: Deseo que mi apoderado, Keisuke Yamanaka quede exento de culpa en un crimen, sea el que él elija."

–Comprendo.

–Hay varios cargos sobre él, pero lo más probable es que, con buena conducta y demasiado merito, pueda salir quizás en seis años.

–Para entonces el divorcio será inminente –dijo Keisuke, lo que no pareció importarle a ninguna de ellas.

–Bueno, al parecer ese deseo le sirvió de algo. Los dejo solos. Y Mamori, dile a Kakashi que necesito su reporte lo más pronto posible.

–Conociéndolo lo entregará tarde, como de costumbre.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Mamori tomó asiento frente de Keisuke, mirándolo de frente y recordando sus recientes palabras.

–No creo que hayas dicho eso solo por que querías dejar claro que nos vamos a separar.

–Lamento mucho lo que hice injustamente. Pero durante mi infancia fui alimentado con tanto odio, con tanto rencor… que simplemente forma parte de mí. Aún ahora no puedo controlar mi ira hacia mi familia, los culpables del sufrimiento de mi madre. No tengo un destino y no poseo la capacidad de convivir con la gente.

–Aun así, no creo que dejes de ser vigilado. Alguien con tu capacidad de control podría ser peligroso, ya sea como aliado o enemigo.

–No, ya no más. Saliendo de aquí me perderé por completo. No deseo ver a nadie más. Si hubiera una forma de desaparecer por completo…

Mamori pensaba un poco, encontrando la forma de hacerlo desaparecer. No encontró una respuesta estando con él durante varias horas, pero seguiría buscando una solución.

.

En casa de Naruto, el joven rubio comenzaba a ordenar las habitaciones para ver cómo podía distribuir a sus invitados y su pareja, pero por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba ninguna otra solución fuera de dejar a Sakura en su cama y dormir… en algún otro lado. Para cuando el sol se ocultaba, ambos habían ordenado la habitación de Naruto, mientras Aoi estaba afuera practicando el lanzar kunais, Kunais sin filo con tinta en el extremo agudo que recargaba con un pomito de tinta respaldado cerca de la puerta (Que, no le daré un Kunai verdadero a una niña hasta que cumpla nueve. KAEDE: ¡Eso igual de malo!).

–Dime, Naruto, ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaría viviendo en tu techo?

–Si quieres que te diga la verdad, era un sueño tan lejano como improbable. Incluso Kiba me apostó que jamás lograría conquistar tu corazón. Ahora mismo me debe mucho dinero.

–¿Apostaste por nuestra relación?

–No estaba seguro, pero si al final terminabas con Sasuke… o con alguna otra persona, no solo le daría todo lo que tengo, sino que además gastaría todo lo que me sobrara en el alcohol.

–Claro, el Naruto positivo embriagándose en una cantina de mala muerte en Konoha.

–No creo que fuera en Konoha. En fin, ya mucho ha pasado desde esa apuesta. Yo solo era un niño, y él una bestia. En ese entonces solo mi esperanza me obligaba a hablar, y mi cerebro estaba dormido –Naruto terminó de trapear el piso y comenzó a cargar con algunas bolsas de basura, miró la habitación limpia y no pudo evitar suspirar de orgullo–. No Veía esta habitación tan limpia desde que la construí. Y aún en ese día había aserrín de pulimento por todas partes.

–Sí, suena al viejo Naruto.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué últimamente has preguntado demasiado sobre el cómo me siento?

–Bueno, para serte sincera, he estado pensando mucho en lo que deseo. Desde que gastaste nuestro deseo en la torre de madera para cancelar el evento, he pensado mucho en lo que hubiera pedido, y solo una cosa quiero que el emperador podría darme: una casa en las orillas del país del fuego, con vista al mar, algunas hectáreas de pasto y arboleda, y algunas aves exóticas y hermosas que me hicieran compañía. Pero, eso solo era vanidad. Luego, recuerdo haberte preguntado en aquel balcón de la casa del señor Senju sobre lo que desearías. Y no pude evitar quedarme perpleja ante la sinceridad con la que me confesaste que me desearías a mí. Sin titubear ni dudar un segundo pese a lo mucho que hemos vivido y que sabías que podías causar que te golpeara. Pero esa seguridad me hizo pensar que todo lo que deseabas era a alguien que pudiera acompañarte desde ahora y para siempre. Y comparando tu deseo con los míos… me di cuenta que yo deseaba lo mismo, pero no estaba segura de sí era correcto. Siempre crecí con la idea de que no valía la pena aceptar a la persona que no tuvo a quien quería, y decidió tener al segundo en la lista. ¿Cómo podría siquiera mirarte a la cara cuando era yo quien causaba que el dolor de tu corazón se reavivara. No quiero ser poeta, ni nada por el estilo, pero deseaba darte la felicidad que tu perseguías para mí, acertándote tanto dolor como solo tu podías soportar. Odiaba ser yo a quien amaras, y sigo odiando ser quien te frenó por tanto tiempo –Sakura se sentó en la cama a punto de llorar, aunque no parecía estar triste. Más bien esas lagrimas hacían que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad–. El día que me dijiste que estabas harto de alegrarte por algo que jamás será realidad, que solo conseguías ser golpeado o te deprimías por mi causa, lo ví como un ataque, el último ataque de un chico que me amó y ahora se rendía ante su falta de esperanza de ser correspondido por la mujer que amaba. Por dentro me destrozó, no quise que terminara, que dejaras de pretenderme, porque eso, en parte, me hacía feliz. Pasó el día, y mi molestia crecía más que mi incapacidad por volverte a los días que me alababas y me pretendías. Había llegado el momento de pretenderte yo, aunque no estoy segura si quería hacerlo realmente, o si serviría de algo. Así fue que comencé a tratarte mejor, y busqué la oportunidad de atraerte con buenas acciones, tratándote diferente. Luego apareciste vestido de… Galán de película clase B. Te vi celoso y me enterneció, me acerqué a ti… y sin desearlo provoqué al galán que interpretabas –ahora el rostro de Sakura se tornaba un poco apenado–. Me recitaste las palabras que hicieron a mi corazón temblar, estremecer y estallar de emoción. Te tomé en mis manos, te pedí perdón y me confesé en ese instante, esperando que aún me amaras como lo hiciste durante tanto tiempo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, tomándola de las manos y sintiéndose tan feliz Por escucharla confesarse.

–Sakura, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que tú y yo llegaríamos realmente a vivir juntos, aunque me lo imaginé miles de veces en mis sueños. Sin importar a quien hubieras elegido, yo hubiese llorado un tiempo y justo después de ello me alegraría mil y un días. Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por todo.

–No, Naruto. Gracias por ser el hombre de más esperanza que conozco.

La noche ya había llegado para cuando Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron en esa habitación. Afuera aún se escuchaba a la niña lanzando las herramientas de metal, y lamentándose frustrada por no haber acertado a su blanco.

–Aoi debe estar cansada. Iré a ver si se encuentra bien.

Cuando Naruto se retiraba, Sakura lo llamó una última vez, deteniéndolo en el cruce del marco de la puerta.

–Naruto… yo, quisiera ir mañana a presentarte formalmente a mis padres. ¿Crees poder acompañarme a cenar con ellos?

–¡En serio! –Naruto saltó de alegría cerrando los puños y moviéndolos con emoción–. ¡No sabes lo mucho que deseaba que me presentaras a tus padres como mi novia, Sakura! ¡Te juro que no te pondré en vergüenza!

Y cuando Naruto salió de la habitación vitoreando a voz alta, Sakura sonreía con nerviosismo negando la cabeza.

–Tonto, eso da dejó de importarme.

.

.

.

-Bueno, nos veremos en el final.

-Tal vez no sea el final más épico, pero será uno... agrqadable.

-La verdad no sé ni lo que voy a escribir para el final. Comenten, diganme qué es lo que quisieran ver en el final y/o si les gustó el fic. Este capitulo es meramente de relleno, pero no por eso deja de ser parte de la historia.

-Hasta la próxima, no nos dejaremos de leer.


End file.
